Who or What am I
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Naruto after successfully bringing Sasuke back from the retrieval mission is banished from the village. He journeys through the ninja land trying to figure out who or what he is. And with a supernaturalistic power from an unknown source, he will become a predator to his enemies. Narutoxharem.
1. Banished

**(Hi guys I've decided to launch another fic because I had a lot of free time. This one is about the first of this type of crossover with Naruto and Chronicle the Sci-Fi movie. And it's shocking Chronicle barely has any crossovers. Guess it's not popular at Fanfiction and all. Well I loved the movie because it dives into what would happen if a teenage boy was given power and itdoesn't work out as one thinks it would. Well enjoy the opening to this new fic.)**

It was a long an treacherous mission for the retrieval squad of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, but it was more treacherous for Naruto Uzumaki. It came down to fighting his comrade rival to keep him from going to Nuke-nin Orochimaru who wanted the ocular power known as the Sharingan.

In a last ditch effort Naruto called upon the chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune to defeat Sasuke who harnessed the power of a cursed mark put on him by Orochimaru. When they collided both were knocked unconsciously as Kakashi Hatake arrived and brought them back to Konoha while the others were rounded up and brought back to the hospital.

The group was recuperating in Konoha's hospital for several days but Naruto was discharged earlier having healed quickly than the others. He was about to grab a bite at his favorite ramen stand until an Anbu landed before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're presence is demanded by the council immediately."

"What, and just when I was about to eat!" he sighed, "Alright let's get this over with." He headed off to the Administration building where a big issue was about to be addressed that would lead to outrage.

Soon he stood before Tsunade, Jiraiya, the elder council, the village, and the clan heads, "Uzumaki, Naruto. For the attempt of murdering a Konoha shinobi, and the threat of releasing the Kyubi, you are hereby stripped from you're rank and banished from Konoha. You have exactly two days to get your stuff and leave. If you are seen here after the days are up, you will be killed on sight." Danzo announced.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage bellowed, "What did you say?!" she demanded as her teammate Jiraiya held her down.

"You've heard us correctly Princess, Naruto Uzumaki is to be banned from Konoha for attempting murder on Sasuke Uchiha." Danzo continued.

"You can't do that!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"But we can Uzumaki and we will." Homura warned him.

"Last I recall the mission was to bring Sasuke back to the village at all costs!" Naruto reminded them.

"Regardless of the details, you did and in fact nearly murdered a Konoha shinobi." Danzo retorted.

"So what was I suppose to do let Sasuke kill me and go to Orochimaru?" Naruto demanded, "Even you old fossils should know there's no such thing as a clean fight on the battlefield! Besides you think he was busted up, look what he did to me!" he lifted his shirt up showing two scars that Sasuke jabbed into his chest from his Chidori technique and both were incredibly close to the heart.

The clan heads looked in sorrow for the boy seeing he took so many hits from his supposed comrade and is getting repaid by being banned.

"Nevertheless of your injuries Uzumaki, our word is clear." Koharu answered.

"This is stupid!" Naruto called, "You're favoring a bloody traitor over someone who risked his life for this village?!"

"Silence demon!" a villager shouted as more villagers started trash talking him.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade bellowed silencing them.

"You all cannot hold Naruto responsible for the trouble Sasuke Uchiha was put the retrieval squad through! He may have used the Kyubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control, as he demonstrated in Chunin exams, where he defeated Hyuga Neji without causing him any undue harm." Jiraiya voiced in having witnessed it.

"With all due respect Jiraiya," Danzo continued, "Your training with the container has not given us the desired results. Clearly the boy's emotions are linked to his ability to call upon the demon's power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a powerful enough amount of demonic chakra without losing control of his actions. The Uchiha's injuries are proof enough to attest to this."

"Danzo you are seriously crossing the line!" Tsunade ordered until Naruto called.

"It's ok grandma." Naruto answered without lifting his face up to look at anybody.

"Naruto." Tsunade gasped.

"You council folk, you've been at my throat ever since I was born because of something I had no control of nor did I ever ask to be a part of," he continued, "But I guess that doesn't matter to you does it? Nothing ever does. I'd hoped I'd be able to make an impact in this village and show you all I'm not what you think of me as. But I guess I was wrong… You're just selfish assholes biased towards anybody different from you!"

The civilians started lashing out at him until Tsunade shouted, "QUIET! As Hokage I demand a compromise if I am to actually more or which against my own will banish Naruto that I ask for something in return."

"What do you wish of Tsunade?" Homura asked.

"That if Naruto is banned from the village. Sasuke Uchiha is to be put under permanent lockup and have his chakra sealed off for attempting to go nuke-nin and attacking a Konoha shinobi!"

The civilians started objecting until Shikaku Nara voiced his opinion, "I side with Tsunade on these terms."

"As do I." Chouza Akimichi agreed.

"Me too." Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"And me." Tsume Inuzuka added.

"I side with Tsunade as well." Shibi Aburame said.

"And so do I." Hiashi Hyuga finished.

Danzo frowned seeing Tsunade's supportive members of the clan heads were overpowering against his plot to get rid of Naruto but sighed, "The council approves of this request, only if Uzumaki Naruto leaves Konoha."

"And I will." Naruto frowned.

"Then you have exactly two days to leave. Your time starts now." Danzo said as the meeting ended.

Naruto without saying a word turned around and walked off while Tsunade wanted to go after Naruto, but Jiraiya held her back shaking his head signaling it probably wasn't best to go to him now.

That very night at Naruto musty old run down apartment room was packing just about the essentials he needed and wouldn't even bother leaving his apartment the next day otherwise it'd only give the village satisfaction of showing himself in public.

"All I've ever done, all the times I risked my ass for others, for this village comes down to me getting banned for something that wasn't my fault." He grumbled.

"**Sucks doesn't it?"** a demonic voice rang in his mind.

"Kyubi? I thought you would be sleeping."

"**I was but all that ranting at the meeting woke me up."**

"You do realize this is partially your fault."

"**Oh sure blame me for everything that's happened."** The fox replied sarcastically.

"Well hey if it weren't for you I wouldn't be treated like this."

"**Think again Naruto, it's like you said to them they're biased towards anything different. Believe me I went from multiple vessels before you throughout the centuries and everyone treated the vessel I was sealed inside of like shit. It's because they're afraid."**

"Afraid?"

"**Yes, they know of your potential, and that's why they've suppressed all training and such from you because they feared if you ever knew how to completely harness my powers you may end up destroying them and what not."**

"It never was in my plan to destroy anyone in the village, but after this I'd feel very tempted to. However that'll only prove them right."

"**So what'll you do once you leave?"**

"I don't know, but somewhere out there I'll find the answer."

The very next day Tsunade and Shizune had informed Naruto's friends and the Jonin of the situation and needless to say they were not happy at all. Shikamaru who many would've assumed was just too troublesome declared it as an outrage. Chouji was so mad he didn't even think of his stomach. Neji was appalled that the council would just do something like this to a Konoha shinobi who did nothing wrong through their eyes. Kiba was growling up a storm threatening to ring the council's necks but was held back by Shino. Lee was crying waterfalls seeing a fellow dead last who always pushed himself to his peak was getting banished and vowed to train stronger so that one day he'd be stronger for both their sakes.

Ino was outraged at what was happening to Naruto, because deep down she always did have a soft spot for him and he also loved to garden in his spare time and anyone who liked flowers were alright in her book. Tenten was enraged that the village she served would treat one of their own ninja like filth. After she saw Naruto defeat Neji in the Chunin Exams she'd grown to respect Naruto who fought hard against Neji even when the odds were against him. Hinata however was just crushed her one true love whom she'd watch from the sides for years had been banished from the village and she'd probably never see him again. But she knew she'd have to tell him before it was too late. But the most suffering out of them was Sakura who couldn't help but feel she was part at fault.

'If I hadn't made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back they both wouldn't have gotten hurt and Naruto wouldn't be banished. What kind of comrade am I if I let my team fall apart?' she thought in sadness.

The Jonin weren't taking this too well either especially Kakashi, 'Sensei, I've failed to protect a comrade yet again. I'm so sorry.'

The group wanted to go to Naruto's to visit him but Tsunade warned them to not to go near him or the council may arrest them for trying to associate with a ninja about to be banished. Kiba ignored her pleas and tried anyway only to be blocked by several Anbu guards ordered by Danzo to keep anyone away from Naruto until he left tomorrow.

Soon the day had come and Naruto walked through the village ignoring the stares and insults that were thrown at him by the villagers. When he reached the gates he found his fellow genin, Konohamaru and his friends, the Jonin, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame waiting for him.

"Guys?" Naruto asked.

"We've come to see you off Naruto, we're sorry this came to it." Kakashi apologized.

"Whatevs." Naruto replied as he stood by the gate looking at everyone.

Shikamaru spoke, "I want you to know, we all know you did nothing wrong. If anything I should've taken the blame for letting us split up letting you to deal with Sasuke alone."

"I appreciate it Shikamaru, but you can't change what's happened." Naruto answered.

"I know, it'll troublesome around here without you despite what everyone else says." The Nara added.

"Thanks man." The two locked fists.

Chouji approached, "It won't feel the same not having my favorite eating partner with me."

"I'm sure you'll manage Chouji."

"Yeah, I'll have twice as much as I eat so it'll be like you never left." Chouji promised.

"You do that." Naruto smiled.

Ino approached, "I'm sorry this happened to you Naruto, you didn't deserve this."

"I know Ino, but what can ya do?"

Ino hugged him, "You be careful out there ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he approached Kiba, "Afraid we'll never have that rematch Kiba."

"Well you'd probably beat me anyway." Kiba replied.

"Maybe, ya never know."

Shino approached, "I for one believe even if you are banished you will make something new of yourself."

"Thanks Shino, this has got to be the first real compliment you've given me." Naruto chuckled.

"I try."

Lee approached, "Naruto, I will miss you dear friend. For you and I are dead last's in arms."

"Thanks I think, but promise me you'll fulfill your dream and become a great ninja for all dead lasts sake."

"And I will." Lee gave him a thumb's up.

Naruto looked to Neji, "I'm sorry Neji, I'll never be able to change the Hyuga clan's ways now that I'm banished."

Neji shook his head, "No Naruto, for you've already helped mend the ways between the Hyuga clan when you've opened my eyes to the truth. I'll be the one to change my clan for the sake of both main and branch."

Naruto smiled, "I know you'll pull it off." He then went to Tenten.

"Sorry I didn't have as much time to get to know you Tenten."

"It's ok, I wished I'd gotten to know you a lot more too. Beating Neji and Gaara, whom I thought were unbeatable, proved to me that no matter what you should expect the unexpected. I honestly will miss you." She hugged him.

"Thanks." Naruto hugged her back and broke it before Hinata approached.

"Naruto…" she began.

"Sorry Hinata, I know how much of an inspiration I've been to you. And leaving has to be hard…"

"I just want you to know Naruto… I love you!" she exclaimed surprising everyone, "I love you so much, and you leaving means I'll never see if we were ever meant to be together! But I just had to let you know! I just had to!" she launched herself at Naruto planting her lips upon his own kissing him.

Naruto was shocked but didn't break contact while everyone else watching were shocked and surprised at her sudden boldness. When the two broke Naruto was lost for words, "Hinata, you… Now I get it, that's why you've been so into me." He chuckled.

"I know I should've come out and told you a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it before." Hinata drummed her fingers.

"Well better late than never huh?" he asked and she smiled with a nod.

Naruto noticed Sakura approach, "Naruto I'm sorry, if I hadn't made you promise to bring Sasuke back none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Stop it Sakura," Naruto replied, "This had nothing to do with the promise, I wanted to bring him back as well. Just promise me you'll get stronger so that you can protect the village and everyone where I couldn't."

"I will Naruto, I promise." Sakura said drying her eyes.

Naruto then approached his sensei, "Well Kakashi-sensei, I guess this is it."

"I'm sorry too Naruto. I should've known better than to trust Sasuke with my Chidori. Even though I've spent more time in training Sasuke I never did consider him my favorite."

"I know sensei, I know." Naruto answered.

He looked down seeing Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi run up to him crying, "Aniki you can't go, what about our promise?!" Konohamaru cried.

"Sorry Konohamaru looks like it'll be up to you to become Hokage in my place." Naruto patted his head.

"I swear Naruto I will become the best Hokage there ever was for both of us!" the Sarutobi heir promised.

"And we'll be there to help him!" Moegi pumped a fist up.

"That's right." Udon nodded.

"Oh come here guys." He pulled the three into a group hug as they cried on him.

Naruto then stood up and approached Teuchi and Ayame, "Sorry guys, guess you won't be seeing me around the stand anymore."

"We will miss you Naruto, we've never had a customer as happy and excited about our food like you are," Teuchi said and thought, 'Damn village council, if I have to close up the shop with my number one customer leaving there will be hell to pay.'

Ayame hugged Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, you've always been like a little brother to me. I will miss you."

"Thanks Ayame-neesan." Naruto smiled as he approached Iruka.

"Naruto, no matter what happens I'm proud to have been your sensei." Iruka said choking back some tears.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei and here I want you to have this to remember me by." Naruto untied his headband and gave it to him.

"Naruto." Iruka gasped.

"Since I can't wear it anymore, and it was yours to begin with you should be the one to have it." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, I'll never forget you. Never." Iruka let some tears out.

Naruto then approached Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin I'm sorry this happened."

"I blame myself Naruto, I promised someone close to me that nothing would happen to you. But I failed him." Jiraiya sighed in guilt.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you got to train me, but I guess I should end my link with the toads huh?"

"Not necessarily, we can use them to keep in contact," he pulled out a scroll, "And here I want you to have this, it's something I was meant to give you when you were ready. Now's the time." he handed t to him.

"Thanks," Naruto said approaching Tsunade, "I'm sorry Baa-san, I know you came here to become Hokage thanks to me, and now that I'm leaving it'll seem all for not."

"No Naruto, I'm glad you did what you did bringing me back here," Tsunade began, "And one day I'm going to make the council pay and abolish the banishment of you so you can come home."

"I appreciate it, but I don't think it'll matter after all the villagers will never accept me even if the banishment was made null and void. But thanks anyway." He found himself pulled into an embrace by Tsunade who cried on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll be safe out there, because you're like family to me Naruto."

"Same here baa-san." Naruto smiled and suddenly found himself getting pecked on the forehead by her like before. When Tsunade finished she unzipped his jacket and looked at her grandfather's necklace.

"Continue to wear it with honor Naruto, and always remember there are those who love you." Tsunade shed some tears.

Naruto looked around seeing everyone smiling and assuring him that they'll always remember and care about him no matter what. Naruto smiled as he removed his orange jacket and tossed it aside.

"Thanks everyone, I'll never forget any of you. Goodbye." He turned and started walking. Soon his walking led to jogging and before you knew it he was running from the village without looking back as tears flowed down his face having finally unleashed all his bottled up emotions.

**(And that's the chapter. It's not much now but there will be more to come. This is my first time doing a Naruto fic where the guy himself is banished, and I never thought I'd have the heart to write it. Now don't start jumping to conclusions or make accusations just yet because it just started. Even though this is the first time Naruto and Chronicle have been given a Fanfiction crossover I'm not a hundred percent sure how it'll go, but I'll do what I feel comes to me. See you all next time.)**


	2. On my Own

**(Welcome back everyone. I see this has peaked the curiosity of some of you, more than I would've expected for trying a crossover never done before. Well enjoy this new update.)**

After Naruto was banished from Konoha he just kept running and running from the village without looking back knowing it'd be even harder on him knowing he could never go back. Soon after reaching the border of the Land of Fire he had to stop running knowing he'd gone far enough from his former home.

By nighttime he found a nice clearing by a hill side and decided to make camp there until he'd reach a town at least. Naruto after finishing his camp sat before his campfire heating up ramen. He then pulled out the scroll Jiraiya gave him before he departed, "I guess now's a good a time as any to find out what Ero-sennin gave me. Knowing him it's probably more of his books." He signed but nevertheless unsealed the containments of the scroll to find a letter, a picture of the Yondaime Hokage with a beautiful red haired woman, and some documents.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he opened up the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Naruto:_

_My son, if you are reading this, then this means that the sealing went as I planned it and I perished. If you haven't been told, my name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and your father. I won't blame you if you feel hatred at me for what I caused you. But you must understand, as the Hokage, I couldn't ask someone else to sacrifice their child, not if I had my own. Your mother Kushina Uzumaki came from Uzushiogakure and it's gone as of now due to many wars. It was unfortunate she died that night when the Kyubi invaded, and she always looked forward to being a mother._

_I hoped you'd be seen as a hero of the village for keeping the Kyubi locked away, but I'm certain I am wrong. This village and its people are too blind and self absorbed to see past anything. Anyway, I don't have much time left, the Kyubi is getting closer. I wish to let you know, my son, that I love you, and that no matter what, I will always love you and be proud of you, as your mother is as well. I've enclosed into this scroll the access to the Namikaze fortune as well as documents to your mother's and her village's history. I've also enclosed all the scrolls containing all my jutsu formulas as well as your mother's records of fuinjutsu. I'm truly sorry my son, but I must end this now. I love you my Naruto, and I hope that you will understand why I did what I did, and hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me, and with these final world I tell you this._

_You will be different, sometimes you'll feel like an outcast, but you'll never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father and the father becomes the son._

_With Love,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto trembled upon this realization and thought to himself, 'I've been lied to… The council screwed me over more than I thought. They just banished the legacy to their own Hokage!' he thought with anger.

'**Shocking isn't it?'**

'You knew didn't you? You knew all along!'

'**True I did, but let me ask you Naruto would you have believed me?'**

Naruto wanted to shout again but backed off realizing he probably wouldn't have believed it coming from his demon's mouth, 'I guess I wouldn't have.'

'**Precisely. And since we're on the topic now how would you like a little history lesson particularly of your mother?'**

'What do you know about my mother?'

'**Just about everything for you see lovely Kushina Uzumaki was my previous vessel.'**

'What? Mom was a Jinchuriki too and with you sealed inside her?'

'**Kid I've been around for centuries. I've had more vessels than you've had ramen cups in your life.'** The fox explained.

'Are all Uzumaki burdened to carry you?'

'**Burdened is such a harsh word. But anyway the Uzumaki clan in fact was the clan that created the seal on your belly that imprisoned me.'**

'Did the Uzushio nation and Konoha have ties?'

'**As a matter of fact yes. You know the red spiral imprinted on Konoha jackets and the symbol you had on your jacket before you tossed it? That was the very symbol of the Uzushio nation.'**

'Wow and here I thought it was just a fashion emblem.' Naruto joked.

'**Moving on, the ties between the two nations were more than that because your Shodaime Hokage was in fact married to an Uzushio kunoichi named Mito.'**

'The Shodaime was married to an Uzumaki? And everyone acted as if there never were any Uzumaki's in existence! God those assholes love keeping secrets!' he growled.

'**And once again its worth noting Mito Uzumaki was in fact my vessel before Kushina was. However when Mito grew too old the seal had begun to weaken, it was then I was transferred from Mito to Kushina.'**

Naruto looked at the picture contained in the scroll of both his parents, particular the image of his mother. 'Mom you of all people must understand what I went through growing up. But what was it that made you strong to continue living?' Naruto thought until he noticed how happy his parents looked together, 'Was it love?'

'**Bingo give the kid a prize.' The fox said in sarcasm.**

'Hey Kyubi I was having a moment here!'

'**Kid enough with the Kyubi crap my name is Kurama!'**

'Kurama?'

'**Yes! Kyubi is only my title I mean Shukaku is the Ichibi and you don't hear humans constantly refer to him by that do you?'**

'Well hey it never occurred to me that all the bijuu had real names.'

'**Well now you know keep an open mind about these things.'**

'Alright I will.'

'**Now that that's out of the way the big question for you Naruto is where are you going to go now that you can't go back?'**

'I never actually thought of it.' Naruto admitted.

'**Well you have so many places to choose from don't you and they all treated you better than Konoha did.'**

'True,' Naruto thought as he ate his ramen slowly to savor every moment. 'I could go to Suna and stay with Gaara, but he's busy managing the village since being elected leader, and I wouldn't want to bother him. Besides I could probably never get used to the desert heat. I made friends with Shibuki who leads Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall), but that place seems too hidden for my taste. There's the Snow Country where Princess Koyuki rules and she's been very nice after our mission there, but she said the spring time would only be temporary and that it would be snowy again and I don't think I could adapt to snowy weather that lasts 24/7 I'm more of a summer or spring guy. And being both ruler of the land and an actress would probably keep her so tied up I probably wouldn't be able to see much of her.'

'**Then what about Wave you're definitely loved there.'**

'Yeah I did make quite an impact on that village, but I wouldn't wanna burden Tazuna jiji and all that.'

'**Kid sometimes you can be too nice.'**

'Only to those I care about.' Naruto answered as he continued eating.

Meanwhile far away inside a cave appeared several apparitions that wore the cloak of the Akatsuki organization, "Well what did you find?" Pain the leader asked.

Zetsu the spy answered, "Apparently Naruto Uzumaki has been banished from Konoha."

"Banished?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked.

"Yes apparently they didn't take kindly to Naruto roughing up their precious Uchiha." Zetsu answered in amusement.

"Well how about that, guess the gaki saved your brother from going to Orochimaru huh Itachi?" Deidara the bomber asked while Itachi Uchiha remained silent.

"This should make things all the more easier for us now that Naruto is no longer protected by Konoha." Hidan said.

"Agreed, we should catch him right away." Deidara agreed.

"No!" Pain ordered, "If we were to seal the Kyubi before any of the others it would cause the Gedo Mezo to shatter. So we must capture the others before him."

"So we just do nothing with Naruto?" Deidara asked in outrage.

"That is exactly what he means Deidara." Sasori the puppet master answered.

"And the time to make these preparations could take awhile." Kakuzu added.

"Agreed so we'll meet back here in three years to begin our mission, until then you're all dismissed." Pain ordered and the apparitions left the cave.

The very next morning Naruto was on the road again heading for the next town thinking about all he's learned about his mother and Uzushiogakure from the history scrolls Jiraiya gave him, "Man I can't believe my mother's side of the family had so many secrets. Having large chakra supply, knowledge of sealing jutsu, longevity, not to mention a unique shade of red hair. Hmm, maybe I should dye my hair in that same shade."

'**And what good would that do?'** Kurama thought.

"Well I've been going by my mother's maiden name for years without even knowing anything about the Uzumaki clan. I think it's time I embraced it."

"**I see."**

When Naruto reached the next town he wandered around until finding a good looking lodge, "This'll do, and with the entire Namikaze fortune at my disposal I can pay for any room I want."

"**And what will you do when it runs out? You don't even have a job."** Kurama reminded him.

"I'll think of something Kurama but right now let me relax and think things through." Naruto said as he entered the lodge and purchased a classy room that looked fit for a Daimyo.

The place was complete with a king sized bed, mini bar, circular sofa, and a private bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi. Naruto laid on the bed while writing up a list, "Alright that should do it," He summoned five clones, "Ok guys listen up, go into town and collect me the supplies and all on this list ya dig?"

"Hai!" the clones nodded before taking the list and headed off for their master.

"While they're doing that, I'll catch up on my reading." Naruto pulled out a scroll.

'**You're actually studying? Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?'**

'Har-har Kurama,' Naruto laughed sarcastically, 'Now that I'm on my own I have to start taking matters seriously. Just because I'm no longer a ninja of Konoha doesn't mean I should stop training altogether.'

'**So then who will you fight for?'** Kurama asked knowing the reason he fought was to protect someone close to him as taught by Haku.

'As of now, myself,' Naruto began, 'At least until I find new people precious to me.'

Later that day Naruto's clones returned with some essentials including food, tools, new clothes, and hair dye. After a shower Naruto had his clones work in applying red hair dye to his hair and soon was standing in the mirror waist in a towel looking at his hairdo that looked like his old hair style only looser and colored scarlet red like his mothers.

"Now that's a look I could grow used to." He smiled at how much better he looked with red hair especially in a bright shade. He then grabbed some of the new clothes his clones purchased for him and prepared to change.

After changing Naruto stood dressed in a new outfit, composed of black shinobi sandals, dark green cargo shorts, and a red short sleeved shirt covered by a black flak vest left unzipped.

"First step in a new life, change my look," Naruto said while straightening his vest, "And now to find me a place to have dinner."

Naruto walked through the town finding someplace to get something to eat. As he walked he noticed some of the teenage girls were taking glances at him and blushing. Naruto could hear some light gossip amongst them hearing words like, cutie, hottie, handsome, and even sexy.

'Where was this back in Konoha?' he thought to himself but pressed on eventually finding a ramen stand and started ordering. By the time he was finished he covered twenty bowls.

The chef whistled, "I haven't seen a customer clear that many in under an hour, you must have a bottomless stomach kid."

"Actually I just have a large appetite." Naruto joked and they laughed.

"I just hope you can cover this bill." The chef replied ready to be paid.

Naruto shipped out plenty of money surprising the chef and spoke "Will this do?"

That night Naruto was in bed sleeping peacefully until he rolled onto his side facing the balcony window until a red glow shined on his face making him groan before he woke up seeing the red glow come from his window.

"What's that?" he looked up into the night sky seeing something red falling from it and saw it crashed with a rumble right outside the town into the forest surrounding it, "Whoa!" he fell back from the earthquake.

"What the hell was that thing?" he asked getting back up.

'**You're going to check it out aren't you?'** Kurama asked.

'After witnessing what happened how can I not?' Naruto asked as he got dressed and jumped out his balcony window heading out to the forest.

As he ran through the forest trying to determine where it landed Kurama spoke, **"Naruto stop!"**

Naruto halted, "Kurama what's up?"

"**Can you feel it, because I can."**

Naruto concentrated and started feeling a sensation emanating from the ground below, "You're right, I do feel it. But what is it?"

"**I don't know, so be careful and follow the trail."**

Naruto nodded to himself as he followed the trail of energy and started hearing a very high frequency shriek or something. He followed it all the way to a small drop in the woods where he noticed a giant hole in the ground. He stopped before it and looked down it seeing nothing but dark, "It landed here," He said and looked around seeing no one else was coming, "Guess everyone in town must be a heavy sleeper." He said noticing no one else had shown up since he arrived or made it here before he did.

"Well no one can tell me what to do now, so I'll check it out myself." Naruto said as he grabbed a rope and tied it to a tree as he slowly climbed down the hole landing at the bottom.

Naruto could feel the damp air on his skin and heard the shrieking sound that led him to the hole sounding louder underground. He wandered through the cavern going through multiple twists and turns using a spare rope he used as a trail to lead him back to the opening so he wouldn't get lost underground.

**"Whatever's down here is close, I can feel it."** Kurama said.

"Yeah so do I." Naruto agreed as he continued following the trail until he saw a faint red glow coming from around a corner. He followed it until he reached the corner and entered another chamber suddenly noticing the red glow was turning bright blue as if his presence was causing it to happen. He looked ahead and found a startling object.

The source of the glow was from a really big crystalline object. It almost looked like a giant mutated heart with black veins running through it, and there was blood on the ground near it.

"Whoa," Naruto gasped, "Kurama what do you think it is?"

"**I have no idea,"** The demon fox admitted, **"But I feel like its alive."**

Naruto slowly approached it while whipping out a kunai for safety. As he approached he noticed the black veins were pulsing and moving. When he reached out to touch it, to his surprise it went back to the red crimson glow like before along with the eerie shriek.

"GAAAHHH!" Naruto groaned as he clutched his head in pain as the sound was driving his ears crazy. And if that wasn't enough his nose started leaking blood, while his head was pounding like mad, "What the hells happening?!" he shouted in pain and was suddenly pushed back off his feet and crashed into the wall by an unknown force that came from the pulsating object.

"**Naruto you've got to get out of here now!"** Kurama ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto said as he started running back the way he came following the trail of rope while he still held onto his head in pain. When he found the opening he climbed up the rope and made it out before panting for air.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head to ease his headache.

**"I don't know, I've never felt anything like that before in my life,"** Kurama added, **"But Naruto how do you feel?"**

"I feel like shit from that splitting headache," Naruto admitted as he tried whipping some of the blood from his nose off only to stain his own hand, "I gotta get out of here." He tried to walk but felt weakened from the mental pain he experienced down in the hole and didn't even make one step before falling onto his back and laid unconsciously on the grass next to the hole.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto found out the truth about his family and sets a new place in his life. As for what happened in that hole with that object, nobody knows. Seriously the movie never said where that thing came from or how it did what it did to the boys. Hopefully the sequel said to be made will explore the unanswered questions. See you all next time readers.)**


	3. Power is Responsibility

**(Hey guys welcome to chapter 3. Naruto's now going to realize what's happened down in that hole and it will change his life for the better or for the worse.)**

When morning came Naruto woke up from the sun shining down on his face. He groaned while clutching his head almost as if he was experiencing a hangover while sitting straight up.

"What the hell am I doing out here?" he groaned while whipping his hand across his nose and noticed dry blood, "Blood?" he suddenly looked at the hole and remembered everything, "That's right! Kurama are you ok?"

"**I'm fine Naruto, what about you?"**

"I don't know, my head still hurts from last night. Did that thing in the hole do something to me?"

"**Other than give you a massive headache and nosebleed I don't see any exterior injuries."**

"I better go back and find out what that thing is." Naruto said ready to go back in the hole until Kurama spoke.

"**Wait! Do not be stupid boy. After what that thing caused you down there I don't think going back to it is such a good idea."**

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Naruto asked open for suggestions.

"**Bottle that hole up so no one else finds out what's down there. Call me crazy but I got a feeling there's more to that thing than both you and I know."**

Naruto was thinking Kurama was crazy but knew he had no place to argue with a demon who existed since the dawn of existence with centuries of knowledge at his disposal, along with the fact he himself couldn't risk someone else finding that object and experiment on it, "Alright, I'll close it off." Naruto drew a paper bomb wrapped kunai and tossed it in the hole setting it off causing the hole to cave in blocking off the tunnels and all.

"Ok it's done, and now I'm going back to town." He started walking but limped still tired and exhausted from what happened.

When he made it back to town he went to his hotel room and plopped on the bed, "I'm gonna catch me an hour of winks, don't wake me up." Naruto yawned.

"**You spent a whole night sleeping in the woods, how much more do you need?"** Kurama asked rhetorically.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." He said falling asleep.

About an hour later Naruto felt his brain responding to something and when his eyes slowly opened he saw several things in his room was floating in mid air, such things included a bowl of fruit, some coasters, scrolls, and his ninja kunai and shuriken.

"WHOA!" Naruto gasped at the sight as everything suddenly fell to the ground with a thud or crash, "What the hell was that?!" he cried.

He looked around seeing no sign of any enemies in the room so it couldn't have been anyone else. "Did I imagine it?" he asked but deep down felt he wasn't imagining it.

"**I wouldn't be so sure, because I saw it to."** Kurama replied.

"But how were they floating?"

"**I'm not sure, but while you were sleeping I felt your brain muscles were shifting."**

"Brain muscles?"

"**Yes you dolt just about every point in your body has muscle and not just your arms, legs, or torso!"**

"Well sorry, studying wasn't my specialty," Naruto replied as he got up and walked to his mini-fridge reaching out to open it but suddenly opened on it's own making Naruto jump back, "Automatic open?" he asked.

"**I don't think so."** Kurama answered.

"Weird," Naruto said as he reached out to grab a beverage only for the beverage to come flying into his hand freaking him out even more, "Ok what the hell's going on here?"

"**Naruto when you reached out to open the fridge was your mind solely focused on the fridge itself?"**

"Of course it was." Naruto answered like he was being asked a stupid question.

"**And for the drink were you focusing on it alone?"**

"Yes what is your point?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"I have this feeling you were able to move those objects and your drink using only your mind."

"What like I'm psychic?" Naruto asked.

"**That's exactly the point, and the method is called telekinesis. Try it again on something but focus only on that object."**

Naruto looked around and spotted the apple on the floor, "Hmm." He held his hand out like he was going to take the apple but moved his hand upward and to his surprise the apple was following along with it as it was being lifted up by an invisible hand extending from Naruto's palm.

"Oh my God I'm levitating an apple!" he cheered while noticing he was doing nothing with his left hand, "Wonder if both work?" he held his other hand out levitating an orange up, "Both my arms can do this? I can't believe it!" Naruto chuckled excitedly as he tried levitating more stuff up only to get a nosebleed.

"Oh God!" Naruto stopped levitating the objects to cover his nose. He ran to the bathroom grabbing some tissue to dry the blood on his nose, "What was that about?"

"**Clearly that nosebleed is a sign of overexerting your brain's limit."** Kurama said.

"A limit?" Naruto asked.

Kurama sighed, **"You need to find a library."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked but rather than continue to question Kurama left the room and walked through town to find the nearest library unaware of being spied upon by five Anbu ninja.

"There he is, almost didn't notice him because of his hair color." One Anbu said.

"Remember Danzo-sama's orders, eliminate him and leave no trace." Another added.

"Shall we go now?" a third asked.

"No too many people around, we'll wait until he's alone." A fourth replied.

"Still we have to monitor his movement." The fifth said as they started following while remaining hidden.

Soon Naruto was at the library sitting at a table alone reading a book on the human body muscles and looked at the brain section, 'Hmm the average human is only capable of using ten percent of their brain.' He read to himself.

'**And somehow that thing in the hole must've affected your brain enabling you to access more of your brain power to an extent an average human can't use.'** Kurama added.

'According to the book the brain can function like a muscle is like all other muscles gets stronger over time and the more you use it.'

'**Yes however in a regular human's case the brain can only get better by increasing your knowledge and perception of things. And in your case having more access to your brain can exercise it through the use of using it on smaller things and working your way up so you don't end up getting countless nosebleeds.'**

'But how strong do you think my brain can get?'

'**The human brain is unpredictable I'm afraid even to a demon like me.'** Kurama answered.

'Wonder if I should tell this to baa-san or Ero-sennin? No I don't want them to start worrying more about me than they already are.'

'**Keeping it a secret huh?'**

'So you think I should tell them?'

'**No way, if somehow word got out to Konoha you are learning telekinesis the council may send assassins after you or try and use you against your will.'**

'True, then it's decided I won't tell anyone from Konoha what happened to me in that hole. Now then I think it's time I started testing my new ability out.' Naruto thought as he stood up, returned the book, and left the library.

Naruto was wandering the town's shopping district looking for something to try his power out on. He noticed a standing selling stuffed animals and a little girl was looking at a stuffed giraffe.

"Bingo." He said to himself with a smirk as he focused his gaze on a big stuffed teddy bear and used his mind to make it move, and having been made of stuffing and fluff moving it was no trouble at all for his brain. He made the teddy bear float down to the little girl making it wave its arms like it was going to attack the kid.

The girl screamed in fright as she ran to her mom who was talking to someone, "Mommy! Mommy! That teddy's alive!" she exclaimed as she and her mom looked seeing the teddy bear lie on the floor lifeless as it should be.

"Sweetie you're just imagining things." The woman told her kid.

"But I saw it mommy I really saw it." The girl pleaded.

"Not now honey." The woman replied.

Naruto chuckled to himself at the stunt he pulled as Kurama spoke, **'You're enjoying this aren't you?'**

'And you're not? Come on if I had this kind of talent when I was an academy student I would've been more of a prankster master than I've already made myself out to be.' Naruto thought.

'**And be hauled off to be experimented on if you did have that ability back then.'** Kurama reminded him.

'I guess,' Naruto admitted as he looked around wondering what else he should test his power on. He then spotted a man managing a melon cart who was busy talking with another, 'Watch Kurama.' He thought as he concentrated his eyes on the cart and made it move away from the cart owner. He moved it about a shop away until he felt his nose bleed and stopped moving it to clean his nose with tissue.

He chuckled quietly as the melon shop owner saw his cart had gotten further away from him but saw no one around close enough to have moved it while he wasn't looking, **'Perhaps you should go elsewhere before you get spotted?'** Kurama suggested.

'Yeah you're right.' Naruto agreed as he walked off casually still unaware of being watched.

"Did you happen to notice those phenomena happening around Uzumaki?" one of the Anbu asked.

"Yes, our record showed he had no ability such as that." The second added.

"He must've learned to manipulate the air around him such as most wind elemental jutsu users are capable of." The third theorized.

"But to do that without using any hand signs?" the fourth stated catching their attention.

"Shall we inform Danzo-sama of this?" the fifth suggested.

"Let's see where he goes before we report." The first said as they continued to follow him.

Naruto went back to the clearing in the woods and started practicing his levitating ability on some small rocks, but when he tried using it on more medium sized rocks he got a nosebleed, **'Don't over exert yourself so hastily Naruto or you'll die from blood loss.'** Kurama warned him.

'I know, man exercising my brain power is harder than my regular exercises,' Naruto thought back until a thought came to him, 'Wait a minute I remember reading the shadow clone jutsu allows training to go by faster with the more I use. They can train as much as they can and when dispelled the knowledge comes back to me. I wonder if they also train using the telekinesis I'll get stronger at it faster?'

'**Maybe and maybe you'll die faster if they all get monstrous nosebleeds at the exact same time!'** Kurama added.

'I'm just keeping my options open here Kurama.' Naruto replied until he froze feeling he was about to be attacked. He spun around seeing some shuriken were about to nail him but he used his telekinetic ability to repel them.

"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Naruto called out as the ground around him rumbled as he shouted.

'**Naruto in that tree!'** Kurama ordered.

Naruto looked seeing the big tree Kurama had motioned him to look at. He summoned a dozen shadow clones each drawing a kunai and threw them in the direction of the tree hearing them nail the bark of the tree.

'I missed!' Naruto cursed.

'**Well they're coming in a frontal attack!'** Kurama thought.

Naruto saw the Anbu ninja come at him from all sides. His natural instinct told him his best choice of defense was to use kawarimi but on a new instinct instead crossed his arms in front of his body and forcibly spread them apart as the Root Anbu were repelled from Naruto and forced back on all sides. Naruto got a bit of a nosebleed from that last move but ignored it and jumped onto a nearby boulder looking at his attackers.

"You aren't regular Anbu ninja; they only serve Tsunade baa-san and she'd never order them to attack me!" Naruto declared.

"Very perceptive." The third Anbu said as the group got up.

"We are Anbu of the Root Faction under orders of Danzo-sama to eliminate you Uzumaki Naruto for the sake of Konoha and the ninja land." The First explained.

Naruto's eyes twitched upon that name, "So getting me banished wasn't enough, he sent you to kill me?!" he growled with his telekinetic power responding to his anger making the rock he was standing on crack a little.

"You are a danger to the ninja land, and therefore must be put out of your misery." The second Anbu replied.

Naruto frowned as his eyes were turning red and his whiskers marks were becoming darker. He extended his arms out and put them together which caused the Anbu group to come together stuck like they were magnetized to each other.

"How about I put you all out of your miseries instead?" Naruto asked as he was clenching his fists still holding the group together who started to cry in pain as they felt their bodies were being crushed inside and out. As Naruto continued torturing them using his telekinetic ability his nose started to bleed but didn't stop to clean it as he finally motioned his wrists like he was twisting something and heard the necks of the Anbu snap.

Naruto overexerting his telekinetic ability and from blood loss fainted releasing his grip on the now dead Anbu. Inside Naruto's subconscious the boy laid before Kurama's cage on his back unconsciously as the fox looked down on him, **"I warned him about overexerting himself, but does he listen no,"** he sighed, **"That power of his seems more trouble than it was worth for himself and those around him unless he learns to control his emotions."**

Suddenly Kurama saw a glow come from the seal on his cage that took the form of two glowing apparitions one had a yellow glow on his head and appeared to be wearing a long coat and the second appeared to have a long red glow going down the back.

"**What you two?"** Kurama gasped.

The apparitions stood before Naruto and bend over with a hand from each laying on the boy's cheeks. Naruto twitched from the touch as his eyes opened half way seeing two hazy apparitions before him but noticed the yellow and red glow from them each, "Whose there? Wait a minute are you two?" he was cut off as his vision cleared as he noticed he was awake with a doctor and a nurse looking down on him.

"Finally awake?" the doctor asked.

"What?" Naruto's eyes blinked as he shot up but the nurse gently held him back a bit.

"Easy there, you don't want to overdo it." She insisted.

"What happened how did I get here?" Naruto asked looking around his hospital room.

"Some campers found you passed out in the woods outside town. Your nose was covered in your own blood." The doctor explained.

Naruto thought remembering all that happened and asked "Was anybody else with me?"

"Actually five Anbu guards were found dead near you. What happened out there?" the nurse asked.

Naruto had to think fast so he told them a quick lie, "Actually I don't remember much. They appeared before me and told me to get down and in a flash I blacked out. They must've been after something or someone."

"Logical, but how come they were dead and only you were passed out with a bloody nose?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Just lucky I guess." Naruto answered making things up as he went along.

"Definitely lucky, whoever attacked those Anbu really rung their necks." The doctor said as Naruto still remembered what happened.

"Well you just rest easy now and we'll be right back." The nurse said as the two left.

Naruto was then alone and could communicate with Kurama in peace, 'Kurama did I really?'

'**Yes Naruto, you did. You killed those Root Anbu using your power, though it was more dangerous for you having been using it while you were in a state of anger.'**

'Hey can you blame me when they told me why they were ready to try and assassinate me?'

'**Actually I can.'**

'What?' Naruto asked in shock that his own demon wasn't siding with him.

'**That old geezer Danzo was right about one thing with you Naruto, you are unable to control your emotions.'**

Naruto wanted to argue back but knew if he continued arguing back from easy agitation it would only prove Kurama's and Danzo's point, 'So what can I do?'

**'You can start by not letting your emotions get the better of you.'**

'You mean to stop feeling anything?' Naruto asked in outrage.

'**I'm not asking you to suppress your emotions like that Zabuza was able to, only to better control your emotions, specifically your anger,'** the fox explained, **'Because if you act out of anger in the same way you did against those Anbu around innocent lives your power will put anyone who comes near you in danger.'**

Naruto thought about this and realized it was true. He did let his anger get the better of him in more ways than one, from when he thought Sasuke died at the hands of Haku, when Neji belittled him in the Chunin Exam Finals, to even the petty irritation of when Sasuke was always treated better during the academy years.

'You're right Kurama, this power of mine is dangerous," he began, 'And if I'm not careful it could cause harm to the innocent, especially if I use it out of anger. If I'm gonna use it I'll need to be in better control with it and with my emotions.'

'**You're starting to see reason, what an enormous step for you.'** Kurama gave a sarcastic cheer.

'Ok don't start mocking me now.' Naruto replied.

'**Sorry, but you know there's a problem now. When Danzo eventually finds out his Anbu have been murdered he'll start sending more to kill you.'** Kurama reminded him.

'I should tell baa-san, but would that make a difference since there's no way we can trace this back to Danzo for her? He'll be sure to have alibi.'

'**If you did tell her you'd have to come up with another lie about how they died, and knowing how keen she is she'd see right through your lies.'**

'Yeah she'd probably send some of her own Anbu to keep tabs on me, and I'll really feel like I'm being watched.' Naruto added.

'**So what'll you do?'**

'I'll keep it in the dark from her for now, but if it gets too dangerous for me I'll let her know. And who knows if I continue to get my mind stronger so I can use my telekinesis without overexerting myself I could take on as many Root Anbu Danzo sends after me.'

'**Don't get ahead of yourself after all there are bigger problems out there you should be weary of, or did you forget the people your perverted sensei warned you about?'**

'The Akatsuki organization?' Naruto recalled.

'**Yes, you remember the two you ran into that time. Itachi Uchiha practically destroyed his brother's mind using his Mangekyo ability and Kisame Hoshigaki cut your chakra in half with his sword that devoured it. Do you think you'd stand a chance against them or more of them even with your power?'** Kurama continued to question him.

'Obviously not, and Ero-sennin would want me to train to protect myself from him even if he wasn't there with me. Alright then I'll just get stronger for both our sakes for if they remove you I could very well go down with you.'

'**Then I suggest you high-tailing it out of this town before Danzo gets word of his Anbu dead.'** Kurama suggested.

'Right, but before I leave… I'm gonna need a cloak.'

Soon enough Naruto left the hospital and headed back to the hotel to collect his things. After checking out he went and purchased a brown cloak and headed to the edge of town wearing it with the hood up, 'Well Kurama from this point on I have to learn how to control this power of mine for both our sakes. I don't know what other dangers will cross our paths, but we'll face them together.'

'**Don't go getting all nostalgia on me Naruto, please.'** Kurama replied.

'Afraid of being sentimental?' Naruto teased.

"**Shut up."**

Naruto chuckled as he started walking down the path leaving town as he thought to himself, 'Those two people I saw before me. I know it had to be them, but how?'

**(And that's the chapter, Naruto's discovered the side affects of that thing he found and is he enjoying it. But unless he controls his emotions like his anger he could very well unintentionally use it on the innocent if provoked badly. Now he must continue on to improve his self control or face losing control. He's not going to go all apex predator crazy like the kid in the movie for a heads up, because Naruto's better than that. Just sit back and enjoy the fic. Though if you have thoughts on what he should do during his travels before it skips ahead to three years I'll listen but doesn't mean I'll actually use them. Still I'd appreciate your thoughts. Later all.)**


	4. Telekinetic Hero

**(Hi guys welcome back to the fic. I noticed there isn't really brain muscle, but let me tell you I sucked in Science Class in High School. Still I'm working as best I can on this fic. Now don't miss this chapter where Naruto discovers a fun way to use his ability on himself.)**

A week had passed since Naruto left that one town determined to harness his newfound power as best as he possibly could. During the course of that week he continued to hone his psychic power and his ninja skills. Thanks to the jutsu formulas from Jiraiya he started training in all five elements, but the element he excelled in was wind jutsu due to the fact he learned he had the wind element thanks to the chakra paper that was included in the scroll. And to top it off from the scroll he learned the formula for his dad's Hiraishin technique which would allow him to teleport to any destination he marked with his formula. In terms of his psychic power he continued practicing with it to improve his control. And time to time he would use it for a joke or two that wasn't dangerous.

Currently Naruto was by a stream doing pushups with ten clones joining him so he's get more effort into his exercise, "And 200!" Naruto announced as he finished his go followed by his clones, "Alright boys take five." He ordered his clones that dispelled transferring all their effort back to him.

Naruto toweled off and used his power to bring a bottle of water over to him and he drank it, "Another successful workout." He stretched his arms.

"**And to think you've been at it for only a week."** Kurama replied.

"I thank the true purpose of the shadow clone jutsu," Naruto replied, "Everything they learn or whatever effort they put into training comes right back to me when they dispel."

"**And considering how much chakra it requires along with stamina to make one shadow clone, not many can produce the amount of clones you're capable of creating unless they want to drain their chakra in one go."**

"Exactly," Naruto said as he finished his water, "You know Kurama there's something I've been wondering about my power."

"**What about it?"**

"I know I have power to use it to move things from one place to another, but do you think it's possible I can use it on myself.?"

"**On yourself?"**

"Yeah, just hear me out. What if I can use my power over levitation to float myself from one place to another?"

"**In other words fly."** Kurama caught on.

"Yeah."

"**Well I'm not sure, but granted we don't know the full capabilities that object granted you I suppose it could be possible."**

"Then let's put it to a test," Naruto got back up and stood in the open space by the hill, "Just have to concentrate on myself," Naruto concentrated as some of the pebbles down by his feet were slowly levitating up from his brain power. When Naruto made a take off attempt he hovered for a second before losing control, "OH SHIT!" he fell flat on his face, "Ow!"

"**Real good eating dirt Naruto."** Kurama said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Naruto grumbled as he got back up, "Another try." He concentrated and started levitating up until he was off the ground and was levitating up till he reached the trees height.

"**Naruto you're actually doing it!"** Kurama gasped.

"I know, I'm flying!" Naruto chuckled as he put his arms on the back of his head relaxing as he floated around the tree, "Oh this is so cool, I know some wind ninja like Temari could know how this feels, but I'm not even using chakra to do this. Hey I wonder if I can go any higher than this."

"**Whoa Naruto let's not be hasty,"** Kurama injected, **"If you went up too high and your power suddenly gave out you could fall to your death."**

"I could just summon the chief toad so he could catch me." Naruto replied.

"**Wishful thinking, however do you really think Gamabunta would be thrilled if you summoned him just so he could break your fall?"** Kurama countered.

Naruto realized since Bunta was a grouchy type when it came to be summoned for petty reasons wouldn't be pleased, "Yeah he wouldn't take it so kindly. But still the idea of flying through the sky past the clouds sounds cool."

"**To a point maybe, but let me tell you kit flying too high could be ones undoing."**

"Yeah? How do you figure?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**You ever hear of the tale of Icarus?"**

"No who's that?"

"**It's the tale of a boy who sought freedom by flying using wings his father created of wax and feathers. The boy ignored the warnings of not to fly too close to the sun, and because he did the wax melted and his wings were destroyed causing him to fall into the sea where he drowned."**

"I see, but Icarus didn't have psychic power." Naruto replied and Kurama sighed.

"**The point I am trying to make here boy is that when one tries to aim too high using a cocky attitude, they'll crash and burn harder when they fall down."**

"I see your point. Well I won't be cocky when using it then, nor will I fly into the sun." Naruto answered.

Kurama sighed hoping he really meant that, "Well I better get a move on, I shouldn't stay in one place for so long especially out in the open like this," He flew downward but couldn't pull up fast enough and crashed on his face, "That sucked."

Meanwhile in Konoha in the Root's underground lair Danzo stood before one of his men, "What? My Root ninja were killed?!"

"I'm afraid so Danzo-sama, all five of them had their necks rung." The ninja explained.

"How did this happen?" Danzo's one eye squinted.

"We're not quite sure, but do you perhaps think it was Uzumaki…"

"Preposterous! That Kyubi brat wouldn't have had the strength to fight my Anbu nor would he have been fast enough to call on the demon's power before they could attack." Danzo interupted skeptically.

"What do we do now?" the anbu asked.

"Send another five to follow the trail from the town Naruto was last seen, and fan out from there. He must be eliminated for the ninja lands sake." Danzo ordered.

"Yes sir." The anbu left his superior.

Danzo thought, 'I do not know how you were able to avoid my anbu kyubi brat, but I will find you and eliminate you.'

Back with said boy he was flying through the sky past the clouds cheering and hollering, "OH YEAH!" he cheered, "This is a lot easier than I thought!" he did some flips and loops, "I may never walk again!"

"**I wouldn't recommend that Naruto, if you stop exercising your legs they'll become so shot you won't be able to stand at all."** Kurama voiced his opinion.

"Just a thought Kurama," Naruto replied, "Because I'm so excited, how many ninja out there can actually fly in the sky to his altitude?"

In Iwa an tiny old man sitting at his desk sneezed, "Do you require cold medicine Tsuchikage-sama?" a guard asked.

"I don't need no medicine because I don't have a cold!" the old fence sitter bellowed until his back cracked, "But I could use some ointment for my back!" he groaned in pain.

"At once." The guard left the old man.

Back with Naruto he was flying through a cloud passing a flock of seagulls making one of the seagulls squawk in shock seeing a human flying right along side it. Naruto noticing that waved, "Hi there, first time flyer." He said before gliding downward a bit and was soon singing to himself.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly! I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky! And I'll make a wish take a chance make a change, and breakaway! Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love! Take a risk take a chance make a change and breakaway!" he sang while doing some twirls.

"**Where'd you learn a song like that?"** Kurama asked.

"Nowhere, I'm making it up as I go along. What do you think?"

"**Catchy."** He admitted.

"And you know the best part of this if I fly this high up and at this speed none of Danzo's Anbu will be able to stay on my tail!" Naruto said as he continued picking up speed just for fun.

As Naruto continued flying closer so he could see the land spotted another town up ahead, "I should probably stop and restock on supplies and food," He was going down further until he heard a scream, "Uh oh could be trouble." he flew downward to the forest outside the nearby village and hid in a tree looking until he spotted something.

A young girl about Naruto's age was tied to a tree and surrounded by three enemy ninja with one standing before her. The girl had dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, mid-back length dark blonde hair, and a very sizeable bust. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. The ninja surrounding her bore Ame headbands while the lead one had green hair and an umbrella on his back.

"Whoa that girl looks hot, wait she's also in trouble," Naruto said to himself until he focused on the leading Ame ninja and gasped, "Wait a minute I've seen that face before in the bingo book. His name is Aoi Rokusho, a Jonin level nukenin from Konoha. Tricked another Konoha ninja into stealing the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin Sword for him and fled the village." Naruto recalled.

"**Naruto are you about to do what I think you're about to do?"** Kurama asked.

"If you think I'm about to save that girl then you're right."

"**And why? You don't know that girl."**

"Yeah maybe I don't, but she doesn't deserve to be killed by slime like that." Naruto motioned to Aoi.

Kurama sighed seeing there was no stopping him answered, **"Do what ya gotta do."**

"And I will." Naruto pulled his cloaks hood up to keep his face covered.

Back with the girl she was nervous as the ninja Aoi pulled out a sword hilt that suddenly charged up with lightning chakra, "Normally I kill a witness but seeing as how you came with two Kiri shinobi I can make use of you by ransoming you."

"You'll pay for this." The girl frowned.

"No you stupid girl, your comrades will pay me for your safety." Aoi snickered.

Naruto was hiding behind a tree but peeked around and saw a stick by the back of the two other Ame ninjas. Extending his second and third right hand fingers at the stick he levitated it up a bit and moved it forward poking one of them in the ass with it. The ninja turned around but saw no one as Naruto quickly hid again.

The ninja turned around as Naruto levitated the stick again and poked the other ninja who turned around seeing nothing like the first one did, 'Ok now it's time for part two, luring them here.' He thought as he used his powers to make some leaves swirl like a small cyclone like it was the Shunshin ability making it look like somebody was ready to appear. The two other ninja hearing the leaves looked back seeing the cyclone.

"Hey boss." One of the ninja spoke to Aoi.

"What is it?" Aoi asked irritated by his subordinate's interruption on interrogating the girl.

"I think something's here." The ninja said.

"Then go deal with it!" Aoi ordered.

The two Ame ninja nodded as they crept to where the leaf cyclone was drawing their umbrella weapons. As they got close to the little leaf cyclone the leaves suddenly fell, "What was that about?" one asked his partner.

"No clue." He replied as they looked around behind the tree and saw nothing much to their confusion.

Suddenly they screamed as they were suddenly lifted up off the ground by nothing and into the tree. Hearing them scream Aoi spun around seeing his boys were gone, "Guys?"

He held the Raijin sword ready for anything and suddenly the leaves on the ground started swirling around him. Getting on defense he swung the lightning weapon slicing any leaves around him but they were so small he couldn't slice all of them and they started piling onto his body and getting into his face.

"Get off!" He spat up some leaves while using his free hand to try and rip some off him but more just stuck to him

The girl watched in shock wondering what could be doing this until she heard something, "Pst."

She looked back as much as she could seeing Naruto putting a finger to his lips motioning her to keep quiet. She did so as Naruto started cutting her free. When she was freed she ran around hiding behind Naruto feeling much safer behind the one who freed her.

Aoi suddenly saw his captive free through the bits of leaves that weren't covering his eyes, "Hey!"

"Don't you know it's not nice to pick on girls?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell did you do to my men?" Aoi demanded.

"See for yourself." Naruto said as Aoi turned seeing a shadow clone of Naruto levitated down his subordinates who were tied up and knocked out.

"Who are you?" Aoi growled.

"Let's just say I'm a nukenin's predator." Naruto smirked under his hood.

"Don't talk shit with me boy, unless you wanna die." Aoi stood aiming the Raijin sword at Naruto.

"That doesn't belong to you." Naruto said motioning to the sword.

"And how would you know?" Aoi questioned him.

"Because that's the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin sword. And I'd like you to give it to me." Naruto held his hand out expecting to get it.

"How about I give you a taste of it's power?" Aoi offered as he ran for Naruto aiming to stab him but suddenly froze and was being lifted into the air, "Hey what the hell?!"

He noticed the shadow clone held his hand out and was using telekinesis to levitate him up, "If you don't mind I will be taking that," The real Naruto extended his hand up and used his power to pull the Raijin sword from Aoi's hand as it landed in Naruto's hand, "Yoink."

"Give me that!" Aoi demanded.

"How about I give you a little of… This?" Naruto extended his hand using his force pushing Aoi backwards through the air as he crashed head first into the tree hard enough to knock him unconcious. With that the clone tied Aoi with his two men and dispelled with the real one looking at the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." She admitted in awe at what just happened.

"What was with these three and you anyway?"

"I'm traveling with some allies of mine, we were on a mission to gather intel. I was supposed to have met back up with them ten minutes ago until Aoi and his goons jumped me," she explained, "I tried fighting back as hard as I could but they were too much for me."

"Well you're just lucky I showed up when I did." The boy replied.

"I am. By the way what's your name?" she asked.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first, at least that's what I've been told." Naruto replied remembering Sasuke use it before on Neji when they first met at the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

"Well alright my name's Hotaru, and you?"

Naruto smirked under his hood and answered, "Naruto, it's very nice to meet you Hotaru." He shook her hand making her blush.

"Hotaru!" a voice called.

The two looked seeing two ninja wearing Kiri headbands drop in. One was an adult wearing an eyepatch, and the second was a boy Naruto's age with blue hair and caried a sword with two handles wrapped in cloth which made Naruto think of Kisame not just from the headband alone, but from the sword wrapped in cloth.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked as the two spotted Naruto.

"Who's this?" the man asked noticing the hilt in his hand thinking he was going to attack, "Did he try to hurt you?" he asked ready to strike while Naruto was prepared to defend himself only for Hotaru to shield her rescuer.

"Ao stop he didn't do anything!" the man named Ao stood down not wanting to hurt Hotaru in the process.

"What do you mean Hotaru?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Choujuro this boy saved me from these three shinobi." Hotaru motioned to Aoi and his boys tied up.

The two looked at Naruto who nodded and they stood down, "We're sorry for suspecting you," Ao began, "Hotaru is still training in the art of ninja, her master requested we take her on this mission hoping it would improve her ninja senses."

"What it really is was an excuse to get rid of me." Hotaru crossed her arms under her well developed chest making Naruto blush. He was thankful his hood was covering enough of his face so they wouldn't notice.

"I believe introductions are in order?" Naruto asked.

Hotaru realized, "Oh yes, of course. Naruto this is Ao and Choujuro, guys this is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you two." Naruto bowed his head.

"Likewise." Choujuro bowed his head.

"I will bow my head once you remove your hood, after all it's hard to trust someone whose face you cannot see." Ao said on guard.

Naruto hearing that debated on whether or not too, but he didn't want to go and start making enemies again by being non cooperative, "Very well." He removed his hood and Hotaru blushed at the sight of the handsome guy who just rescued her.

'That scartlet red hair, those ocean blue eyes, those whisker marks! Kawaii!' the busty girl thought.

"Sorry to sound doubtful, but how did one boy like yourself take on these three Ame ninja without getting an injury?" Ao questioned him.

"They couldn't touch me." Naruto answered.

"What?" Choujuro asked.

"You shoud've seen him he stopped their leader in mid air and forced him to crash into the tree." Hotaru explained.

"Mid air?" Ao asked hoping Hotaru wasn't talking nonsense while looking at Naruto wanting an answer.

"Let's just say I'm very skilled at wind manipulating," Naruto explained.

"What village are you assoictaed with?" Ao asked cautiously.

"None."

"None?" Choujuro asked.

"Yup, I'm a traveling ninja. I have no specific loyalties to any village or nation leader," He explained, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to turn these three into the nearest bounty office and collect some fee." Naruto motioned to the three Ame ninja.

"Of course, though Naruto if you can I'd like to make a request of you." Ao said.

"A request?" Naruto asked.

Ao nodded, "When you turn them in and collect your fee, would you please come back with us to Kiri to meet our Mizukage?"

Naruto was taken aback, "See your village leader, and for what reason?" he crossed his arms.

"Just so she could properly thank you for helping Hotaru, she does value all her devoted ninja." Ao explained.

"I see," Naruto answered and thought, 'Kurama should I go along with them?'

'**You probably should, unless you want to dishonor these two shinobi's act of standing down rather than attack you. Hell you can fly off if they gang up on you anyway.'** Kurama replied.

'Right,' he spoke, "Alright then I'll join you."

"Then let us show you to the nearest bounty office." Choujuro offered.

"Arigato," Naruto said as the four walked with Hotaru walking closest to Naruto making him blush, 'Man this girl's cute, I wonder if she's single?'

'**Kit you know it'd be hard for you to maintain a relationship seeing as how you are a banished ninja and are wandering to stay alive.'**

'Just a thought Kurama.' Naruto chuckled.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto managed to find a sweet use of his telekinesis and may have found one way of acquiring spare money. How well will things go for him in Kiri? Find out next time. I don't own the song Breakaway, that's by Kelly Clarkson.)**


	5. Hidden Mist

**(How's it going readers? It's been a few days since I worked on this but now I'm back in the making. Let's see how well things go for Naruto in Kiri.)**

In the nearest town Naruto dropped Aoi and his two goons off at the nearest bounty office and collected his fee. "I sure made a bundle off these three, if I knew bounty hunting was this profitable I would've trained solely for this purpose in my ninja life," He said to himself, "Hey maybe the Akatsuki members have bigger bounties than this."

**'Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto after all compared to the Akatsuki members Aoi was just a small helping as you've seen from both Itachi and Kisame.'** Kurama thought.

'I know, I know,' Naruto replied as he left the office with Ao, Choujuro, and Hoatru waiting for him, "Alright I'm done, take me to your Mizukage."

"Follow us." Ao instructed as they headed for the docks and caught a boat ride bound for Kiri.

That night as the boat was slowly crossing the waters Naruto was using his power to levitate some coins in his palm, "How can you really do that?" Choujuro asked approaching with Hotaru.

"I told you I'm a wind manipulator." Naruto replied.

"But you haven't done any hand signs or anything." Choujuro noticed.

"I'm a very special case, so I don't have to use hand signs. Believe me I've seen my fair share of ninjas with unique abilities ranging from natural to bloodline." Naruto explained remembering Haku.

"Well you got me there." Choujuro admitted.

"By the way Choujuro, what's with that thing you got wrapped on your back?" Naruto noticed.

"Oh this, well this is my sword Hiramekarei. I was given this when I was selected to become a new member of the Seven Swordsmen."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that title, "Did you say Seven Swordsmen?"

"Yeah, why it's that a problem for you?" Choujuro asked.

"Oh no not at all, it's just I ran into someone months ago who came from the same team." Naruto explained.

"What? Who? Just about every member of the original Seven Swordsmen disbanded years ago for…" Choujuro began but Naruto finished.

"A failed assasination of a feudal lord. Yeah that's what I heard. You know of a tall guy named Zabuza?"

"Zabuza Momochi? You met him?" the blue haired boy gasped.

"Oh yeah, and I honestly wish I could say I fought him, but I didn't. Instead I fought a partner of his who utilized a bloodline ability known as Hyouton."

"Whoa, Naruto what was it like standing in the presence of the demon of the Kiri? Well I felt the area around me go cold along with mist coming with him. And that giant sword of his was too good to be real, but you know for the demon of Kiri he wasn't a total heartless."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked while Choujuro was confused.

"He may have the reputation as a cold hearted killer, but deep down he had honor and love for his partner." Naruto answered as he had a flashback to the battle on the bridge in Wave months ago.

_Zabuza turned to Naruto after realizing Haku never did kill Sasuke Uchiha with his senbon, "Hey kid," Naruto looked at Zabuza seeing tears in his eyes, "Your words, cut deep, deeper than any blade. All that stuff I said about Haku being nothing more than my tool and weapon… I lied. I did care about him, I loved him like he was my own son! I thank you for helping me remember that, and to make up for what I've done. I'm going to help you." Zabuza used what energy he had to pull the bandage off his mouth. "Can ya spare a weapon?"_

_Naruto smiled throwing a kunai to him, "Take it!"_

_Zabuza caught it in his mouth, "Arigato." He took off running at the mob. The mercenaries threw whatever weapons they had at Zabuza piercing him but the demon of the mist still ran using Naruto's kunai to assassinate the mercenaries. After a majority of the mercenaries were killed, the remaining few fled the scene not wanting to return ever again. Zabuza with no energy left fell on his back, "Ugh!" he grunts in pain, "Guess this is the end for me."_

_"Zabuza." Kakashi said as squad seven and Tazuna gather around._

_Zabuza looked up to Naruto, "Kid, what's your name?"_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered._

_"Naruto, I thank you for helping me see the light," Zabuza said, "Kakashi, I have one request for you. Set me next to Haku, if I'm going to die here and now. I'd want it to be next to him."_

_"Yes Zabuza." Kakashi carried Zabuza's body setting him down next to Haku where the swordsman looked at the side to Haku's lifeless face._

_"You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it can not be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku." Zabuza said before his eyes closed signaling his death._

Naruto was brought out of his flashback and looked to them, "Even if you're trained to become a pure killer even some will always have a small piece of emotion within them. After all we're all human aren't we?"

"You're absolutely right." Hotaru agreed.

Choujuro yawned, "Well I'm going to bed now, I'll catch you all in the morning." He went inside the ships cabin.

Naruto continued sitting down looking out into the sea as Hotaru sat next to him, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to know, where did you come from?"

Naruto was surprised she'd ask him something personal like that but felt hesitant to answer given his past, 'Should I tell her, or will she just treat me like everyone else? Maybe I'll take my chances and if she doesn't take it kindly I can just fly off.'

"Well Hotaru the village I previously came from wasn't exactly a place I was proud to call my home."

"How come?"

"Well I was born a orphan, I didn't know my mother or my father. Growing up wasn't even what you'd call a happy life. For reasons I never did understand the villagers treated me like shit, every day I'd receive beatings from villagers, charged for expired foods, even had my own apartment ransacked. Whenever I asked someone why I'm treated so poorly they'd just say I killed millions of innocent lives and caused people nothing but pain." Naruto explained while clenching his fist.

Hotaru gasped at this and spoke, "Why would so many say something like that, you don't look like you would harm anyone innocent."

"Yeah, I thought they knew something I didn't know, and it turns out they did, but they let their own emotions and rage blind them to what I really was."

"Really were?" Hotaru was confused.

"The truth is Hotaru, I'm a jinchuriki."

"A jinchuriki?" Hotaru gasped.

"So you've heard of them have you?"

"I have, in fact my master is one."

"He is?" Naruto was taken aback.

"Yes, now I understand what you mean. My master said he was casted out, looked down upon, treated like he was a monster just because he had one sealed inside him," The girl explained, "Truth is there are still some who treat him that way, but he no longer lets them get to him. He only gets stronger so that he can protect himself and anyone he cares about such as me."

"I see."

"So what else?" Hotaru asked.

"Well during my time in the village I formed a rivalry with another boy. He was Mr. Popular due to the reputation of his clan, every girl at the ninja academy wanted him, and boys were envious of him. But me, all I wanted to do was surpassed him. I thought he was my friend seeing as how both of us were what made each other work harder to get stronger. But that was all a lie," Naruto said as his eyes tightened, "He was just a blind fool obsessed with revenge for the massacre of his family. He attempted to go nuke-nin so he could get stronger from another nuke-nin. I was sent to stop him and bring him back. And when I did the council banished me for nearly killing him."

"What?!" Hotaru gasped, "How can they do that?"

"They're the council, and that means they think they're so superior they can do whatever they want and how they want it," Naruto explained, "So they used that as an excuse to banish me."

Naruto then found himself pulled into a hug by Hotaru and blushed feeling the side of his head pressed into the girls soft mounds while hearing her whimper, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked confused.

"For making you remember such a horrid life. You were wrongfully treated for something you had no control over. You didn't deserve to be treated like a plague. I'm so sorry." She hugged his head tighter making him blush.

'Whoa, these things are soft, no wonder Ero-sennin has a fascination for them,' he thought but snapped out of it before Hotaru noticed he was enjoying the feeling too much. He got out of her hug and looked at her, "Thanks Hotaru, but I'm ok really. In fact being banished was about the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It's given me a chance to start a new life and such."

"Isn't there anybody you miss in your village?" the girl asked.

"Yes quite a lot of people, and they all treated me like a person. But not even them could keep me from getting banished. But I'll always remember them, because the greatest friends are the ones you'll never forget."

Hotaru smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder, "I couldn't agree more with you Naruto."

Soon the two had fallen asleep and Ao popped out from the ship's cabin and saw Naruto and Hotaru sitting against one of the masts with Hotaru leaning her head into Naruto's shoulder. The man smiled at how peaceful they looked before grabbing a spare blanket and covered them up, "Mei-sama would love to see this." He said as he went back to the cabin to sleep.

When morning came Naruto and Hotaru woke up and noticed they entered a blanket of fog, "Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked as he got up.

Hoatru stood up, "We made it."

"Made it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, welcome to Kiri Naruto." Ao said as he and Choujuro approached.

Naruto looked and saw a village coming into clear, "Wow so this is really Kiri? It certainly lives up to it's reputation as a village hidden in mist." He said almost unable to see anything.

"That's the way the climate is around our village every year." Ao explained.

Soon after the boat docked the three ninja led Naruto through the village heading for the administration building. They walked through a hall before stopping before a room where Ao knocked on the door and a female voice answered from the other side, "Come in."

Ao opened the door showing Naruto in where he looked over and seated at a desk was a slender woman in her early thirties. She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her ample chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green, had dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and had dark blue lipstick on. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Was closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those were mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left, high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees.

Naruto looked lost for words staring at the beautiful woman that was before him, 'Did Tsunade-baasan have a sister and never told me?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Mei-sama, Choujuro and I have returned from our reconnaissance mission." Ao explained to the woman.

"Good work to all three of you." The woman answered as Ao continued.

"Though we did run into a bit of trouble, mainly Hotaru." he muttered under his breath while Hotaru scowled.

"I see." The woman crossed her arms.

"Hotaru was attacked by three ninja from Ame until our friend here helped her." Choujuro explained revealing Naruto.

Mei upon seeing their guest blushed "Oh my," She walked over to him, "And who is this piece of handsome?" she smiled making Naruto blush but he had to keep cool.

"Naruto Mizukage-sama." Naruto sweat with excitement.

"Naruto? What a beautiful name." she said making him laugh nervously.

"Ahem, Naruto I present to you the Godaime Mizukage of Kiri Mei Terumi." Ao introduced him.

"An honor mam." Naruto bowed his head.

"No need to be formal now, but how did you manage to help Hotaru against three ninja?" she asked.

Choujuro answered, "Apparently he has some kind of special wind manipulating power that enabled him to defeat them before they could land a blow on him."

Mei looked curious about this and turned to Hotaru, "Is this true?"

"Yes, I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes Mei-sama." She answered.

Mei turned to Naruto, "For what reason did you decide to help Hotaru?"

"For one thing I could tell she wouldn't have stood a chance against the three who cornered her, and second it's because I felt like it."

"What village do you come from?" Mei continued questioning.

"None. I'm a traveling ninja with no specific loyalties to any village or nation leader." Naruto answered.

"Well every ninja had to start somewhere or are you a nuke-nin yourself?" Mei questioned suspiciously.

"No I'm a banished ninja."

"Banished?" Mei asked until the door opened and entering was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, was a bamboo jug and a pipe.

"Oh sorry to intrude Mizukage-sama, I didn't know you were having a meeting." The man said until Hotaru spoke.

"Utakata-sama!"

"Oh Hotaru you're back, I didn't expect you back for another few days." He replied.

"You'd wish." She replied.

Naruto looked at the man who noticed him as well. The two gazed at each other as if they were looking deeper beyond what was in front of him, 'This guy I feel it within him, Kurama is he another one?'

'**Yes Naruto, the chakra radiating off him can only be from Saiken the Rokubi.'**

Utakata was thinking, 'Saiken is this boy also like me?'

'**Yes Utakata I feel it in his chakra he is the one who control s Kurama the Kyubi.'** A demonic voice thought back.

'I see.'

"Just in time," Mei said, "Utakata I'd like you to meet our guest Naruto, Naruto this is Utakata Hotaru's master."

Naruto approached him extending his hand, "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." Utakata shook his hand.

"Choujuro and Ao, would you two mind leaving for now while I have a word with these three?" Mei requested.

"Of course Mizukage-sama." Choujuro replied.

"But if you want my lady I could wait outside and…" Ao began only to come face to face with Mei who was giving him a sweet smile while deeply Ao could sense malice vibes, "I said you are dismissed Ao."

Ao started sweating bullets nodded, "Uh yes milady." He said and left the room with Choujuro.

Naruto thought, 'Wow she can be scary like baa-san.'

With only Mei, Naruto, Hotaru, and Utakata in the room Mei spoke, "Now then for starters Naruto your last name wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki would it?"

Naruto was surprised, 'How does she know my last name? Kurama what do I do?'

'What you always do, what comes natural.'

"Well as a matter of fact yes." He admitted.

Mei smiled, "I should've figured as much."

"But how do you know that last name?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I was once friends with an Uzumaki, her name was Kushina." The Mizukage answered making Naruto more surprised.

"You knew my mom?"

Hotaru and Utakata turned to Naruto surprised at his shock, "Mom?" they asked.

Mei looked serious and relieved, "So it's true Kushina did have a child named Naruto."

"I'm lost here, how do you know my mom?" Naruto asked wanting answers.

"Well Naruto Kushina and I were close when we were children, you might even say we were like sisters." Mei explained.

"But how can that be, mom came from Uzushio."

"And we originally had ties with Uzushio," Mei continued, "In fact my father was made a representative of here and would take me along with him to Uzushio where I'd play with Kushina. Boy was she a mischievous one always getting into trouble. But deep down she was a caring person."

"That I can believe." Naruto admitted.

"But years ago Kushina was brought to Konoha when Uzushio was destroyed. I had wanted to visit her and her new lover Minato Namikaze but during the reign of our Yondaime Mizukage Yagura who ended our ties with any village there was hence I hadn't seen Kushina since then, only through letters. In fact I received a letter about what happened to her and Minato thirteen years ago and that their child was alive, that was you Naruto." Mei explained.

"Minato Namikaze?" Utakata asked, "But that's the late Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Naruto's the child of a Hokage?" Hotaru gasped.

"Yes, it's true Konoha was my former home." Naruto answered.

"Former home?" Mei asked.

"Yes I'm banished." Naruto explained.

"Banished but why?"

"Sit down and I'll explain everything," Naruto began as he told the three the full story about his birth, upbringing, the ninja academy, squad seven, all the way up to Naruto's banishment leaving out about the object he found underground, "And that's it."

"I don't believe it." Hotaru gasped seeing everything clearer since she also heard about the Uchiha massacre.

"I can't believe the council would favor someone willing to go traitor over you." Mei was outraged.

"That's the way the council is, they hate Jinchuriki or anyone that's not of their village." Naruto explained.

"I know exactly how you feel Naruto." Utakata said.

"Yes, Hotaru did say her master was also a Jinchuriki, you hold the Rokubi right?"

"I do, just as you hold the Kyubi correct?"

"That's right, so I suppose you had the same life as I did?" Naruto asked.

"More or less." Utakata answered.

"Then perhaps it's best if our tenants met again." Naruto said extending his hand.

Utakata not sure how this would work took Naruto's hand and suddenly they found themselves in a conjoint plane with Kurama behind Naruto and a giant slug with six tails behind Utakata.

"Whoa, so that's the Kyubi, or Kurama." Utakata said.

"**Correct, well Saiken you're looking very well for a slug."** Kurama joked.

"**Right back at you Kurama. Once again you're transferred to another Uzumaki huh?"** the slug asked

"**Well my last two have been women, so it's nice to have a male host this time."** Kurama replied.

"Naruto have you met any other Jinchuriki besides me?" Utakata asked.

"Actually I have his name's Gaara and he lives in Suna." Naruto answered.

"**Suna, then you must be talking about Shukaku."** Saiken said.

"Yup, at first he was wild and out of control, but I gave him a little bit of my own kind of therapy and now we're friends." Naruto explained.

"**Yes I agree it's important for Jinchuriki are to stick together, especially now of all times."** Kurama added.

"How so?" Utakata asked.

"This is something the Mizukage should know as well." Naruto said as they ended their link and found themselves back in the office.

"What just happened with you two, you both weren't moving for fifteen minutes." Hotaru said.

"Just having a private conversation, but now I feel there's something you should know that concerns Utakata's safety." Naruto said.

"Safety?" Mei asked.

"Yes, has anyone ever heard of the Akatsuki organization?"

Mei looked down in guilt, "Yes as a matter of fact we do, because the truth is we believe Kiri was the start of this organization."

"What's the Akatsuki?" Hotaru asked.

Naruto answered, "The Akatsuki is an organization composed of nuke-nin with one goal in mind, to collect the nine bijuu. I've only met two of them and they were a dangerous pair. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

Mei looked shocked, "So that's what Kisame's been doing all these years."

"You said Kiri was the start of the organization but how?" Naruto asked.

"Years ago during the reign of our Yondaime Mizukage, rumor had it Yagura was being manipulated by another force into starting the turmoil that led to bloodline slaughter. We believe the one who was manipulating him was the one who leads the Akatsuki, though we're still not sure." Mei explained.

"Hmm, this calls for more looking into. I may be unable to go back to Konoha but I can still keep in touch with Tsunade-baasan and Ero-Sennin." He said to himself.

"Naruto you've obviously had a long day, why don't you go and relax in our hotspring. Utakata show him the way." Mei ordered.

"Yes mam," He said as the two walked out of the office, "Hey Naruto, thanks for what you did for Hotaru."

"No problem."

"She said how much of a jerk I am?" he asked.

"No just nothing but respect." The red head replied.

"That's surprising. I may not have a problem training her, but sometimes it can be tiring." Utakata explained.

"Can't say I know the feeling since I never trained anyone, but hey if she's able to say such nice things about you then you must be doing something right."

"Thanks," The slug Jinchuriki replied as they stopped by an onsen, "Well this is it, hope you enjoy it."

"You're not gonna join me Utakata?"

"Sorry but I still got stuff to do. Well check ya later." Utakata walked off.

"Oh well more space for me," Naruto said as he got undressed and entered the onsen waist wrapped in a towel and sat with his arms on the ledge with a towel on his forehead, "Ah just like the hotsprings back home."

Suddenly he heard the door slide open, "Hmm, guess some of the others." He turned and gawked upon seeing Mei and Hotaru standing before him with their bodies wrapped in towels.

"I see you've gotten comfortable Naruto." Mei smiled.

"What're you two doing here?" Naruto gasped as he covered his nose for fear of nose bleeding.

"We've come for a bath as well."

"With me here?" Naruto asked.

"This is a mixed onsen Naruto." Mei assured him.

"Well that's a relief if Ero-Sennin knew what I'd be doing he'd be so envious of my luck." Naruto said.

"Who's Ero-Sennin?" Hotaru asked.

"You must be talking about Jiraiya of the Sannin." Mei said.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

"It certainly sounds like a fitting nickname." Mei admitted.

"And it drives him nuts." Naruto snickered as the girls got into the bath sitting across from him.

"Then is Tsunade of the Sannin really your grandma?" Hotaru asked.

"No, I just like calling her that, I have nicknames for certain mentors I consider the closest." He replied.

"Speaking of family I notice you have your mothers face but you have your father's eyes." Mei noticed.

"Well I used to have his hair as well, until I dyed it red like my moms. Partly so it'll be harder for certain people to not recognize me," Naruto said and looked at Hotaru, "So Hotaru just how did you come to be Utakata's student?"

"Well it all started out many years ago in my old village back when I was with my home clan Tsuchigumo." She began as Mei continued.

"The Tsuchigumo clan had in fact a link with Konoha at the time."

"A link? What kind?"

"During the third shinobi war the Tsuchigumo clan made a pact with the Sandaime Hokage. The clan head at the time created a powerful technique that could wipe out an entire village, though Hiruzen Sarutobi through the pact demanded it be made forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need," She continued, "Because they had such a dangerous technique they were targeted by rivaling nations, leading to many clan members being killed."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped feeling it was the Uchiha and Kaguya clan all over again.

"Yes in a last ditch attempt Hotaru's grandfather sealed the forbidden technique within her and only a clan member of Hotaru herself can release it, as for meeting Utakata. It was four years ago when Utakata fled from here due to the harsh treatment he received being a Jinchuriki and all. By a bit of luck the two stumbled upon each other." Mei said as Hotaru continued.

"I was impressed by the skills he used to defend me against some nuke-nin I declared him as my master even though he tried to turn me away I followed him until he would agree."

"You followed him?" Naruto asked seeing stalker written all over.

"Anyway he reluctantly agreed teaching me some water jutsu. It was later then two years later we were founded and brought back to Kiri where Mei-sama here. Many of the ninja welcomed Utakata back having not been so blind as others, but sadly there are some villagers who aren't as accepting of him as others."

"I also trained Hotaru in a few jutsu as well, though she can be a bit of a rascal who gets into trouble." Mei teased while Hotaru whined.

"You're too mean Mei-sama!"

Naruto chuckled, "Oh you two remind me of another adult and girl back in Konoha." He thought of Tsunade and Sakura."

They relaxed until Hotaru slid over getting closer to Naruto, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you could wash my back for me." She let her towel drop a bit behind her exposing her clear back.

Naruto blushed, "You want me to?"

"Yes please? I'd really appreciate it." She replied.

"Um… Well ok." Naruto said as he started washing the girls back as she moaned.

"Mmm, that feels good Naruto are you a natural at this?" Hotaru moaned in delight.

"Actually no, this is my first time doing this." Naruto admitted.

"First time? That's unfortunate, I'd think someone as handsome as you would do this for all the girls."

"Yeah well standing in the shadow of Sasuke made just about every girl in the village look right past me."

"What a shame." Hotaru said as she continued to enjoy her back wash.

"Naruto, I was wondering how would you like to live in Kiri with us?" Mei offered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well seeing as how you're no longer welcomed in Konoha you deserve a new home." Mei explained.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks for the offer Mei-sama, but I have to decline."

"Oh and why's that?" Mei asked confused while Hotaru looked disappointed.

"Because as of now being around me isn't safe for the moment."

"How come?" Hotaru asked.

"I may be banished from Konoha but one member of their council still wants me dead. Danzo Shimura."

"The Warhawk of a ninja." Mei feared recalling his reputation as a warmonger.

"Yeah a week ago he sent some of his trained Anbu to assassinate me. It wasn't easy but I managed to defeat them, and there's no question he's sent more to try and find me. That's why for now I have to be on the move."

"I understand." Mei nodded.

"As do I." Hotaru agreed.

"Well you'll be welcomed here in case you need anyplace to stay." Mei assured him.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as Hotaru laid in his chest making him blush while Mei giggled seeing how cute they looked.

That night Naruto was set up in a guest bedroom but lied wide awake on his bed wearing a robe, 'Wow I'm glad I got to know Kiri of this time rather than the past. Mei-sama's a nice woman, just like Tsunade-baasan. And Hotaru, she understands how I feel about carrying a burden of power so dangerous it could bring destruction.' He thought to himself until he looked seeing his door open and entering was Hotaru in her own robe as well.

"Hotaru?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I just wanted to see you before you decided to leave tomorrow." She explained walking to his bed.

"No problem, I wasn't asleep anyway." Naruto said as Hotaru climbed on the bed.

"I also wanted to properly thank you for not only for what you did for me, but for letting me get to know you better."

"Thank me how?" Naruto asked only to get his chin cupped by Hotaru's hand.

"Through this." Hotaru said as she planted her lips on Naruto's who graciously accepted the kiss. They kissed for five minutes before they parted.

"Wow." Naruto gasped.

"You're good." Hotaru said.

"You were even better," Naruto replied, 'This was my second kiss, wonder if I should tell her… Nah!'

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is sudden, but if you ever decided on your true future. Would you make me your wife?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked taken aback by such an offer.

"Nobody knows how many Uzumaki's are left from the clan, and it'd be a shame if you were the only one there is. So would you ever consider marrying me? I would make the best wife I could be, and help start a new generation to the Uzumaki clan."

"Hotaru I'm touched you'd say that, but you know being the last male of a near extinct clan entitles me to take up more than one bride. And I'd like to try it at least make an attempt to."

"I understand if you ever find others who'd be willing to help restore your clan I would be accepting of that."

"Good, and who knows I may end up taking your offer into consideration, after all I'm really starting to like you and we both have a lot in common." He noted.

"I know, we both carry burdens placed upon us by our families, and I know we could help each other overcome those burdens." Hotaru said.

"Agreed, so I may be leaving tomorrow, but I will come back and visit sometime. And when I find a perfect place to start my own home I'll bring you there."

"You promise?" Hotaru asked.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead the way Tsunade kissed his.

"Then let's make the most of tonight." Hotaru said as she pulled Naruto into a kiss and they started making out which led to Hotaru sleeping in his bed with him.

The very next morning Naruto collected his stuff and stood on the roof of the administration building with Mei, Ao, Choujuro, Utakata, and Hotaru seeing him off, "Well time I got going." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you won't consider staying Naruto?" Choujuro asked.

"Can't Choujuro it's a big ninja world out there and I'm gonna see it all." Naruto declared.

"Well come back when you can." Mei said.

"Will do." Naruto promised.

"Good luck out there Naruto." Ao said.

"Thanks."

"We'll never forget you friend." Utakata said.

"And stay safe." Hotaru added.

"I will," Naruto said as he started hovering a bit, "Gotta fly!" he took off into the sky and flew off leaving Kiri for parts unknown.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto's found himself a soft spot for Hotaru and vice versa. But his self journey has only just begun, where will it take him next? Wait and see. I changed it up with Hotaru and Utakata so it's not totally like the filler ep. Well see ya next time.)**


	6. The Kunoichi of Nadeshiko

**(Welcome back readers to my latest installment. Naruto's gonna have even more fun in this chapter so everyone be prepared.)**

In Konoha Tsunade was slouching over her paperwork while Shizune was lecturing her about taking her job seriously. Then Jiraiya climbed in through the window, "Well good morning ladies."

"What is it this time Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked boredly.

"Well Tsunade you'll be happy to know one of my messenger toads has delivered me a message from Naruto." Jiraiya began as Tsunade's bored demeanor vanished and she looked serious.

"Where is it let me see it!"

"Easy there, allow me." Jiraiya unraveled a scroll and read from it while Naruto's voice read it as well before only his voice could be heard.

_Dear Baa-san, Shizune-neesan, Ero-Sennin and all my loved ones in that godforsaken village:_

_It's been a week or so since my banishment but I want you to know I'm doing perfectly fine on my own. I will admit though I do miss all of you, things aren't the same as they used to be since I no longer take ninja missions. I managed to find myself a great job with a good pay. I do magic now. I had to really practice with it, but the kids and the people just can't get enough of my work._

It cuts to Naruto's POV who had been doing a magic show in a town. Naruto was dressed in his cloak and wore a Kabuki mask that covered all but the top right side of his face exposing his right eye. He stood before an audience of kids and adults while pulling out a deck of cards and shuffled them before dropping them on the ground making a bad first impression, but smirked as he held out his hand and the cards went up from the ground and into his hand in a perfect deck again leaving the audience in awe. What Naruto hadn't said in his letter was that the use of his new power was the source of his success in his magic show. Other performances he did included juggling but used his mind to make the balls stay airborne while he took a sip of water and held his hands out catching them. He even did some hard juggling on line wires.

_I still haven't decided on where I'm going to now live, but don't worry I'm just enjoying myself and getting a chance to see more of the ninja land I've never seen before. I'm still keeping up on my training with the Rasengan among other techniques. Just checking in and making sure you're all doing ok, I honestly wish I look forward to seeing you all again, but I won't be coming back and all. You never know though maybe I'll run into some of you when you're out on missions. It could happen. Well I got to get going. I'll write to you very soon._

_With Love,_

_Naruto_

Jiraiya and Shizune smiled while Tsunade shedded a tear, "At least he's still alive out there." Jiraiya said.

"Yes I was worried.

"We all are," Tsunade replied, "I wonder where he is now?"

Meanwhile Naruto was flying across the sky above the clouds cheering and whooping, "Activating hyper drive!" he flew faster. Soon he pulled to a halt and looked down seeing the water below and land up ahead, "Seems like I should stop there for a bit and conserve my energy." He flew ahead but suddenly saw he was flying right into a storm.

"**Naruto get out of there!"** Kurama called but Naruto was already caught up in the strong wind that was messing with his balance in the sky.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" Naruto called as he tried to maintain altitude not wanting to crash into the water before reaching the land up ahead.

He flew through the storm dodging some lightning strikes before finally flying out of the storm and was right above the land before another breeze knocked him off balance and he started flying downward seeing he was heading right for a building's roof.

"Oh this is gonna hurt," Naruto said as he braced for impact as he crashed through the roof and landed in water and heard female cries. Naruto lifted his head out of the water, "Oh what a wipe out. Where am I?" he looked seeing it appeared to be a bathhouse, "A bathhouse?" suddenly he felt killer intent all around him.

He looked and to his shock was surrounded by multiple girls ranging from his age and older. Some of them were wrapped in towels, while others used wash pans to cover themselves up. What Naruto noticed most about these girls was that they had some very impressive rack sizes. Nothing like Tsunade's but very busty.

Naruto looked sheepish, "Hey ladies was this your bathhouse, sorry I must've taken a wrong turn. You all enjoy your bath and I'll be on my way." He got up planning to leave only to see the girls held kunai aimed at him making him nervous.

"What are you doing here male?" one of the girls asked with a frown.

"Honestly, I'm here by mistake."

"Oh it's a mistake alright," another girl began, "You don't belong here."

"I agree, that's why I'm leaving this building." Naruto said wanting to make a break without exposing his power to them right away.

"It's not just that," a third said, "Men aren't welcomed in this village. Therefore you are an intruder and must be dealt with." The girls were ganging up on him before Naruto pointed behind them

"Behold!"

They all turned and Naruto bolted out of the bathhouse and ran through the village, "Where the hell am I?" he asked before hearing alarms and a spotlight shine around, "Oh shit." He ran.

"**Naruto why don't you just fly?"**

"And what ruin the chance to explain myself, besides I need to keep my leg muscles in shape," He replied as he ran seeing multiple kunoichi aiming throwing their kunai at him almost nailing him had he not used his power to make them fly to the ground instead, "Man that was close, these girls got good aim."

"**Are you going to keep running forever? You have more than enough power to take them all on."**

"Alright then I'll stop running," Naruto replied as he spun facing them as the girls land on the ground forming a mob, "Alright girls, who wants some?"

The girls each went at him using hand to hand combat while Naruto blocked some of their moves but used his telekinesis to push them back, but more kept coming and attacking him. Naruto sighed as he summoned a shadow clone, "I didn't wanna have to use this on you but you force me to take desperate measures." His clone started forming a Rasengan in his palm.

"Attack!" one of the kunoichi's called as they were about to strike until another called.

"Halt!"

They all froze as Naruto stopped as well ending his Rasengan. The kunoichi made way as another made their way through the crowd. It was a woman in her thirties who had an imposing figure, along with a slender physique and a very angular face framed by short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wore a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armor, along with a pair of arm-length gloves, a long apron skirt opened in the front. She also wore bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. And strapped to her back was an extremely long and thin katana.

"Everyone stand down." She ordered.

"But Lady Tokiwa we cannot let a man in our village." One tried to object.

"That's an order!" the woman Tokiwa called and the kunoichi lowered their guard putting Naruto at ease until Tokiwa approached him.

"You there sir." She said.

"Um yes?"

"That technique you were about to use, it was the Rasengan wasn't it?"

"It might've been." He replied.

"Only two people have been known to use that technique one was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha but he is long since deceased. The other is Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Tell me are you an apprentice to Jiraiya-sama?"

"More like was, but still I did learn under him until I went on my own. My name's Naruto."

"This is just what we've been waiting for," Tokiwa began confusing Naruto and turned to the guards, "Take us to the palace. Lady Shizuka must know of this."

"Hai!" two guards nodded.

"Follow me please." Tokiwa told Naruto who did so wondering what was up.

Soon they reached a palace where they made it to a chamber. Naruto looked ahead seeing someone in a throne like chair. It was a girl. This girl had fair-skin and sported a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust which Naruto could barely take his eyes off of. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Behind her bangs was a black forehead protector with the symbol of a flower on it which was worn by all the kunoichi in the village, and she also wore a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that was grey-colored with a right shoulder-armor, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which reveals her cleavage which went noticed by Naruto making him blush but shook it off as he watched what happened next.

"Behold our illustrious leader Princess Shizuka," Tokiwa announced as Naruto looked at the girl on the throne, "Everyone leave us." Tokiwa ordered as the guards left her, Naruto, and the girl on the throne.

"What is the meaning of this Tokiwa?" the girl asked eyeing Naruto who blushed.

"Lady Shizuka, our guards have found this male in our village, but there is something about him you should know." The woman began.

"Speak." Shizuka replied.

"His name is Naruto and he was an apprentice of Jiraiya-sama."

Suddenly the girl Shizuka looked surprised, "Jiraiya-sama, then he is the one."

"One what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"First of all Naruto, this village you are in now is Nadeshiko no Sato (Pink Flower Country)." Tokiwa explained.

"Nadeshiko?" Naruto asked never heard of a country from Kakashi, Jiraiya, or anybody.

"Yes, in this village only kunoichi exist and train."

"Wow sounds like the type of village Ero-sennin would love." Naruto replied.

"We have been waiting for an apprentice of Jiraiya-sama's for a long time now." The woman continued.

"Why's that?"

"Didn't Jiraiya-sama tell you anything?" Tokiwa asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Well I guess I'll tell you then," the woman began, "Many years ago Jiraiya-sama had traveled to our village."

"Gee I wonder why." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Anyway, our former leader who was Shizuka's mother chased Jiraiya until they dueled it out. And the only thing on the line between them was Shizuka's mothers hand in marriage."

"I don't like where this is going." Naruto had a bad feeling about it.

Shizuka spoke, "Our village is matrilineal, only women are born into our line."

"Say what?" Naruto asked as she continued.

"Our code is that we kunoichi of Nadeshiko only marry men we deem strong enough to be our husbands." Shizuka explained.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Tokiwa continued, "Jiraiya-sama and Shizuka's mother fought to the peak of their strengths, but the duel was left unresolved. It was then a compromise was made that if the students of the two should ever meet they would continue the fight with the same price on the line."

"Wait so you mean that?" Naruto was shocked as Shizuka approached him and took his hands into hers.

"Please duel with me Naruto, should you win I will gladly make you my husband."

Naruto stumbled backward falling on his back from the shock and surprised the two women as he got back up, "Hey this is all so sudden, I mean I was just told this. You can't honestly expect me to go along with some promise my master made!"

"Please denying a request to duel would bring shame to our village." Tokiwa reasoned with him.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but like I said I'm no longer Ero-Sennin's student. Not since I was banished from Konoha."

"Banished?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah I've been on my own for more than a week enjoying my liberation."

"Liberation? That's what you call your banishment?" Tokiwa asked.

"That's right, and more to the point I have to pass on this marriage duel." Naruto said.

"Please you must do this for Shizuka's sake." Tokiwa pleaded.

"Sorry but that's not my problem. It's been fun but have to go." Naruto was prepared to leave only for two guards to appear and block him.

"Even if you do try to leave you are still considered trespassing in our village." Shizuka warned him.

"How did you even wind up falling into the bathhouse without crossing the entrance of the village?" Tokiwa questioned him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto replied.

"Regardless Naruto, we are giving you an ultimatum," Shizuka continued, "Duel me, or be killed."

Naruto smirked to himself, 'Like they could do that to me.'

'So now you'll escape?' Kurama thought.

'Not just yet,' Naruto thought back and spoke, "Alright then I accept your terms Princess."

Shizuka nodded, "A wise choice," she turned to Tokiwa, "See that our guest is properly welcomed here, and make arrangements for tomorrow's match."

"At once my lady." Tokiwa nodded.

Soon Tokiwa had shown Naruto to his room where he got settled in, and within the hour it was dinner time with Naruto sitting with Shizuka and Tokiwa at a dinner table with a wide spread of food.

"Wow this sure looks good." Naruto admitted.

"Eat up." Shizuka beckoned him and Naruto chowed while Tokiwa and Shizuka ate regularly.

"You know you Nadeshiko ladies are very hospitable." Naruto admitted.

"You should consider yourself lucky, we don't normally treat men this generously." Shizuka replied.

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said as he continued eating.

After dinner Naruto was sitting out on a balcony in thought, 'I can't believe this tomorrow I'm fighting against a kunoichi for marriage.'

'**I know how lucky can ya get?'** Kurama thought.

'Focus Kurama, because if I win I'm going to have to marry her, and if I lose… Actually I'd rather not even think about the consequences if it goes that far.'

'**Would marrying her be so bad to you?'**

'It's not that I don't like her believe me I won't deny she's hot. But I barely know her, and I'm on the run from Root.'

'**I see your point, but maybe you can make this your home if you succeed. After all Root Anbu wouldn't be welcomed here even if they could sneak in.'**

'You're not much help in this case Kurama.'

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by Tokiwa, "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped before looking up at the woman, "Oh Tokiwa, I didn't hear ya there."

"I sense you are distressed." She took a seat next to him.

"I'm way past distressed. When I woke up this morning I wasn't counting on an arranged marriage proposal as a result of something my master promised years ago."

"I know it's so sudden, but I should tell you this is more than just about the promise between yours and Shizuka's masters, but to restore Shizuka's belief in love." She explained.

"Huh?" the blonde was confused.

"Perhaps I ought to explain why Shizuka trains so hard," she began, "You see she's always despised how our village upholds the tradition of making men our husbands by proving themselves, and many years ago she was in love with a merchant named Sagiri but due to our village customs was forbidden. One day Sagiri was killed and Shizuka resigned never to love again. Since then she's done nothing but train herself so that she would be stronger and never lose someone dearest to her again. Personally I believe she is only punishing herself."

Naruto finally hearing this about Shizuka could only sympathize with her, "So that's it?"

"Yes, I'm hoping you fighting her would be able to help her love again and not close herself off."

Naruto started processing all this about Shizuka having originally thought this was all just about a promise made years ago realized it was much more. He smiled before speaking, "Alright then, I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Really?" the woman asked surprised at his change in behavior.

"Yeah when it comes to changing people's outlooks I've been known to be a natural at it." Naruto smiled recalling past experiences with Inari, Gaara, and Tsunade.

"I thank you Naruto, you have no idea how much this will mean for me and Shizuka's mother."

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

When morning came all the kunoichi in the village were gathered inside an arena similar to the Chunin exam stadium in terms of size and space. In the stands were just about all the kunoichi in Nadeshiko. On the field stood Naruto and Shizuka warming up until Tokiwa walked onto the field.

"Welcome kunoichi of Nadeshiko to the event you've all been waiting for. Today we bare witness on the long awaited match between our late ruler's daughter Princess Shizuka," Tokiwa began as the crowd of kunoichi cheered her on, "And her challenger the student of the legendary Jiraiya-sama all the way from Konohagakure Naruto!"

Naruto was given boos from the ladies but he couldn't blame them since he's yet to prove himself to Shizuka or anyone.

"Let the match begin!" Tokiwa called as she stepped away for the fighters to go at it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto!" Shizuka called as she ran forward, "Nadeshiko style! Roaring gale chop!" she called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Naruto jumped back avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shake as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on. 'Wow she's good, but I can't take chances.' He drew a kunai. He looked up seeing her jump above him holding multiple kunai,

"Nadeshiko style! Aerial dance!" She threw the barrage of kunai that proved to have deadly accuracy. Naruto however used his telekinesis to make the kunai miss him surprising the kunoichi.

"How did he do that?" one asked.

"Princess Shizuka never misses, and he didn't even move a muscle." Another said.

"This Naruto must be special if he was trained by Jiraiya-sama." A third noted.

Naruto jumped at Shizuka summoning three shadow clones each using their kunai to fight against her. However Shizuka spun kicked all four with the clones dispelling while Naruto landed on his feet.

"What do ya think of that huh?" Naruto asked.

"You are strong indeed Naruto, but I'm not finished. Spinning waltz!" Shizuka jumped into the air spinning like a top launching needles all around.

"Whoa needles!" Naruto gasped as he crossed his arms around his body and forcibly spreaded them like he did before with the Root Anbu only to get a nosebleed from using more force than he was used to, "Jeez I was almost a pincushion." He wiped the blood from his nose.

"He deflected all her needles just like that." A kunoichi gasped.

"What is that boy?"

"Gale fan!" Shizuka called using her wind chakra to expel a large breath of wind forcing Naruto back but he back flipped landing perfectly on the ground. Seeing this Shizuka ran forward preparing to use another Gale chop.

"You know what I grow tired of this." Naruto said plainly as he held out his hand and was levitating Shizuka off the ground keeping her suspended above him.

"What is this?" Shizuka struggled.

"My special ability," Naruto explained, "I've never dealt with anybody who's able to escape it, at least not yet."

Shizuka sighed seeing she did not have the strength to break this hold he had on her, "No one's ever bested me before. Go ahead deliver the final blow."

Naruto scowled as he lowered the kunoichi back to the ground releasing his hold on her surprising Shizuka and her fellow village kunoichi, "I have no reason to finish you."

"But our duel!" she reminded him.

"It would prove nothing if I finished you off, because I bare nothing against you or this village. But the thing is, I don't live by your village rules. I'd marry for love not by force."

"Love?" Shizuka asked but before anyone could respond there was a crash in the arena putting all kunoichi on guard.

Entering onto the arena was a man dressed in a horrendous pink and light purple outfit while piloting a mechanical puppet along with dozens and dozens of other mechanical puppets contraptions.

"At last Princess I have come for you!" the man declared.

"This again?" Tokiwa asked with a frown.

"You know this horrible dresser?" Naruto asked.

"Kokuya; this man has been stalking Princess Shizuka for months now wanting her to marry him. He keeps coming back with more of those puppet devices, but he's never done a full frontal attack like this." She explained.

Shizuka frowned at the man and shouted, "You're butting in on our private matter!"

"So sorry but I came here with one thing in mind, to make you my bride!" he declared,

"And I will do it by force!" his puppets started swarming into the arena.

Naruto frowned, "This guy badly dressed and insane."

"All Nadeshiko kunoichi defend Princess Shizuka!" Tokiwa ordered as they all piled into the arena and started fighting Kokuya's puppets.

Naruto watched seeing the kunoichi defend their leader with all their might, "While I'm not of this village, I can just sit by and do nothing."

'Then do what you gotta do, since no one's stopping you.'

"Hai," Naruto replied as he charged into battle dodging several puppets but gasped seeing Shizuka was caught by Kokuya's main puppet he was piloting.

"Shizuka!" Tokiwa cried.

"I got her!" Naruto called summoning four clones. He then held his arms out in front of the puppet and slowly started making a fist, doing so the puppet started getting crushed as well as if it was in the palm of Naruto's hand.

"What's going on?" Kokuya was surprised as his puppet exploded and Shizuka was tossed into the air while the real Naruto jumped up catching her in his arms.

"Missed me?" he asked while Shizuka blushed.

When they landed on the ground Shizuka saw Naruto clones were holding Kokuya in place with their psychic hold, "I know you have more beef with him with stalking you constantly, but may I finish this?" Naruto asked.

"You may." She allowed.

"Arigato," Naruto had another clone conjure a Rasengan for him, "You try taking women by force well you're just doing yourself in. Now have some of this!" he charged at Kokuya, "Rasengan!" he thrusted it into the man's chest as the clones released their hold on him.

Kokuya was sent flying off into the sky screaming with a ping when he was out of sight. The Nadeshiko kunoichi cheered in victory as Tokiwa approached the princess, "I'm sorry the duel has been cut short my lady." she apologized.

Shizuka held up a hand to silence her, "What's done is done Tokiwa, besides I already know the victor of this match. He's proven himself worthy to me," she looked at Naruto before announcing, "Naruto is the winner!"

Before anyone could respond Naruto spoke, "I didn't win because of my strength and jutsu. It's because I had something to fight for."

"And that was?" Shizuka asked.

"To bring you back to your senses," He answered confusing her, "It's painful to lose somebody you love I can tell. But training yourself like crazy to protect those you care about can only get you so much, but unless you are able to love then it'll be harder to protect those who mean something to you. Believe me I know. And if I am supposed to marry you I will accept your terms, however I don't know you and you don't know me. I do not want us to be forced together because of your law. I want us to get to know each other more that way your heart will be able to tell if I am the one for you."

Shizuka was surprised at his choice of words while remembering Sagiri and how much he meant to her. And this boy who she was promised to one day face in battle defeated her claiming that he won because he was trying to help her learn to love again. She could only smile and shed a tear, "Naruto, arigato."

Suddenly the kunoichi and Tokiwa applauded for the two. Later that night Naruto was once again sitting on his balcony looking up at the night as Shizuka approached, "How are your injuries?"

"Not bad, I heal quickly. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good." He smiled.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why were you banished from Konoha?"

Naruto looked at her wondering about confessing about himself but knew if Hotaru and the Mizukage could take it well and not judge him, there may be hope for others, "My tale is complicated, but you'll have to hear everything from the beginning of my life." Naruto explained.

Shizuka listened in as Naruto told Shizuka his past ranging from his birth to how he became a ninja up to his banishment.

"I had no idea." Shizuka gasped.

"Well it's all true, the stuff I said about Kurama and Sasuke is legit." Naruto assured her.

"What a horrible life you endured." Shizuka was saddened.

"Yeah, but that's all in the past. I only hold the select good memories in my village such as the people who were actually nice to me." Naruto admitted

"But you didn't deserve banishment because you did nothing wrong." Shizuka said.

"Everyone else I cared about said that too, but the council and the civilians are biased against me because I'm not like everyone else. And with Root Ninja after me things are only gonna be more complicated." Naruto replied.

"Maybe you should stay here so that they won't trace you here. After all we are now engaged."

"I appreciate the offer Shizuka, but must pass on that offer. I want to see all of the ninja land even those I've never know about. Plus the Akatsuki are targeting me, if you get attacked by them I would never forgive myself."

"I understand." Shizuka said a little disappointed.

Naruto smiled putting a hand on her right cheek, "Don't worry though. If I ever find a place to call my own that no one would go to look for me I'll bring you over there and we can start a family, you, me, Hotaru, and anyone else I might meet along the way."

Shizuka smiled with her hope restored, "I would love that Naruto. Also how did you manage to do all that stuff to me and to Kokuya and his puppet?"

"I'm a very skilled wind manipulator able to use the element in ways not many can use it for." He explained.

"I see, well they're amazing." she smiled and hugged him.

Naruto thought, 'Sorry Shizuka, but maybe one day I really can trust you and Hotaru with my secret. Until then just hang in there."

When they parted they looked into each others eyes and Shizuka spoke, "Let's you and I have a wonderful life together sometime in the future Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as the two leaned in closer until their lips met into a passionate kiss that lasted for five minutes due to both being so caught up in the warm sensation, especially Shizuka who had been closing off her feeling of love for years.

When they parted Shizuka then took a hold of Naruto's right hand and moved over to her breast placing his palm on it, "Wha- Shizuka?" Naruto panted at the soft bosom beneath his palm.

"Though you may go on a long journey Naruto I'll always keep you close here to my heart." Shizuka explained.

Naruto smiled, "Same here, and who knows I'll come back again one day. You never know."

The two smiled until they turned in. The next day Naruto stood before Shizuka and Tokiwa on one of the building rooftops.

"We'll miss you Naruto." Shizuka said.

"Likewise." Naruto replied.

"You'll always be welcomed here, though next time use the village entrance and not drop in through the bathhouse roof." Tokiwa joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Be careful out there Naruto." Shizuka added.

"I will. Well ladies, time for me to go," he hovered up a bit, "Arrivederci, I'm out of here!" he took off into the sky.

Shizuka smiled as she walked off heading back to her palace with her head up high and knew deep in her heart she would see Naruto again. Tokiwa watched seeing the girl had finally learned how to love again, 'Shizuka, your mother would be so proud of you.' She followed her Princess.

**(And that's the chapter. Now Naruto has two girls not from Konoha who have it in for him. What else is in store for him now? Tune into next time readers. And the magic act for Naruto is similar to the stunts performed in the part of Chronicle the movie. That way bounty hunting isn't Naruto's only way of earning money. See ya later.)**


	7. Trip to Suna

**(How's it going everyone? I'm back with another chapter for all you readers. Enjoy away.)**

**Harem List:**

**Hotaru**

**Shizuka**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Sasame Fuuma**

**Kotohime Fuuma**

**Isaribi**

**Amaru**

**Sara**

**Konan**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Pakura**

**Shion**

**Fuu**

**Koyuki**

* * *

It was one evening while Naruto was asleep at his camp. Deep in his subconscious he woke up before Kurama's cage, "Kurama, what's going on?"

"**Naruto, we have a guest."** The fox answered.

"A guest?" he asked until he turned seeing a black cloaked phantasm approach him, "Oh Kami, the Shinigami!" Naruto panicked as he backed away, "Go away, I don't wanna die yet!"

The being stopped, "Oh stop your panicking boy," the Shinigami removed its hood revealing to have pale skin and short black hair surprising Naruto.

"Whoa, I half expected you to be all, I don't know, skeleton like?" Naruto asked.

The Shinigami sighed, "Is that a ridiculous fantasy appearance you humans made up for us? Because it ain't even clever."

"Why're you here?" Naruto asked.

The Shinigami answered, "I've come to your mind not to take your soul, but to introduce you to others special like you."

"Special like me?"

"Yes, that power you have over telekinesis. It is not unique, and you were not the first to have gained it."

"I wasn't?" Naruto was starting to get interested.

"No, before you only three had acquired the same power as you. Sadly they died years ago, two of them at such a young age."

"Who were they?"

"See for yourself." The Shinigami raised his arm and lowered it revealing three teenage boys around the ages of sixteen and seventeen. One was black while two were white.

The three boys approached as the black kid noticed Naruto, "So this is the heir to our legacy, eh boys?"

"Doesn't look like to much from his appearance." The second boy said who appeared to look like he had bags under his eyes.

"Guys, he's standing right there." The third reminded them.

"Who're all of you?" Naruto asked.

The third boys spoke, "My name's Matt Garetty, this is my cousin Andrew Detmer, and our friend Steve Montgomery."

"Nice to meetcha." Steve shook Naruto's hand.

"Hey there." Andrew waved.

"And you are?" Matt asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki or make that Namikaze whichever works," Naruto replied and spoke, "So you three have the same power as I do?"

"More like had." Andrew admitted.

"Then you guys found the same object I did underground?"

"That's right, it gave us our psychic power." Matt answered.

"So what were you three like before you died?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was your average guy, not a loser but not quite popular." Matt explained.

"Me, I was the popular guy," Steve began, "I was even running for our class president."

Andrew looked down, "I was cursed with bad luck."

"Cursed?" Naruto asked.

Andrew began, "Before I acquired the power I lived with my mom and dad. My mom was very sick from cancer and was close to dying no matter how much medicine she took. My father, well he made life a living hell…"

"I know a better way for you all to understand each other, rather than listening." The Shinigami said taking their right hands and put them in the center laying their hands on each others as memories flowed through their minds.

Naruto had seen just what the boys were saying seeing Matt and Steve were the more popular guys, but gasped upon seeing Andrew's life through his eyes. Indeed his mother was very sick, but his alcoholic father would abuse him out of his own frustrations making him feel like shit. At school he was considered a freak for documenting his life with some kind of camera. After they acquired their powers he saw that they also used their powers for fun, but noticed Andrew unintentionally steered a vehicle off the road and into a lake with the driver dying.

Things got more hectic when Andrew's father continued to beat him forcing him to fight back using his power, and blinded by his own frustrations accidentally struck Steve using lightning from a storm he was flying around in. He continued watching as Andrew was pushed off the deep end when he tried to steal money to pay for his mother's medicine only to get caught in an explosion putting him in the hospital. He saw the father was there weeping wondering if he really did care for his son. Unfortunately he cried because Andrew's mother was dead and angrily blamed his son for her death because he went out looking for him. He watched the memories as Andrew finally snapped almost ready to take his father's life had it not been for Matt who saved him.

Naruto saw as both Andrew and Matt went into a battle in their city putting hundreds of lives at stake. Andrew had been so corrupted and blinded by hate and frustration Matt had to kill his cousin by impaling him with a statues spear for the sake of the city.

The boys meanwhile saw Naruto's life flash into their minds and they were equally shocked as their link ended and they looked to each other, "Whoa!" they all gasped.

"Guys, you really?" Naruto asked.

"And you have a?" Steve asked.

"I do." Naruto admitted.

"Wow and I thought my life was shit." Andrew said recalling the pain Naruto went through.

So the four boys started talking getting to know each other better as the Shinigami supervised them. Naruto spoke, "Andrew, I'm sorry about what happened you didn't deserve to be treated so badly."

"Well I only made it worse when I went out of control," Andrew explained, "I'm just as surprised I went to heaven after all I did. I even begged God to send me to hell."

"You were only blinded by your power, and your dad didn't make it any better." Steve said.

"But Steve, I killed you out of frustration!" Andrew reminded him.

"And you already apologized." Steve replied as Andrew calmed down.

"Sorry guys, just bad memories."

"You've all been through a lot with this power," Naruto said, "And like you Andrew, I almost succumbed to my own frustration when I attacked those Root Anbu. I learned if I continued to attack out of frustration I'd put many in harms way."

"Yeah, like I did." Andrew admitted.

Naruto turned to Matt, "I don't get it, if you lived longer than them why do you look like your teenage self?"

"I'm a spirit now I'm able to alter my age being dead and all." Matt explained.

"You can really do that?"

"When you're dead you'd be surprised what you're able to do, at least spiritually speaking." Matt replied.

"Well Matt, when you left Tibet promising to do good things and find out what happened to you guys down there in that hole. What did you find about that thing?"

Matt smirked smugly, "Sorry no spoilers."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I had to find the answer myself, it's only best you do." Matt smirked.

"Oh, you asshole!" Naruto chuckled as he wrestled with Matt as Steve and Andrew joined in for fun.

Kurama and the Shinigami watched as the four boys were fooling around just like a group of close friends would. Soon enough Naruto stood opposite of the three boys, "It was a blast talking with you Naruto." Matt said.

"Right back at you guys." Naruto added.

"You keep on working on your power, and staying alive out there." Steve added.

"Will do Steve." Naruto nodded.

Andrew approached, "And promise me Naruto, that you will never fall into darkness and become a monster like I did."

"Not on your life that'll happen to me." Naruto promised.

"Then we wish you the best of luck." Matt said as the four boys put their hands in and threw them up.

"Alright boys, time for you to go." The Shinigami held his arm up blocking Naruto's view of the three and when he lowered it they were gone.

"Thanks for letting me meet those guys Shinigami-sama."

"Think nothing of it boy, but do me a favor and call me by my name, Zaldon."

"Alright then, Zaldon." Naruto replied.

"Well I best be going. I have a job to do y'know?" Zaldon asked as he vanished.

"I think that Zaldon's an ok Shinigami." Naruto admitted.

"**Whatever you say."** Kurama replied as Naruto returned to his regular sleep.

When morning came Naruto woke up and stretched, "Ah what a glorious morning." He looked up at the clear sky. After heating up some minute made ramen on an open fire he enjoyed his breakfast. Once his stomach was full he went to the nearby stream and bathed himself nice and clean.

Once he dried off he took out a map of the ninja land, "Let's see, where can I go from here?" he checked the closest villages and such, "Hey I know I'll fly to Suna and drop in on Gaara. It's been over a month since I last saw him. Besides no doubt Baa-san already sent him a letter about my banishment."

'**Well if Suna's where ya want to go right now, then go.'** Kurama thought.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he collected his things putting them back in his scroll and flew off into the sky.

In Konoha in Root's underground HQ Danzo was sitting in a meditating state until one of his guards appeared, "Well?" he asked.

"Still no word of Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo-sama."

Danzo frowned, "Why are you letting him slip through your hands?"

"Apologies Danzo-sama, but every chance we believe to spot him he ups and vanishes without a trace."

"Excuses!" Danzo called and snapped his fingers with two more guards appearing taking the one by both arms, "You've failed in your purpose and are no longer of use to me."

Rather than question his master or struggle the one Anbu spoke, "Hai, Danzo-sama." And with that the two took the one away where he would be executed.

Danzo frowned, "So help me boy, you cannot run forever."

Back with Naruto he was flying around the skies in the direction for Suna, and soon found himself flying over the land of Wind's desert, "Flying above the sand is a lot better than walking on it." Naruto admitted as he continued to fly.

He looked ahead and saw a village in the distance, "Suna just up ahead!" he picked up the pace but knew he had to land before he actually reached the village for fear of being spotted. When he got close enough he landed on the sand and walked the rest of the way before reaching giant walls, "Great now how do I get in?" he asked until a voice called.

"Halt, who goes there?!" Naruto froze as a Suna guard approached, "Identify yourself."

"My name's Naruto, I'm very good friends with Gaara, and I'd like to see him." Naruto explained.

"I'm gonna need to see some proper identification." The guard said until another voice spoke.

"He's allowed."

They turned seeing Kankuro approach, "Hey Kankuro!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, it's been awhile." Kankuro waved.

"You know him Kankuro?" the guard asked.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine and my sibs, if it weren't for this guy Gaara wouldn't be who he is today." Kankuro replied making the guard gasp and turned to Naruto.

"Please right this was Naruto."

"Arigato." Naruto said as the guard led him and Kankuro through the walls opening in the center.

Kankuro spoke, "Nice hair Naruto, blonde didn't work out for you?"

"Sort of." Naruto admitted.

Soon the two entered the village and Naruto looked around seeing the village of Suna for the very first time seeing it was just like a village in a desert would be like, no grass, lots of sand and minerals on the ground, and wind blowing around.

"Welcome to Suna Naruto." Kankuro welcomed him.

"Feels homey, in a desert sort of way." Naruto admitted.

"Come on, Gaara will be glad to see you." Kankuro showed him to Suna's administration building.

When they entered the office they saw Gaara at his desk doing paperwork and Temari at his side supervising him. The two sibs looked up seeing their brother and their old friend.

"Naruto?" Temari gasped.

"Hey guys, good to see ya." Naruto greeted them.

"We're glad you could come," Gaara said as he stood up, "We heard what happened to you from Lady Tsunade."

"It just wasn't right." Temari added.

"You did your job but only got banished, you didn't deserve that." Kankuro said.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine really I am. In fact I've never felt better."

"How so?" Gaara asked.

"My liberation from that village has given me more than I've ever had." Naruto explained.

"Really, such as?" Temari asked.

Naruto thought, 'I know I haven't told Shizuka or Hotaru about my power, but maybe these three will understand better since I know them more,' He spoke, "Alright you three listen up because a lot has happened since I left Konoha."

So the three gathered around their friend who told them what happened the moment he left Konoha. When he got around to talking about his powers he acquired from the object he found under the ground he had to explain it one step at a time so not to confuse any of them. Once he covered his powers he told them about Root and his trips to Kiri and Nadeshiko.

"And that's when I decided to come here." Naruto finished.

The siblings were wide eyed in shock, even Gaara for that matter. "Wow, that's just… wow." Kankuro said.

"I know." Temari agreed.

"Unbelievable." Gaara said.

"But you seriously can move objects using your mind?" Kankuro asked.

"Then you require a demonstration?" Naruto asked and they nodded, "Very well." Naruto aimed his palm over at a scroll on the table that flew right off it and into Naruto's hand, surprising the three sibs.

"Whoa." Kankuro gasped.

"Proof enough?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, I believe ya." The puppet ninja said.

"And you used that power to fly here?" Temari asked.

"Yeah would've been a lot longer if I walked." Naruto joked.

"And you didn't tell anyone this?" Gaara asked.

"Not until you guys," He replied, "And I request you not tell this to Tsunade-baasan or any of my friends, after all if it got out to Danzo or any of his Root flunkies then they'll be after my head."

"I understand." Gaara nodded.

"Still, getting you banished wasn't enough, now one old man just wants you dead?" Kankuro asked.

"It's a curse I'm afraid." Naruto admitted.

"I know what you mean," Gaara admitted and spoke, "Well Naruto, while you may not be a Konoha ninja anymore, you're still always welcomed here in Suna. After all I owe big for pulling me out of the darkness of loneliness."

Naruto pointed to him, "No chick flick moments Gaara."

"Now then, as long as you're here you deserve the grand tour of Suna. Unfortunately I can't due to my paperwork." Gaara said.

"Yeah and I'm still on guard duty." Kankuro added.

"Well, I could do it," Temari offered, "Well if you don't mind Naruto." She hid a blush.

"Not at all Temari." Naruto replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Gaara said.

Entering the room was a young woman who was fairly tall of curvaceous built with a large bust. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and two locks of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She wore a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extended up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles.

"Gaara-sama, I have returned from my mission, oh sorry I didn't know you were entertaining." The young woman said noticing Naruto who was blushing at her a bit.

'Whoa, she's cute.' He thought.

Gaara spoke, "Naruto let me introduce you to one of our village's renowned kunoichi Pakura. Pakura this is mine and my siblings friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hi there." Naruto greeted.

"A pleasure," She replied and thought, 'Wow, I never would've guess a boy so young could be that good looking. Whoa, what am I saying? Just calm down Pakura.' She thought.

"Pakura?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, Gaara-sama?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"I know this is sudden, but would you please help Temari in giving Naruto a tour of our village?" the red haired boy requested.

"Me?" Pakura asked.

"Yeah Pakura, after all you do have a lot of free time on your hand." Kankuro smirked.

Pakura blushed and frowned, "Oh be quiet. Alright Gaara-sama I accept."

"Splendid." Gaara replied.

Naruto smirked coming in between the two kunoichi putting his arms around them holding them close, "Let's do it, ladies!" the two kunoichi blushed while Pakura slid away a bit.

"Yes, well come alone Uzumaki-san." She said.

"On my way." Naruto said as he followed the two kunoichi eagerly to see Suna.

**(And that's the chapter. That's the members of the harem I'm making for this one, and even though some may be long since dead like Pakura, but in this fic she ain't dead. Also I really didn't originally plan to put or make any reference to the three boys from the movie Chronicle, but hey I realized maybe it'd be best if Naruto did at least have one scene with the three just so he could understand that he was not the first to have acquired the power from the strange object. I might bring them back to Naruto's mind to have more chats if he needs others to talk to besides Kurama. Don't miss next time readers for more excitement. See ya then.) **


	8. Desert Day Out

**(Hey guys I got another chapter ready for you all. The conclusion of Naruto's visit to Suna, and let's see how well Naruto and Pakura hit it off.)**

_Last time, Naruto decided to fly to Suna to pay a little visit to his friends there. Upon his arrival he was greeted welcomingly by the Suna Sibs, and especially his fellow Jinchuriki Gaara who was now ruling. In need of a tour guide Gaara ordered Temari and kunoichi Pakura to be his tours._

Naruto looked around the village as Temari and Pakura showed him around, "I gotta say this is a nice village you guys got going on here." Naruto admitted.

"Glad you think so, sorry if it's a bit hotter than what you're normally used to." Temari said.

"Well I needed to work up a tan anyway." Naruto admitted.

"So Naruto," Pakura began, "What village did you come from?"

Naruto froze but answered, "Well Pakura, I originally came from Konoha."

"Konoha? Originally?"

"Yeah, it was my home, before I was banished." Naruto continued to answer.

"Banished? But what'd you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what they wanted to do."

"Still they can't banish a ninja unless there was a reason."

"And there was," he continued, "They banished me for completing a mission."

"I'm lost here." Pakura said.

"You know of the Uchiha clan of Konoha?" he asked.

"Yes, the clan that was wiped out by one of their own, leaving two survivors. Two brothers." She answered.

"Well one of those brothers was my rival, and he was the survivor. I wanted to surpass him ever since the academy days," Naruto continued, "But the more I tried getting stronger only made him angrier. So out of jealously he fled Konoha to train with a vile nuke-nin to become stronger. I was sent to stop him, and when I did they banished me for roughing up their prized Uchiha even though I was roughed up more."

Pakura was shocked, "They valued a traitor attempting to go nuke-nin over someone who did his job?"

"That's the way councils are, they care more about power and their village over their shinobi." Naruto replied.

"Well, I can see how you feel." Pakura replied.

"How so?"

"While I may be a highly respected kunoichi and village hero for many accomplishments, however our previous ruler the Yondaime Kazekage wanted to profit off my reputation."

"Profit off it?" the red haired boy asked.

"Yes. For as long as I can remember he'd send me on suicide missions in hopes I would be killed so he can use my death as an excuse to not only pin blame on other nations, but to also use my death as a means to encourage ninja to fight harder. Even though I knew he'd do it on purpose, I could never pin anything on our village leader."

"Even Kankuro and I knew our father liked to take risky methods just to benefit the village. But with Gaara running the place, we aim to see the village in a new light." Temari explained.

"Yes, I honestly admit I prefer Gaara's leadings over his fathers any day," Pakura continued, "Back then I was actually worried that Gaara may have ended up killing us all back when he was unstable."

"Until Naruto changed him." Temari reminded the kunoichi.

Pakura turned to him, "How did you manage to turn Gaara around?"

"By showing him there are others like him, preferably me. And just because people call you certain things like monster or freak doesn't mean you have to accept what they call you."

"You are like him? Then does that mean you?" Pakura began but was cut off by a female voice.

"Pakura-sensei, Temari-san!"

The three looked seeing a girl with red markings on her face approach them, "Pakura-sensei, when did you get back from your mission?"

"Awhile ago Maki." Pakura answered.

Maki suddenly noticed Naruto, "Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Well Temari and I have been ordered to show our guest around Suna." Pakura explained.

"I see." She replied.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is Maki, she's Pakura's student," Temari started introducing them, "And Maki, this is Naruto; an old friend of mine and my siblings."

"Very nice to meet you." Maki greeted the boy.

"Likewise." Naruto replied.

"I'll meet up with you later Maki." Pakura said.

"Ok." Maki headed off.

"She seemed nice." Naruto admitted.

"She is, and she also aims to get stronger," Pakura explained, "She lost her father in a war with Iwa, and wants to get stronger for his sake."

"Well she does have something to drive her to get stronger, and that's good." Naruto said.

Soon the three stopped by one of Suna's training grounds, "This is where our ninja come to train." Temari explained.

"Looks spacious," Naruto looked around, "Though why bring me here for the final spot?"

"Well, I'm curious about your abilities Naruto," Pakura began, "No ordinary ninja would've been able to have defeated Gaara with words alone, so I'd like to see what you're capable of."

"Somehow I saw this coming," Naruto said to himself and looked to Pakura, "Alright, if you're so interested in seeing what I can do, I'll be happy to oblige."

So Naruto and Pakura stood on opposite sides on the training arena as Temari stood acting as proctor, "Alright you two, this will be a spar, so try not to kill each other."

"Hai." They agreed.

"Hajime!" Temari called as Pakura and Naruto started going at it in taijutsu. Naruto was holding back the urge to use his powers until he determined if he needed to against Pakura.

**'Personally with your power you could end this a lot faster.'** Kurama thought.

'Then I wouldn't know just what Pakura can do that makes her such a respected kunoichi.' Naruto thought back.

"I must say Naruto, you're good at this." Pakura said as she blocked a kick from him.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Naruto replied as he got his leg free, "But let me show you a little something of my own." Naruto summoned seven shadow clones.

"Shadow clones? That's rare for a ninja at your age to perform such a high ranked jutsu." Pakura noted.

"Well I have the chakra for it." Naruto chuckled as he and his clones attacked Pakura who attacked all of them dispelling one after another. When the clones were all gone she wondered where the real Naruto was. Realizing it she spun around seeing Naruto flying at her prepared to deliver a kick, but she quickly jumped away making Naruto miss.

As Pakura was about to gain some distance to launch an attack on Naruto, she saw he vanished into thin air, "What? Vanished?!" she gasped and felt a kunai at her neck.

"Yield?" Naruto asked.

Pakura lowered her guard, "I yield."

Pakura tuned seeing Naruto was offering his hand, "That was a good workout, so thanks."

Pakura smiled, "Yeah." She shook his hand.

"You're just lucky you ended it before Pakura decided to use her secret weapon against you." Temari warned him.

"Secret weapon?" he asked.

Pakura nodded, "You see I have a special chakra element."

"A Kekkei Genkai?"

"Exactly, my style is Shakuton (Scorch Release)." She explained.

"Shakuton, I've never heard of it," Naruto admitted, "But I have met another type of unique elemental user, a guy who used Hyouton (Ice Release)."

"Hmm, I did hear rumors about that." Pakura admitted.

"Well they're real. So what can this Shakuton style do?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Pakura said as she stood before three training dummies. She used hand signs and suddenly created three spheres of evaporating gas and fired them at the dummies that ended up losing all their stuffing.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"If that was used on a living person it would've been a lot messier," Pakura explained, "For you see my technique upon contact with an enemy can heat their insides, causing the water into the body to instantly evaporate and leave them a withered husk."

"Yikes," Naruto gasped at such a lethal technique exists. He then spoke, "Well since you were willingly to show me your special techniques, allow me to show you one of mine." He said as he concentrated on some kunai making them levitate up and used launched them at several targets hitting dead center.

Pakura was slack jawed, "What, but, how did you do that?"

"My own kind of talent, though I wasn't born with it. I had to master it."

"What do you call it?" she asked.

"It's telekinesis, the ability to move objects at will."

"That is impressive." She admitted.

"That was nothing, check this out." Naruto said as he concentrated and levitated himself off the ground and flew around.

"Oh kami, Naruto you're flying!" Pakura gasped.

"I know! This is awesome." Naruto chuckled as he flew around a few times before touching back down.

"That was incredible Naruto, but how did you move so fast to suddenly appear behind me?" Pakura asked.

"Well it's a little technique made by my late old man."

"Late old man, and who was that?"

"Well he was also the ruler of Konoha who died saving it."

Pakura gasped, "You mean the Yellow Flash?"

"Correct."

"Why would the council banish the son of a hero?" Pakura asked.

"Because they obviously didn't know, and even if they did I doubt they would believe it or change their opinions about me."

Pakura looked at Naruto and saw a bit of herself in him seeing that both were used and tossed around by their superiors, but saw compared to him she had it easier, while he did not. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You know, not only do you and Gaara have much in common, but you also have much in common with me as well."

Naruto thought about it seeing Pakura had a point in her claim, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Temari smiled but felt envious seeing how much closer they were getting, "Hey Naruto, how about, you join me for dinner?"

"Really Temari?"

"Yeah, I mean you must be starving right?"

"Well I am famished." He admitted.

"Great, I'll show you one of my favorite places to eat out." Temari replied while Pakura noticed.

'Does Temari like Naruto?' she thought, 'Why does this irk me? Oh don't tell me I'm falling for him. Oh but I can't help it, Naruto and I have so much in common, it's like he and I were made for each other. Maybe I can get alone with him tonight.'

Soon Pakura said her byes and took her leave as Naruto and Temari went to have dinner at one of Suna's restaurants where they gorged on some delicious food. "Yum, this is good." Naruto said as he ate.

"I'm glad you like it. I know this isn't like your favorite eat-out spot in Konoha." Temari replied.

"Yeah, but this place is good enough for me," Naruto admitted, "I appreciate you doing this for me Temari, after all you, Gaara, and Kankuro treat me better than most residents in Konoha."

"That's because you're our hero Naruto," she began, "Because of you, Gaara has become a better person, and my brothers and I are like a real family. We owe you so much for this."

"Well you know I'm just doing my thing in making people into better people." Naruto admitted until he found his hands clasped together with Temari's and he looked into Temari's eyes she was gazing at him with passion.

"And that's a wonderful gift you have Naruto, and I'm glad you could use it to set my youngest brother straight otherwise, he would've grown up into more of a mindless killer than he used be. Your ability to change people is very admirable, and I wish there were more people out there like you."

"Temari." Naruto blushed.

"Please Naruto, let's enjoy this moment." She said as the two leaned in closer before planting their lips on each other and kissed passionately.

When they parted Naruto gasped, "That was great, but I thought you liked Shikamaru."

Temari did a double take, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, Shikamaru did tell me you talked to him after the mission getting him to man up and all."

"I was just trying to help him see he did all he could, and that he couldn't have kept any of you guys from coming back hurt and all. That doesn't mean I have a thing for him."

"Oh… then does that mean you have a thing for me?" Naruto asked teasingly making her blush.

"Well I did kiss you; doesn't that give you any hint?" Temari asked thinking he was clueless.

"I'm just messing with you Temari lighten up." Naruto chuckled.

The kunoichi could only smile, "You're such a goof."

"Meh, I've been called worse." He replied and the two chuckled.

Later that night Naruto was given a guest room at the siblings place in the administration building. Naruto woke up and went to his balcony to look up at the night sky, "Nice night." He said to himself.

"It is isn't it?" a voice asked.

Naruto spun and looked seeing Pakura leaning against the wall, "Pakura, what're you doing out this late?"

"I just wanted to see you is all, since I was unable to join you and Temari for dinner." Pakura said.

"So you snuck all the way here to see me, I feel so touched." Naruto teased.

Pakura teased back, "And I haven't even laid a hand on you yet."

"What?" Naruto did a double take at her teasing.

Pakura chuckled, "I'm just messing with you Naruto." She rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you always like this?" Naruto asked.

"Well not especially, but something about you has me loosening up or something." Pakura admitted.

"Well that's a good thing; I mean I tend to find the uptight sort of people boring. I mean not saying you are like that."

"None taken."

Naruto got an idea, "Say Pakura, if you really want to loosen up, I got a solution."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait out here while I get changed," Naruto said going back inside and soon came back out wearing jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt. Given the fact he was in a desert, the temperature was much colder at night, "before I do what I am about to do I have to know something Pakura. Do you trust me?"

Pakura looked into Naruto's eyes seeing he was serious about his question, "I do." She answered.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he scooped the young woman up.

"Hey what're you doing?" Pakura protested.

"Just relax Pakura, and try not to scream so loud." Naruto said as he took off into the air and started flying around Suna with Pakura wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Naruto, look out!" Pakura called as she thought they would crash into one of the buildings.

"Don't worry Pakura, I got you," he said and thought, 'Wow, she's even cuter when she looks nervous.'

**'You really love getting a rise out of people don't you?'** Kurama asked.

'Hey doing it shows me sides of them I never would've guessed they had.' He thought back.

Naruto continued flying around Suna as Pakura began calming down and started enjoying the ride, even going as far as letting out a few excited calls of excitement. Suddenly Naruto started flying upward heading for the sky.

"Naruto, why're you going up so high?" Pakura asked in confusion.

"There's something I want to show you," Naruto said as he finally passed the clouds and floated above them, "Behold."

Pakura looked and gasped seeing they were above the clouds and closer to the sky getting a better view of the stars and the moon itself, "Wow."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"It's beautiful." Pakura said in nostalgia.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he looked at the night sky.

Pakura gasped as she looked at Naruto seeing the moon shine off his face giving him a nostalgic look. She blushed until Naruto looked at her, "You ok?"

Pakura quickly shook her blush off, "I'm fine Naruto."

"I'm glad," Naruto said as they looked at the star filled sky, "Consider yourself lucky, not many can see the night sky this up close."

"I can tell," Pakura said, "Thanks for bringing me up here Naruto."

"My pleasure." He replied as they continued to enjoy the moment.

Soon Naruto flew back down to Suna and dropped Pakura off onto another building, "Thanks again for the fun night Naruto."

"No problem, we'll have to do it again." He replied.

"I'd love that." Pakura said as she leaned in planting a kiss on Naruto's lips as the guy himself humbly returned it. When they broke Pakura smiled and headed off.

Naruto smiled and jumped up, "Yes!" he cheered as he flew back to the administration building and landed at the balcony of the guest room, "I gotta say Kurama, I truly am a lucky guy."

**'Obviously.'**

So Naruto went back inside and went to bed where he slept the night away. He then decided to stay a few days to catch up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. He also decided Suna would be the perfect spot to perform his magic show and get new audiences. And at night he would meet up with both Temari and Pakura and have some down time.

After five days Naruto was about ready to leave having made a bundle of cash to add to his savings, and knew it was time to move on. He stood on top of the building with Gaara, his sibs, and Pakura.

"Do you really have to go, Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Afraid so Kankuro, there's still so much out there I want to see." He answered.

"We will look forward to your return." Gaara said.

"Thanks G."

"Stick around a little longer next time Naruto." Temari said.

"Yeah, you're mountains of fun." Pakura added and the two kunoichi chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind ladies," Naruto smiled and blushed recalling the dates he went with them the nights he stayed, "Well Suna, it's been wild. But I gotta go!" he took off into the air and flew off leaving his friends from Suna to parts unknown.

**(And that's the chapter. This chapter was in dedication to my birthday November 7th. Well see you all next time readers.)**


	9. Journey to the Sea

**(Hi guys, I'm back with another installment. In a couple more chapters I'm probably going to jump into the time skip just so Naruto can grow to sixteen. Well enjoy the chapter.)**

In Konoha, Tsunade had gathered the Konoha rookies at the office, where she, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kakashi were ready to read Naruto's latest letter.

"Man, Naruto's been gone for a month and he's still managing to survive out there." Kiba said.

"You know he's too stubborn to die, Kiba." Shino reminded him.

"Yes, Naruto will not die so easily, even without the protection of the village!" Lee ranted.

"Will you shut up Lee, and Tsunade-sama please read the letter." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I want to know how he's doing." Sakura said as everyone gathered around in anticipation.

"Alright, everyone calm down and I'll read it." Tsunade said as she opened up the letter and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

_Dear friends of Konoha:_

_It's been over a month since my banishment, but as I've said before I'm doing perfectly well. Since my last letter I've gotten another job of making money outside my magic show and bounty hunting. I'm now learning how to play the banjo, I know it's hard to juggle three jobs so far, but I do have my clones that can cover the other two if needed. And when you live on your own traveling from one place to another, having more than one job is being safe than sorry. During my travels I managed to pop in on Gaara in Suna, as I'm sure you're all aware things are going incredibly well now that Gaara's nicer and running the place. I even made a new friend while I was visiting. Her name is Pakura. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well in Konoha without me around. I'll write again as soon as I got the time._

_Love, Naruto_

"Well, it sounds like Naruto's making quite a living." Kakashi admitted.

"I just can't believe he's doing magic, bounty hunting, and banjo playing to make a living." Chouji said.

"Three jobs is so troublesome, makes me relieved I only have one job." Shikamaru yawned.

"You think Naruto will really find someplace out there to permanently call his new home?" Hinata asked worried.

"Don't worry Hinata," Neji began with a smile, "If we know Naruto as we should, he'll find a better place one day."

Neji's words prompted everyone else to agree with hope for their old comrade. Tsunade nodded and spoke to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, be sure to brief us if another messenger toad comes back to you with another one of his letters."

"You don't even have to give me that order." Jiraiya replied.

Ino noticed Sakura still looking a bit depressed, "Hey don't worry Sakura. Naruto's doing just fine."

"Yeah, I know," the Pinkette began, "I just wished he didn't have to go."

"We all feel that way." Shizune replied.

"I just wonder where he is right now." Sakura said knowing it's a big ninja world out there and he could be just about anywhere.

Naruto currently was sitting on a floating log in a swamp located in the swamp country. He was playing a few notes on his banjo before he started to sing.

_**Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side  
Rainbow's are visions  
They're only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide  
So we've been told and some chose to  
Believe it  
But I know they're wrong wait and see**_

_**Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me**_

_**Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
And look what it's done so far  
What's so amazing  
That keeps us star gazing  
What so we think we might see**_

_**Someday we'll find it  
That Rainbow Connection  
The lovers the dreamers and me**_

_**Have you been half asleep  
And have you heard voices  
I've heard them calling my name  
Are these the sweet sounds that called  
The young sailors  
I think they're one and the same  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
There's something that I'm supposed to be**_

_**Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me**_

_**La da da de da da do **_

_**La la da da da de da do**_

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sun shining down onto the swamp, "Ah, this place was a nice stop for a quick rest," He said before sealing his banjo inside one of his scrolls before pulling out a map, "Now let me see, where to next?" he looked at the map trying to pick a land he hadn't checked out yet.

"Hmm, hey I know! I'll fly out to the Sea country! With four islands around it I'll make four times as much as I do in my magic act." So he packed up his map and put his knapsack on and flew off into the sky and above the swamp going south.

Within two hours Naruto found himself flying above the Sea country and spotted four islands down below, "Now let me see," Naruto said as he got into a monk sitting position and pointed out the islands, "The main one is the Mother island, that's Jiro island, there's Taro island, and finally Demon island."

"Well, better start with the big Mother island." He flew downward landing by the ships ports behind some crates.

When he walked out he straightened his cloak and started walking around to find a place he could stay during his visit. He stopped outside a place known as Shiragiku Inn, "This looks like a good place to rest." He entered and checked into a room.

He laid atop the bed and gazed up at the ceiling, "I tell you Kurama, at the rate I'm going with my tours, I'll never run out of moolah."

'**Aside from the fact you've been storing half of it away so that you can hire a crew to build you your own compound?'** Kurama asked.

'Oh yeah, it'll have air conditioning, pool table, outdoor and indoor hotsprings, a sauna, a training dojo, and so much more.'

'**You'll need a fortune, if you're to actually pay a crew to build you a place like that.'**

'That's why I'm touring all around putting on numerous shows. Plus I need to find an exact spot where to build my compound.'

'**Why not just build over the ruins of Uzushio, no one else is using it since it's been taken off the map.'**

'Hmm, that does sound like good idea, but before I do I still intend on traveling all over the ninja land so I can at least say to people I've seen it all.'

'**Then you'll sound like an old geezer who's lived past his prime.' The fox joked.**

'Oh shut up.'

He then sat up and conjured a Kage Bunshin, "Alright man, you take the banjo and put on a few shows to make some easy money."

"No problem." His clone said as he took off.

"As for me, I better go and pick a perfect spot to set up my magic show." He said as he grabbed his cloak and headed off.

He walked around the town seeing it was quiet and quaint almost reminding him of Wave, "Hm, there's got to be a good spot that's wide enough and sure to attract a large audience."

Suddenly he looked in the distance in the direction of the forest outside town and saw an explosion, "Whoa, looks like something is up."

'**Naruto for all you know it could be dangerous. You don't even know what it is you'd be up against.'** Kurama warned him.

'That's why there's only one way to find out.' Naruto thought back as he hovered up before flying off in the direction of the forest.

Meanwhile in said forest, a girl had been running from an attack. She appeared to be about age thirteen, and her appearance included purple hair with two long bangs tied by pink ties at the low bottom of each, black pupiless eyes. She wore a sleeveless tunic-blouse with brown shorts and a simple yellow sash around her waist. What was odd about her was that her face, arms and legs were wrapped in bandages. She had been pursued by a man with gray hair in a mini ponytail, and wore a lab outfit. He was accompanied by two individuals. One had shoulder length black hair and wore two black ocular lenses over his eyes. The second one had black spikey hair and wore glasses.

"You're not getting away from us!" the glasses one said throwing a paper bomb wrapped kunai at the girl that exploded, knocking her to the ground.

The three pursuers landed and the one in the labcoat approached, "Isaribi, you really shouldn't disobey an order and wander off like this. It just isn't right."

"No! I'm through being your little expriment!" she shouted.

"Is that so?" the man asked, "Because I'm not through with you. Boys, bring her to me!"

"You got it." The one wearing the two dark lenses replied as they approach but suddenly felt themselves being lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree.

"What?" the man gasped seeing Naruto approach with his hood up, covering his face.

"You three got a lot of nerve picking on others."

"Stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you!" the man ordered.

"Maybe not, but I'm making it my business," Naruto replied until he caught a glimpse of the two guards accompanying the man, 'Wait a minute, I know those two! Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi! They're Kabuto's teammates from the Chunin Exams, and if they're here, there's a good chance Kabuto might be as well, maybe even Orochimaru.'

"Yoroi, Misumi, get that gaki out of my way!" the man ordered.

"With pleasure." Misumi said as he and Yoroi formed hand signs and each launched a water projectile.

The girl looked shocked thinking both she and her protector were done for, but Naruto did some hand signs before putting his palms to the ground and called, "Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!" Suddenly a long stone wall rose up from the ground and shielded them from the projectiles.

"What?" Yoroi gasped.

The wall dropped and Naruto spoke, "That was a good move boys, now here's one of my own," he put his hand to his mouth, "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" he blew a large blast of wind at the three sending them flying off backwards into the distance.

"Dang, I guess I put a little too much force into that gust," he chuckled, "Well you do what you can am I… right?" he saw the girl was gone. He looked ahead seeing she was once again on the move. He quickly flew after her and slid before her blocking her path, "Whoa there doll, what's the big rush?"

"Please, get away from me!" she tried to go around but he slid blocking her retreat.

"Now is that any way to thank a guy who just saved your life?" he asked.

"You don't understand! No one is safe if they're near me!" she argued.

"What, against those three I'm more than a match, besides what were they after you for?"

"That doesn't matter, now move!" the girl tried to force her way around Naruto who wasn't letting up.

'Ugh, I hate dealing with stubborn girls. But I did learn some things about dealing with people who're stubborn,' he thought before thrusting his fist back and spoke, "Sorry to do this to you." He slugged her right in the stomach knocking her out as she fell into his embrace passed out.

'**You just knocked out a girl by punching her in the stomach.'** Kurama said.

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do to someone as stubborn as her?" he asked as he hefted the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "I should get her back to town."

'**You know the style you're carrying her is a form usually done by pedophiles and rapists.'** Kurama noted.

'Fortunately I'm neither, you smart allec fox.' Naruto thought as he flew off heading back to town so he could nurse the girl back to health.

**(And that's the chapter, don't miss next time where Naruto learns about this girl he rescued, and the traumatizing past she's endured. The song Rainbow Connection is owned by the Muppets. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	10. Fishman vs Fishwoman

**(Welcome back readers to another installment. I thought I'd get this in before Thanksgiving and all. Well enjoy.)**

_Last time Naruto had flown out to the Sea country in hopes of finding fresh audiences for his magic and banjo shows. Upon his arrival he bumped into a girl being pursued by some scientist for reasons unknown. Naruto being himself protected the girl and drove her pursuers off. When he tried to get answers out of her she merely tried to get away forcing Naruto to knock her out. And now it continues._

The girl tossed and turned before her eyes started opening. Her vision was at first hazy until things started coming into clear. She finally saw she was lying on a bed in some inn's room. She looked around seeing the boy who came to her defense sitting on an armchair looking over at her.

"Oh, finally awake huh?" Naruto asked, "You had me worried there. I thought I knocked you out too hard."

"Where am I?" the asked.

"The Shiragiku Inn, you've been asleep for the past two hours."

"Two hours?" she sat up.

"Yup, so you gonna tell me what those three wanted with you now?"

She looked away, "It's best you don't know."

"And why's that?"

"The details are too much for anyone to handle."

"You saying I can't handle it?" he asked, "Listen I've heard a lot of messed up stuff from others, so it's not like what you have to say is probably something I've never heard before."

"You wouldn't understand." She continued to play stubborn and was shocked seeing Naruto was suddenly in her face.

"Try me." He challenged her.

Isaribi blushed, "Well could I at least know your name before I start spilling my life story?"

"Of course, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and your name's… Isaribi, correct?" he asked recalling the man call her by that name.

"That's right."

"So, what's your story?" Naruto asked.

"_Well this began years ago. That man in the lab coat that was after me is Amachi. He used me as a subject for his twisted experiments. He was hired by another to conduct experiments on others that would give them the ability to breathe under water. His employer sought to create an army of ninja who could operate underwater. Many of the test subjects were proven failures and died. But me, I was the only one to survive and handle the transformation process; however as backlash I could not fully transform back to my full human form. These bandages I wear cover all the fish like scales and such that cannot return to normal. Ever since then people would call me a monster and treat me like garbage."_ She said with anger.

Naruto remained silent but understood completely what Isaribi was going through.

"I hated Amachi for what he did to me, but he said he would cure me if I did a few jobs for him."

"What kind of jobs?" Naruto asked knowing they weren't good.

"He had me attack ships importing and exporting goods. But I discovered he had no cure, and had just been using me, I escaped. I've been on the run from him until you arrived."

"What a jerk, using you and lying to you. Hell, you and I got more in common than you know."

"And how is that?" Isaribi asked curiously.

"You think your life was hard, what I'm about to tell you will make you cry." Naruto said as he shared his life story with her. He left out about the meteor giving him psychic power not wanting to expose too much.

When he finished his story Isaribi was on the verge of tears as she realized Naruto did live a life similar to hers, only she had it easier while he had not, "Naruto, about what I said…"

"You don't have to say it Isaribi," Naruto replied, "You didn't know."

"Well, you may want to know that the one who tempted Sasuke was also the one who orchestrated the experiment used on me."

"What? That was Orochimaru's doing?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes, but Amachi had not seen Orochimaru for some time now. I think he abandoned the project."

"Typical of him." Naruto sighed.

"Listen Naruto, I should really get going, it'll be a matter of time before Amachi tracks me here."

"Good, if he comes, then I'll fight." Naruto said.

"What?"

"That guy screwed your life over, and I'll be damned if he continues to haunt you because of this."

"You don't have to do this you know." She replied.

"Yeah, I don't, but I want to," he answered, "Sometimes trying to carry a load alone can bring you down."

"I don't know what to say." Isaribi said with a faint blush.

"Just promise me you'll trust me."

"I-I will."

"Good, now come with me. I know a way to take your mind off things."

"How?"

"Just come with me." He took her by the hand and led her outside.

Soon enough Naruto was dressed as his alter ego for his magic show whom he identified himself as Majestro, "Good day folks, and welcome to the show. I am your host, the master of the magical arts, and all around wonder Majestro!" he called as the audience applauded.

"Today I'd like to welcome an old friend who has so graciously decided to join me in my show. Please give a warm welcome to my special guest, the Mysterious Bai!"

As it turned out Isaribi had been part of his act, but to keep her identity from the public safe she was now wearing an all blue body suit and wore a kabuki mask with the design of a dolphin.

The crowd applauded much to Isaribi's relief that they could not see through her disguise. Naruto spoke, "For my first trick, I shall balance on one hand on top that pole there, with Bai balancing a top my foot using one hand!" Naruto and Isaribi then got on the pole as Isaribi whispered.

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"With my ability, it's possible," He whispered back as he put his hand on the pole and balanced himself on it. The crowds gasped seeing the rumors of Majestro's performance were really true.

"And now Bai, to complete the trick, you must jump onto my foot and balance with your hand." His visible eye winked at her.

"Ok." She said as she jumped but found herself jumping higher than she expected and used her hand to balance on Naruto's foot with her hand.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I didn't even know I could do this.' Isaribi thought.

The crowds gasped in surprise that she made it, but applauded. "Yes, wonderful Bai, well done!" Naruto called.

For an hour Naruto continued his show with Isaribi's assistance, and needless to say they were really making a killing with their act. Later Naruto and Isaribi were back at the Inn counting up their profits.

"I never knew this show would be so profitable." Isaribi said.

"We were a hit!" Naruto chuckled and handed her some money, "Here's your share."

"Arigato," She smiled, "And thanks for the fun today Naruto. I can't even remember having so much fun in all my life."

"I happen to be great and showing people fun." Naruto admitted.

Isaribi smiled while thinking, 'Naruto certainly is something. I've never met someone like him ever, not even during my time captured.'

Suddenly they heard an explosion outside. Naruto went to the balcony and saw Yoroi and Misumi along with he wanted to assume was Amachi but he looked like a green humanoid sea creature, "Uh Isaribi, you'll want to see this."

Isaribi went to the balcony and looked, "Oh no, it's Amachi."

"Is there a reason he looks like that?" Naruto asked.

"He must've used the formula that made me what I am on himself." She theorized.

Amachi was firing bullets of water from his mouth around the village, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He called in sing-song.

"She's got to be here, somewhere." Yoroi said.

Naruto spoke to Isaribi, "They're trying to draw you out. Wait here, I'll deal with them." He grabbed his cloak and was prepared to leave until Isaribi held his arm.

"Wait a minute Naruto, let me come with you."

"Isaribi, you step out there you'll be like a piece of meat thrown to the dogs."

"You told me that trying to carry a load alone can bring you down. Well I can't let you carry this load by yourself." She concentrated and suddenly the bandages on her body started ripping. Standing before Naruto was Isaribi who was green and appeared to be like a human sea creature like Amachi.

"Isaribi." Naruto gasped.

"Yes, this is my true form, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Well then, let's go."

Back in the village Amachi and his two cronies were still causing trouble while trying to find Isaribi.

"Still no sign of her." Misumi said.

"Well she can't hide forever!" Amachi replied feeling agitated.

"Yo!"

The three saw Naruto and Isaribi stand in the street facing them down, "You looking for me?" Isaribi asked.

"Isaribi, finally you decided to show yourself," Amachi began, "And you brought the same punk who got in our way."

"Well this punk is gonna make you regret what you did with so many human lives!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Isaribi told me everything; you and Orochimaru captured innocent lives and experimented on them with twisted reasons."

"Is it so twisted to actually come up with the idea of allowing ninja to breathe under water?" Amachi asked.

"No, but stripping them of their human appearances is another!"

"Well I was planning to find a way around that…"

"Don't start giving me that bull; you never had any intention to make a cure!" Naruto shot.

"Well no point in covering up now, is there? Boys, take them."

Yoroi and Misumi were ready to attack while Isaribi spoke, "Naruto, leave Amachi to me. I got to settle this score."

"Ok."

So Isaribi and Amachi went at it throwing attack after attack, even going down to using water bullets from their mouths.

"You've learned well Isaribi; this is why you were my prized project." Amachi said as he and the girl grappled.

"You taught me too well!" Isaribi broke the grapple and the two were launched back.

"On the contrary, I didn't teach you everything." Amachi said as he attacked twice as hard making it difficult for Isaribi to keep up.

Meanwhile Naruto was avoiding Yoroi's and Misumi's attacks, "You two are way out of your league. I mean if Sasuke and Kankuro could beat you two at the Chunin Exams, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Wait a minute, how do you know Sasuke and Kankuro?" Yoroi asked.

"I was there at the Chunin exams, but I used to be blonde." He answered.

The two looked back recalling the Chunin Exams and remembered one particular blonde boy whom they recognized as a loud hyperactive one.

"So, it's you again." Misumi said.

"Naruto." Yoroi added.

"Correct, now answer me this again, what makes you think you can beat me if Sasuke and Kankuro could beat you?"

"That's because we've gotten stronger since last time." Misumi answered.

"Oh really? I don't really see it." Naruto smirked under his cloak.

The two frowned and went to attack Naruto while the boy just kept dodging whatever attacks they threw or blows they tried to land.

"What's going on here, Kabuto's record of him had nothing recorded of him being this skilled." Misumi said.

"He must've been holding out on us." Yoroi frowned.

"Actually like you guys, I've also gotten stronger, except I've gotten even stronger than both of you put together."

"We'll see about that!" Misumi called as the two went to attack him only for both to be levitated off the ground and suspended in mid air.

"Not again!" Yoroi called.

"Oh yes, again." Naruto smirked until he looked over seeing Isaribi looking like she needed help, "Once again it's time to shine." He levitated the two over as he went to the fish fighters.

"What's the matter Isaribi, running out of juice?" Amachi taunted.

Isaribi panted, 'He's right, he's gotten stronger. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up,' she then remembered Naruto, 'But I can't give up, Naruto wouldn't want me to do that!' she got up.

"Why don't you stay down and save yourself the extra pain?" Amachi asked.

"I'm not about to surrender, especially not to the likes of you!" Isaribi frowned as she went to attack Amachi again giving it her all. She still wasn't fairing too much since Amachi was still stronger, but Naruto suddenly called.

"Isaribi see if you can send him over to me!" Naruto called.

"I'll try!" Isaribi replied as she fought Amachi using what strength she had and managed to use a water bullet to force Amachi into Naruto's direction.

"Gotcha!" Naruto called as he used his power to launch Misumi and Yoroi at Amachi knocking them together.

"Now for step two!" he summoned a single Kage Bunshin that pulled out some cloth and used his power to wrap some of it around the three binding them together, "And now the final touch!" the real Naruto flew to the three and slammed his palms on the cloth bind and took them off revealing a sealing formula was placed on it.

As they lowered down Misumi called, "I'll get us out!" he tried concentrating but nothing happened, "What's going on here, why can't I use my body softening technique?"

"That's because of the seal I placed on your binding," Naruto began, "It's a seal I invented that prevents you from using your chakra so long as your bound together."

"Why you little!" Amachi growled.

"Now then, since you three are in cahoots with Orochimaru, I think the people of Konoha would be interested to hear what you might know about him." Naruto smirked.

"We don't know anything." Yoroi said.

"Really? Well let's see what Tsunade-baasan has to say." Naruto said knipping his finger drawing a bit of blood. He did hand signs before putting his palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and appearing before them was Jiraiya's common red toad.

"Hey, listen can you use the reverse summon back to Konoha and take these three with you? Tell Ero-sennin that they're Orochimaru's acquaintances."

The toad nodded and vanished with the three. Naruto looked to Isaribi, "So that's what you really look like?"

"When I'm in full fish form, yes," She admitted shamefully. Naruto walked around her appearing to be studying her appearance, "I know I look disturbing and hideous…"

"Now don't start jumping to conclusions." Naruto began.

"Huh?"

"I don't find you disturbing or hideous."

"But look at me!" she cried.

"I can see it, deep down. You may look like this on the outside, but I see you for who you are deep down inside," he said while Isaribi looked confused but blushed as he confronted her and put a hand on her cheek, "A beautiful girl."

"Naruto." She gasped and suddenly found herself pulled into a kiss by the boy. At first she struggled but she started accepting the warm and welcoming feeling and melted into Naruto's embrace.

Deep in Naruto's mind Kurama had noticed this and said to himself, **"Look at him, once again he brings the best out of someone. Well perhaps I can score some appreciation as well."** He said concentrating and some of his chakra flowed through Naruto and entered into Isaribi through the two lips in contact. Once the chakra entered Isaribi's chakra system she could feel it as if it was burning inside her.

When their kiss broke Isaribi gasped, "Whoa, I've never felt anything that intense."

"Well I got to say you're good." Naruto admitted until he gasped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Isaribi, you… Look!" he brought her over to a barrel of water.

The girl looked at her reflection and to her shock she saw all of her body was perfectly human, even the spots she kept bandaged up looked normal, "I'm, normal!" she cried.

"But how?" Naruto asked until he realized, "Kurama?"

"**You're welcome."**

'But how?' he thought.

'**Your mother's family isn't the only one who knows of seals and such. And tell the girl to concentrate on her other form.'**

"Hey Isaribi," Naruto began breaking her out of her happy frenzy, "Kurama tells you to concentrate and envision your other form."

"Kurama?" she wondered but remembered his story, "Oh right, him. Why does he want me to do that?"

"Got me." He shrugged.

Isaribi did so and took her fish like form, "So now what?"

Naruto stood silently awaiting instructions and answered, "Now concentrate on your human appearance."

She did so and returned to her human form with no hint of scales and such like before, "I can control the change perfectly now."

"Kurama said he corrected the problem for you."

"Well tell Kurama, he has my gratitude." She smiled.

He nodded, "He said it was his pleasure." He suddenly felt the girl leap to his arms and hug him tightly while he chuckled at her sudden expression of her gratitude.

Nighttime came and Isaribi was leading Naruto through the woods, "Isaribi where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She said as she continued leading him through until she stopped and Naruto looked ahead.

"Wow!" he gasped seeing she led him to a beautiful lake with a waterfall flowing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"It's amazing."

"You think it's amazing now, you're gonna love what's next. That is, how long can you hold your breath?"

"I'd say long enough."

Isaribi took on her fish form and stepped into the water, "Then come with me." She extended her hand.

Naruto took it as she led him down into the water where he took a deep breath as they went below. Isaribi led Naruto as they swam under the water into what looked like an opening. She led the boy through the opening going down a tunnel until Naruto could see light above them.

The two swam up and surfaced taking in breaths. Naruto looked and gasped seeing she led him to a secret cavern with crystal like stalactites that gave off a shiny glow.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

"You like it?" Isaribi asked as they stepped onto the cavern floor, with Isaribi returning to her human form.

"I love it, it's so beautiful." He gasped.

"I come here any time I get a chance too. I never told Amachi about it because he probably would've used it as a second hideout or something."

"Well glad you could show me this place." Naruto said as he touched a crystal sticking out from the wall.

"You want it you can take it."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"It could be worth something, and I know you need money." Isaribi said.

"But Isaribi…"

"Go ahead, it's the least I can do for you, after you've done so much for me already." She smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he took the crystal out of the wall.

Soon the two sat by the water close together as Isaribi laid her head into Naruto's shoulder making him blush, "So Naruto, where will you go now starting tomorrow?"

"Wherever the wind calls is all I can say." He joked and they laughed.

"Naruto, I want to know, what did you feel when you kissed me?" the girl asked catching his attention.

"What I felt? That's simple; I felt our souls intertwine as if we became one with ourselves and each other. What about you?"

"Well…" she began, "I felt as if all the pain and suffering I endured for so long was lifted off me. When you kissed me so passionately it gave me, hope. The kind of hope that if someone like you could accept me for what I am, then there may be hope that others will accept me for what I am."

"Yeah, maybe you'll have even more luck than I had in my village."

"Just remember Naruto, if you need someone to talk to, you can always come back to the Sea country and talk to me." Isaribi said looking into his eyes.

"Thanks, Isaribi."

"You're welcome," she stood up, "Come on let's go for a real dip." She started stripping down much to Naruto's shock as she stood before him in the buff for his eyes to look upon.

"Isaribi!" she gasped.

"You likes?" she winked.

"I love." Naruto panted.

"Well I'll be waiting!" she giggled and jumped back into the water.

"Wait for me!" Naruto stripped before jumping in after her.

The two swam around playfully and splashing each other like a couple of wild and crazy kids that they should be. The two then swam together and held onto each other with their chests pressing together making them blush, "Naruto, I can feel your heartbeat."

"Yeah, I can feel yours too."

"It feels nice." Isaribi looked into his eyes.

"So does yours." He said as they kissed under the glow of the crystal light from the cavern. They held onto each other to savor the moment.

Meanwhile far from the Sea Country inside an underground compound sat Orochimaru, the man who started the whole ordeal with Sasuke trying to go rogue from Konoha. He appeared to be inside of a different body that had short white hair, and his face was taped up with only his right eye showing. Since Sasuke was late getting to Orochimaru the nukenin was forced to swap bodies earlier.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto entered.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" he asked in irritation. Ever since he discovered Sasuke was put under Konoha lockup permanently he knew it'd be impossible for him to reach him now, especially the extra precautions Konoha security had taken since they discovered the Sound Four had infiltrated the village.

"I've just received Intel that Amachi, Yoroi, and Misumi have been captured and sent to Konoha for interrogation about us."

"Hmm, and how pray tell were those three able to be captured so easily, and by who?"

"From what my sources told me, it was someone wearing a brown cloak and appeared to have red hair and blue eyes."

"Any other specifics?"

"Well, this ninja was able to use the Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"Kage Bunshin?" Orochimaru looked over to him.

"Yes, my lord do you think it's possibly?" Kabuto pondered.

"Well you did tell me awhile ago Naruto was banished from Konoha, and all of a sudden some of my former cohorts happen to be defeated by someone who uses his trademark jutsu. It can't just be coincidence."

"What should we do?"

"The boy is partly to blame for keeping Sasuke from me. So alert all our sources and lookouts to keep an eye out for anyone that matches the description of him."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto bowed his head and left.

Orochimaru thought, 'Naruto, you may have thwarted my plan to learn all the worlds jutsu. So I will pay you back by ripping you to pieces.'

The next morning back in the Sea country Naruto had collected his things and stood by the port with Isaribi planning to see him off, "Well I guess I'll see you around Isaribi."

"You promise you'll come back and visit Naruto?" she asked and received a kiss in response.

"Promise."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled.

"Well, gotta fly!" Naruto flew off into the sky and out of sight while Isaribi waved goodbye.

Isaribi then felt her lips recalling the kiss and blushed while smiling, 'Until we meet again, Naruto.' She thought.

**(And that's the chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't miss next time and where Naruto's travels take him. And have a Happy Thanksgiving as well to all of you. Later.)**


	11. Movie in the Snow

**(Hey guys I got a new chapter ready and waiting to be read. Naruto's had fun in Kiri, Suna, and the Sea Country, but now he's going to a place that's cold.)**

In the River country, Naruto was staying at an inn to relax. He sat on his room's bed counting up all his daily earned money, "Well this place sure fun to entertain, though it seems like some of the people here prefered my banjo playing over my magic act, only by a cent. No matter since they don't know it's the same guy doing both shows." he chuckled to himself.

He then pulled out his map, "Let's see, where to go next?" he marked off some places he's been so far, "Hmm, this is a good choice for my next show, the Land of Snow."

"**Well you better pack a lot of winter gear; it'll be practically below zero there."** Kurama warned him.

"I know that Kurama," he began, "You forget I've been there before."

"**How could I forget what I never knew?"** Kurama played dumb to humor him.

"Har-har."

The next day Naruto was out at a sporting goods shop buying some winter clothes, and any other essentials to use for warmth. When he put them by the counter the worker scanned it all, "That's a lot of winter gear."

"Yeah, I'm going to see an old friend who lives someplace extremely cold." Naruto answered.

"Good luck with that."

"No need to tell me twice." Naruto paid for his stuff.

Soon enough Naruto stood outside the inn wearing a heavy blue winter coat with his hood up, snow goggles, black snow pants, and black winter boots, "Alright, I'm off to the Land of Snow!" he took off into the sky and flew in the direction of his destination.

A few hours later Naruto was crossing the seas and could see some icebergs in the distance, "This is it," He said as he flew faster and landed on the snowy land, "Brr, chilly!" Naruto said as he bundled up.

"**You sure you can find your way to the castle again?"** Kurama asked.

"I'm positive." Naruto said as he put his goggles on to avoid any incoming blizzards that would blind him.

He started trekking his way through the snowy forest, while looking around hoping he wouldn't run into any trouble. Even though he and squad seven helped Princess Koyuki overthrow her uncle months ago, he still couldn't be too careful. Suddenly he heard some noises.

"Wonder what that is?" he asked himself as he followed the sound until he saw in the distance a film set, meaning a movie was being made.

"Well, looks like I came just in time." he walked over but remained hidden so not to disrupt the movie filming.

He watched as the princess herself rode in on a horse onto the set and got off to stare down the supposed villain. She and the villains actor fought in swordplay until the princess struck him down.

"And cut!" the producer called.

The crew and actors sighed and got themselves together for a break. Naruto noticed Princess Koyuki was relaxing he decided to make himself known. He approached her while clapping his hands, "Very impressive as always from a actress who also happens to be a princess."

"Who're you?" Koyuki asked in confusion.

"Princess, I'm hurt. It's only been a few months and you've already forgotten who I am?" Naruto asked as he removed his hood.

"Wait a minute… that voice… Naruto?" she asked. Naruto removed his goggled and grinned.

"Hey princess." He greeted.

"Naruto!" Koyuki lunged at him knocking him into the snow.

"Easy there princess." Naruto chuckled as the two got up.

"It's so good to see you!" Koyuki smiled.

"And it's good to see you too." He smiled back.

"I almost didn't recognize you with that new hair color."

"What can I say I needed a alteration to my appearance."

"But what're you doing here? Are Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke with you?"

"No, just me."

"Really? That's strange for you to come alone."

"I'll explain later, but it looks like you're doing well."

"I am, sure these movies can be tiring, but being both the ruler of this country and an actress is something I said I could pull off."

"And you sure are." They chuckled.

Koyuki heard a bell, "Oh, there's the bell, time to continue filming. Let's meet after the filming to talk."

"Deal." He said as she went back to the set to resume the movie.

Naruto continued watching from the sides enjoying the free screening of the Princess' next movie. He remembered his last time in the Land of Snow about while he was busy fighting her tyrant of an uncle and his guards he was also being filmed by the crew to use for their movie.

'I wonder if they'll let me cast in one of their screenings?' he thought to himself.

**'You'd love that wouldn't you?'**

After the filming Koyuki brought Naruto back to her castle where they could catch up. Upon entering the Princess' parlor Naruto sighed in relief seeing the fireplace was lit, "Feels a lot warmer in here." Naruto said as he removed all his winter wear revealing his real clothes underneath.

"Just make yourself at home Naruto." Koyuki said as she took a seat.

"Arigato, so I guess your workers are still trying to work the kinks out of the heat generator hence why there's still some snow here."

"Yes, but we may be on the verge of a breakthrough with it." She replied.

"Cool."

"I really wished I knew you were coming for a visit ahead of time. I would've had a chance to make arrangements."

"It was actually a spur of the moment, and I got here faster than any boat could take."

"How so? And why is it Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are not with you?"

Naruto looked down and was prepared to dish out the sad news to her, "Well princess, I'm a banished ninja."

Koyuki nearly fell out of her seat before regaining her balance, "You're what?!"

"Yup, Konoha finally kicked me out." He answered.

"But that's absurd! It's outrageous! Why would they do that?"

"Get ready for a long story." Naruto said as he started telling the princess everything that happened.

Koyuki was in shock hearing that Naruto's own teammate who helped him in saving her from her uncle suddenly decide to go rogue and attacked him without mercy. She was more shocked from the fact that the villages biased council overpowered the Hokage forcing her to banish such a loyal and kind shinobi.

"And so now here I am." Naruto finished.

"Naruto, I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." She shed a tear.

"Hey no sad faces around me, to tell you the truth I'm glad I got banished."

"You're glad?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, now I don't have to put up with anymore biased civilians or councilmen. I'm free to do what I want and what I please." He kicked back.

"But what about Sakura, Kakashi, and all your other friends in the village?"

"Admittedly I do miss them; they're about the only ones that actually cared about me. But not even they would be enough to want me to come back."

"I see."

"It's no big deal, I did manage to find three jobs to help me with my travel and living."

"Really, three jobs?"

"With my Kage Bunshin jutsu I can multitask to no end." He reminded her.

"I can understand that, though what jobs have you taken up?"

"Well the first one is bounty hunting. If there's a nukenin in the area with a good enough price on its head I catch them and cash them in."

"You take on nuke-nin by yourself?"

"Don't worry I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me in action. I even picked up some new tricks." Naruto smirked.

"So what of your other jobs?"

"The other two is magic and banjo playing."

"You play the banjo?"

"Yeah, took a few lessons when I decided to, and I'm actually pretty good at it."

"I see, and you do magic as well?"

"Oh yeah, and my new tricks make it all the more easy."

"I'd like to see them, if I can."

"You just might be able to." He smiled as he looked over motioning to a mirror on the dresser. He extended his hand and suddenly it flew right off its spot and into Naruto's hand.

"Naruto!" Koyuki gasped, "What how did you?"

"It's just a trick," He smirked, "Along with others." He concentrated and suddenly the two were being lifted off the ground.

"Whoa, oh!" Koyuki gasped as she waved her arms around not sure how this was happening while Naruto remained calm.

"Don't struggle princess, just relax." Naruto calmed her.

So she stopped lashing around and looked around, "Naruto, how're we floating?"

"It's just a matter of brain power." He chuckled.

"Brain power?"

"Yup."

"I got to say I'm veyr impressed. Levitating us both just like that?"

"Alot has changed since you last saw me." he reminded her.

"Princess?" a voice came from outside the chamber.

Koyuki was shocked and didn't want any of her servants to see this so Naruto quickly lowered them both down and back on the couch.

"Yes, come in." Koyuki answered as one of her servants entered.

"Begging your pardon your highness but I've received word from your director that one of the actors has come down with something and won't be able to fill in."

"What?" she gasped.

"Yes, the actor Michisio I believe is who he is."

"But he's the one who plays the retired mercenary, and he's a large asset to the film. Not to mention we're nearing our final filming days before the deadline for Summer." She panicked.

"Problem?" Naruto asked.

"One of the major actors has just come down with something, and we only have three days left for the shooting," She sighed until she looked and Naruto and gasped, "Naruto, how would you like to make a little money for helping us out with the movie?"

"What're you saying?" he asked but deep down knew where this was going.

"How about filling in for our actor?"

"Me? Really?"

"Please, Naruto. Do this for me?" she took his hands into hers making him blush.

"Uh sure, not a problem."

'**Looks like you'll get to be in her next movie after all.'** Kurama thought.

'Oh yeah.' He thought back.

Later that day Naruto met up with everyone on the set and with a costume change and makeup he was already on the scene as it was filming. Taking place after where Princess Gale defeated the villain she headed off and met up with her traveling companions where Naruto acted as the lead.

"Are you ok princess?" Naruto acted out his role.

"Never better Kazuo, what about the rest of you?" Koyuki asked while acting.

"We're all ok, the guards stood no chance against us."

"That's good news to hear."

"Yes, well come on, we better get home now." Naruto said as they started walking down a path while the crew followed to film the scene.

"Well Kazuo, not bad for a retired mercenary." Koyuki teased.

"And not bad yourself, for a princess." Naruto chuckled.

"It's too bad you're retired and all, I was actually thinking of hiring you as a permanent guard."

"Hmm, what would the payment go up to for me?" he asked.

Koyuki laughed, "I don't think you'll ever change."

"And cut!" the director called, "Fabulous, absolutely fabulous! That's a rap folks!"

So everyone walked off the set and got themselves together, "So how was I?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto my boy you great! You were perfect! Hell, you were better than perfect!" the director congratulated him, "And you Princess, as fabulous as always! This new feature is going to be a hit as always!" Koyuki and Naruto giggled.

"So Naruto, since you need a place to stay while you're here, how about staying at my castle?" Koyuki offered.

"I'd be incredibly rude to turn down such an offer from you." Naruto said accepting her offer.

That night Koyuki and Naruto were having dinner, "Man this is delicious." Naruto said as he ate.

"Eat as much as you want Naruto, there's plenty."

"Don't mind if I do," Naruto continued eating. He then asked, "So how did that last movie turn out the Icha Icha movie?"

"Oh very well, though I wish the actor who I was working with was better in the bed for real."

"Say what?"

"He may act like he knew what he was doing on camera, but in real life he was such an amateur and at an adult age too," She sighed, "It was embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the right guy will come around." Naruto said.

Koyuki looked over at Naruto, "Yeah, you're right." She smiled.

Later one Naruto had went with the princess to her room, "Why exactly did you bring me in here Princess?"

"Please just call me Koyuki, Naruto."

"Right." Naruto said knowing he either referred to her by her first name or princess so hearing that he decided to permanently stick with calling her by her name.

"Anyway, I thought you could use a little relaxation. And I know of the perfect way to help you, but first let me slip into something more comfortable."

"Oh?" Naruto asked as Koyuki walked over to her bathroom pulled the sliding screen door closed, but Naruto could see her silhouette through the screen. Naruto watched as Koyuki started stripping down. Even though the screen door prevented Naruto from seeing her completely, the outline of her silhouette stripping was enough to turn his teen hormones on, "Good God." He panted while his hands started trembling.

Soon the screen doors opened up revealing Koyuki dressed in a bathrobe with her hair done up in a bun. She smiled while motioning to come over. Naruto took the invitation and got up form his seat. Koyuki turned around with her back facing him and let her robe fall down exposing her bare back and tight ass.

Naruto's eyes widened as she stepped into the hot tub in her private bathroom. She rested on the rim looking over at the boy, "Come in, and I'll show you hot to relax."

"Ok," Naruto said as he removed his black flak vest. Koyuki drifted backwards in the tub as she watched Naruto disrobe. When he was finished he stepped in the rub opposite of her and got comfortable, "Man, this is nice." He relaxed as the heated water soothed him.

"Naruto, would it be alright if I… washed you?" Koyuki asked.

Naruto suddenly blurted out, "Dear Kami, yes!" he covered his mouth, "Sorry for saying that out loud like that."

Koyuki giggled as she grabbed a sponge and got behind the boy and started washing his back for him. Naruto was panting a bit before he started relaxing, "That's it Naruto, just relax and let your princess take care of you." She giggled.

Once she finished washing Naruto she handed the sponge off to him, "Ok Naruto, time for you to return the favor."

"You got it." Naruto said as he began washing her back as well. The princess moaned in delight as she was washed by the brave young man she met those months ago. Soon after he covered her back, she turned to face him.

"I'm really glad you decided to come and visit Naruto, even though I'm royalty, without my father or Sandayuu I just feel lonely being here." She explained.

"I can only imagine how that must feel." Naruto answered and found himself being embraced by the woman with her impressive mounds pressing into his chest making him blush.

"You do understand the pain of being alone, that's why you do understand how I feel. And I'm glad someone like you could be here for me Naruto." She continued to hug him as Naruto did the sensible thing by returning the hug.

"This feeling of being loved and comforted by someone who cares about me is wonderful. Naruto, I'm glad I feel this way with you, and I'd love to continue feeling this way with you around. So… Would it be ok with you… If I gave you a kiss…?"

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see what other kind of feelings would emerge and how deep a simple kiss has on me." She whispered while gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Koyuki…" he gasped before finding an answer, "Alright, you may."

Koyuki smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips while Naruto returned it. The two relaxed their in the hot tub kissing, 'Wow, this is amazing.' Naruto thought.

'**You act as if you haven't been kissed before.'** Kurama thought.

'I know, but can this princess kiss or what?'

'**I'd rather not answer.'**

Koyuki thought, 'My first real kiss out of love. It feels beautiful.' She thought while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling herself closer to him.

So they stayed like that for an hour before they retired to Koyuki's room each dressed in a night robe while laying on the princess' bed. "Man this bed is comfy." Naruto said as he got comfortable on it.

Koyuki smiled as she leaned into him and spoke, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you play me a song with your banjo? I'd really appreciate it."

"You would huh? Well alright, let me get it." Naruto levitated his scroll over to him and unsealed his banjo, "This one's a little number for you… Princess." He chuckled and began plucking a few notes before he started playing a tune while singing.

_**Well, if you want to sing out, sing out  
And if you want to be free, be free  
'Cause there's a million things to be  
You know that there are**_

_**And if you want to live high, live high**_  
_**And if you want to live low, live low**_  
_**'Cause there's a million ways to go**_  
_**You know that there are**_

_**You can do what you want**_  
_**The opportunity's on**_  
_**And if you find a new way**_  
_**You can do it today**_  
_**You can make it all true**_  
_**And you can make it undo**_  
_**you see ah ah ah**_  
_**its easy ah ah ah**_  
_**You only need to know**_

Koyuki smiled as she moved her head to the rhythm.

_**Well if you want to say yes, say yes  
And if you want to say no, say no  
'Cause there's a million ways to go  
You know that there are**_

_**And if you want to be me, be me**_  
_**And if you want to be you, be you**_  
_**'Cause there's a million things to do**_  
_**You know that there are**_

_**You can do what you want  
The opportunity's on  
And if you find a new way  
You can do it today  
You can make it all true  
And you can make it undo  
you see ah ah ah  
its easy ah ah ah  
You only need to know**_

Naruto smiled as he finished up his song.

_**Well, if you want to sing out, sing out  
And if you want to be free, be free  
'Cause there's a million things to be  
You know that there are  
You know that there are  
You know that there are  
You know that there are  
You know that there are**_

As he repeated the last lyric he discovered Koyuki fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he put his banjo back in the scroll and got comfortable with Koyuki sleeping with her in his embrace.

Over the course the next four days Naruto's visit to the Land of Snow had been very successful as he was able to share his magic show and banjo playing with the good people of the land who greatly admired his talent, along with still working with the film crew for any last minute touch ups to the movie. On the fifth day Naruto said it was time for him to go.

Naruto stood on the balcony of Koyuki's castle with the pricness standing with him, "Remember to send my check to my account."

"We will Naruto, but are you sure you won't reconsider staying here with me?" she asked.

"Can't, but don't worry I'll come back, I promise."

Koyuki smiled, "You take care of yourself out there Naruto, with your abilities I know you will become a better shinobi than you were as a Konoha ninja."

"Thanks… Princess." Naruto smiled as he levitated up a bit and kissed her before flying off.

"Goodbye for now, Naruto." Koyuki waved farewell as he disappeared in the snowy white sky.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto got to be in a part in Koyuki's latest movie, and got to have some fun with her to boot. The song 'If you want to Sing out' is owned by Cat Stevens. I'll catch you all next time readers.)**


	12. A Waterfall of Surprises

**(Welcome back to my latest chapter everyone. After this chapter I'll be going into the time skip, so enjoy the chapter and all the surprises I have in store for all of you.)**

Somewhere in a forest one late afternoon, Naruto was up in a tall tree lying against the trunk while playing a tune on his banjo just to pass time. When he finished playing he relaxed a bit while looking out into the distance of the forest, "What a view from up here." He admitted to himself. He then re-sealed his banjo and descended back down to the forest ground.

"Well time to go find me some dinner," Naruto started trekking his way back to town until he froze with his eyes gazing around suspiciously. Suddenly he heard the sound of several kunai and shuriken aimed right for him, "Weak." He said holding his hands up and waved them away making the ninja weapons change course and end up getting embedded into several trees. Without even looking back, seven Root Anbu appeared once again ready to strike with their swords.

"You guys seriously never learn a thing, what do they train you in that Root Anbu system?" he asked.

"To accomplish our mission no matter what the cost." One of them answered.

Naruto turned and sighed while pacing, "Look you guys, I've defeated so many of you sent to eliminate me before, so what makes you think you're gonna do any better than the others?"

Rather than answer they drew their swords and charged, "Not gonna give me a response are you? Well that's just being rude," He did hand signs and called, "Atsugai (Pressure Damage)!" he took a deep breath and released a blast of air from his mouth forcing the Root Anbu back several yards into the forest knocking them unconscious.

Naruto flew off in the direction he blasted them in and found all of them crushed under a few trees, "And once again, they pay the price for their own stupidity of thinking they can crush me." Soon Naruto pried them all out from under the fallen tree and buried them into the earth so no one would find them.

"Now then, back to dinner." He hurried back to town.

When he returned to the town he was stopping in he went inside a restaurant and ordered some food. When his meal arrived he ate quietly to himself while thinking, 'So tomorrow I head out to Taki and see Shibuki, wonder how he's doing since we last met?'

'**He's probably doing fine of course.'** Kurama thought.

'I hope so, he's a village hero after all.'

'**You know in a sense you're also like a hero to Taki as well. Lest we forget you defended it from that Suien guy.'**

'Yeah I know, but they'd still consider their village leader more of a hero since, well he's their leader.'

'**Whatever you say.'**

After finishing his dinner he paid for it and left to go back to the inn he was staying at to get some sleep. As he slept he woke up finding himself inside his mindscape, "What am I doing here? Kurama, what's up?" he looked up at the cage as Kurama spoke.

"**Well kit over the last few months, I've been feeling some other chakra signature radiating from within this place."**

"You mean something else besides you is in here?" Naruto asked.

"**It's what I believe, and it seems to be focusing from the seal that binds me here."** The fox motioned to the seal on his cage.

Naruto looked at the seal tag on th cage knowing it was that very tag conencted to the seal on his stomach that made him the jinchuriki that he is. He put his hand on it but suddenly pulled it off seeing it was smoking, "What the?"

"**Naruto, put your hand back on the tag."**

"What, and burn my hand right off?" Naruto asked.

"**Just do it!"** Kurama ordered.

"Alright, but if I get a third degree burned palm for life, I'll hate you for life." Naruto warned him as he put his palm back on the tag and could feel a bit of a burning sensation. However that burning sensation started feeling warm against his palm. He and Kurama watched as the seal tag glowed illuminating the whole mindscape.

When the light died down Naruto saw he was standing in a brighter void and noticed two figures in the shadows were approaching him. He was about ready to defend himself until he saw the two figures come into the light. Standing before him were the two people he recognized from pictures inside the scroll given to him by Jiraiya. It was the two people he never got to know the day he was born; Minato Namikaze his father and Kushina Uzumaki his mother

"Whoa, no way." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, it's you." Kushina smiled.

"You've really grown son." Minato smiled.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto gasped.

They nodded as Minato spoke, "Yes son, it's us."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes started getting watery and he hung his head down as he cried, "I don't believe it, you're both really here."

"Naruto." Kushina gasped seeing her boy cry as the two deceased adults approached him.

"It's been so long since we've seen you Naruto," Minato began, "You've really grown up."

"Dad?"

"Hm?" Suddenly Minato got slugged in the gut by Naruto making him groan as he dropped to his knees, "OH! Kushina, he hits just like you." He groaned.

"Naruto." Kushina gasped seeing how he greeted his father and hoped he wouldn't try anything like that on her.

Naruto looked back up with a tear stained face, "That was for leaving me alone with a burden on my shoulders! That village treated me like scum, a plague, a monster!"

Minato recovered and spoke, "Typical, and here I thought the village would've learned through so many experiences not to judge someone based on who they are or what they have. Naruto, I know I have no right or amount of ways of saying this, but I am truly sorry."

Naruto looked to his father and smiled, "Don't worry dad, I already did forgive you," he turned to his mother, "Mom." He ran to her and hugged her.

Kushina smiled as she embraced her son, "My baby."

Minato joined in the family hug until Naruto spoke, "I don't understand it, how is it you two are here when you're supposed to be dead."

"**That's what I'd like to know."** Kurama's voice was heard as he appeared in a human sized form out of his cage.

"Kurama, you're looking well." Kushina said.

"**Naturally."** He admitted.

"Alright you two, how are you both here?" Naruto asked as Minato explained.

"Well son, you are aware that the seal used to seal Kurama inside of you was a creation made by the Uzumaki clan."

Kushina continued, "When your father sealed Kurama inside of you he ended up encoding portions of our own chakra into it, so that one day you would be able to unlock it and we would appear."

"Amazing." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, we have so much we still want to tell you, we don't know how to really start." Minato said.

"Just start at the beginning." Naruto answered and Minato and Kushina sat down telling their son all about how they first met and how they grew up together leading to their marriage.

Kushina discussed about how she was looked down upon at the ninja academy because she was a foreigner and had unusual red colored hair. She added that she was nicknamed Tomato due to her round face and read hair, but soon gained the title of Hot-Blooded Habanero after going postal on her tormentors asses. When they were finished Naruto spoke.

"Wow, you two really did go through a lot."

"So have you." Kushina added.

"You know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we've known what's been happening to you as of late, including your banishment, and even your special power." Minato added.

"We're more sorry to see you were thrown out of the village like that Naruto, and to think we called it our home." Kushina said with a gripped fist.

Naruto smiled, "It's ok you guys, like I've said to many others, my banishment is actually liberation to me."

"And liberation is right, we've seen how you've been living it up when you left. Though did ya have to dye your hair? You looked good with my hair color." Minato said.

"I know, I just decided to go with a different color," Naruto began, "To help preserve my identity and to start a new life." He then felt Kushina pat his head.

"And I think you look wonderful with my families scartlet colored hair."

"Thanks mom," Naruto smiled, "By the way, you think it'd be possible if I rebuilt Uzushio as my own turf?"

"Well if you think you can do it, you're welcomed to try." Kushina answered.

"After all if anyone could restore it, I know it'll be you." Minato added.

"And I will, I'll make it even better than it ever was one day, I promise you both."

The two smiled until they looked at each other, "Our time is almost up Kushina."

"You're right, we're almost out of chakra." Kushina added.

Naruto was surprised, "So what's going to happen to you now?"

"We can finally be at peace now that we've seen you, and you know what you want to do." Kushina explained as she and Minato were growing transparent.

"Keep on training and aim for your new goals Naruto. And then you will truly find happiness." Minato added.

Naruto smiled as he embraced his parents again, "I don't know what to say, I love you two so much."

"And we love you, Naruto." Minato said.

"And we always will." Kushina said kissing her sons forehead before the two vanished.

Naruto then woke up in his bed at the inn, "Wow, all that really happened," he got out of bed and walked to the window looking up at the moon, "Mom, dad. I promise you I will find happiness."

The very next morning Naruto flew out reaching Taki and found himself at the same entry way where he was first brought to the village, "Just like before entering." He went behind the waterfall and through the caves.

He approached the small pools of water and braced himself, "Deep breath." He jumped in and started swimming through the waterway. By using his pyschic power he was swimming through the tunnel like a an actual fish. Finally in the village Naruto emerged from the huge lake taking in air.

"Well that was a pleasant swim wasn't it?" Naruto asked Kurama.

'**Just get out of the water, so you can dry off.'**

Naruto swam for shore and started drying off. He looked at the village smiling, "Place looks like it's doing well," he then noticed the two kids he met the last time he was there, Himatsu and Shizuku.

"Hey there guys!" he called.

The two kids spun and saw who was approaching, "Oh no, an intruder!" Shizuku gasped.

"We gotta warn Shibuki!" Himatsu added as they tried to run only for Naruto to appear before them.

"Whoa, hey, easy there guys. Don't you recognize me?"

"We know you?" Himatsu asked.

"Come on, I know I changed my hair color, but I half expected you guys to tell me right away." Naruto said with a grin.

The two looked closer and gasped, "Naruto!" they tackled him to the ground.

"See, was that so hard?" the red haired boy asked.

"What're you doing here?" Shizuku asked in joy.

"I just came for a visit, and see how Shibuki is doing," Naruto began, "And judging from how the village looks, he's doing a fine job in leading it."

"He sure is." Himatsu replied.

"Well any chance I can see him, or is he too busy?"

"Don't worry, Shibuki always has time for a friend who helped protect the village." Shizuku said as the two led him around the village.

The two children finally led Naruto to Shibuki's building office which wasn't particularly tall like Konoha's, it still stuck out from all the other buildings in the village.

"Well this is it." Shizuku said.

"Thanks, kids maybe I'll see you around later."

"Ok." They called while hurrying off.

Naruto smirked as he levitated himself up to Shibuki's window seeing him looking over some paperwork. Inside Shibuki sighed, "I hope this is all for today, because I am exhausted." He suddenly heard a tapping sound. He turned to his window and nearly panicked when he saw Naruto thinking he was an intruder just as the two kids thought he was. When he finally got a good look at him he sighed in relief, but was still surprised.

"Naruto?" he asked opening the window allowing Naruto inside.

"Hey Shibuki, been a long time."

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. What're you doing here?"

"Coming for a visit of course."

"Well are Sakura and Sasuke with you?"

"No I'm afraid not, and there's a reason why."

"What is it?"

"Well I could tell you, but it's incredibly long, and you have lots of paperwork to finish." Naruto motioned to the stack.

"It can wait." Shibuki said.

"Alright, but you're not gonna like what I'm about to say," Naruto began as he pulled up a chair. He started telling Shibuki what's been happening with his life ever since he last saw him, "And that's all there is to it." He finished.

"Naruto, I had no idea," Shibuki gasped, "I mean, you and Sasuke fought side by side to protect the village like teammates should. How could this happen between you two?"

"Blame it all on Sasuke's jealousy." Naruto asnwered.

"Well I'm sorry your village acted biased towards you."

"It's no problem, I'm over it, and I'm having a better life outside the village than I did inside it."

"If you say so, but remember in Taki you will always be welcomed." Shibuki assured him.

"Thanks man." The two pounded it.

They heard a knock at the door as Shibuki looked at the door, "Come in."

Entering the room was a young girl about two years older than Naruto. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, that was also orange. Her outfit was composed of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm.

"Shibuki, I'm back from my mission." The girl spoke until she noticed Naruto, "Oh, I didn't know you were entertaining."

"It's quite alright Fu, a job well done on your mission," Shibuki answered.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two, "Is someone going to introduce me or what?"

"Oh sorry, Naruto I'd like you to meet Fu; one of our top kunoichi, and Fu this is Naruto; he's an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted the girl.

"Likewise." She smiled until she felt something stirring up inside of her which Naruto also felt the same.

"Are you two ok, is something wrong?" Shibuki asked seeing how tense they looked.

"I'm fine, Shibuki." Naruto answered.

"Me too, but listen you mind if I have a word with Naruto?" Fu asked.

"Not at all, just don't give him trouble." Shibuki warned her.

"Wouldn't think of it." Fu answered as she took Naruto's hand and dragged him off.

Soon the two met by the big tree in the village, "Alright, Naruto," Fu began, "I assume you know why I wanted to talk to you privately."

"If I can guess, you felt something inside me?"

"I did, just as you felt something inside me as well." She replied.

"Then you are what I am." Naruto said.

"And you are what I am as well."

"A Jinchuriki." They said together.

"Wow, and here I thought only the five great nations house Jinchuriki." Naruto said.

"So what nation are you housed in?" she asked.

"More like released from, I came from Konoha."

"That village, huh? I hear it's gotten a lot of publicity as of late with certain events that've happened. The last Chunin exams, the invasion from Oto and Suna, even the inauguration of Tsunade of the Sannin as the Godaime Hokage."

"Yup, and you can thank me for bringing her back to the village."

"You brought back such a legendary ninja?"

"Yup, I had to beat some sense into her to take the mantle."

"Get out, you're serious?"

"I am."

"So then, why're you on your own?" Fu asked.

"Well, I was banished."

"Banished? Why?"

"Well I'll tell you, but it's not happy," Naruto told her the story about how he came to be up until now, "And there you have the story of my life."

Fu who listened through it all was shocked and yet somewhat not surprised, "I see, well Naruto I know exactly how you feel about being treated like scum. Many people in the village have shunned me when I was announced as a Jinchuriki. I was teased, tormented, and just plain mocked. But you know, the older I got the sooner I stopped giving a damn about what others thought of me, because I am who I am, and if they got a problem, well they can just go to hell."

"Nice!" Naruto chuckled with Fu.

"I'm just sorry you're not so lucky you ended up getting banished wrongfully."

"Thanks, but it's fine actually because my banishment has given me a fresh start. How about you, are you still treated like shit here?"

"Not as much as before, but some of the older folk are still superstitious of me."

"Well like you said, it's their problem." Naruto replied.

"So, which of the demons you got?" Fu asked.

"Why ask, we can just show each other." Naruto extended his hand out to the girl.

Fu not sure how this would work took his hand locking it with her own and both were in the conjoint plane with Kurama behind Naruto and behind Fu was a giant Rhinoceros Beetle, with six wings and one cerci acting as a seventh tail.

Both humans gasped seeing each others demon behind them, "Whoa, that's a big bug." Naruto gasped.

"And that's one big fox." Fu added.

"**I am Kurama, nice to meet you. Choumei; it's been so long."** The fox said to the beetle.

"**Indeed Kurama."** The beetle known as Choumei answered.

"Let me see," Naruto added up the bugs tails, "You're the Jinchuriki to the Shichibi."

"And I see nine on yours meaning you hold the Kyubi." Fu noticed.

"Yeah, and let me tell ya this is great now that I've met three fellow Jinchuriki." Naruto explained.

"**Three?"** Choumei asked.

"**Yeah, Naruto and I ran into the holders for Shukaku and Saiken. All of which I can say are doing well with their containers."** Kurama explained.

"**I see."** Choumei answered.

"And now that I found another Jinchuriki, there is something I will have to warn you and Shibuki about." Naruto added.

"Warn us?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, there are people after us. Dangerous people."

"How dangerous?"

"So dangerous you wouldn't even think about leaving the village by yourself."

"Shibuki will want to hear about this." Fu understood.

Soon the two Jinchuriki returned to Shibuki having explained to him about them realizing that they were both Jinchuriki.

"So what is this threat you're talking about, Naruto?" Shibuki asked.

Naruto looked at the guy and answered, "Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" the two Waterfall shinobi asked.

"Yes, an organization composed of nuke-nin with one goal in mind, to collect the nine bijuu. I've only met two of them and they were no walk in the park."

"Ok, so how do we know who to keep an eye out for?" Shibuki asked.

"Be weary of people who wear black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them, and their village headbands have gashes across the symbols."

"Hmm, I think I may know a character who could very well be part of this organization, only out of hunch though." Shibuki said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Shibuki looked through his references and pulled out an old book before flipping to a ninjas page.

"This guy here, Kakuzu," Shibuki pointed to a man with bulging green eyes, dark skin, a mask covering his mouth, and a hood on his head, "According to history long before my father was village leader, Kakuzu was sent to assassinate the Shodaime Hokage but failed. Despite the danger he undertook, he returned home only to face punishment. In response to the treatment of a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life on the line for his village, Kakuzu developed a violent hatred to his village and escaped from imprisonment. He then killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of our village's most prized forbidden techniques."

"Took their hearts?" Naruto asked in confusion while Fu was even more confused as well.

"Yes, one of the secret techniques he stole allowed him to steal the hearts of others as well as their chakra elements through the use of tendrils that keep his body together. With that technique he has access to all five chakra elements."

"All five, whoa." Naruto gasped.

"No one from the village has seen or heard word of Kakuzu for years, the only other thing we know about him is that he enjoys making money, preferably through bounty hunting."

"You don't say, well looks like I got some competition." Naruto said the last part under his breath.

"If I were leading this Akatsuki organization, then he'd definitely be a ninja I'd want in my army." Shibuki said.

"I'd hate to think of what other nukenin are involved in that organization." Fu added.

"Trust me, the two I met will knock you off your feet." Naruto replied.

"Well enough about that, it's been a long day Naruto so how wold you like to stay here in Taki at least for a day or two?" the leader offered.

"I'd actually like that, plus I can showcase my special talent here so I can earn some more cash."

"Special talent?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, come with me and I'll show you." Naruto led them outside to a secluded area.

"So what is it we're going to see?" Shibuki asked.

"A sneak peak performance of my magic show."

"Magic?" Fu asked.

"That's right," Naruto dawned his magician's outfit, "For I am Majestro!"

"Wait, that magician traveling the ninja land is you?" Shibuki asked having heard rumors of such a traveler.

"Oh yeah." He said as he started doing some of his magic acts.

Shibuki and Fu gasped and applauded on Naruto's performance, "Naruto, how're you doing that?" Fu asked.

"It's magic, along with a little jutsu using, but don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, we won't." Shibuki answered.

"Good, and this power of mine comes with other joys." Naruto said as he levitated himself up into the air.

"Meh, that's nothing, I can do that." Fu said as a pair of beetle wings came out of her back and she flew up to Naruto's level.

"Whoa, oh man your jinchuriki power enables you to do that?"

"I'm fused with a beetle remember? So now you know the joys of being able to fly." Fu said.

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"Alright you two, come down before you're spotted!" Shibuki called as the two descended.

"Well Naruto, you put on that magic show here, and you're bound to attract an audience." Fu said.

"That's just what I'm hoping for."

Later that day when Naruto was performing as Majestro, nearly the whole village turned up for his performance. Up front Shizuku and Himatsu were applauding like the excited children they were, "Man, Majestro is one cool magician." Himatsu said.

"Yeah, first we see Naruto again, and now this spectacular show." Shizuku asked.

"Wonder where Naruto is?" Himatsu looked around.

"There!" Shizuku said as Naruto sat down.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Only the first two tricks, but the good ones are coming up." Shizuku said.

"Cool." Naruto said when in reality it had been a clone Naruto put in to not draw attention to himself.

Soon it was the end of the day and Naruto was in his guest room at Shibuki's place counting up his earnings, "Man I love my job." He suddenly heard tapping on his window and he saw Fu outside it with her bijuu wings out.

"Fu?" he opened it, "What's up?"

"I just thought since it's nighttime, you wanna go for a fly together?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, seeing as how you can fly on your own I don't have to carry you up."

"Well, alright." Naruto said as he packed his money away and went out the window flying around with Fu through the night sky above the village.

"Wanna go higher up?" she asked.

"You mean past the tree?"

"Yeah, it's all one big canopy that covers our whole village."

"Awesome, well let's go!" Naruto said as the two flew upward and past all the branches and leaves before finally reaching outside the village.

"How'd ya like that?" Fu asked.

"Not bad, though I've flown higher than that before." Naruto admitted.

"I'll take your word for it." Fu replied as they remained airborne while looking up at the starry sky.

"Nice night isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, with such a big tree it's hard for us to truly see this." Fu admitted.

"Well with my abilities I've seen the night sky closer than I ever thought I would." The boy added.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there is a hope for us? For Jinchuriki since there's an organization after what we carry?" Fu asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know it all depends on the Jinchuriki themselves, me, you, Gaara, Utakata, and all the other Jinchuriki have to aim for our future. It won't be easy with criminals like the Akatsuki somewhere out there," he then took Fu's hands with his own, "But as long as we remain strong, and never give up on what we believe. I believe there will be a future for all of us."

Fu smiled, "You know, I believe you're right." She embraced Naruto who returned the gensture while they contineud to remain airborne in front of the moonlight.

Two days later Naruto had stuck around Taki for fun, but now it was time for him to go. He stood by the water as Shibuki, Fu, Himatsu, and Shizuku were seeing him off.

"Do you really have to go Naruto?" Himatsu asked.

"Yeah, stay here and have some more fun with us." Shizuku pleaded.

"Thanks for the offer guys, but I got my own path to follow," he ruffled their heads, "But don't be sad, I'll come back. I promise."

"Ok." They replied.

"Be careful out there Naruto." Shibuki said.

"And don't forget to write." Fu added.

"You got it guys, well time to go!" Naruto jumped into the lake and went back the way he came exiting out of the waterfall.

"Well that was a nice visit. Now where do I go next?" Naruto asked himself before suddenly he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Suddenly Naruto reappeared in a large, rich, and beautiful land with giant leafs and trees, with numerous sized toads laying about.

"What the, where am I?" Naruto gasped at his surroundings.

"Yo Naruto!" a voice called.

Naruto turned and saw his favorite toad Gamakichi, "Gamakichi?"

"I was the one who summoned ya here, glad you made it in one piece." Gamakichi said.

"But where's here exactly?" Naruto asked.

"This is Mount Myoboku; home to us toads." Gamakichi explained.

"Some place ya got here." Naruto looked around.

"Well it's paradise to us." The toad said as he hopped on top of a boulder.

"So why'd you bring me here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because I ordered him ta, Naruto-boy." An old geezers voice was heard.

Naruto looked around seeing where that voice was coming from but saw nothing, "Down here, boy!"

Naruto looked down at his feet seeing a small green old aged toad wearing a small cloak, "Whoa, who're you?"

"I be Lord Fukasaku; one of the great toad sages of Mount Myoboku."

"A geezer sage?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Gamakichi called, "You'd be wise to show him some respect, Gramps is even stronger than pops."

"Stronger than Bunta?" Naruto asked looking down at the small toad wondering how it was possible.

"That'd be true, in fact I'm the one who made dear old Jiraiya-boy into the strong shinobi that he is today." Fukasaku explained.

"Boy?" Naruto gasped, "Hey geezer toad, who do you think you are treating Ero-Sennin like a kid?"

"Naruto, didn't ya hear what I just said about respect?" Gamakichi sighed until the two heard a laugh coming from the old toad.

"Ero-sennin eh? What a fittin' nickname for Jiraiya-boy!"

"Alright, so what do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-boy, Jiraiya-boy told me of yer banishment from Konoha and wanted me to continue where he left off with yer training."

"Continue where he left off?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, it's time you took another step in training with us toads, in the art of Sage Jutsu."

"What?" Naruto asked.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto got to meet his parents, spend some time in Taki with Shibuki and Fu, and now he's gonna be receiving some new training from someone who trained Jiraiya. Don't miss next time where three years have passed and we'll see how far Naruto's come along since he started and will meet some old friends as well. See ya next time.)**


	13. Three Year Reunion

**(How's it going readers? I'm back with another chapter taking place three years later. Enjoy what I have in store.)**

_It's been three years since that day Naruto was banished from Konoha. Finding an unidentified substance that crashed onto the planet, granting him psychic power that enabled him to do things he'd never dreamed of. He wandered the ninja land trying to find out who he was and if there truly was a place for him to call home. Three years have passed since then, what new adventures and stories lie for the banished Jinchuriki._

One afternoon by a port in the land of Fire stood Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and their squads. The rookies looked much older and different from how they originally looked.

Sakura still had her pink hair shortened, a red top, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, pink elbow protectors, and her headband cloth was colored red. Lee wore the same leotard only he wore the Konoha flak jacket over it. Tenten now sported dark red Chinese pants, and a long white sleeved Chinese shirt. Neji had worn a long white shirt and dark pants.

Shikamaru was taller and started dressing like one of the regular Jonin and had his metal head plate sewn to one of his sleeves. Ino still had her long blonde hair in a ponytail, and had a remarkable chest that just stuck out, and just as she's always been seen wearing purple she continued to do so, only the bandages around her waist and the fabric arm wear on her elbows were removed, and replacing the arm wear was fishnet and also wore fishnet over her knees. Chouji now sported a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor was the obligatory kanji for 'eat', and his brown hair was longer.

Kiba wore a black jacket and pants with a black forehead protector and black sandals, and his dog Akamaru was about the size of a large wolf. Hinata grew her hair to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. The chin-length strands that framed her face still remained, but were less obvious due to her longer hairstyle, she was wearing a white and lavender zip-up sweater with navy pants and black sandals, and her forehead protector's clothe changed from blue to black. What many would not know that beneath her jacket she supported a bigger rack than Ino. Shino wore an even heavier jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructed his face even more, and a satchel on his back containing his insects.

"Well guys, our next boat should be arriving soon." Kakashi explained.

"I can't believe Tsunade-sama would just give us the day off like this." Neji said in disbelief.

"Well, we have been working hard the last few weeks." Tenten replied.

"Yeah, this is something we all could use." Sakura added.

"I hope this place we're going to has some good food." Chouji said while salivating.

"It's always with your stomach, Chouji." Ino sighed.

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome."

Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the forest behind them, "What was that?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, we'll check it out." Neji said as he and Hinata activated their Byakugan eyes and saw a fight going on between various ninja.

"Looks like some sort of fight's broken out." Hinata said.

"Should we do something about it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think so Kiba, remember we shouldn't meddle in the affair of others." Kurenai added.

"She's right." Kakashi replied until Neji spoke.

"Hold it, one of the chakra signatures from one of fighters looks familiar," the Hyuga boy and Hinata continued to observe the fight as Hinata spoke.

"You're right, it is familiar."

"How familiar?" Lee asked.

"Like someone we used to know." Neji said.

"It might be him!" Hinata called as she started hurrying.

"Hinata!" Kiba called as they all started following her and Neji who led them to the forest.

Soon they stopped as they looked ahead seeing several ninja bandits fighting against one guy. The guy they were fighting wore black shinobi sandals, long blue cargo pants, a black short sleeved shirt with red flame patterns, a black unzipped flak vest, and a brown cloak with the hood up.

They watched as he was fighting against the bandits like they were children, "That guy's taijutsu is impressive." Guy admitted.

"Who is he, and why're those guys fighting him?" Sakura asked.

They gasped in shock as the cloaked stranger jumped up and levitated before flying at one of the bandits tackling him into another. When one bandit tried to go at him from behind he froze and was levitated upward before being flung into a tree.

"What's going on?" Ino gasped.

"How did that ninja get thrown like that?" Tenten asked.

They continued to watch as cloaked stranger concentrated and all the bandits flew at each other like they were stuck before a rope went at them and tied them all together making it impossible for them to escape, and were mouth gagged so they wouldn't scream.

"Well that takes care of you lot, and now it's time for me to collect my fee," The stranger said before stopping, "But first you can all come out now. I know you're there." He extended his hand and the bushes that were hiding them started spreading leaving them exposed.

"How did you know we were here?" Asuma asked curiously.

"I could feel it." He replied.

"What did those ninja want with you?" Kurenai asked.

"They didn't want anything with me, I had something with them."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"These bandits have been causing trouble in the town close by. So I decided to catch them for the reward granted to whoever could bring them in."

"But how did you do that stuff without actually touching them?" Chouji asked.

"My own abilities." He answered and was about to leave until Hinata spoke.

"Wait, Neji and I know it's you, so please don't leave right away."

The stranger looked back at them with a visible smile under his hood, "Guess there is no fooling your eyes is there? Well since it's just you guys I guess I can spare a few moments. After all it's been years."

The group was confused until the stranger pulled down his hood revealing to them it was their old comrade Naruto. Though they almost didn't see it due to his red colored hair, but knew from the birthmarks on his face.

"Naruto?" Sakura and Kakashi gasped.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked casually.

"NARUTO!" his old fellow rookies called as they ran over to him bombarding him with questions.

Naruto tried to answer, but because they wouldn't give them a chance he used his ability to push them all back to give him some personal space, "One at a time you guys, one at a time."

"Naruto is that really you?" Kakashi asked.

"The one and only Kakashi." He answered since he no longer has to refer to him or his fellow Jonin as sensei anymore.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ino asked.

"Dyed it, what do you think?"

"It looks good. Who would've thought red would be a good color for you." Ino admitted.

"Wow you look like you've been doing very well." Chouji admitted.

"Thanks Chouji, you all look like you've been doing well too."

"Well it was hard to deal with you not being in the village." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, not as exciting as it used to be." Tenten added.

"I'll bet," Naruto replied, "How's Baa-san and Shizune-nee?"

"They're ok; both of them really miss you, just like Jiraiya." Kakashi answered.

"I feel the same way about them." Naruto replied.

"We've been following up on your letters for the last three years, is it true what you've been doing?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, every word of it."

"Naruto those attacks and stunts you pulled back there, how did you do it?" Neji asked.

"Like I said Neji, I have my own abilities now."

"But how did you do it?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smirked deciding to humor him, "It's simple Kiba. You just think many wonderful thoughts… And uuuuuupppp you go!" he hovered up above them making them gasp.

"Naruto, you're really flying!" Lee called.

"It's that simple?" Kiba asked as he thought of his best wonderful thought and when he tried to take off with a jump he only landed flat on his face, "Hey it didn't work!"

"You realize he was just pulling your leg, Kiba?" Shino asked.

"He was?" he asked until he shook it off, "I mean of course he was! I was only humoring him!"

"Naruto how're you able to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, I'm psychic."

"Psychic, since when?" Ino asked.

"For three years now." Naruto said as he continued hovering around.

"Did this occur when you were banished?" Kakashi asked.

"Possibly, look I'll tell you later right now I got to cash these guys in for my fee." Naruto summoned a clone that took the bounded bandits back to town.

"Naruto, what's happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of things Sakura, and in my case it was a must needed improvement."

"Weren't you at all lonely?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I was, but I wasn't about to let being lonely make me feel all depressed. Sure I can't go back to Konoha, but trust me this is liberation," He floated around them in a circle, "I live with no worries, no responsibilities. I'm free to do what I want and how I want it!"

"Sounds like my kind of life." Shikamaru replied.

"So what brings all of you out here together?" Naruto asked as he touched back down.

"Well we were waiting for our boat to arrive…" Kakashi began until Sakura and Ino cried.

"The boat!" they all started running back with Naruto following them.

When they returned to the port they saw their boat had already departed, "NOOOO!" Sakura and Ino cried.

"That was our boat ride." Tenten said in horror.

"And the next one won't be for another hour." Kiba added.

"And that's a problem?" Naruto asked.

"We have reservations at a special inn on another island, if we wait another hour they might pass our rooms off to someone else." Ino explained.

"Where're you guys going anyway?"

"We were supposed to be staying at the Lihua Inn on the next island." Sakura explained.

"Lihua Inn?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Kakashi answered.

Naruto smiled, "Then maybe I can help you."

"Help us, how?" Shino asked until Naruto's clone returned and handed him his earned money.

After dispelling his clone he looked at the money, "Perfect, they didn't fink out on the deal."

"Uh, Naruto." Hinata said.

"About what you were saying with helping us get to the inn?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh right," Naruto continued, "I see the only way to get you all there is to fly you there myself."

"Fly us?" Chouji asked.

"By yourself?" Lee asked.

"No, not by myself." Naruto said as he summoned a number of clones.

Each clone got behind each of the Konoha shinobi with their arms under them while two held onto Akamaru, "Ok everyone I'm going to have to ask you all to not squirm or move around a lot."

"Just don't drop any of us." Kakashi said making the younger kunoichi worried.

"Trust me, you're in good hands." Naruto replied as he flew up with his clones carrying his old comrades as well.

"And away we go!" Naruto's clones called as they all flew off across the sea with some of the old rookies cheering and whooping at how exciting it felt to actually be flying in the sky.

"This is awesome!" Kiba cried.

"I'm soaring just like a bird!" Lee cheered.

"Naruto, do you do this every day?" Tenten asked.

"On a daily basis!" Naruto's clone answered.

"It's the fastest way I've ever been able to travel the ninja land." Another clone added.

As they continued flying across the sea the real Naruto flew closer to Sakura and Kakashi, "So I guess squad seven is no more now that I'm gone and Sasuke's still in lock up."

"I'm afraid so." Kakashi answered.

"How is he anyway?"

"Sasuke? Well he has spoken a word to anyone since he was put in lock up." Sakura answered.

"Stubborn ass as always." Naruto replied.

"So with no team seven I officially became an apprentice to Tsunade-sama, and occasionally I would be sent out on a mission with Kakashi-sensei, or any of the other squads if they needed an extra hand."

"Apprentice to baa-san, what's her training like?" Naruto asked eager to hear what Jiraiya's teammate is like when training an apprentice.

"It was traumatizing," Sakura began in fright, "The exercises she put me through, I felt like I was going to die. However in the end I managed to learn medical jutsu to an impressive degree, but I'm still nowhere near Shizune's level."

"She's also taught her how to use her strength to a degree like her own." Kakashi added.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked Sakura who nodded with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing ok." Naruto admitted.

"And I will also admit it Naruto, I really do miss having you in Konoha." Sakura replied.

"Thanks, but like I said, I'm doing ok on my own as you saw in my letters."

"Bounty hunting, banjo playing, and magic acts, you really are multitasking." Kakashi said.

"Your magic wouldn't possibly have anything to do with your abilities would it?" Sakura asked until Naruto looked down seeing an island.

"Well look there, we've arrived at our destination!" he called to his clones, "DIVE!"

Taking his lead, each of his clones started diving downward while the Konoha shinobi screamed until they touched back down onto the land. Naruto dispelled his clones and spoke, "Well guys, what'd ya think?"

"That was, quite an experience." Neji replied.

"It was wild!" Tenten panted in excitement.

"I truly envy you, Naruto." Kiba said.

"Heard it before."

"Well come on, if we don't get to the inn on time we might lose our reservation to someone else." Asuma said as they started trekking until they reached a beautiful and exquisite inn.

"That's it." Kurenai said.

"Wow, it's even better than the brochure said it was." Ino gasped.

"Well come on, let's go in." Kakashi said as they entered and were greeted by two women.

The first was a woman in her late thirties with black hair that had a tint of purple that she kept tied up, but was most alluring about her was that she supported a 98 cm bust. Her outfit was composed of a very short purple Chinese dress that showed her cleavage and navel. With her was a girl that was shorter than the woman and looked to be nineteen. She had large, golden eyes and short black hair with short thick bangs, which was done up with long braids and cat-like hair buns, and supported an 85 cm bust. She wore a short black and lavender cheongsam that was decorated with dark pink petals. Over it, she wore a short, blue jacket and She also had black, thigh-high tights.

"Welcome to the Lihua Inn, my name is Mingzhu, and this is my darling daughter Chao." The woman held the younger girl close.

"Please leave your shoes here." Chao ordered.

"Arigato, we have a reservation from Konoha under the Godaime Hokage's name Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Ah yes, of course. You arrived on time." Mingzhu answered.

"Hey, Mingzhu! Chao! You girls are looking lively!"

The mother and daughter were surprised hearing that voice as Naruto walked from the crowd of ninja, "Yo!"

"Naruto?" Mingzhu gasped.

"We didn't know you were coming." Chao blushed in surprise.

"I wasn't, but my old friends here missed their boat so I had to help get them here."

"This is wonderful! Chao call up the girls and tell them to prepare a big feast for our special guests." Mingzhu ordered.

"Of course mother," Chao went to the intercom, "Everyone to the lobby, our guests from Konoha have arrived. Naruto is also among them."

Suddenly the ninja could feel the floor shake and suddenly running into the foyer were multiple teenage girls with their hair done in up panda buns like Tenten's only they wore bun caps, and Chinese dresses ranging from ever color, "NARUTO-SAMA!" they cried as they arrived and started mob cuddling him right from left while Naruto seemed ok with it, like he was expecting it.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba asked in outrage.

"Naruto with all the luck in the world." Chouji groaned.

The girls were just downright shocked at what all the workers were doing until Naruto climbed out of the mob, "Arigato girls, for the welcome as you've always done."

"Naruto, is there something you haven't told us?" Sakura asked a little irked seeing her old teammate was being swarmed by multiple of girls like some playboy remembering Tsunade tell her this was what Jiraiya is like and saw he rubbed off on her former teammate.

"Sorry guys, but the fact is I've come here multiple times in the last three years," Naruto explained, "But I'll tell you after we have something to eat, all that flying left me famished."

Soon a dinner was prepared as they were sitting in the dining hall at a table with Naruto taking a sip of a drink while Chao was hanging on him with her arms draping down his torso while resting her head on his shoulder. The guys watching this just thought this was plain teasing them.

"So you've been here before, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, first time I came here I was just taking a break from my travels. The people here were very hospitable I tell you."

"Obviously." Sakura replied seeing how the girls clung to him and the way Chao was acting with him now.

"Well one night some nukenin tried to rob the place, but me and Chao here took them on like they were nothing."

"You can fight, Chao?" Ino asked.

"Yes, my mother trained me herself." Chao answered.

"She's very skilled in hand to hand combat, and the way she performs with her trademark twin clubs is astounding." Naruto explained.

"You're the astounding one, Naruto." Chao said and he smiled.

"Thanks, so afterwards Chao's mom granted me a special pass to this place to thank me for saving hers and Chao's home."

"He's also performed numerous magic shows and banjo playings here whenever he can." Chao added.

"The pay is worth it," Naruto replied with a chuckled, "So what else is going on in the village, how's Konohamaru doing?"

"Well he's a ninja now with his friends under Ebisu's command." Kakashi answered.

"He still has his eyes set on becoming Hokage in honor of you." Sakura added.

"Oh, that Konohamaru." Naruto chuckled.

"Teuchi and Ayame miss you as well, said business just hasn't truly been the same since you were gone." Chouji added.

"Poor guys." Naruto sighed.

"Even Iruka worries about you." Kakashi said.

"I see, well I worry about him and all of you as well. Though I've made a lot of other friends while during my travels."

Mingzhu approached, "Hello, everyone, enjoying your dinner I hope?"

"Yes, thank you." They replied.

"That's good, after your finished you can all get cleaned up in our indoor springs."

"An indoor bath?" Ino gasped in joy.

"Wow, I can't wait!" Tenten cheered.

"And Naruto, do you wish to use our private spring?" Mingzhu asked while Chao waited for his answer.

Naruto noticed everyone was eyeballing him suspiciously about using a private spring until he spoke, "Actually I think I'll just go with the regular bath."

Soon enough inside the indoor springs on the mens side, all the boys were relaxing as Naruto was using his powers to levitate the soap to was his body without him having to move, "Man it must be cool having such an ability like that Naruto." Chouji said.

"It does have it's perks, but the occasional drawback as well at least back when I started out when using it."

"Drawback?" Shino asked.

"Back then if I overexerted how hard I use my ability I'd get nosebleeds, left my face messy."

"How could you overexert your power?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well speaking back when I first started using this power I'd try levitating something incredibly big that I'm not used to lifting, if I try over doing it I'd nosebleed. It happened in other instances when I used it on people, preferably when I used it to break their bones and all."

"Break their bones?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry, I only do that when I'm hunting for bounty. I've never used it on the innocent. But listen guys, there's something I really have to tell you all privately." Naruto whispered.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've been hunted ever since I was banished."

"Hunted, by who?" Asuma asked.

Naruto prepared himself and told his fellow men about what happened since he left and when he finished they were surprised, "I knew Danzo wouldn't get you banished just so you could be out of the village." Kakashi said.

"Because now that you're no longer a ninja of Konoha he can hunt you with no fear of being charged as a murderer." Asuma added.

"I can't believe he's been doing that for years, why didn't you send us a letter saying that?" Kiba asked.

"Like it would've mattered, Danzo's good at covering his tracks, and besides his Root Anbu don't stand a chance agaisnt me."

"Even so Naruto, Tsunade would've kept a closer eye on Danzo." Kakashi said.

"She has enough on her plate already I didn't want to put any more problems on her shoulders."

"Putting others before yourself Naruto, you really do have more heart than any ninja I've ever known." Kakashi said.

"Thanks. Say after the bath I promised Mingzhu I'd put on my magic show for her guests. You guys wanna watch it?"

"Well we can't exactly call it magic since we can tell it comes from your…" Kiba began but Naruto clamped his mouth shut.

"Shut it! The walls have ears too."

"Even if we know the secret, the fact he's able to make it happen still is enjoyable." Lee said.

"Thank you Lee." Naruto replied.

On the women's side all the girls were relaxing as they soaked in the springs with Chao accompanying them.

"What was Naruto like when you all knew him?" Chao asked.

"Well he was loud and annoying." Sakura began.

"Quite a troublemaker as well." Ino added.

"I see." Chao said.

"But he was much more than that." Hinata countered not wanting his bad points to change the girls opinion of him.

"Yeah, he was also dedicated. Eager to prove himself to everyone." Tenten added.

"Yeah, he's one hell of a fighter, even back then he refused to back down or give in." Sakura agreed.

"He even saved our village when it was invaded once." Ino added.

"Then he's a hero." Chao said.

"Yeah, but not many were appreciative for what happened." Kurenai said.

"Do any of you like him?" Chao asked while the girls were taken aback.

"Like him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Well he's my friend and old teammate, but I wished I treated him a lot better when we started out." Sakura admitted.

"Same here, but I treated him better than Sakura, even by a smidge." Ino added.

"At first I thought he was just fooling himself when he was made to fight Neji in the Chunin exam finals," Tenten began, "But he proved me wrong when he defeated Neji. He reminds me of my teammate Lee." She smiled.

Hinata spoke up, "I've always loved Naruto. He helped me agaisnt some bullies even though my guard told me to stay away from him. Whenever I'd see him get back up and keep trying no matter what comes in his path, it just fills me with such admiration. When he left I told him my feelings. I even kissed him."

"Bold move, you know I did to." Chao admitted.

"You kissed Naruto?" Ino gasped.

"Yes, he was very good at it. Did you think so Hinata?" Chao asked.

"Oh yes, it was the best first kiss I could have ever asked for." The Hyuga girl admitted.

"Wow, now I wish I kissed him as well." Ino said.

"So do I." Tenten added.

"Well while you're staying here you might be able to get a chance to." Chao said.

"You think?" Ino asked.

"Well if you can get alone with him."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked determined while Sakura and Kurenai could sense their determination.

Later that night Naruto was performing his magic show using his trademark alias and disguise. While the Konoha shinobi knew he was using his powers for most of his acts, they were still impressed that he was able to make it happen, and didn't want to spoil anything or reveal his identity to the other guests staying at the inn.

After the performance it was lights out and Naruto was taken to his complimentary room where he slept in his canopy bed in his boxer shorts, "Man I love this place." He smiled to himself. Suddenly he heard something crawl into bed. He looked ahead seeing a giant bulge under the covers crawl close to him. He got out from under the covers and smirked poking at the bulge and heard a moan.

"Naruto, I see you still haven't lost your daringness." A voice said as the covers opened up and Naruto saw Chao wearing seductive purple lingerie.

"And as always, you have boldness." Naruto chuckled.

"I only show it with you." She replied as she crawled over wrapping her right arm around Naruto who in turn wrapped his own right arm around her waist.

"You're lucky I'm not sharing a room with any of the guys, because it would seriously make things awkward." He joked.

"I know." Chao laid her head into his chest.

"So you talked to the girls, what do you think of them?" Naruto asked.

"They're all interesting ones. And if I were you I'd be careful around Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. I believe while during their stay and your visit, they may try to get alone with you."

"Well let them, I haven't seen them in so long. I'm interested to see what methods they'd try to use."

Chao smiled as she pulled her head from his chest and took his hand, "I'm so glad you came today Naruto. With you traveling around the ninja land we never know when you're going to show up here. When you show up out of the bloom, my heart just races like crazy see?" she asked laying his hand on her left breast making him tense up before accepting it.

"I really find it hard to imagine you were still the same cold faced expressioned girl when I first met you."

"Was I that stone faced?" Chao asked.

"Not once during my first time I came here did you ever smile, and when we fought those nukeninja I could see you finally smiling and it was beautiful."

"Well, I never saw someone like you fight with such passion or at my speed," she began, "When he fought side by side it felt like ballet. Our teamwork overpowered the nukenin, like we were meant to be a tag team duo."

"So you first liked me because of my combat skills?"

"That was the start actually, but afterwards when you started talking more and more to me I tried to understand you. Now look at me, making moves on such a handsome guy."

"Yeah, if I touched you in this spot before that you probably would've tried to deck me." They chuckled.

"Maybe, not so much," she smiled and removed his hand from her chest, "Now then, let's have some of our private time."

Naruto watched as she hefted her right breast up, "You want to start with the right side?" she then did the same for her left breast, "Or maybe the left?" Naruto hadn't answered until Chao put her hands under both her breasts giving him full view of her cleavage, "Or would you like to go straight into the valley?"

"Valley please." He smiled with excitement and found her putting her hands on his cheeks.

"A good choice." She pulled his face into the valley of her breasts where enjoyed the soft warm welcome into it.

Walking outside the room, Mingzhu was walking by and could hear moans coming from inside. She giggled, "Oh those willd and crazy kids. I still wish Naruto was older." She walked away not wanting to disturb them.

**(And that's the chapter, it's not totally much but I still have plans when Naruto continues to enjoy his reunion with his old friends. I got inspiration from that inn filled with hot Chinese girls from Black Butler character Lau whose always seen with numerous Chinese hotties. Even the OC girl Chao was based off Black Butler character Ranmao's design. Well be looking out for next time guys.)**


	14. Fun with Hinata

**(Welcome back readers. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, because I sure did. And now I thought I'd get in a chapter before the New Year approaches. Enjoy my friends.)**

_Last time it was three years since Naruto's banishment from Konoha. While Naruto was out for collecting a little bounty he crossed paths with his former Konoha shinobi rookie squads. Needless to say both Naruto and the rookies were overjoyed to see one another after three years. Noticing the group was late for their boat ride to their vacation spot Naruto flew them all out there where they were all welcomed with open arms, especially Naruto._

The very next morning the Konoha squads were up and having breakfast at the table. Sakura looked around the table and saw no sign of her old teammate, "Anybody seen Naruto this morning?"

"Nope." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm afraid not." Tenten said.

"You think he left early?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry about Naruto," Mingzhu came in, "He's just out back training with my workers."

"Training?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"Oh yes, you see Chao used to be the only one who would train the girls in the art of combat. When Naruto showed up and protected the inn, the girls became even more interested to learn combat," she blushed and smiled at them, "Of course, that's not the only reason they wanted to learn under Naruto as well."

Kakashi thought, 'Jiraiya-sama, if only you could see Naruto now.'

When everyone was finished they went out back to see Naruto and Chao sparing with the workers. Naruto who wasn't even using his psychic powers against the girls was still proving well, but every so often one of the workers would manage to land a hit on him.

The groups watched while the Jonin were impressed, "Naruto really has been keeping up with his training as of late." Asuma admitted.

"Indeed, even a banned ninja like Naruto would not let his youthful energy squander!" Guy ranted until Kakashi spoke.

"Did you say something Guy?" he asked as Guy face faulted.

Naruto finished working with the last of the workers, "That's good work ladies, but remember to keep up with your training as you've always been."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The girls bowed their heads and returned to work.

Naruto and Chao noticed the group was watching them as Kakashi spoke, "Very impressive Naruto."

"Well thanks Kakashi, I try my best." Naruto said while toweling off.

"Who would've thought you went from a knucklehead teaching Konohamaru your trademark orioke no jutsu to teaching hand to hand combat to young ladies." Sakura said.

"I'm not completely the same as I once was Sakura, remember?" Naruto reminded her and she nodded.

"I don't get it, why didn't you just use your special ability while sparring?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, I'm not going to use my powers on them because they're not my enemies." Naruto replied.

"And that would be unfair." Chao added.

"Just what else have you been learning?" Neji asked.

"Well three years ago I learned a particular brand of jutsu that apparently Ero-sennin was able to master up at mount Myoboku; home of the toads."

"Jutsu know by Jiraiya-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh yeah, it's called Sage jutsu."

"Sage jutsu?" they asked.

"Uh-huh, and let me tell ya learning it wasn't completey easy."

"Can you show us?" Ino asked.

"Very well." Naruto stood completely still while focusing.

Everyone watched Naruto concentrate until they saw the outlines around his eyes started turning orange and when he opened them his eyes appeared amphibian like.

"Whoa, Naruto put some sunglasses on please!" Kiba gagged.

"Kiba, don't be rude." Shino replied.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Hinata asked and he explained.

"In order to learn Sage jutsu a ninja must learn how to take in the natural energy that's around them by standing completely still with no movement at all, however the ninja must balance natural energy with the physical and spiritual energy they posses in order to use sage chakra. Balancing these three energies together is extremely difficult, taking in too little natural energy will not work, but taking in too much will make the ninja undergo a transformation into frog-like until it ends up turning you to stone ultimately making you one with nature."

"Yikes." Ino gasped.

"Yeah, I even tried using my powers to hold my muscles still, although that was a theoretical test. The real thing I used for helping me learn it was toad oil, and that sure helped a lot."

"So what can you do in this sage mode?" Chouji asked.

"With this mode my senses are stronger along with physical strength and speed and with my powers I can fly faster than anything. You'd blink and I'd be gone, not to mention it makes my jutsu more powerful."

"Man and I thought sensei's training was hard work." Tenten said.

"How long did you stay up at Mount Myoboku to learn it?" Asuma asked.

"For a few months actually," he began, "It took me only a few weeks to get Sage jutsu down but I stayed a bit longer just so I can get to know more about Ero-sennin from Geezer Sage Fukasaku and Granny Shima."

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"He was more like me than he ever decided to tell me."

"How much different has sage jutsu affected your regular jutsu?" Neji asked.

"Well take a look." Naruto said holding out his hand and a Rasengan started forming, but to their surprise it started increasing in size and soon he was holding a wrecking ball sized Rasengan.

"Holy shit!" Kiba gasped.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Chouji dropped his chips.

"And Naruto's holding it like it's weightless." Shikamaru added.

"I can't imagine anyone surviving from getting hit by that." Kurenai put in.

Naruto smirked and looked by some of the forest trees and flew at one calling out, "Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasengan (Hermit art: Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere)!" he slammed it into the trees which spreaded further destroying more and more trees, leaving a very long path of destruction through the forest.

"Whoa." The girls gasped.

"All of a sudden I feel very inferior." Kiba said while Akamaru whimpered.

Naruto ended Sage mode and sat down with them, "Yup training up in the toads place was quite an experience. Geezer-Toad even offered me a permanent home up there so that not even Danzo and his flunkies could ever find me. I didn't take it."

"You didn't?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, granted that place would be considered a paradise. All I felt like was an animal kept in a cage with no connection to the outside world. Plus I would not be able to eat Granny Shima's bug food for the rest of my life."

"Bug food?" Shino asked not liking the sound of that.

"Don't ask," Naruto replied, "Well I'm going out for a walk, be back later." Naruto said as he ran off.

"He really seems happy with himself." Shikamaru said.

"Have you ever seen him this happy at all?" Ino asked.

"Never." Shino answered.

"Well Naruto hasn't always been happy some of the times we've seen him." Mingzhu said.

"He hasn't?" Sakura asked.

"Even though he's glad he doesn't have to deal with biased people anymore, he still would occasionally talk to us about how he misses the people he did care about in Konoha." The woman explained.

"Well we're glad to see you, your daughter and who knows how many others Naruto met over the years to make him feel like a person just as we have." Kakashi said.

"I just don't see how half the people where you live could ever let someone so pure like him go." Mingzhu said as she and Chao watched Naruto in the distance.

Later Naruto was by a waterfall swimming around in his boxers while his other clothes were in a pile off to the side, "Ah yes, this is relaxing!" he called while doing some strokes.

Kurama thought to him, **'So three years since you've seen your old friends and senseis. How does it make you feel?'**

'Feels great. I'm glad to see they've been doing ok just like I am.'

'**I'm sure when they return to Konoha and tell Tsunade and Jiraiya about your condition they'll be hammering the group with questions.'**

'I wish I could see it.' Naruto chuckled in his thoughts.

'**Though I must ask, now that you've seen them all again will you be at peace even more knowing that they're still alive and thinking about you?'**

'I will, because I've also been worrying about them when I left for my own reasons. One of which being if Danzo attempted to set them up to draw me out, but he wouldn't be able to do that as long as baa-san calls the shots with them.'

'**Hmm, it seems you will be experiencing company in a moment Naruto, but not an enemy.'**

Naruto curious as to what company Kurama meant by until he looked ahead seeing Hinata walking along, "Hey Hinata!" he called out.

"Naruto!" she went over but noticed where he was and what was in a pile before her, "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were!"

"Relax Hinata, I'm still decent." He assured her.

Hinata relaxed, "Alright. Sorry but I just wanted to see what you were up to. I figured you wouldn't still be training after the exercise you were doing back at the inn."

"Yeah, so I came here for a dip, and it's relaxing," Naruto said as he swam, "If you want you can come and join me." He offered.

Hinata blushed at the offer but spoke, "Well I didn't exactly bring anything with me, would it be ok if I swam in my underwear like you?"

"Hey if you don't mind getting them wet." Naruto replied.

"I don't." Hinata said as she began to unbutton her jacket.

"Whoop, better turn around." Naruto said as he was about to look away until Hinata spoke.

"Wait Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I don't mind if you look."

Naruto did a double take, "What?"

"I don't have a problem with you watching me undress." Hinata said.

Naruto thought, 'Whoa, the Hinata I knew would never have been able to say that to my face without fainting.'

'**Seems the heiress has changed in more ways than one.'**

'Clearly,' Naruto thought back as he watched Hinata finish undressing and stood in a white bra and matching cotton panties. Naruto's eyes wandered her whole body marveling at her flawless curves and enormous breasts, 'Shit, those things are bigger than my hands.' He thought while feeling himself grow stiff in the water.

Hinata continued to blush while putting her hands behind her back, "Does it look ok?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course, you look hot."

Hinata gasped, 'He thinks I look hot. That's it, there's no way I can back down now. I haven't seen Naruto in three years. So it's now or never.' She thought.

"Well you coming in or what?" he asked.

"Coming." She said as she jumped into the water.

Naruto chuckled as a bit of water splashed on him. Suddenly Hinata rose up from the water with her long wet hair flowing down her back. Naruto gazed upon her and noticed he was already able to see through her wet bra and felt mesmerized seeing her erect nipples behind the wet fabric.

"Water is definitely cold." Hinata said.

"I know." Naruto chuckled followed by her as well.

The two started swimming as Naruto spoke up, "So how's your family? Still having tension between both houses?"

"Not at all now," Hinata replied, "Through careful negotiating me, my father, and Neji have been able to bring peace to both the main and branch families."

"So there's no more tension?" Naruto asked.

"No, we fight as equals now." She replied.

"Well looks like you and Neji were able to do what I failed to promise." Naruto said feeling a bit guilty.

"Naruto, you have nothing to be ashamed about," Hinata said swimming over to him, "If it weren't for you Neji would never have changed and things would still be the way they used to be between our clan houses. So you see you already helped change our clan by opening Neji's eyes." She got behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto smiled, "Well I guess you're right. I did do something after all." Suddenly he felt Hinata's breasts press into his back as she hugged him from behind.

"You did more than anyone could ever have asked you, Naruto." Hinata said while laying her head on his shoulder.

Naruto blushed, 'Oh man, her breasts feel even squishier than they looked.' He thought.

'**You're lucky you started reading your sensei's books years ago or you would have no idea what to do when a woman gives you hints like this.'**

'Yeah, I can't believe I've been giving Ero-sennin such a hard time about his books when I haven't even read them close enough to appreciate it.'

'**So what're you going to do now?'**

'Use his books to my advantage right now.'

Hinata was curious as to why Naruto was being so quiet spoke, "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto turned around surprising Hinata as he gazed into her pale eyes, "Hinata, do you trust me?"

"What Naruto?"

"I said 'do you trust me'?"

Hinata looked into Naruto eyes and could tell he was serious with his question, "Of course."

Naruto smiled, "Then please allow me to help you relax." He wrapped his arms around Hinata pulling her closer. His hands made it to her bra and he gently unhooked it.

Hinata gasped as Naruto removed her bra exposing her breasts in a full view, "Hinata, I see you've been keeping secrets." He noted her mounds.

Hinata blushed, "Well I try not to expose them. I'm not one to show off such things."

"Humble; a quality that suits you," Naruto smiled as he reached below and Hinata gasped feeling her final piece of clothing removed as Naruto held it out of the water, "Well Hinata, how do you feel?"

"I feel… Wonderful Naruto." She smiled.

"Good, then allow me to join you." Naruto squatted down into the water and stood back up throwing his wet boxers onto shore along with Hinata's unmentionables.

"I just hope nobody catches us around here." Hinata said hoping her own team or sensei wouldn't catch them together.

"I'm all over it." Naruto smirked as he formed a hand seal and several sealing tags appeared around the trees surrounding the waterfall and creek and formed a barrier surrounding it.

"Naruto, what is this?" Hinata asked.

"Over the years I've developed an interesting in sealing jutsu experimentation. I've made may own kind of seals, and this is one of them. It projects a barrier around anything surrounding this. It'll keep anyone from entering, meaning right now it's just you and I."

"That's amazing." Hinata gasped.

"You wanna see something amazing, get a load of a jutsu I invented on my own," Naruto formed hand signs before speaking, "Onsen no jutsu!" suddenly the water in the creek started bubbling like a jacuzzi complete with steam rising.

"Oh, Naruto the water feels amazing." Hinata said as the now bubbling water started soothing her.

"It does doesn't it?" Naruto asked, "I mostly use this for my traveling in case I'm nowhere near a town or when I need a soothing soak."

"The girls would beg you to teach them a jutsu like this." Hinata said.

"No kidding, but I'm afraid its standard issue," Naruto joked and they laughed. When their laughter died down Naruto spoke again, "Can I tell you something Hinata?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Before and when I left Konoha something's also been on my mind."

"What is that?"

"I've also been curious about my identity."

"Your identity?"

"Yeah, like just because I have a name it doesn't completely tell me who I am. When I left Konoha I felt like a part of who I am was gone I was no longer a Konoha shinobi. So I felt I had to find myself again. And when I got my powers I just kept questioning my whole being, who am I or what am I? Am I truly a ninja, a Jinchuriki, or am I something else?"

"The answer's simple, you're Naruto," Hinata answered, "And nothing will ever change that about you."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Hinata, you always know what to say." He wrapped his arms around her waist planting one of his hands firmly on her tight ass.

"Naruto." Hinata gasped.

"Trust me Hinata, I know what I'm doing." He said as their lips met and their tongues battled it out.

When they broke both of them panted for air, "I've been wanting to do that with you for three years." Naruto said.

"I feel the same way." Hinata replied.

"Come on." Naruto said as he swam Hinata closer to the shore where it was shallow.

Naruto then sat Hinata onto his lap and began to bounce her large breasts and kneaded them together. Hinata blushed as Naruto continued to squeeze and toy with her breasts.

As he toyed with them he went to her neck and started licking it while Naruto shivered, but soon that shivered turned into moans of delight, "Oh, Naruto!" she moaned.

Naruto removed his face from her neck leaving behind a hickey and then held up her right breast and started sucking on it like an infant. Hinata enjoying the pleasure held Naruto's head closer, not wanting him to stop while she could already feel herself getting extra wet below.

While Hinata continued to hold his face into her breast Naruto used a free hand to go below and finger Hinata into her womanhood. As Naruto did so Hinata buried her head onto his red hair nuzzling into it. Hinata finally came from so much fingering as Naruto removed himself from her chest.

"Alright Hinata, now it's time for the next phase." Naruto said as they went further into the water while they were able to stand as he held Hinata close and the heiress gasped.

"Naruto, you're inside me."

"Yeah, does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll bear with it for you." She admitted.

"Then let's go all the way." Naruto said as he started moving around still inside her.

Hinata moaned from the sensual feeling and wrapped her arms around the one she's loved for years making him go deeper into her. As Naruto continued to pump into her he could feel his length build up and eventually he released it into her.

"I feel it all inside of me." Hinata panted.

"Hope you can still go another few rounds, because frankly I'm still stiff."

"Yes, I can."

"Perfect." Naruto smirked as he once again started to squeeze and knead her bouncing breasts.

Hinata panted but wanting to contain it so she wrapped her hands around Naruto's head crashing his lips back onto hers where they once again tongue battled for dominance. Hinata raised her right leg and wrapped it around Naruto's waist pulling his length deeper inside of her. As Naruto continued thrusting into the moaning girl both of them eventually came, but Naruto was not ready to stop.

Two hours later Naruto and Hinata went onto shore where their clothes were. Naruto used his power to levitate his clothes up where he just stepped into his boxers and pants that pulled up due to his psychic hold, while his shirt and jacket were slipped onto him. Once he was dressed he used his power to put Hinata's clothes back onto her, while Hinata remained perfectly still so not to mess up Naruto's concentration.

"Hinata, you were absolutely amazing." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Well, it was my first time." She admitted.

"Seriously? Wow that makes it even better."

"I just did what came to me is all." She admitted.

"Well, you were still amazing." Naruto replied as he pecked her cheek.

"Arigato, Naruto. I'm glad my first time could be with you." She kissed him.

"Well as a reward for being very satisfying, how about a different type of fun?"

"Different type?" she was confused.

"Yup." Naruto said as he levitated up and got behind Hinata putting his hands under her arms and lifted her up higher.

"Naruto, what're you?"

"Don't worry Hinata I won't let you go," Naruto said as he flew up higher and higher until he reached above the forests trees, "And away we go!" he took off flying while holding onto Hinata.

"Naruto, this is wonderful!" Hinata gasped.

"Say it loud and proud Hinata!"

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" she cried out as Naruto continued flying her all around the forest while she moved her legs above the tree tops like she was running on top of them.

Hinata laughed with such spirit was Naruto flew downward and across the creek while Hinata was dragging her feet through the top of the water leaving behind a trail of ripples.

"What say we head back to the inn for lunch?" Naruto suggested.

"Of course." She agreed as Naruto flew back in the direction of the inn.

Back at the inn everyone was engaging in their own activities with Kakashi reading his book, Guy and Lee sparring, Chouji munching on some chips, Shikamaru playing shoji with Asuma, Ino and Sakura were gossiping, Tenten was organizing her weapons she kept in her scroll, Neji and Shino were minding their own business, Kiba was trying to score some attention with the workers with Akamaru with no luck, and Kurenai was chatting with Mingzhu.

Suddenly they looked up seeing Naruto and Hinata fly above them before touching down to the ground, "Thanks for the ride, Naruto." Hinata said.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"Seems like you two were having fun." Kakashi noted their behavior.

"Yeah what were you up to?" Sakura asked.

"I was just showing Hinata the joys of being able to fly." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-sama!" the workers ran from Kiba and clung to him.

"We're so glad you came back." One said while laying her head on his right shoulder.

"You're much more fun to talk to." Another said while laying her head on his left shoulder.

Kiba gawked and looked down, "I just can't win."

Soon everyone was inside having lunch with Naruto using his psychic ability to use his chopsticks to pick up the food and put it in his mouth while he kicked back. He then made his chopsticks pick up some more and looked to Hinata, "Hinata open up."

Hinata taking the hint did so as the chopsticks levitated over and placed the food in her mouth, "Delicious." She said.

Ino and Tenten watched feeling envious knowing something more happened between the two, and mentally cursed themselves for letting Hinata get ahead of them. One of the workers who was holding a bottle of something strutted her way to Naruto with a sway in her hips, "Naruto-sama, refill?"

"Yes please." Naruto said holding out his glass that was filled with the beverage.

"Naruto, how can you be drinking?" Sakura asked.

"This ain't sake Sakura; it's a special energy elixir they invented. With a swig of this you'll be up ready to go like that."

"Such a drink exists?" Lee gasped, "Let me have some of that, with it I shall be faster and stronger than I ever imagined."

"NOOO!" His team cried knowing what happens to Lee if he drank too much of a certain brand of elixir.

Naruto chuckled, "Ah this is what it's all about, sitting around a table, having a bite, sharing a few laughs, and enjoying each others company."

"Agreed." Chao said as she poured him more of the elixir.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto's had a little personal time with Hinata, and it was just what he'd hoped for. Don't miss next time guys. This will mark my final update in 2012. And wait and see all the new surprises and ideas I have planned for the New Year. Catch you all then.)**


	15. Naruto's Tales of Adventures

**(Hi guys it's been two to three weeks but I'm back with another update. Hope you all enjoy.)**

After lunch Naruto had went to his room for a little rest, "Man I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun with my old friends." Naruto said to himself as he was using his ability to levitate some fruit in a bowl.

'**I'll say and that little round you had with Hinata, I bet you never felt anything like it before.'** Kurama thought.

'It was indeed something, too bad the other girls I met before aside from Chao didn't go that far with me.'

'**Well you did get the chance to bathe with Koyuki and sleep with her, and have you forgotten about your swim session with Isaribi?'**

'Of course not, but those moments were nothing compared to mine and Hinata's moment.'

'**No kidding.'**

"Naruto?" a voice asked and Naruto rolled over and saw in the entry way of his room was Mingzhu clad in a loose robe.

"Oh Mingzhu, what's up?" Naruto asked while slightly blushing from her choice in sudden attire to see him in.

"I just thought I'd come see you after all you obviously had a lot of fun with Hinata today." The woman giggled.

Naruto looked surprised, "What're you talking about?"

Mingzhu stood by the bed looking down at the teenager, "Don't think you can hide such a thing from a woman who's been around the block countless times. I know when some crazy teens have engaged in physical relations."

"Is that the reason why you walked in on me and Chao that one time?" Naruto questioned.

"No, I wanted a piece of the action myself." She giggled.

"Of course, who can resist the might of Naruto?" Naruto asked in sarcasm.

Mingzhu only laughed as she crawled onto the bed, "So tell me, how was it with Hinata?"

Naruto looked back as the woman pressed herself into his back, "Excuse me?"

"Did you have fun with Hinata?"

"I really don't think I should tell you something like that especially if it involves Hinata." Naruto replied.

"Come now Naruto, you can tell me," Mingzhu said as she playfully nibbled on his ear while he panted, "After all, what's a mistress for?"

"I know." Naruto smiled recalling the one time he and Chao made love during one of his visits Mingzhu came in and joined in as well telling Naruto to consider her his mistress and would always be opened for some lessons in engaging in physical love or if he needed someone to talk to.

"So talk to me." She said kissing his neck.

"Well it was amazing, believe me if this was the Hinata I knew back then prior to my banishment there's probably no way she'd be able to handle what we did out there." Naruto chuckled.

"Sometimes the shy ones always turn out to be the undercover sly types." Mingzhu explained humorously.

"You don't say?" Naruto chuckled.

"That's right, and you know I got a feeling your friends Ino and Tenten feel the same way about you that Hinata feels." She whispered.

Naruto turned to face her, "What? No! Seriously?"

Mingzhu nodded, "I heard from Chao, those two also care about you on the same level Hinata does. So if I were you I'd be weary of them during your stay here."

"Thanks for the tip; I'll keep it in mind," Naruto replied, "Though I just hope some of them won't be too hard or disappointed in me when I have to tell them the other girls I've swooned during my travels."

"I'm sure they'd understand, after all true friends would understand each other." Mingzhu explained.

"Thanks Mingzhu you always seem to know what to say if I feel down." Naruto smiled.

"Hey, what's a mistress for you know?" she asked before removing her robe and cupped Naruto's face, "Now come here, your mistress must continue to make all your pain go away." She pulled his face gently into her giant breasts.

'Damn, this always relaxes me.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed the marshmallow heaven.

Mingzhu thought while holding Naruto into her chest, 'Any of those girls would be lucky to have someone like him.'

Later that day Naruto approached his old friends seeing they were just lying around not sure what to do, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"It's boredom, our senseis are all off in town for a drink and none of the girls here will do anything for me." Kiba sighed.

"For obvious reasons." Shino replied only to make Kiba growl.

"Well this may be able to tie you guys over." Naruto pulled out a photo album.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked as they gathered around.

"Just some pictures of my previous exploits during my travels and some of the friends I met." The red haired boy explained.

"Awesome, you must've done a lot more than you let on." Ino said interested.

"All that and more." Naruto said as he opened in and they numerous pictures of Naruto in various parts of the ninja land, even some spots they've never been too.

"You took a picture of yourself while flying?" Neji asked as they saw a picture of Naruto flying above the clouds with a flock of birds in the background.

"When you got clones, you don't need to ask somebody to do it." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey this is you in Suna." Sakura noted a picture of Naruto with him holding Gaara and Kankuro each in a headlock, while Temari and Pakura were draping their arms down him while resting their heads on his shoulders.

"Yeah I remembered visiting Gaara and the guys a couple of times." Naruto nodded.

"But who's that other girl?" Tenten asked not recognizing the girl next to Temari.

"That? Oh that's Pakura, and she's one talented Suna kunoichi."

"Talented how?" Ino asked.

"Well not only does she have moves, but she's got an awesome Kekkei genkai."

"Bloodline eyes?" Kiba guessed.

"No, elemental jutsu. She uses Shakuton, and you do not wanna get caught in it." Naruto warned them.

"Wait a minute, Naruto is that you with the Mizukage?" Chouji asked as they looked at a picture seeing Naruto lying in the laps of both Mei and Mizukage and Hotaru Tsuchigumo.

"Oh yeah Mei Terumi, and if you guys thought Tsunade-baasan was hot, she can also measure to her if you know what I mean." Naruto winked to the guys while Lee and Kiba blushed seeing what he meant.

"No kidding, she's beautiful." Ino said as the other girls marveled at Mei's beauty until Sakura spotted Hotaru and looked envious of her well endowed chest.

"Naruto, who's that other girl?" the Pinkette asked.

"Hotaru Tsuchigumo, another lady friend I made while traveling. I even saved her life from some nukenin, and that was when I was starting out with my powers."

"So how'd you end up going to Kiri?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well after I saved Hotaru the two accompanying her wanted me to join them in Kiri so I could explain to the Mizukage why I did what I did. Believe me that woman was very nice and I made another friend there; Utakata." He showed them another picture of Naruto and Utakata who was blowing bubbles from his bubble blower.

"That guy doesn't look like he has much personality." Shino said observing Utakata.

"Like you're one to talk." Kiba scoffed.

Naruto flipped a page and Kiba spotted a picture of Naruto and Shizuka with multiple other Nadeshiko girls equally as hot as her, "Naruto, who is this girl?" he asked in envy.

"Yes, who?" Hinata asked curiously.

"That's Princess Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village."

"Princess?" the guys gasped.

"Nadeshiko village?" the girls asked.

"Yeah, in fact that village consists of only kunoichi. And they only married men they deemed worthy enough to father their children."

"How do they deem them worthy?" Lee asked.

"You had to beat them in a fight."

"A fight, that's it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but the downside was if they defeat you. You'd get the death penalty."

"Yikes." Chouji gasped.

"So then how come you look so friendly with them?" Ino asked curiously.

"Funny story," Naruto began, "But it all has to do with something Ero-sennin did years ago."

"Jiraiya-sama, what did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Well years ago during his travels he came to Nadeshiko for book material and wound up fighting their leader with her hand in marriage on the line. Unfortunately their fight was left unresolved and so they decided should anyone they each train come face to face they would continue the battle for them with the same stakes."

"Wait a minute, Shizuka wouldn't happen to be?" Neji asked.

"Yup, her mother was the leader and her master."

"And you…" Hinata asked with a nervous blush.

"That's right, we met years ago and had to fight. In the end I won and now I'm engaged to her."

"WHAT?!" the shouted.

"Hey what choice did I have since it was either that or death? And it's Ero-sennin's fault for putting me in that position in the first place."

"So then that means?" Hinata asked almost ready to break into tears.

"Hinata don't worry," Naruto quickly calmed her down, "I've explained to Shizuka that I don't wanna just marry her alone because of some arrangement. Besides I don't live by village laws anymore, nobody says I can't marry more than one girl now."

"So you found a loophole?" Neji crossed his arms.

"If you wanna think of it like that, then yes. But the reason why I agreed to marry Shizuka wasn't because of the promise between our mentors, it was to help her love again."

"Love again?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you see she also had a previous lover, but he was deemed unworthy by her people and was put to death. Since then she resigned never to love again and did nothing but train herself so that she would be stronger and never lose someone dearest to her again, but personally that was only her punishing herself. I was able to get through to her through our fight and the interruption of a stalker creep who wanted her hand as well. Since that day she's become opened again and has made Nadeshiko better for the kunoichi no longer needing to fight men to prove their worth."

Hinata felt at ease seeing that even though she and Naruto did the deed, he wasn't completely taken by such girls as Shizuka, Hotaru, Pakura, or Temari and left her feeling relieved that she could still consider Naruto her true love.

"As always Naruto, you keep changing people." Shikamaru sighed.

"That's nothing, see this girl here?" He pointed to a picture of himself and Isaribi, "Isaribi also had a tough life because was experimented on."

"That's right, Tsunade-sama told us from your letter that the people who experimented on her were once Orochimaru's goons." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but I managed to help cure her using some seals I've developed over the years."

"What else have you been doing?" Shino asked.

"Well see this?" Naruto motioned to another picture showing him on the film set with Koyuki and the cast of her trademark films.

"You went to see the Princess?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah, she's doing better than she said she'd do. And you all know that one movie that came out a year ago?"

"Yeah?" they asked wondering where he was going with it.

"Well you know that scene around the ending where the Princess was talking to that retired guy? Well that guy…"

"Don't tell me, that was you?" Sakura gasped.

"Yup, I was the stand in while the one guy was sick."

"OH MAN!" Kiba cried, "First you're getting attention with so many hotties and you manage to land a part in a movie?!"

"It was just a stand in, nobody could recognize me," Naruto countered like it didn't make any difference, "So I stayed with the princess for a bit and got another chance to watch their movie get made. Oh here Sakura you may recognize this face."

Sakura looked at another picture and gasped, "Hey it's Shibuki."

"Who?" Ino asked.

"The leader of Takigakure," she explained, "Years ago we went on a mission there and helped Shibuki defend his village. Hey who's that girl with you two?" she noticed Fu standing next to Naruto and Shibuki.

"Her name's Fu, we didn't get to meet her last time, but she's a nice girl. In fact she can be a bit like myself." Naruto chuckled.

"Dear Kami." Sakura shuddered.

Naruto turned the page and saw Naruto standing with a group of people, "Wow, now who're all of them?"

"That's the Fuma clan from the Rice Field Country. They'd been in rough times since a previous war and many of the Fuma Clan shinobi joined Orochimaru's new army on the promise he could make their clan powerful once again."

"Orochimaru?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah, when I traveled around the Rice Field Country in hopes of gaining some information on Orochimaru I stumbled upon some of the clan members that tried to capture me, but I managed to reason with their leader Hanzaki to defect from Orochimaru and begin a new. I even helped him and his clan rescue three of their members from Orochimaru's clutches, Arashi, Sasame, and Kotohime." He motioned to them in the picture with Sasame and Kotohime close to him. He of course left out his close encounter when first meeting with Sasame who was running from some of her clan members who were still loyal to Orochimaru. He accidentally groped her when he grabbed her and fled. Though he was lucky she was caught up in trying to escape her pursuers to even care where he laid his hands on her.

Sasame had long orange red hair with a small bun on top and brown eyes. Her outfit included a light purple sleeveless top and green shorts. Kotohime had long black hair in a hime-style cut, and black pupiless eyes. She wore a pale green form-fitting uniform, with an opening in the center revealing a gray tube top which showed off her cleavage and her stomach, and a camouflage-patterned scarf.

"So did you fight Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked curiosly while the others were feeling the same as him.

"I thought I was fighting him and Kabuto, but it turns out both of them were just flunkies in disguise." Naruto sighed.

"So he's still out there from your end?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruto replied.

Kiba then checked another picutre seeing Naruto having some dango with two red haired girls, "Now who're these two?"

"Oh them? That's Amaru and Sara." Naruto explained.

Amaru had long reddish brown hair, thick eyebrows, blue eyes, and a mole underneath her left eye. She wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream colored vest over it which covered her cleavage, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands. Sara had long red hair kept in a ponytail, violet eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit included a light pink jacket, green shorts, long black thigh high stockings with rose-pink sandals, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, and gold bracelets around her wrists.

"So what's the story behind those two?" Neji asked.

"Well actually I met them both at the same time," Naruto began, "I first met them when ninja from the Land of Sky decimated the kingdom of Roran which Sara ruled as their queen. I was just there doing a little entertainment and ended up getting into the crossfire of what happened. Amaru was with her master Shinno as a medic who was treating several of the people in the kingdom. I ended up managing to save Sara before she could've been killed by an attack. Through a series of events we discovered that Shinno was siding with the Sky ninja in decimating villages, for he was gathering massive amounts of dark chakra from people's negative emotions from the attacks to power some demon sealed within the land of sky, a demon they called the Reibi (Zero-tail)."

"Seeing Shinno was the one who orchestrated the whole ordeal crushed her for she looked up to Shinno as more than a mentor because he cured her of a strange illness that no one else tried to help her, fearing they would be infected. Before him she was alone and shunned from society in her own village. With Sara rallying everyone away from the fight I took Amaru up to the sky ninja's flying ship to defeat Shinno. Though it was a tough fight we both pulled it off. Unfortunately the kingdom was far too decimated to rebuild and the people went their separate ways, but Sara stuck around with Amaru wanting to travel with her together so both of them would never have to be alone."

"Well they both look cute, especially Amaru." Kiba admitted.

"Yeah well my first meeting with her wasn't exactly thrilling, because she had all her hair hidden in a hat and wore a heavy jacket I thought she was a boy. Man I remember when I realized she was a girl, she smacked me right in the head." Naruto chuckled.

"Ow." Chouji groaned.

"It was so awkward." Naruto continued to laugh.

Sakura then saw another picture of Naruto and yet another girl. This girl had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fell past her waist and was kept tied at the end with a bow. She wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown, "Who's this girl?'

"Ah that would be Shion; Priestess of the Demon Country."

"A priestess?" Lee asked.

"Yup, and I almost didn't get along with her."

"How so?" Ino asked.

"Well she grew up a sad life when her mother was used in a sacrificial ceremony, plus she had this power of her own that was also like a curse."

"Curse?" Chouji asked.

"She has the power to foresee people's deaths." Naruto explained making the group cringe in fright.

"Naruto, what ceremony was Shion's mother sacrificed for?" Neji asked.

"Well for many years her land had been the sealment of a demon known as Mouryou. One of his top generals wanted to release him, and had to kill the one person capable of stopping the demon's release, the priestess. Shion's family had been a long line of priestess' whose mission was to keep Mouryuou from escaping. Like you Neji she was also a deep believe of fate and destiny, on a worse level because she foresaw my own death thinking I was going to die by being stabbed through the heart. However, when we went to seal Mouryou she was about to see my death was about to come true. Instead she stepped in and planned to sacrifice herself to seal the creep away again. Before she could do that I stepped in myself and we ended up working together to defeat Mouryou. Shion was able to awaken her true powers and was able to grant me her special power into my Rasengan that annihilated that demon into nothing." Naruto chuckled.

"What an amusing tale." Neji admitted.

"Well there's more to it," Naruto continued, "She says that her power must be past onto a new priestess when the time comes to need a new one, and she asked me if I would like to help her with that."

Suddenly Lee, Kiba, and Chouji's eyes widened as shock as they stammered along with Lee's hair and eyebrows twitching while the girls looked shocked as well, "And what answer did you give her?" Sakura asked.

"I told her I'd be honored to."

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"Naruto, do you even know what she really meant by helping her?" Sakura asked thinking her teammate was still clueless.

"Of course I do, she wanted me to be the father of her offspring." Naruto replied like it was no big deal.

"And you still went along with it?" Ino asked.

"Well I'm not gonna deny a request from the priestess whose life I just saved from ultimate doom, but don't worry we won't be having kids for awhile."

"Do any of these other girls even know about each other?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't tell anyone else other girls I've met and possibly formed bonds with? Even though some cases honesty isn't the right choice, I felt like with these girls I could trust, just as I trusted all of you to hear my tales."

"Well Naruto, since it is your choice we have no right to say what's right and wrong with certain choices you make." Neji replied.

"Arigato Neji." Naruto replied.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Asuma called as he and the other Jonin entered the place with some supplies.

"What's everyone been up to?" Kakashi asked until they noticed the photo album out.

"Naruto showing exploits through the ninja land through a picture book, how wonderful. I would love to hear all about them!" Guy called taking a seat.

"Sounds interesting." Kakashi admitted as he, Asuma, and Kurenai sat down.

"Well enjoy telling them Naruto." Shikamaru said as he and the others left to find something else to do.

"Hold on guys I'm too tired to explain everything again." Naruto summoned a clone to leave to explain to the Jonin what he previously explained to his old friends.

That night Naruto was in his room doing some stretches until he heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Ino and Tenten." Ino answered from outside the room.

"Coming," Naruto opened the door seeing said girls outside, "What's up?"

"We felt like spending the night in your room Naruto." Tenten explained.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked following, "And why pray tell have you decided that?"

"Well we were sort of talking to Hinata about what you guys were doing today and…" Ino trailed off.

"Did you beat it out of her?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"No, we would never force anything like that out of her, in fact she told us on her own." Tenten assured him.

"And what did she say about me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She said you were the greatest experience in her life." Ino answered.

"Hinata said that?" the two nodded.

"And we'd also like to experience what she's experienced with you." Tenten said.

"Bot of you together, really?"

Ino nodded, "We wouldn't ask anybody else."

"That is, if you want us Naruto." Tenten added.

Naruto looked at them and thought, 'Any thoughts Kurama?'

'**In this case kid it's all yours.'**

"Well girls, since you're so interested, very well then I will be honored to have you both."

"Perfect we should get started right away." Ino said.

"Not just yet, pardon me while I make a few adjustments to my room." Naruto said as he slapped a sealing tag on all the walls of his room and on the floor and ceiling.

"What're those things?" Tenten asked.

"Soundproof seals, it'll prevent anyone from hearing anything going on inside this room from all sides and top to bottom." Naruto explained.

"Clever." Ino admitted.

"I'm impressed." Tenten added.

"I know, so girls ready for some fun?" Naruto asked as she ran to his bed and started undoing his clothes until he was in his boxer shorts.

Ino and Tenten nodded as both of them started undressing each other. Naruto watched with excitement as the min swapping girl and weapons girl had finally reached the last of each others clothing before they stood before Naruto in the buff. With one final adjustment both girls undid their hair ties allowing their hair to flow down their backs.

"What do you think Naruto?" Ino asked as she and Tenten presented themselves before him.

"I think I'm on the verge of a serious boner." Naruto panted.

"Good, we'll need that." Tenten said as they approached him but Naruto smirked.

"Girls, how would you like to do it with me a little differently?"

"Different, how?" Ino asked.

"Like four feet above the covers?"

"Four feet above?" Ino gasped.

"Why not, you'd be amazed on how good it would feel doing it while floating."

"That does sound interesting." Tenten admitted.

"Trust me on this, you won't know what you're missing."

"Well I guess we could give it a try, just don't drop us." Ino said.

"Wouldn't think of it." Naruto concentrated around him and slowly he, Ino, and Tenten were levitating upward and were soon four feet above the bed.

"Whoa, steady Naruto." Tenten warned him.

"Don't worry Tenten, I gotcha. Come closer girls."

The two swam through the air getting closer to Naruto before they noticed he was still wearing his boxer shorts, "Naruto may we?" Ino asked.

"Go ahead." Naruto replied.

Ino and Tenten nodded at each other and reached over slipping Naruto's boxers right down letting them drop onto the bed covers below them. The two girls gazed at his impressive length in wonder.

"Look at that size, Tenten you think we can really fit that inside us?" Ino asked in worry.

Tenten turned to her, "We sure as hell can try."

Both of them floated closer to Naruto as Ino got behind him and wrapped her legs around his waist while pressing her impressive breasts into his back making him quiver in delight, "Wow Ino, those boobs of yours are squishy."

"I know, and for tonight they'll be all yours." Ino said pecking Naruto on the cheek while draping her arms down him.

"Don't leave me out of the mix." Tenten said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him into a kiss while she wrapped her legs around his waist from the front. As she did so she could feel his erection entering her womanhood. As Naruto kissed Tenten his hands made his way to her breasts and massaged them making her moan while they were lip locked.

"Yours are nice and perky Tenten." Naruto smirked as he broke their kiss.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them."

"Like? I love them." Naruto said as he began sucking on her right breast as she moaned.

"Oh! Oh Naruto! Yes please suck it!"

As Naruto sucked the weapons kunoichi's breast his hands made their way to her ass and started groping it feeling the firmness against his palms while in the process got his dick digging deeper into her.

"Yes Naruto! Oh yes work it!" Tenten moaned as Naruto's technique continued to please her. Tenten was reaching her first limit and started coming. When Naruto lifted his head up from her breast he saw how he got Tenten's nipples perked up and her juices were slowly squirting out.

"Well-well-well Tenten, I didn't know you could get turned on like that." Naruto smirked.

"It takes the right guy to turn me on, Naruto."

"Clearly," he understood, "Well Ino, come here." Naruto reversed position and turned to face Ino.

He manipulated Ino through his psychic to make her lay flat and took her legs and spread them apart getting a good look at her womanhood, "Hope you're ready for this, because I ain't holding back." He inserted himself into her and she gasped.

"Kami, Naruto you're inside me." Ino trembled.

"Yeah, Hinata felt the same way to, except you feel a lot tighter than her."

"I do?" Ino asked while blushing.

"Yeah, and that makes it all the more better." Naruto said as he started thrusting himself in and out as Ino moaned.

"NARUTO! OH NARUTO!"

"OH INO, OH THAT'S IT!"

"KAMI NARUTO, IT'S SO GOOD PLEASE DON'T STOP! I'M ABOUT TO COME NARUTO!"

"DO IT!" he encouraged her. Ino couldn't take it anymore and started leaking. Naruto quickly took himself out of her and cleaned it up with his tongue, "Sweet."

"Now then, time for some extra fun." Naruto summoned three clones. Him and one pulled Ino over while the other two went to Tenten.

"Naruto, what're you playing at?" Tenten asked as one hovered before her while another was behind her.

"Just a little double play girls." Naruto smirked as he was behind Ino while his last clone was in front of the blonde girl.

The two girls noticed each was face to face with a dick from both clones as the one in front of Tenten spoke, "Do on, you know you want to."

Tenten looked at the manhood before her and gulped but didn't want to back out so she engulfed it into her mouth. Ino seeing Tenten go right for it was encouraged enough to try it as well and engulfed the length of the clone in front of her into her mouth as well.

"Ok, next part," Naruto ordered the clone behind Tenten as he and the clone inserted their dicks into the girl's asses, "Now for the action!" Naruto called as he and his clone started butt-fucking the two like crazy while the girls bobbed their heads while sucking on the two clones dicks.

"Oh yeah! Now this is awesome!" The clone Ino was pleasuring called in excitement.

"Kami that feels good Tenten!" the other clone said gripping Tenten's head pulling her further into his crotch

'I can't believe I'm sucking on Naruto's dick.' The two girls thought as they continued sucking away while enjoying the other Naruto's junks moving around inside their asses.

As the girls continued to suck on the Naruto's in front of them the two clones were just about reaching their limits, "Tenten I'm about ready to…"

"So am I!" the one Ino was pleasuring added.

Suddenly the two clones ejected their loads into the girls mouths as the kunoichi's swallowed the loads filled up in their mouths, and if that wasn't enough for the girls the clone and real Naruto in the back of them had released another load into them from the back end.

After another two hours of fun Naruto dispelled his clones and levitated himself and his two new lovers down to his bed, "Naruto that was unbelievable." Ino panted.

"Yes, it was amazing." Tenten panted.

"Glad you girls enjoyed it, and I'm glad I could do it before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"The day I head back out."

"You're leaving?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, I can't keep sticking around being a banished ninja and all. Besides we had a good enough first reunion, and besides it's not like this is gonna be the last time you'll see me."

"You mean?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll run into each other again someday, ya never know."

"I sure hope we do." Tenten said as she snuggled up on the right side of Naruto.

"Yeah, we all truly missed you." Ino added while snuggling his left side.

"So did I," Naruto said wrapping his arms around both girls pulling them close, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Naruto." They yawned and fell asleep in the warm embrace of their shared lover.

The very next morning Naruto stood before all his friends, Mingzhu, and Chao outside the inn, "Well guess I better get going."

"Where will you go now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't decided yet, but I'm sure it'll come to me."

"Well you be careful out there Naruto." Kakashi warned him.

"I always have been… sensei." Kakashi eye smiled remembering when he addressed him by that title.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Keep training under baa-san and tell her and Shizune-nee I said hi."

"Can and will Naruto." She smiled.

Team 8 approached him as Naruto bumped fists with Kiba, "Take care Kiba, you too Akamaru."

"Right back at ya." Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked.

"We'll still remember you as a good friend Naruto." Shino said.

"Thanks Shino."

"And remember to stay healthy Naruto." Kurenai lectured him.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto saluted.

"Naruto, I won't forget you or are little one on one time." Hinata whispered that last part before kissing him.

"Neither will I Hinata." He chuckled.

Team 10 approached, "Once again it's troublesome without you around Naruto so just try and stay out of troublesome situations." Shikamaru said.

"I'll try." Naruto smiled.

"If ya come across any good food places drop me a letter in case I happen across such a place." Chouji said.

"Sure thing Chouji."

"Remember to write to us as always Naruto." Ino said before kissing Naruto.

"Wouldn't think of not doing it, Ino." He assured her.

"Just remember Naruto, even though you're not part of Konoha I know you still carry the Will of Fire within you."

"Thanks Asuma-sensei."

Team Guy then approached as Lee was bawling, "I'm going to miss you Naruto I can hardly believe you won't be coming back with us!" he hugged Naruto while Naruto looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes I know Lee, but try not to bawl on my shirt."

"I share my youthful pupils words Naruto!" Guy ranted in a bawl, "Even if you cannot come home with us you'll always be a Konoha shinobi in our eyes!"

"Someone control these two?!" Naruto called before their tears could soak his shirt.

"Come on sensei, Lee." Tenten pried them off the red head.

"Good luck out there Naruto, I'll continue to make sure the Hyuga clan stays at better ends with each clan member." Neji said shaking Naruto's hand.

"See that you do Neji."

Tenten approached, "I guess this is goodbye Naruto."

"For now at least, Tenten." Naruto said before the girl kissed him and he returned it.

When they parted she smiled and went back to her team. Mingzhu and Chao approached, "Well Naruto we hope you come back again soon." Mingzhu said while rubbing his cheek.

"We'll look forward to your return." Chao said giving him a kiss.

Naruto smiled, "Oh man, I can take all this… Come here everyone! Big group hug! Group hug!" he used his psychic to pull everyone into a group hug which they smiled at him.

Naruto then released his hold on the group and spoke, "Well I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand. I'm out of here!" he blasted off from the ground and into the air, "Bye-bye you crazy Konoha shinobi!" he cheered out and flew off into the distance of the sea cheering and whooping while doing loops and corkscrews while flying off.

The Konoha shinobi waved bye to him until he was too out of sight for them, 'Sensei, Naruto's doing just fine on his own.' Kakashi thought.

**(And that's the chapter, it was a good reunion with his Konoha friends, especially with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Among the girls Naruto showed in his picture book like Amaru and Sara. I spliced the plots of the two movies they were in together even though Sara lived in the past before Naruto was born, but that's not how she is in my fic. Don't miss next time everyone. So enjoy.)**


	16. Red Head Threesome

**(Welcome back readers to my next chapter. Here Naruto meets up with another old face from before and makes up on lost times.)**

Somewhere by a mountain range Naruto was jumping on top of stalagmites in a large gorge using his power to make himself jump further while singing.

_**Naruto's  
Bouncing here and there and everywhere  
High adventure that's beyond compare  
His name is Naruto**_

Naruto chuckled as he continued jumping stalagmites while flipping through the air with summersaults, backflips, and cartwheels as he continued singing to himself.

_**Naruto  
When a friend's in danger he'll be there  
Lives and legends that we all can share  
His name is Naruto  
His name is Naruto  
His name is Naruto!**_

He finally did one last giant leap and reached the other side of the gorge, "Whew that was some jumping workout." He chuckled to himself.

'**That's what you call jumping stalagmites in a gorge when you could just fly over it?'** Kurama asked.

"Hey these things don't name themselves, besides just because I can fly doesn't mean I can't use my powers to jump far," Naruto replied as he started walking, "Yugakure shouldn't be too far ahead now. Man I love visiting that place; it's like paradise for cleansing."

"**And that's a fact."**

Soon Naruto arrived at the hotspring village and started taking a look around, 'Boy I'll bet the people here will be surprised yet again to hear their favorite entertainer is back in town.'

'**I'm sure they'll be very thrilled.'** Kurama replied in deadpan.

Before Naruto could even think back something to counter his demon's deadpan tone he heard a familiar laugh.

"So that's when I clobbered that nukenin with my own two hands and sent him hurdling half way across a forest!"

"My you're so brave and impetuous." A female voice said.

"I wanna hear more." Another female voice said.

"Hmm," Naruto pondered as he followed the voices until he looked up at an inn's balcony and saw none other than his former master Jiraiya who like usual was busy perving it up with ladies, "Ero-sennin!" he called.

Jiraiya hearing the call jumped to his feet and looked out the balcony, "Who in their dumb mind has the nerve to call me a…" he looked down and saw Naruto waving to him. He was frozen in shock seeing the one kid he hadn't seen for three years but only got letters from, "NARUTO!"

Soon enough after Jiraiya painfully had to ditch the two ladies he was spending time with had met up with Naruto at another in, "Been a long time hasn't it Ero-sennin?"

"Naruto, I can't believe it. I almost didn't even recognize you with that hair color." Jiraiya gasped seeing how much he started looking like Kushina now.

"Well when I left I decided to change up my look for the greater good of myself," Naruto explained, "So what brings you around this village, trying to get more ideas for your book?"

"As a matter of fact yes, but seeing as how you've never show an interest in them…"

"Actually, I happened to have enjoyed your last volume Icha Icha Tactics." Naruto cut in with a smirk.

"What?" Jiraiya gasped.

"Yeah that's right. I started reading your books."

"How do I know you're not just pulling my leg?" Jiraiya questioned him with skepticism.

"Was Hideo pulling Michiko's leg when they beautifully sixty-nine'd it in chapter five of Tactics, followed up by a threesome that included the restaurant waitress named Shizuna who Hideo was riveted by not only her captivating beauty but by her 97 cm bust?" Naruto smirked as he explained.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and spoke, "You have been reading them. YES, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY THAT MY APPRENTICE HAS EMBRACED THE LIFE OF EROTICA!" he declared.

"Jeez ero-sennin, don't publicly announce it to the world." Naruto grumbled.

"Sorry, but this makes me so happy seeing you again and took on a new interest." Jiraiya replied.

"Yeah, but you made a mistake in your claim. I am no longer your apprentice."

Jiraiya sighed knowing it was true, "I know Naruto, but even if it is true, I still look to you like my Godson and apprentice."

Naruto looked back and smiled, "Yeah, I feel the same way. So you've been keeping track on all my exploits in my letters I've sent?"

"Of course."

"What about you, what're you doing with your time now?" Naruto asked as he drank some bottled water.

"Well since I no longer am a teacher I have more time to work on my books in my travels once again, and I'm still trying to find as much evidence on the Akatsuki as I can."

"Same with me, but they've sure been quiet for the last three years." Naruto noted.

"Yeah, but I have my hunches they'll be on the move sooner or later." Jiraiya said fearing for Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"I know you, baa-san, and the others are concerned about me, but I assure you Ero-sennin I'll be alright. In fact if any of them come up to me I'll crush them." Naruto smirked.

Jiraiya was shocked by his lack of concern, "Naruto how can you be so calm about it? If the Akatsuki get their hands on you…"

"I'm well aware of the risks Ero-sennin, but trust me over the last few years I haven't been slacking off as I'm sure you've read in my letters."

"I haven't but even Sage Jutsu won't be completely enough against the Akatsuki!" Jiraiya continued arguing.

"I have more than Sage jutsu at my disposal. After all I've used the scrolls you've given me on jutsu to my advantage and learned a couple of my own through the process. But I still have another secret weapon."

"Another?"

"That's right, allow me to show you." Naruto capped his bottled water before throwing it right at Jiraiya who blocked himself from the hit but suddenly realized it didn't make contact with him.

Jiraiya lowered his arms and to his shock saw the water bottle floating in mid air. He looked at Naruto whose gaze was focused on the bottle, "Naruto, what the hell are?"

"You like it? Telekinesis is quite a handy power." Naruto smirked as he levitated the bottle back over to him.

"You have telekinesis?"

"Oh yeah, and it's become my greatest weapon." Naruto said as he levitated a small little spider that was on the wall and as he spread his fingers the arachnid broke into pieces.

"Naruto when did this happen to you?"

"Right when I went on my own. I got it from something that fell out of the sky."

"Fell out of the sky?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was or where it really came from only that it did a number on my brain and now you see what I'm capable of."

"Where did it land?"

"Can't tell you Ero-sennin, the last thing I want is for others to find out where it is and find it even if I did seal off where it landed."

Jiraiya not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side by pressuring him after finally seeing his former pupil after three years decided to just let it be, "Fair enough Naruto, but how strong are you with that power?"

"Well I've been practicing with it for over three years. When I first started using it I would get nosebleeds if I overexerted it, but the more I used it the stronger I got with controlling it. This levitation is only the small part of it, because compared to my level of using it now; I could probably decimate an entire village if I wanted to."

"Whoa." Jiraiya gasped seeing his old student didn't sound like he was bluffing.

"And by the way, why did you have to make a promise in Nadeshiko AND NOT WARN ME ABOUT IT?!" Naruto shouted.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Jiraiya said trying to cover his tracks.

"Don't play stupid with me! I learned all about your excursion to Nadeshiko no Sato where you and their leader dueled with marriage being on the line. And to my shocking surprise you both left it up to your students to finish what you started!"

Jiraiya winced at his former pupils' shouting before speaking, "The fact that you're still here must mean you won?"

Naruto calmed down before answering, "Yes I did. And now I'm engaged to her."

"So what's the leader's girl like?" Jiraiya asked hoping she was gorgeous like all Nadeshiko girls he's spied on in their village.

"Well take a look for yourself." Naruto said pulling out his photo album and showed her a picture of himself and Shizuka when he visited a previous time.

Jiraiya whistled, "That is one gorgeous piece of hotness." He salivated.

"Too bad she's taken Ero-Sennin." Naruto smirked making him face fault until he looked seeing other girls in the pictures with Naruto.

"Naruto, are these all the girls you've mentioned?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya skimmed through salivating more and more with each page until he stopped in front of a picture of Naruto with Mingzhu and Chao each sitting in his lap on opposite sides while their female workers were all behind him, "Naruto, you've made me so proud of you. Tell me have you and or any of these girls?"

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you. If any of my private times were put into your book and any of the girls in the pictures found out, they'd feel humiliated!"

"I was just asking," He clarified but thought, 'And I'd wish you give me a slight detail.'

"Anyway, I'm gonna go out for a bite. You still gonna be here when I come back?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Jiraiya assured him.

"Good I'd hate to see you suddenly pick up and leave when we just saw each other again." Naruto said as he headed off into town.

As Naruto walked he searched for an appropriate spot to grab a quick bite until he heard two girls talking. He turned and saw two girls sitting with their backs facing him at a food stand. Naruto studied their voices and hairstyles both being red colored, 'I'd know them anywhere.' He thought as he used his powers to make their stools spin around until they were facing Naruto leaving both girls shocked.

"Amaru and Sara you girls are looking great." Naruto smirked.

Indeed it was Amaru and Sara, two of the girls Naruto met over the span of three years, both who were involved in the Kingdom of Roran and the Land of Sky incident he told his friends at the inn.

"Naruto!" they jumped off their stools and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's so good to see you!" Sara said while resting her head on his right shoulder.

"We didn't expect you to be here!" Amaru added while resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Well I thought a trip to Yugakure would be just the thing I needed, surprise you two are here."

"Well we felt the same about your thoughts." Sara said.

"Hey you wanna grab a bite we were just about o sit down to eat." Amaru offered.

"Delighted." Naruto replied as he took a seat with them as they ordered their food and started eating.

"So Naruto, how've your travels been going?" Sara asked.

"They've been going great, had a few banjo shows in Kusa and Kiri, brought in some serious dough from them," Naruto answered, "So what about you girls?"

"Well when you're a traveling medic and assistant work is never easy." Amaru answered.

"I'll bet, but it's shocking to me, the two of you are the second surprise of my day."

"What was the first?" Sara asked.

"I ran into my old master here by luck." Naruto chuckled.

"The one called Jiraiya of the Sannin whom you address as Ero-Sennin?" Sara asked.

"Yeah that's him alright," Naruto assured, "Would you two like to meet him, because I know he'll wanna meet you two."

"I suppose, but if he tries what you say he excels in…" Amaru warned him.

"I understand and won't blame you on what you do to him." Naruto snickered.

Amaru nodded and blushed secretly, "Besides, I'd only allow you to do stuff like _that_ with me."

"Same with me." Sara added.

Naruto blushed, "You girls seriously get bolder every time I see you."

"We owe it all to you Naruto." Sara smiled with Amaru.

Naruto could only chuckle to himself as the three continued to eat. Later on the three were walking back to the inn. Upon entering they heard female screams, "PERVERT!"

The three halted as Naruto sighed, "Figures."

They watched Jiraiya stumble in with his clothes tattered and his face covered in bruises with a black eye for a final touch, "Hey Naruto." He waved stupidly while dazed.

"I go out for half an hour and come back seeing you already getting into trouble!" Naruto lectured him while the old man chuckled sheepishly before he shook off his dazed look upon seeing the two girls accompanying his former pupil.

"Oh, and who do we have here?"

"Ero-sennin meet Amaru and Sara." Naruto introduced them.

"Greetings Jiraiya-sama." Sara bowed her head as did Amaru.

"Ah yes, the former Queen of Roran." Jiraiya replied recalling the incident.

"Though I may be former, I still have my family heritage." Sara reminded him.

"Of course, your highness." Jiraiya bowed his head in respect not only for her heritage but for her beauty as well.

"I ran into them in town and brought them back here to enjoy the hotsprings." Naruto explained.

"Is that so? Well then by all means enjoy, I mean I was planning on taking one with my old student anyway." Jiraiya chuckled until Naruto spoke.

"I think not Ero-sennin, after that fiasco you just went through you'd be signing your own death sentence."

Jiraiya cringed realizing if he did re-enter the bath and succumb to his peeping the girls would hand him an even more painful ass kicking, "Oh why is life cruel?!" he cried.

"Because you force it to be that way," Naruto replied with smugness, "See ya after our bath." They walked away leaving the whimpering old man.

Soon enough inside the hotsprings Naruto was on the mens side while Amaru and Sara were on the women's side relaxing away.

"This is the life, and best part is Ero-sennin isn't here to embarrass me with his peeking." Naruto said to himself.

'**Because you yourself plan to do it.'** Kurama added bluntly.

'Except unlike Ero-sennin I have a less conspicuous technique.' Naruto thought back.

Naruto made a few hidden hand signs and some bubbles were starting to float in the water around him. As he looked into the bubbles he could see the reflections of Amaru and Sara soaking peacefully.

'Oh yes, I like it,' Naruto thought, 'It's the same jutsu Jiji used to do with that crystal ball of his. Only Utakata taught me his own version of it using bubbles.'

'**What would he say if he knew what you were using his jutsu for?'**

'He'd wonder why he didn't think of it before.'

'**Given Utakata's personality I doubt he'd want to use it like that.'**

'Yeah you're right.' Naruto thought as he continued watching the two girls relax until he heard their voices.

"_Amaru, would you come here and wash my back for me?" Sara asked._

"_Sure Sara." Amaru replied._

Naruto mentally gasped as he continued to watch the girls through the bubbles but suddenly the water started shifting with splashes causing the bubbles to pop, "No!" Naruto cursed as he saw a big boned man had gotten into the water and his body weight caused the water to rise and shift, 'Dammit!' he cursed; 'Now I have to try to get the signal back.'

'**Naruto, how about you just relax besides you still have tonight with them anyway.'** Kurama reminded him.

'Hey you're right, if I know Ero-sennin like I do he'll be out all night leaving me alone with them,' Naruto smirked, 'Oh how I love my luck today.' He kicked back in the springs.

Soon enough when the three were done in the baths they met back up for dinner at the inn. The three knelt before a table loaded with delicious looking gourmet food, "Wow this looks so good." Sara gasped.

"I'll say." Naruto added.

"Aren't we going to wait for Jiraiya-sama?" Sara asked.

"I wouldn't waste the time, by now he's out in the village hitting up on more ladies. He'll be out all night, believe me I've seen this happen." Naruto assured them.

"Well in that case, let's eat." Sara smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically while the girls giggled and said the same before all three started eating. As they ate Naruto asked, "So you girls got someplace you're staying at tonight?"

"Actually we're already here." Amaru replied.

"You have reservations at this inn?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Sara nodded.

"Awesome, hey maybe you can come and hang out in my room tonight, if you want to that is." He offered.

The girls looked to each other and smiled before answering Naruto, "We'd love to."

Naruto smirked knowing he was gonna some alone time with them for sure. Soon after dinner it was already night and the two girls went inside Naruto's room seeing the boy was busy levitating stuff inside the room for his own amusement.

"Still got that charm in you Naruto." Sara said about his levitating.

"You know this power of mine is something I hold close to me Sara, that and both your friendships." The boy said bringing the stuff he levitated back to the ground slowly.

"Friendship is something you really hold close and not just ours, we know that." Amaru replied.

"Correct." Naruto said as he rubbed the side of the bed signaling for them to take a seat.

The girls blushed a bit before taking the invite as they sat on the bed with Naruto sitting straight up, "You know it's been months since we last saw you Naruto." Sara said.

"And it felt much longer than that." Amaru added.

"I feel that way too." Naruto admitted until Sara and Amaru leaned closer so that they were both lying beside the boy.

"We really did miss you Naruto." Sara said as she pecked his cheek.

"I know you girls did." Naruto nodded until Amaru turned his head so he was facing her before planting a kiss on his lips

When they parted the tanned girl asked, "You remember the last time the three of us were together like this?"

"How could I forget my eyes were so entranced by both your beauty."

"Yes, but you know what was different last time?" Sara asked.

"Enlighten me." Naruto smirked.

"Well last time we were alone like this we never got to second base." Sara answered.

"Hey, I was respecting your words. Last time you said you both weren't ready to go that far with me because you were afraid you'd regret it if you acted so soon." Naruto reminded them.

"We know, we weren't," Amaru admitted, "But Sara and I have talked about it since then, and we think you're ready to go second base with us, maybe even further."

"You're both sure about that?" he asked making sure.

"We are Naruto, for you of all men are the only one we would ever allow to go that far with any of us." Sara replied.

"Girls hearing that really makes me feel I'm trusted by you two." Naruto smiled while blushing.

"Though try to be gentle with us it will be both our first time." Amaru warned him.

"Don't worry girls; I'll be as gentle as I can." Naruto smirked.

**(Lemon starting if you're not interested then skip ahead)**

Naruto reached for his shirt and pulled it up and over exposing his bare chest at the girls who blushed, 'Naruto's as well toned as ever.' Sara thought with dirty thoughts already running through her head.

So Amaru and Sara started removing their own clothing and soon both were standing before the red haired Jinchuriki in their lingerie that showed off both of their breasts and asses. Amaru was dressed in a black and red pair while Sara was dressed in a purple pair.

Naruto's eyes wandered as he explored every shapely curve of their bodies, 'I can't believe I wasn't allowed to see all of that last time we got together, but now it's all possible.' He thought.

The two girls then jumped back onto the bed as they undid his pants and pulled them off leaving him in his boxer shorts with a tent in it. Amaru then removed his boxer shorts as his length stuck right up for them to see.

'Look at that thing.' Sara thought with lust.

'Can that really fit inside me?' Amaru thought.

"Come here girls, and I'll show you my magic hands." He joked.

The girls got on top of him while pressing their chests into his own and started kissing him one at a time as Naruto alternated between girls. As Naruto kissed each of them his hands started roaming all over their bodies.

After their heated make out their lips parted and summoned a shadow clone, "Alright now we're evened." Naruto said as he took Amaru and his clone went to Sara. Both of them removed their girl's bras releasing their breasts that jiggled.

"Wow, Amaru you're even curvier then I thought you were." Naruto joked.

"You're lucky you didn't say that to me back then otherwise I would've hit you so hard your head would've broken open." Amaru warned him.

"Believe me I learned from the first time you smacked me, to avoid saying anymore insulting things about confusing your gender, but you seriously had me fooled." Naruto admitted.

"I could tell the way you stammered." Amaru poked him in the chest teasingly.

"Enough talk baby, come here." Naruto said as he pulled her back into his embrace.

Amaru smiled as she started rubbing her breasts into his chest pleasurable. As she did so Naruto's hands made their way to Amaru's ass and started rubbing it pleasurably as she moaned in joy. As Naruto fondled her ass he removed her panties leaving her completely in the buff like he was.

Amaru started kissing Naruto down his chest before reaching the length, "Being a medic Naruto does have its advantages for me." She said as she grasped his junk in her hand and proceeded to give him a hand job.

Naruto panted as Amaru continued to pleasure him before she started licking around the shaft with her tongue and giving the head a few light kisses, 'Ok it's time.' she thought as she engulfed the length into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Yes, oh yeah Amaru, that's the spot!" Naruto panted with enjoyment as the girl continued to bob her head.

'I want to see how much I can make him cum, if I'm truly worthy of his love.' She thought as she continued her bobbing.

"Oh Kami, Amaru, I'm gonna!" Naruto didn't even finish his sentence as he released his load filling up Amaru's mouth until she released his length and swallowed the load.

"Wow, that was a lot." She panted.

"You handled it quite well." Naruto admitted.

"But look, you still have much more to go, so I'm still not done with you." Amaru motioned to his erection.

"So whatcha got planned next?"

Amaru smirked as she hefted her breasts up so he could get an up close, "I got a nice tit-fuck with your name on it."

"Damn!" Naruto trembled with anticipation.

So Amaru positioned herself above his crotch and wrapped her breasts around his manhood and started out slowly but started speeding up the process, "YES! OH YES AMARU, THIS IS GREAT!" he announced.

"Are you about ready to cum Naruto?" she asked not bothering to stop.

"ANY MOMENT NOW!" Naruto cried as soon he released his load onto Amaru as she licked it off herself.

"Even better than the last time," Amaru smiled until she looked at him seriously, "But now it's time we went to the main course." She said as she showed him her shaven womanhood.

Naruto's eyes widened as she positioned her crouching self above his length and slid it inside of her and gasped, "Naruto, it's inside me."

"I know, feels tight inside." Naruto said with excitement.

"Well I'm going to ride you like a horse Naruto." Amaru said as she did what she said she would.

As she road Naruto the boy was shouting, "OH SHIT, AMARU THIS IS FUCKIN TIGHT! INSIDE!"

"I KNOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S MOVING AROUND INSIDE ME LIKE THIS!" she cried as it was tearing up her insides as well.

"I'M READY IT'S COMING!" Naruto shouted as he finally released his seed inside of her.

"Naruto, I can feel it pouring inside me, it's so beautiful." Amaru panted.

"You were beautiful." Naruto said as they kissed while recovering from such an intense orgasm.

While they had been engaging in intercourse Naruto's clone and Sara has also been getting it on. Sara was lying on the bed as the clone was kneading her breasts into his hands, "You have some serious big breasts here Sara, are you enjoying my little massage?"

"This is very amazing Naruto, I had no idea such a thing could feel so good." Sara moaned as the clone's hands continued to massage her chest.

As the clone continued massaging her boobs he kissed her in heat with their tongues battling it out inside for dominance while they both moaned. When their lips parted the clone went to her right breast and started suckling on it like a baby.

"Naruto, please suck more!" Sara pleaded as the boys clone continued sucking while Sara held his head closer to her breast, 'Naruto sucking on my breast, and I'm hardening. Oh what have I been missing?' she thought until the clone removed his mouth from her one breast and switched for the left one.

The clone thought, 'Man I wish I got to suck on these babies years ago.'

'This feeling is already starting to get me wet down below.' Sara thought.

The clone finally stopped sucking on her left breast and decided to change up his technique. So he got her on her legs and went behind her sweet ass and inserted himself inside her.

"Naruto!" Sara gasped and moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you like a dog your highness!" Naruto said as he started thrusting in and out and moving around inside of her.

"OH KAMI, NARUTO, IT'S SO BIG I DON'T THINK IT CAN GO ANY FURTHER!" Sara cried as the clone continued shaking his hips around making his length rub around her inside walls. Sara gripped the bed sheets struggling to hand on until the clone finally released his load inside her.

"How was that Sara?" he asked.

"That felt so good." She panted in extreme pleasure.

"Good because we're still getting started," The clone said as he sat her on the bed and spread her legs apart, "You really look good down there." He eyed her womanhood.

Sara blushed while turning her head, "Please don't say things like that."

"Sara look at me," the clone started as she looked up at him, "Don't feel so embarrassed. This is me you're talking to."

"I know Naruto, ok let me have it." Sara beckoned him.

The clone nodded and inserted himself inside her, "There, that's not so bad is it?"

"No it's so wonderful, it does sting a little, but I can live with it." She admitted.

"Good because I'm not holding back." The clone said as he held Sara's legs up under his arms and started humping her will all his being.

"OH KAMI! NARUTO!" Sara cried a she shed some tears of happiness.

"Tell me you love it Sara! Tell me you love it!"

"I LOVE IT NARUTO!" Sara bellowed.

"That's right!" the clone smirked as he continued digging himself deeper penetrating her walls.

"NARUTO, I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE I'M GONNA!" Sara ended up climaxing. Naruto took himself out and licked up the contents.

"Not bad you little minx you." The clone smirked while Sara blushed and smiled seeing his satisfaction.

Naruto and his clone smirked and he spoke, "Alright girls, time for another round. We hope you're both ready."

"We are." They announced as they once again assumed the position.

**(Lemon finished)**

The very next morning inside Naruto's room, the boy was sleeping peacefully under his covers with Amaru and Sara cuddling him from both sides. The sun shined through the window and onto the three as they woke up with a yawn.

Naruto looked at each side seeing the two redheads, "Hello beautifuls."

"Hello handsome." Sara smiled.

"Sleep well?" Amaru asked.

"Like a log. And you?"

"Very peacefully." Sara replied.

"Especially after such an arousing night." Amaru added.

"I'll say. You two were absolutely perfect." Naruto said as he rubbed their face cheeks.

The girls responded by performing the double cheek kiss on Naruto before Amaru spoke, "You were great to Naruto, you and your friend down here." She giggled as she grasped his junk.

"Well he loved the way you girls handled him." Naruto replied until he checked the time, "Already nine? Ero-sennin must've been out all night. Better find him. You girls sit tight and I'll be right back." He gave them both a kiss before he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and got dressed.

Soon he headed out into town trying to find his former master and wouldn't you know he was found zonked out in a bar, "Honestly," He sighed before walking up to him, "WAKE UP!" he screamed in his ear and Jiraiya shot up in fright.

"I'M UP I'M UP!" he realized where he was and who spooked him awake, "Gaki, don't do that."

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I had a few drinks with a couple of ladies, but when they decided to leave I tried to but I passed out before I could get out of my seat." Jiraiya explained.

"Typical night for you eh?"

"Pretty much." The old man admitted.

Naruto sighed, "Alright come on let's get you out of here." He helped the old man to his feet until he was able to stand on his own without support.

As they exited the bar Jiraiya spoke, "So what'd you do last night?"

Naruto answered not wanting him to know what he really did, "Not much just had dinner and all."

"Naruto, you need to have more fun especially since you had two lady friends here." Jiraiya said.

'You have no idea.' The red head thought.

"So how much longer you gonna be staying here because frankly I got a whole week here." Jiraiya explained.

"Well in that case I could stay here a week myself, after all Sara and Amaru aren't leaving so soon themselves. Plus I got a number of magic and banjo shows to perform as well." Naruto said.

"Finally, I'll get a chance to see your so called show talents." Jiraiya said as the two headed back to the inn knowing they were going to have more to catch up on.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto got to see Jiraiya again and have some fun with two girls he befriended over the years. Don't miss next time where he has a premonition of Gaara in trouble and flies out to Suna. The song in the beginning I got from the Gummi Bears opening theme owned by Disney and not me only I added Naruto's name in the lyrics. See you all next time)**


	17. Gaara's capture

**(Welcome back to the latest chapter. Prepare yourselves as I get into some action with Naruto taking on the Akatsuki and showing them that he's more trouble than he's worth for them.)**

One night somewhere in the gap between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water was a small island containing a village that was composed of demolished high-rise buildings, and destroyed bridges. Needless to say the whole village was in ruins. It was once Uzushiogakure or The Hidden Whirlpool village; once home to the Uzumaki clan members of Naruto's mother's side of the family. Just as the history Naruto read stated the village was demolished by many rivaling nations that feared them many years ago.

Naruto during the course of the three years of his banishment had traveled to the destroyed island to get more info about his family clan. Even with it being demolished he used the abandoned island as a secluded home when he wasn't traveling. He planned to one day restore the village by gathering enough people to live there and start a community, gain support from several high powered nations' authority figures such as Gaara, Koyuki, and Mei, and would even hire Tazuna to help reconstruct the buildings and such.

Naruto was currently meditating inside one of the half demolished buildings. He sat in his meditative state with nothing to disrupt his concentration until images started flashing through his mind.

_He could see Suna in his thoughts and saw Gaara standing on top of his sand fighting against someone on top of a giant white odd looking bird. Gaara's opponent was wearing what Naruto recognized as an Akatsuki robe the same kind Itachi and Kisame wore. He watched as the two were battling it out as Gaara was using his sand to shield himself from the Akatsuki member who was sending some kind of explosives from his hands at him. Suddenly he noticed the Akatsuki member activates some explosives merged in Gaara's sand that destroyed Gaara's sand shield. The weakened Jinchuriki was captured by the Akatsuki member, and uttering one word before he completely fell unconscious._

"_Naruto!"_

Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open with his calm face turning into a worried one and gasped in fright, "Gaara!" he ran out of the demolished building and blasted off into the sky and flew like a speeding bullet.

'**Naruto, I know what we both saw, but why did we see it?'** Kurama thought.

'I don't know, maybe my powers have developed so far I've gained the ability to see visions. I know it was real." He replied.

'**Then you think Gaara really was attacked by Akatsuki?'**

'I'll know when I reach Suna.'

'**But it's so far away you'll never make it in time!'**

'I have to try!' Naruto argued back in anger as he continued flying at the speed of lightning determined to reach Suna.

By the time the sun came up Naruto had just reached the Land of Wind and soon saw Suna up ahead. He flew above the village seeing it looked roughed up from what he deduced was from the fighting that took place that night. He spotted Baki organizing some ninja and giving them orders.

"Baki!" he called as he descended.

"Naruto, what're you doing here?" he asked confused.

"No time for that. Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

Baki was more surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance and demanding about Gaara but looked guilt stricken, "Last night, our village was invaded by Akatsuki members. They captured him."

"I knew it!" Naruto growled.

"Knew it?" Baki asked.

"I saw what happened, in my mind. I can't really explain why it happened, but it did. Where are Kankuro and Temari?"

"Temari's currently in Konoha but she should be back today, but Kankuro…" Baki trailed off not sure how to say it.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You better come see for yourself." Baki said leading him to a medic building.

When Naruto and Baki entered the medic ward they saw Kankuro on a table screaming and spazzing around in pain while two Suna nin held him down. "What happened to him?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"He's been badly poisoned," Baki answered, "We found him outside the village entrance like this along with his puppets busted up.

"How'd he get like this?" Naruto asked.

"When Gaara was captured Kankuro went off to save him, but another member of the Akatsuki poisoned him."

"How did the Akatsuki get into the village? I can see one of them came by the air using some kind of giant white bird, but it would've been immediately spotted by one of your guards before touching down into the village." Naruto said.

"Yes I know, and we had multiple guards stationed at the front entrance, but they were all killed. We believe the Akatsuki were let in by one of our own."

"One of your guys is a traitor?"

"Yes, but we have no time to find out who it was. The utmost priority right now is getting our village's Kazekage back, but we can't until we get some kind of lead from Kankuro. Although given his state we can't get any answers yet." Baki motioned to the puppet user still in pain.

"There must be someone who can cure him." Naruto said.

"And there might be. I already sent word to her about the situation and she should be here soon. I also put in word to Tsunade who would be sending us some back up." Baki explained.

"Hmm, wonder who she'd send?" he wondered if she'd send anybody he really knew. He decided to wait in the medic room hoping they'd show up until Pakura entered the room.

"Naruto!"

"Pakura!"

The two hugged before remembering the situation, "It's horrible, Gaara's been abducted." she said.

"I know, that's why I came here. I saw it happen in my mind."

"How?" she asked.

"My abilities allowed me to see it."

The three waited in the medic ward until the door flung open revealing Temari, Sakura, and Kakashi, "Kankuro!" Temari cried.

"Guys!" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"Awhile ago. It's a long story, but I'll tell you all later." Naruto said motioning to Kankuro seeing his situation was in need of attention.

"What happened to him?" Temari asked.

"He's been poisoned very badly." One Suna nin answered.

"We've been trying what we can but we don't know how to deal with one as lethal as this one." The second one added.

Sakura nodded, "I can help but I need to collect some herbs to help me with the process."

"Well we have a whole greenhouse loaded with them, I'll take you there." A third Suna ninja said as he was about to escort her out until they saw an elderly couple enter. The short old lady of the two squinted at Kakashi curiously until shouting, "THE WHITE FANG OF KONOHA!"

This surprised Naruto and Kakashi as the old woman lunged at the copy ninja trying to attack him while two more Suna ninja pried her off as the old man spoke, "Sister, you know as well as I do the White Fang of Konoha died years ago, besides take a closer look."

The old lady glanced back at Kakashi and blinked, "Oh you're not the White Fang of Konoha, my bad." She chuckled sheepishly as Naruto face faulted.

"Who're these two?" Naruto asked as Temari answered.

"That's Elder Chiyo and Ebizou; they're two of the oldest living Suna ninja in the village now regarded as the Legendary Siblings. Chiyo is like our version of Lady Tsunade minus strength."

"Wow." Naruto felt impressed.

"So what's going on?" the lady known as Chiyo asked.

"These are the reinforcements from Konoha we sent word to." One Suna ninja explained.

"You all spared no expense." Chiyo remarked and saw Naruto, "And who's this?"

"Naruto, I'm a friend of the Kazekage." He answered.

"We've come here to help Kankuro, but I'll need to work fast otherwise he won't last long." Sakura said.

"So please Elder Chiyo show her to the greenhouse." Temari said.

"Hmm, very well follow me." The old lady led the pink girl on.

While Kakashi talked things out with Baki Naruto was left with Temari and Pakura, "Naruto seeing you here makes me so relieved." Temari said.

"I'm glad, but I won't be relieved until I find Gaara and make the Akatsuki pay dearly for abducting him." Naruto frowned.

"We understand how you feel Naruto, Gaara is our Kazekage after all." Pakura reminded him.

Soon enough Sakura and Chiyo arrived with medical herbs, "Alright I need one of you to ready the pans for me to put the poison in, and you two hold Kankuro still." Sakura ordered some of the Suna ninja.

"Hai!" they agreed as they got to work.

While the Suna ninja held Kankuro down, one of them held the pans of water for the poison to be placed in, while Sakura was using healing jutsu to extract the poison out of Kankuro's body. As the shinobi watched the kunoichi operate Chiyo watched as well feeling impressed, 'Tsunade you've trained a fine medical kunoichi.' She thought.

Naruto watched in amaze seeing this wasn't the same Sakura he knew back at the academy or on squad 7. When the procedure was over Kankuro was poison free and was treated regularly by the healing jutsu. When Kankuro was healed he was left to rest, but was able to speak, "Oh it's you guys. I should've figured you'd be here."

"Kankuro tell us who did this to you?" Naruto asked.

"It was the Akatsuki, one of them was claiming to be Sasori of the Red Sands." Kankuro answered shocking Chiyo and the other Suna ninja.

"Sasori, alive?" Chiyo asked.

"That's what he said he was, but I managed to get something off him. Check my puppets." He motioned to the Karasu puppet.

Kakashi noticed a torn piece of black clothe on it, "This it?"

"Yeah I got it off Sasori's cloak, Kakashi you're supposed to have ninja hounds right?"

"I'm all over it." Kakashi understood and summoned his ninja dogs.

"Hi Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun asked.

"Pakkun it's been awhile." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, you've seriously changed since I last saw you." Pakkun said.

"Wish I could say the same." Naruto replied as the dog face faulted.

"Listen up, I need you all to track this scent and report back if you've found out where it leads?" Kakashi ordered.

"We're on it." Pakkun said as the group dispersed.

Meanwhile in the River country inside a dark damp cave were Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara who placed Gaara on the ground until an apparition of Pain appeared, "You're late."

"We would've gotten here sooner but Sasori insisted we walked." Deidara explained.

"Oh shut up." The puppet master replied.

"Alright that's enough, let's get to work," Pain summoned the King of Hell statue before signaling the other Akatsuki members to appear in their apparition forms, "Now that we're all here we can begin."

"This is probably going to take awhile huh?" Deidara asked.

"No matter how long it takes, we need the Ichibi," Pain explained, "Now then let's begin. Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal)!" They started hand signs as Gaara was surrounded by a field emitting from the statue mouth that was sucking the demon chakra out of him.

Back in Suna it was nighttime Kakashi was still waiting on word from his ninja hounds while Naruto was leaning against a wall looking impatient, "I don't know how much longer I can wait!"

"Remember Naruto a ninja keeps himself calm even in times of crisis." Kakashi reminded him.

"I know, but I got this feeling Gaara's already in more deep shit than we think." Naruto said.

"I understand Gaara's capture affects you more than most of us," Kakashi began, "But remember this is the Akatsuki organization we're dealing with. You know what they're capable of." He said remembering the genjutsu Itachi put him through three years ago.

"I know what they're capable of, but when they see what I'm capable of they're gonna be wishing they were dead." Naruto said levitating a palm sized rock up before using his psychic to crush it into pebbles.

When dawn approached the ninja hounds had returned, "Kakashi I found the Akatsuki lair." Pakkun said.

"Good work Pakkun and to all of you as well." Kakashi congratulated them.

"So where is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's located in the River country." Pakkun answered.

"Kakashi, I'll alert Baki." Naruto said running back inside relaying the message to them.

Soon enough Kakashi, Sakura, Pakura, Pakkun, and Naruto were ready to leave until Chiyo approached, "Excuse me, but I request to join you on this rescue."

"Elder Chiyo." Pakura gasped.

"And what reason do you have for coming with us?" Naruto questioned her.

"Sasori; the one who poisoned Kankuro and helped capture our Kazekage is my grandson, it's been too long since I've seen him." Chiyo answered.

"Family business, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, when he betrayed our village I was crushed, for him besides my brother was the only family I had left since Sasori's parents passed away. This is personal." Her eyes tightened.

Naruto turned to Kakashi wondering what his answer will be, "Very well elder Chiyo welcome aboard."

"Arigato, Kakashi."

Soon the group headed off following Pakkun, as Kankuro and Temari watched them leave, 'Naruto bring our brother back.' They thought.

**(And that's the chapter. It may be short but I'm building up to the fighting that's gonna take place. Now that Naruto's psychic power has continued to get stronger he's now able to get premonitions when he least expects it, but he can't see visions any time he wants to. Well enjoy the chapter and catch you all next time.)**


	18. Gaara's Rescue

**(And welcome to the next chapter readers. Hope you all enjoy what lies ahead.)**

_Last time, after getting a premonition about Gaara getting captured by the Akatsuki organization Naruto flew off to Suna to determine what was going on. To his surprise Gaara was in fact captured and Kankuro poisoned. With the arrival of Sakura and Kakashi, along with Suna's legendary siblings, Kankuro was cured and explained the details about the Akatsuki who attacked him. With the aid of Kakashi's tracker hound Pakkun they located the whereabouts of the Akatsuki members and immediately headed off determined to rescue Gaara._

As Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo followed Pakkun through the forest Chiyo spoke to Kakashi, "Who is this Naruto lad and why is he more determined to rescue Gaara than anybody else here?"

"Naruto and Gaara are birds of a feather; they grew up the same kind of life because what happened to Gaara also happened to Naruto." Kakashi explained.

"I see," Chiyo squinted as she looked ahead at Naruto who wasn't even looking back, "So he carries one as well?"

"Yes, he is the Jinchuriki to the Kyubi. He was once a Konoha shinobi until our biased council over powered our Hokage's authority and banished him." Kakashi continued explaining.

"Oh dear."

"Yes for three years he's been living on his own. We didn't know how he'd manage to find a way to make a living but since we last saw him awhile ago he proved us all that he was more capable than we gave him credit." Kakashi explained as they continued heading for the River Country.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki lair, the group was still in the process of sealing the Ichibi into the statue until Zetsu spoke up, "I've caught wind of intruders coming our way."

"Who is it?" Pain asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, with him is his student Sakura Haruno, Elder Chiyo of Suna," Zetsu answered as Sasori's attention was caught upon hearing the woman's name, "And what's more, Naruto Uzumaki is among them."

"Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Kisame chuckled.

"Ugh, well ain't this a pain in the ass!" Hidan grumbled.

"If they reach our hideout they'll disrupt the sealing." Sasori said.

"What can we do?" Kakuzu asked.

"Do not panic, we'll just have to send someone to deal with them." Pain instructed.

"If that's the case then let me, since I haven't found my Jinchuriki yet." Hidan offered.

"No Hidan, against the Kyubi Jinchuriki Kisame and I are the ones who can truly capture him without turning things into an all out slaughter." Itachi replied.

"And how're we going to do that, since we're even further away from this land?" Kisame asked.

"Then you'll just have to induct _that_ jutsu." Pain answered.

"But to use that jutsu we will require human sacrifices." Kisame noted.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Sasori answered knowing who to let them use for whatever jutsu they'd have to use.

Back with the good guys they were reaching the edge of the forest until Kakashi spoke, "Guys I'm sensing something up ahead."

"I do to." Chiyo added.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We're about to find out." Naruto said as they reached the edge of the forest and to their surprise saw Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki standing before them.

"Great." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto frowned seeing the two while Sakura gazed at Itachi, 'Those eyes, they're the same as Sasuke's… So that's him, Itachi Uchiha murderer of the Uchiha clan, the one Sasuke aimed to kill.'

"Well what have we here?" Kisame snickered.

"It's been a long time." Itachi added.

"I recognize these two from the Bingo Book," Chiyo began, "Itachi Uchiha; nukenin of Konoha, wanted for murder of his own clan and Kisame Hoshigaki; nukenin of Kiri and ex-member of the disbanded generation of the Seven Swordsmen, wanted for attempted murder of the Feudal Lord of Kiri."

"And they're both members of the Akatsuki." Naruto frowned recalling the last time he met them, he was powerless to stand up to either of them.

"Naruto, you look like you've grown up well for a banished ninja." Itachi noted.

"A lot of things have happened to me Itachi. Things you or any member of the Akatsuki would quiver in fear." Naruto growled.

"Isn't that cute, he's learned to talk tough Itachi." Kisame chuckled.

"Sakura Chiyo, be careful these two are dangerous," Kakashi began, "And Naruto…"

"WE'RE WASTING TIME!" Naruto screamed as he thrusted his arms forward and crushed Itachi and Kisame sending blood everywhere shocking everyone.

"Naruto." Sakura gasped.

"Well so much for the prodigy of the great Uchiha clan," Naruto mocked the corpse until he got a closer look at the two members he just murdered, "What the?"

Sakura, Kakashi, Chiyo, and Pakkun raced over seeing it wasn't really Itachi or Kisame, but two different men wearing the Akatsuki robes, "Fakes?" Sakura asked.

"I don't understand it, but these two still had traces of Itachi's and Kisame's chakra. There's no mistaking that." Kakashi noted.

"Wait a minute," Chiyo began looking down at one of the deceased fakes, "I know this one. He's Yuura of Suna's advisory council. He's probably the reason how the Akatsuki were able to get into the village that night so easily."

"Well we weeded out their spy." Naruto said.

"I better transfer this data back to the village." Chiyo said as she opened up a scroll and released from it was a yellow mechanical bird. After giving writing down what she learned she placed in the bird's possession and wound it up before it flew off back to Suna.

"We have to hurry. Time's running out!" Naruto called as they continued following the trail leaving behind the two corpses. As they left Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"Well that didn't go as well as we hoped." Zetsu said to himself as his White half spoke.

"Indeed, how the boy was able to take them down with just throwing his hands out is beyond belief. Obviously he's changed a lot. We should alert this to the others."

"After I have my snack." Black Zetsu said as he looked at the two corpses.

Back at the Akatsuki lair, Itachi and Kisame's astral forms reappeared, "What happened, you weren't gone that long." Pain noted.

"The Shouten no Jutsu (Shape Changing Technique) was a failure. You wouldn't believe what just happened to us." Kisame began.

"It better be a reasonable story, because even though the bodies you used as hosts were only given a small portion of your chakra we expected you to have held them off even for thirty minutes at least." Pain said.

"Naruto, he held his hands out and crushed our bodies without even laying a finger on us." Kisame explained.

"What, that's the best excuse you guys can come up with?" Deidara asked.

"I know it sounds incomprehensive but it's true," Itachi added, "I don't know how he was able to do what we did, but he did it anyway."

"What a load of shit." Hidan replied.

"He speaks the truth," Zetsu appeared, "I saw the whole thing with my own eyes. Whatever Naruto did, was not something we could've been prepared for."

"No matter, the sealing will almost be completed. We'll just have to make sure they don't make it in time." Konan said.

"Not to worry, they won't get past the barrier." Pain assured her.

As the ninja followed Pakkun they reached the sealed off cave in the River country, "There it is behind there." The dog motioned to the closed off cave.

"Good work Pakkun, we'll take it all from here now." Kakashi said as Pakkun poofed away.

"The cave is plugged up, how're we going to get inside?" Chiyo asked.

"I'll break it open." Sakura said putting on her gloves until Kakashi halted her.

"Hold it Sakura take a look at that." He motioned to a sealing tag on the cave's blocked entrance.

"What s it?" the girl asked.

"A sealing barrier, I know of this type," the Cyclops began, "It's a five seal one. Which means there are four more tags around here, and simply removing one will not break it, they all must be removed at the same time."

"How can we find them?" Sakura asked.

"The other four can't be as far from the one right here, they'd have to be at least a few hundred meters of each other."

"There's more to this barrier than that," Naruto put in, "Even if we found all of them I doubt removing them together will be the end of it. So this will require my expertise in sealing jutsu," Naruto looked through his scrolls and pulled out five sealing tags, "This will help us."

"What will those do?" Kakashi asked.

"These will negate any back up defenses the tags have once they've been removed," Naruto explained as he summoned a dozen clones, "Split up and find the other four tags," He ordered as they all split up to look for them, "When they find the tags, I'll know."

"That's very impressive for one so young." Chiyo admitted.

"Thanks, Chiyo-baasan," Naruto replied until he felt his clones dispel and acquired the four other tags locations, "We got our tags," he summoned another four clones and handed them four of his tags, "Place these on the other tags." He ordered and the four clones took off.

Naruto placed the one tag on the cave's tag, "Alright Sakura, tags are in place and the entrance is ready for an opening." Naruto stepped aside.

Back inside the cave, moments before Naruto started his procedure with locating the tags. The sealing process was just completed as the Shukaku was finally pulled into the Hell statue and Gaara fell to the ground lifeless, "Well that went well." Deidara said.

"Finished just in time, those Konoha flunkies are right outside." Zetsu said.

"So what do we do?" Sasori awaited orders.

"You and Deidara are the only ones physically there; deal with them however you choose." Pain answered.

"No sweat." Deidara smirked.

"Alright we're done here. It's time to go." Pain said as his and the other astral forms vanished leaving Sasori and Deidara with Gaara's corpse and the Hell Statue poofed away.

"We'll get the drop on them." Deidara smirked as his hands reached into some pouches on his sides and the mouths in his palms started chewing up some clay.

Back outside Sakura threw her arm back and ran for the entrance, "CHA!" she slugged the boulder and it burst into pieces. When they looked inside they saw the two Akatsuki members standing by Gaara's corpse.

"What took you guys so long?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

Chiyo looked at the other one in shock as the legendary puppet master spoke, "Well Grandma Chiyo. Still breathing I see."

"Sasori is that really you?" Chiyo asked.

They spotted Gaara on the ground, "Gaara? Gaara are you ok?" Naruto called.

Deidara chuckled, "Don't waste your breath gaki. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is now."

Naruto looked at Gaara's body realizing he wasn't moving, "No, it can't be."

"Gaara's actually?" Sakura gasped.

Naruto frowned and growled at the two, "You bastards will pay for this!" he was about to use his power to crush them only for two white giant centipedes made from Deidara's clay to burst out of the ground and wrap themselves around his legs.

"Gotcha!" Deidara called as the centipedes on Naruto's legs detonated on him filling the area around them with smoke.

"Deidara, take the body and flee. I'll deal with them." Sasori instructed.

"What? You get all the fun." Deidara complained.

"Just do it!"

"Fine, jeez." Deidara sighed as his palm spat up a small clay bird that suddenly grew bigger in size like the one he used when he attacked Gaara. The bird absorbed Gaara through its mouth. When the guys recovered from the blast Deidara took off on his bird.

"There he goes!" Sakura gasped.

"Gaara!" Naruto called seeing Gaara wasn't there anymore and deduced Deidara took him, "I'm going after him!" Naruto took off flying after the bomber.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"He'll be fine Sakura; right now he's our focus." Kakashi motioned to Sasori who looked ready to fight.

Meanwhile Naruto had been flying after Deidara who looked back seeing the boy flying after him, "What the hell?!" he gasped.

"You're not the only one who can go aerial!" Naruto shouted.

"But betcha I'm the only one who can do this!" Deidara launched three clay spiders right for Naruto only for him to use his powers to throw their aim off course and missed him, "What?!"

"Nice try bomber, now you've earned a taste of punishment!" Naruto sped up before landing on the giant bird and fought with Deidara throwing a punch to his gut but suddenly found his arm being absorbed into it, "What the hell?!"

Suddenly Deidara started turning white revealing to have been a clone made from clay. Emerging from the bird was the real Deidara, "You fell right for it."

"Neat trick, now here's one of my own." Naruto replied as he concentrated and entered sage mode.

"What the?" Deidara noticed Naruto's eyes change.

With the extra strength Naruto pulled his arm out of the clay clone, "And you're next!" he used his power to pull Deidara up to him where he slugged him in the face sending him plummeting off the bird, "Gaara!" Naruto called as he used his power to open the bird up seeing Gaara's corpse inside. He pulled it out and summoned a clone, "Take Gaara to safety!"

The clone nodded before taking Gaara and flying off to the ground level. He looked and to his surprise saw Deidara flying on another giant clay bird, "Kai!" he activated a hand sign and the bird Naruto was standing on exploded but Naruto launched up like a rocket so he wouldn't get caught in the detonation. Naruto looked over seeing the tongues coming out of the mouths in Deidara's palms.

"Those arms of yours allow you to create all these clay bombs aren't they?" Naruto asked, "Well let's see how good you are at making bombs without them." He held his arms out making Deidara's arms spread out. As he forcefully threw his arms apart, Deidara's arms ripped out of their sockets and off his body leaving the Akatsuki member screaming in agonizing pain.

"OH KAMI MY ARMS!"

"Hurts like a SOB doesn't it?" Naruto smirked.

The Jinchuriki then held out his right hand conjuring his Rasengan that was gigantic. He used his left hand to pull Deidara off his bird and was heading right for him, "Try this jutsu! Senpou; Chou Oodama Rasengan (Sage art; Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere)!"

When Deidara was slammed into the jutsu he was sent hurdling towards his clay bird crashing into it as it started falling before landing in the forest down below, "Now to finish him." He flew down for the forest and found Deidara crashed onto his bird.

"Just what the hell are you?" Deidara growled.

"I a nuke-nin's worst nightmare," He said preparing to finish him only for Deidara to spin around and take a bite out of his clay bird, "Did you just eat clay with your real mouth?"

"Yes? And I'm gonna take you down with me!" Deidara announced as his body looked like it was beginning to inflate.

Naruto was confused until Kurama thought to him, **'Naruto, get out of there! He's gonna blow up!'**

Naruto taking Kurama's advice took off from the area as Deidara exploded and with his bird still there ended up detonating as well resulting in a bigger explosion. The force from the explosion sent Naruto flying further while he was flying away from it. Once he reached the edge of the forest he panted.

"That was close."

'**So it appears he self destructed himself attempting to take you out.'**

'His efforts were all for nothing,' he thought until suddenly he saw his clone carry Gaara over to him, "Good work," He dispelled his clone and looked down upon Gaara's lifeless body, "Gaara, look what they did to you."

He put his hands on Gaara's head and started shedding some tears, "Man, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." His tears fell upon Gaara's face.

"Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head up seeing Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo all beat up approaching him, "Guys."

"We saw the explosion and ran right over. What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I got Gaara back, and the guy blew himself up," He explained, "What about you guys?"

"Well it was a tough fight, but we managed to defeat Sasori." Sakura explained.

Naruto smiled but remembered they were still too late, "We better go."

So they headed back reaching Suna. Soon Kankuro, Temari, Baki, Pakura, and several Suna ninja were surrounding Gaara who was sat on a bed.

"Gaara." Temari cried.

"This can't be." Kankuro was sad.

"Our Kazekage." Another shinobi cried.

"Poor guy." Pakura said.

"Why'd it have to end like this for him?" Naruto shed some tears.

Chiyo looked at Gaara before she nodded to herself approaching him, "It doesn't have to."

"Elder Chiyo?" Baki asked.

"I know what to do for our Kazekage." Chiyo said as her hands started glowing surprising the ninja.

"Lady Chiyo!" Kankuro gasped.

"If you use that technique you'll end up…" Baki was halted by her holding her hand out signaling him to be silent.

"I'm well aware of the consequences Baki, you forget I developed the jutsu."

"What's she doing?" Kakashi asked.

Temari answered, "A special type of healing jutsu she invented. She can transfer her own life force into someone who is dead, restoring them to life but at the cost of the users."

Sakura was in shock, "But then she'll die."

"Yeah, she's only used this jutsu on those who've only been close to death therefore she never has transferred all of her life energy." Kankuro said.

"Well this time I will, this village needs its Kazekage, and besides I have a debt to repay." The elder explained.

"A debt?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, for I was the one ordered by the Yondaime Kazekage to seal the Shukaku inside Gaara, therefore I'm partly to blame for making him the monster he once was. But now it's time I made amends. Gaara I'm sorry." She held her hands over Gaara and started transferring her own life energy.

Soon Chiyo started loosing consciousness and fell backwards into Baki and Kankuro who sat her aside. Gaara slowly opened his eyes seeing everyone around him, "What, what happened?"

"Gaara!" Temari cried.

Gaara looked around seeing everyone until his focus stopped by Naruto and his friends, "Naruto."

"How ya feeling, G?"

"A little light headed but better now," he noticed Chiyo, "Why is Lady Chiyo sleeping or is she playing possum like she's been known for?"

"Gaara, Lady Chiyo gave up her life to restore yours." Kankuro answered.

"I see," Gaara looked at her smiling, "Arigato Lady Chiyo."

Meanwhile back in the Akatsuki lair, the cave's roof was blasted opened and the cave was in shambles. Zetsu was looking over what appeared to be a puppet body of a red haired young man, "So this is Sasori's true form." He pondered.

"Hey! Hey! Over here Mr. Zetsu! I found it!" a jovially voice called out.

Zetsu looked over and a man with short dark haired man, wearing an orange spiral styled mask with an eyehole on the right side, and was decked out in black. He was sitting down while looking at Sasori's ring which he removed from another puppet.

"Maybe now I can become a member of the Akatsuki huh? After all there's an open spot now right?" the figure asked while flipping the ring into the air.

"Baka. It's not that easy." Black Zetsu grumbled.

"Oh give him a break," White Zetsu began, "After all Tobi is a good boy."

The guy identified as Tobi accidentally dropped the ring into the pile of rocks, "Oh no!" he tried to reach in for it.

"We're going now." Zetsu said as he started walking.

"Wait, wait a minute Mr. Zetsu, please!" Tobi was reaching through the rocks, "It's right here, somewhere. I'm sure I can get it," he noticed Zetsu still walking off, "No wait! Mr. Zetsu please don't leave!"

Elsewhere Deidara burst up form the ground looking like a total mess, "Dammit! If I hadn't swapped with that exploding clone before the gaki arrived I would've been totaled. And now I gotta find my damn arms." He stormed off.

Back in Suna, everyone was briefed on their Kazekage's rescue, along with the death of Chiyo. That afternoon all of Suna was gathered before a memorial dedicating to her with Gaara delivering the speech.

"We're gathered here to pay our respects to Lady Chiyo, a well respected kunoichi that served Suna for many years. Though she's dead her spirit will live on in each of us as long as we remember her and honor her sacrifice."

Everyone nodded as they each placed a rose by her grave including Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. As Sakura did the girl thought, 'Lady Chiyo, thank you for being such an inspiration on me.'

As time went by Gaara, his sibs, Pakura, and Naruto stood opposite of Kakashi and Sakura, "Well we better get home now." Kakashi said.

"Have a safe trip home." Kankuro said.

"And thank you for everything." Temari added.

"Until we meet again." Gaara added.

"What about you Naruto, are you taking off as well?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm gonna stick around here until things get back to normal," Naruto explained, "Besides I was due for a visit here anyway."

"Well hope to see you again someday." Kakashi said as the two Konoha shinobi took off.

Naruto smiled as he watched his two old teammates leave until he turned to face Gaara who also turned to him, "Naruto, thank you for what you did for me."

"No problem, you may not be a Jinchuriki anymore, but you and I will always have that special bond." He extended his hand and Gaara shook it with both boys smiling.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest, Tobi and Zetsu stumbled upon one of Deidara's arms, "Well whaddaya know?" Tobi began, "Looks like Deidara's a goner to. Blew himself to bits from the looks of it. Don't you think Mr. Zetsu?" he picked the arm up, "There are probably body parts scattered all over here." He laughed.

"Get your hands off that, baka!" Deidara called as he approached.

"Hey he's alive!" Tobi cheered.

"Where's the Jinchuriki?" Zetsu asked.

"Don't look at me. I did my job." He panted from exhaustion.

"My, you must've had a close shave, huh? But you're still in one piece. Oops sorry." Tobi said realizing the joke he made.

Deidara frowned, "Tobi even the Buddha loses patience when insulted a third time. One more word and there will be no doubt about the cause of your death."

"You're just going to bomb me to death right?" Tobi asked.

"That was the third one." Zetsu warned him.

Deidara suddenly strangled Tobi with his legs while lying on the ground. Tobi struggled to break free as Deidara announced, "Death by suffocation!"

Zetsu shook his head in embarrassment, "The boss isn't going to like this."

That night in Suna, Naruto was set up in a spare bedroom at the administration building. He laid on the bed gazing up at the ceiling deep in thought, 'Man this was a wild day. Dealing with two members of the Akatsuki and running into Itachi and Kisame as well, well part of them at least.'

'**Indeed, and now that they've started acting it'll be a matter of time before they start targeting others like Utakata and Fu.'**

'I know, I better send a message to them to be weary when they step out of the village.'

Naruto then heard a knock at his room's door and spoke, "Yes?"

"Can we come in, Naruto?"

He recognized it as Temari's voice, "Of course."

The door opened and entering the room was both Temari and Pakura who closed the door, "Evening, Naruto." Pakura said.

"Evening," He replied, "How's everything going with the council, Temari?"

"Doing better, we're now looking for someone to fill in Yuura's spot on the council." The wind girl explained.

"Hopefully you get someone who's not an undercover agent." Naruto replied.

"No kidding." Temari agreed.

"So any reason you girls came over here?"

"Well as your hosts it's important that we see that our guest is happy." Pakura explained.

"Well I am feeling pretty happy right now." Naruto admitted.

"Good, because we're gonna make you even happier." Temari said as she locked the door.

"Girls?"

Temari and Pakura smirked and to Naruto's surprise they started disrobing right before him. Naruto gazed in wonder seeing the two hot Suna kunoichi stand before him in the buff and could already feel a boner forming in his pants. Although he truly wasn't surprised by their hotness since this wasn't their first time doing it over the course of three years since they met. The girls went even further by undoing their hair styles letting their hair flow.

"How do we look Naruto?" Pakura asked as she and Temari posed seductively for him.

"Devilishly sexy as always." He admitted with a smirk.

"Good reply, now then lose it all so we can begin." Temari instructed.

"You two wanna have sex with your guest in spite of what just happened today? What would your Kazekage think?"

"What Gaara doesn't know won't hurt him." The wind kunoichi answered.

"Besides, this is our way of thanking you for bringing him back." Pakura added.

"Well in that case." Naruto replied as he started throwing off his gear as well and was soon sitting on the bed in the nude.

"Still as hot as always Naruto." Pakura smirked.

"Sweetie, you ain't seen anything yet." He replied.

"So then why don't you illuminate us?" Temari suggested as the two ladies crawled onto his bed.

"Delighted." Naruto said as he summoned a single shadow clone. Soon the real Naruto was making out with Pakura while the clone made out with Temari.

As Naruto and Pakura lip locked the redhead boy was feeling up the Scorch kunoichi's ass, while said kunoichi was pressing her breasts into his chest. Between kisses Pakura spoke, "Oh this never gets boring." Pakura panted as their tongues battled.

"For real." Naruto agreed as his tongue battled hers as they lip locked.

As Temari and Naruto's clone made out the fan using girl moaned from the groping on her tight ass, "This ass of yours is amazing, Temari."

"I'm glad you love it." She said as they continued making out.

When Pakura and Naruto broke lip contact the woman spoke, "Alright Naruto, it's time for me to give you a little well earned pleasure." She rubbed her breasts together.

"Mother of Kami." Naruto panted and soon found his manhood surrounded by the valley of Pakura's breasts and the Suna kunoichi started rubbing them around the throbbing length.

"How is it Naruto?"

"It's freakin' awesome!" Naruto declared as was panting from the excitement and feeling.

"I'm gonna make a lot come out of you." Pakura promised as she sped up the procedure while Naruto was slowly losing control.

"Kami, Pakura I'm gonna!" He didn't even finish his sentence as he released his load right onto the Scorch user.

"Heavenly." Pakura said as she started cleaning her self up with her tongue.

"Thanks for the tit-fuck, now how about I return the favor?" Naruto offered.

"Please Naruto; pleasure me to your hearts content." Pakura answered.

"Perfect." Naruto said as he made another clone that got in front of Pakura sticking his length out before her. The real Naruto stuck his manhood through her ass making her moan.

"Ok, Naruto. I'm ready." She said as she engulfed the clone's length into her mouth and started sucking on it while the Naruto in back was thrusting in and out through her ass.

"Pakura, your ass feels so tight!"

Pakura couldn't even respond as she was too busy sucking away the clone's cock. Naruto started moving his length around as it was rubbing against her inner walls making her eyes water from the painful pleasure.

"Pakura, I feel it ready to come!" Naruto in back called.

"So do I!" the clone added and soon both released their juices into Pakura form both sides.

Pakura holding the load into her mouth swallowed it, "Magnificent Naruto. You are a wonder."

"You're an even bigger wonder Pakura." Naruto smirked.

"I may very well have to bring Maki in next time." she added.

"Maki? Your student? Well that would be awkward, I mean she's not into me is she?"

"Actually you'd be surprised. Whenever we'd have our rounds during your previous visits she would occasionally ask me how it was. I got a feeling she's curious about you." She smirked.

"Well ain't that a surprise?" he asked in amusement.

At the same time they were enjoying their round, Temari and Naruto's clone were also engaging in pleasurable intercourse. The clone had his length inside Temari through her womanhood and he was riding her like a horse.

"OH KAMI, NARUTO!"

"You love it Temari, say it!" the clone ordered as he held her legs up for her.

"I LOVE IT, NARUTO!" She cried.

"You're damn right ya do!" Naruto's clone called as Temari climaxed.

"Naruto, that was wonderful," Temari panted as Naruto's clone took his length out of her, "Now please let me give you your reward for helping us today." She got down on all fours and engulfed his length into his mouth and started bobbing it.

The clone started panting from the overwhelming feeling, while also enjoying it. "Keep working that mouth Temari." The clone panted.

As Temari continued to do her thing she thought, 'Naruto, for what you did for Gaara and the rest of us you deserve every bit of pleasure I can provide for you.'

The clone panted and spoke, "Temari, I think I'm about ready to…" Temari hearing that started bobbing her head even faster determined to make him release it, "KAMI HERE IT COMES!" the clone finally released his load into Temari's mouth, and the girl swallowed it in one gulp.

Within two hours Naruto had dispelled his clones with all their experience transferred to him. He laid under the covers with Pakura on his left and Temari on his right both snuggling up to him, "Well girls, this was quite a round."

"Yeah, you always know how to pleasure us in all the right ways." Temari admitted.

"And that's a fact." Pakura added.

"Thanks for the fun tonight girls, I needed it."

"So did we, after all the tension we've been having since Gaara was abducted." Temari replied.

"Well he's back and better than ever." The redhead replied.

"All thanks to you." Pakura said.

"I can't take all the credit, after all Chiyo-baa-san was the one who brought him back to life."

"Both of your efforts were essential in bringing Gaara back." Temari agreed.

"Yeah, so here's to Chiyo-baasan."

"To Chiyo-baasan!" they agreed and giggled.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Naruto." They said as the three fell asleep knowing they would sleep peacefully knowing all is well.

**(And that's the chapter, good news is Sasori's been defeated and Gaara is alive. Bad news is Deidara survived his attack from Naruto and needs his arms reattached. Well don't miss next time where Naruto runs into another two Jinchuriki and their three younger students. See ya then.)**


	19. Kumo Ninja Encounter

**(Welcome back to my latest chapter readers. This chapter's focusing on Naruto meeting another team of shinobi from one of the other elemental nations. Can he get along with them as he's been with other people he met from other lands? Find out.)**

Traveling through a forest was a group of five shinobi who each wore a headband with the symbol of Kumogakure. The group of five was composed of two adults and three teenagers.

The first adult was a man with dark skin, and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of the kanji for 'iron', and on his left cheek, he had a tattoo of a bull's horn. His attire included oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also had Kumo's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. On his back were seven sheathed swords.

The second adult was a woman with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals, and a kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

The first of the teenagers was fair-skinned woman with a tall stature who had a stoic, aloof expression on her face, and a very impressive bust. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit that displayed her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and a modified Kumo flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle.

The second of the teens was a boy with dark skin, short and spiky white hair, and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumo shin guards, and a black forehead protector. On his back was a long sword. What was most notable about him was he was sucking on a lollipop.

The third of the teens was a girl with dark skin, long red hair, and amber eyes. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumo jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector worn like a bandanna. On her back was a long sword.

"The next town should be right outside this forest." The blonde adult said to the three younger shinobi.

"Alright, Yugito." The younger blonde haired girl answered.

"Oh man, but anything could happen to us out here before we even reach the town," the white haired young boy started worrying, "We could get ambushed by enemy ninja and one of us ends up getting hurt. Then we'd have to carry them the rest of the way, but then tell us to go on without them."

The red haired girl sighed in irritation, "Omoi, you're thinking too much again!"

"Sorry Karui, but these things just come to me." The boy Omoi answered.

"Omoi!" the adult man spun around facing him, "Fretting like a baby is just not right! Worrying too much will give yourself a fright!"

"Yes Bee-sensei." Omoi answered.

As the five continued on Yugito stopped, "Yugito, what's up?" Karui asked.

"I feel a strange presence close to us." She answered.

"I feel it too." Bee admitted.

"What could it be?" Samui asked.

"I don't know, but move carefully and stay alert." Yugito ordered as they continued on prepared to attack if they were ambushed.

"I knew something like this would happen." Omoi whispered only for Karui to whack the back of his head shutting him up.

They continued on until they started hearing the sound of flowing water, "A waterfall." Samui recognized.

They followed the sound and saw a waterfall up ahead. What caught their attention the most was someone was bathing in the creek with their back facing them. They saw the person had short red hair, and his waist was under the water. They kept themselves hidden as they heard the bather singing.

_**It must be like paradise,  
If only someone could tell me how  
So please start rolling the dice  
Cause I can feel that my time is now.  
It must be like paradise.**_

He spread his arms and spun around in the water while looking up at the sky. The Kumo shinobi continued observing him.

"Who is that?" Omoi asked.

"I don't know." Samui replied.

Karui blushed but kept her normal demeanor, "We should go."

"Hold on, that presence Yugito and I felt is coming from him." Bee noted.

"And it's familiar." Yugito added.

'**It should after all it's like with us and Bee.'** A female voice said in her mind.

'You mean?' Yugito thought back to the second voice.

'**Yes, that boy is a Jinchuriki.'**

Bee who was also silent had been talking to another voice in his head as well, 'So he got one o you to?'

'**Yes, and it is the Kyubi no kitsune, or Kurama.'**

'What should we do?' Bee asked his own demon.

'**I personally say we go communicate with him, after all how often do you and Yugito get the chance to meet other humans who have been blessed with biju like Matatabi and myself?'**

'Well I see your point Gyuuki.'

Bee and Yugito turned to the other three, "We're going in, but not to attack him." Yugito ordered.

"What?" Karui gasped in outrage.

"But what if he attacks us?" Omoi asked.

"Omoi, Karui, cool it and listen to their orders." Samui ordered them.

The shinobi reluctantly followed their superiors' orders by sneaking in closer towards Naruto. Naruto meanwhile continued to bathe until he heard Kurama.

**'Naruto, we got company behind you, but I got a feeling they're not planning to attack us.'**

Naruto taking his biju's words spun around seeing the five and shrieked, "Crikey! Can't a guy take a bath in peace?!" he lowered himself further into the water so he was neck high.

"Sorry! So sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on your private time!" Omoi waved his hands around.

"Take it easy. We mean you no harm." Yugito held her hands out.

Naruto eyed their headbands symbol and thought, 'Kumo ninja. Just my luck,' he then spoke out loud, "How can I trust you Kumo shinobi?"

"You're right, ya can't trust who ya don't know, but how about trustin' others like you who have the same flow?" Bee asked.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion at Bee's rap, "What does that mean?"

"He means, perhaps you'll trust others who have what you have." Yugito answered.

'Have what I have? Kurama these two…'

'**Yes, they're also Jinchuriki. The two biju within them are ones I'm particularly closer to than other biju, Gyuuki the Hachibi and Matatabi the Nibi.'**

Naruto looked at them, "Could you all please turn around while I dry off?"

The five nodded before turning their backs to him so he'd have privacy. Naruto got out of the creek and started drying off with a towel. When he was dried he started getting dressed while thinking, 'Those girls look hot, especially that short blonde haired girl. She's got a rack comparable to Shizuka and Hotaru.'

'**That was the first sight you noticed off her wasn't it?'**

'How could it have been anything else?'

'**True.'**

Naruto had finished getting dressed and looked over at them, "Ok I'm done."

So the Kumo shinobi turned to face him again, "What's your name kid?" Yugito asked.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourselves." Naruto countered.

Karui scowled, "Smug isn't he?"

"But he raises a good point," Omoi replied and spoke, "My name's Omoi."

"I'm Samui." Samui answered coolly.

Karui still scowled, "Karui."

"Yugito Nii." The older woman greeted.

"I'm the rap master Killer Bee, fool ya fool!" Bee greeted.

"My name's Naruto. Nice to meet you all."

Bee approached extending his fist out to Naruto, "Meet my fist, yo!"

Naruto looked at the fist and suddenly recalled such a gesture. When he first met Andrew, Steve, and Matt in his subconscious three years ago, he also learned a few gestures and slang terms they used when they were alive. Smiling he made a fist of his own a fist bumped with Bee.

"Love your style rap master." Naruto smirked making Bee smirk back.

"Bee, we should properly get acquainted," Yugito reminded him as he nodded. She turned to the three shinobi, "You three keep on guard in case something comes up."

The three nodded as Yugito and Bee stood before Naruto extending their hands. Naruto curiously put his hand on top of theirs and suddenly like his experience with Utakata and Fuu found himself in a void with Kurama behind him. He looked seeing Yugito and Bee opposite of him with their biju behind them. Behind Yugito was a blue fiery two tailed cat and behind Bee was an ox/cephalopod hybrid with eight tentacles which acted as tails.

**"Well Kurama, it's been a long time."** Gyuuki the Hachibi said to the fox.

**"Long indeed Gyuuki, though what happened to your horn?"** he asked noticing part of one of his horns was chopped off.

**"I picked a fight with the wrong guy the Yondaime Raikage."**

**"Ouch."**

**"So this boy your latest host?"** the two tailed cat known as Matatabi asked.

**"That's right kitty cat."**

"**Don't call me that!"** Matatabi hissed.

"**Couldn't help it."** Kurama laughed.

"**Have you met any of the others Kurama?"** Gyuuki asked.

"**As a matter of fact I have, Shukaku, Saiken, and Choumei."**

"**And how're they?"** Matatabi asked.

"**Well Saiken and Choumei are doing well, Shukaku on the other hand…"**

"**What?"** Gyuuki asked.

"**He's been sealed away elsewhere after being extracted from his host."**

"**Oh dear."** Matatabi gasped.

"**Well he was a nut ball anyway."** Gyuuki replied.

"So the two tails and the eight tails huh? Kumo got lucky to acquire two biju." Naruto noted.

"**Well they tried to get me as well."** Kurama replied.

"You Kurama? When?" Naruto asked.

"**Many years ago long before I was sealed inside my previous host and before her. I fought these two Kumo shinobi known as the Gold and Silver brothers."**

Bee and Yugito nodded recalling their reputation, "Kinkaku and Ginkaku." Yugito explained.

"**I swallowed the two of them whole, and they started eating the inside of my stomach. The feeling was too much and two weeks later I puked them up, it was really messy I'll tell you that."**

"Thank you for that morbid sight," Naruto thought in sarcasm. The other two biju chuckled humorously as Naruto looked back at the Kumo Jinchuriki, "So both of you are Jinchuriki? Then I assume you had the same life I did?" Naruto asked.

"If you mean by being treated like village pariahs and scapegoats for others to take their anger out on, then yes." Yugito said.

"We all started like that, until we got what made us stronger like the Gods above, and that's love." Bee added.

"Love huh?" Naruto asked remembering all the love and bonds he's built since his banishment, "I know what you mean."

"And thanks to that we're no longer looked at like monsters." Yugito added, "We've become recognized as heroes and saviors."

"You deserve that kind of life as do all Jinchuriki." Naruto said knowing Gaara's finally gotten the recognition he wanted, but still felt down recalling he wasn't so lucky.

"Naruto, we've been aware that for the last number of years the only village that managed to hold Kurama has been Konoha. Are you a Konoha shinobi?" Yugito asked.

Naruto scowled, "I was."

"Was?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, until they threw me out."

"Threw you out?" Yugito asked, "Why?"

"Because I completed a mission."

"That doesn't sound right." Bee noted.

"I'll tell you later, maybe." Naruto replied.

Suddenly their link ended and they were back in the forest with Samui, Omoi, and Karui still keeping an eye out, "What were you three doing?" Omoi asked.

"Yeah, you two only stay that silent when you're…" Karui trailed off as the three younger Kumo ninja started realizing what they were doing with Naruto.

"Is he?" Samui asked until Naruto sensed something.

"Everybody down!" they all ducked before almost being impaled by multiple kunai.

They looked up seeing a group of bandits, "Dammit, I was so close." The lead grumbled.

"We're under attack!" Omoi gasped.

"Everyone get ready!" Yugito ordered as Karui and Omoi drew their swords along with Bee. The Kumo ninja were about ready to attack only for Naruto to step forward and block them.

"I got this one."

"What, you can't possibly take on all those bandits by yourself!" Karui shouted.

"Watch me." Naruto answered as the bandits came charging at him. Naruto extended his arms back and suddenly the bandits were launched backwards off their feet and thrown back onto the ground.

This stunt took the Kumo ninja by surprise, "Holy cow!" Omoi gasped.

"How'd he do that?" Karui gasped in shock.

Samui was wide eyed for a bit before muttering, "Cool."

The bandits got back up, "What the hell was that?" one of the bandits asked.

"Some kinda cheap trick." The lead said.

"No, this is a trick," Naruto performed hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly popping up were a dozen shadow clones.

"Ooh, to use a jutsu like that, must mean he's where it's at!" Bee rapped.

"Alright boys, let's send these goons for a ride!" Naruto ordered his clones as they used their telekinesis to levitate the bandits up off the ground high above them and spun them around at a fast pace faster than what one Naruto alone would do.

"I'm gonna be sick!" one bandit cried.

"I'm dizzy!"

Naruto smirked as he and his clones used psychic to make the bandits fall to the ground with a large thud. They all laid on the ground with some laying in body prints unconsciously.

"That wasn't so tough." Naruto said as he dispelled his clones.

"How did you do that? Was that some kind of futon jutsu?" Omoi asked.

Something like that." Naruto answered.

"But you didn't use any hand signs aside from your Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Samui noted.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Karui questioned him.

"I have a very unique style of wind manipulating."

"I'd like to know more bout that style, so I can commend it to my file!" Bee rapped.

"Hm, well I suppose I could." Naruto replied.

"That was very quick, how do you know we won't take any info from you and kill you afterwards?" Samui questioned him.

Naruto smirked as he concentrated and soon his whole body was on fire literally while the full seal used to keep Kurama inside him was visible, "Because now I can sense good and evil intent within you all, and I don't sense any wicked intentions from either of you."

Bee crossed his arms smiling, "That's usin' your Bijuu power, fool ya fool!"

"Arigato." Naruto said as he powered down his Bijuu mode.

"So then you'll tell us more about yourself?" Karui asked.

"Possibly if you tell me more about you guys as well." He answered.

"Where should we start from?" Omoi asked.

"How about we go someplace else? That is if you don't have to be on your way."

"No problem we still have some free time." Yugito noted.

"Then let's head for town and talk there." Naruto suggested.

"Well then let's go." Samui said as they were about to start walking.

"Hey why walk there? I know a shortcut." Naruto said as they looked back at him.

"A shortcut, through where?" Omoi asked.

"This way." Naruto said as he levitated up into the air shocking the Kumo shinobi.

"Kami, you're flying!" Karui gasped.

Bee whistled feeling impressed while Yugito looked up at the hovering boy, "How're you doing that?" she asked.

"I got the power child!" Naruto called like he was a preacher.

"So how can that be a shortcut for all of us?" Samui asked.

"Easy. Like this," Naruto said summoning four Kage Bunshins and each one flew down getting behind them, "Before I do this I'm gonna have to ask you all if you trust me."

"Trust you?" Yugito asked.

"Yes, I know you don't know me and I don't know you guys, but do you trust me on this?"

The five shinobi looked at each other each giving a confident look before facing the five Naruto's, "If you trust us to talk with us, then we trust you." Samui said.

"Splendid." Naruto said as he got behind Samui and his clones got behind the others.

Naruto and two of his clones wrapped their arms around the stomachs of the three kunoichi making Yugito and Samui blush, while Karui was shocked and wanted to protest but knew if she squirmed around he'd probably drop her. The other two put their arms under the arms of Omoi and Bee.

"Ok you guys this is it." Naruto said.

"What about them?" Omoi motioned to the unconscious bandits.

"Those bakas will be out for hours and they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and come after me." Naruto replied as he and his clones started lifting the Kumo ninja off the ground.

"Whoa, easy!" Karui gasped wanting the clone holding her to keep steady.

"Oh Kami we're off the ground!" Omoi cried.

"Everybody ready? And away we go!" Naruto called as they flew off into the sky.

As they flew above the forest, all five had mixed expressions of surprise and excitement as he carried them.

"Flying like the birds!" Bee called.

"I'm walking on air!" Omoi cried as he pretended to run while airborne.

"This is intense!" Karui called as she looked down seeing how high they were.

"This is ice cold cool!" Samui gasped.

"Amazing!" Yugito cheered.

Soon they saw the edge of the forest and entrance to the nearby town. When they landed Naruto and his clones released the Kumo shinobi and the clones were dispelled, "Well what'd ya think?"

"That was wicked!" Karui cheered showing off a personality different from her hotheaded demeanor.

"I liked it." Samui admitted.

"I was too thrilled to even worry about the possibilities of what could've happened." Omoi added.

"It was some ride." Yugito put in.

"I'd be up for a round two." Bee finished.

"Maybe later, but right now let's find someplace where we can all chill." Naruto said as they went to find someplace to stay.

**(And that's the chapter. Short I know, but this sets the mood for the next chapter where Naruto gets to know his new possible friends. Not to mention they will end up working together later on. I don't own the song 'Paradise' for that's by E-Type. Stay tuned for next time readers.)**


	20. Cloud Teamwork

**(Hey readers. Welcome back to my next installment where Naruto bonds with the Kumo shinobi he met in the last chapter. Will he hit it off well with the group? Find out.)**

_Last time, while enjoying a good bathe in the creek Naruto was discovered by a group of Kumo shinobi identified as Killer Bee, Yugito, Samui, Omoi, and Karui. He quickly got on good terms with Yugito and Bee who also happened to be Jinchuriki like he is. Before they could continue their conversation the group had been attacked by a group of bandits that Naruto made quick work of. Offering to talk some more, Naruto flew the Kumo ninja to the nearest town. And now the story continues._

After renting out a place in the town Naruto and the Kumo shinobi were relaxing inside a luxurious suite, "I can't believe he was able to afford such a room like this." Omoi said in amaze while looking around the large room.

"I like this guy already." Karui smirked.

"So Naruto, what else can you tell us about yourself, besides your name?" Samui wondered.

"Well I like ramen, training, relaxing, playing the banjo, and flying," Naruto began, "What I hate most includes traitors, biased people, and people obsessed with power on an unhealthy level. I have a dream to one day establish my own land where I shall stand as ruler."

"Not bad." Bee admitted.

Karui snorted, "You have any idea how much time, effort, and authority it would take to actually establish your own land?"

"As a matter of fact I do and I already have support from various acquaintances of mine," Naruto answered, "Now then would you all care to tell me a little bit about yourselves?"

"Well it's only right," Omoi said willing to go first, "As you know I'm Omoi. I like to take certain precautions when doing something, and some say I worry too much. I guess that's me in a nutshell. I like enjoying a good sucker, as you can see." He motioned to the sucker in his mouth.

"Clearly." Naruto chuckled before motioning to Karui who went next.

"Alright. I told you before my name's Karui. I like a good fight, getting in on action, but what I hate is being accused of being impulsive, hot tempered, etc."

Naruto thought, 'I'm sensing Sakura vibes from this one, but maybe if turned away from hotheaded she could be quite adorable. Those yellow eyes of hers are quite exotic, and much better than other yellow eyes,' He recalled Orochimaru's snake eyes and mentally shuddered, "Ok Samui you're next."

"Well I like my brother Atsui despite his hot headedness and cool things."

"Define cool." He replied.

"Shinobi that in my opinion deserve respect, strong men, and people who don't put themselves before others." She answered.

"Not bad, any dislikes?"

"These aches I occasionally get in my shoulder." She gripped her shoulder trying to ease the pain.

Naruto thought, 'Guess having breasts that size can have drawbacks for some people,' he turned to the older shinobi, "Yugito."

"Well I like training, cats, my teammates, tekkadon, and milk. Among my dislikes I hate cat haters, and anything that's spicy. My favorite hobby is playing the shamisen."

"Neat, I play the banjo. You and I should jam sometime," Naruto said before turning to the final Kumo shinobi, "Alright Bee lay it on me."

Bee smirked, "I'm Killer Bee the rap master of Kumogakure. I like rapping, rhyming, my brother A the Raikage, and just taking it easy. I dislike people who mock my raps and my rhyming. My hobbies are coming up with new rhymes for my rapping, and practicing with my swords." He motioned to his swords.

"Perfect. Now we're all on better terms." Naruto said, "Although Bee you're brothers with the Raikage?"

"Well not brothers by blood." Bee explained.

"You see we have a tradition in Kumo," Yugito began, "Every Raikage throughout history has always had a tag-team partner, who not only brings out the Raikage's full power, but defends them as well. Their partners are picked by bringing together the top students from our academy where the Raikage determines through demonstration which one is capable of performing in perfect sync with him."

"To that end A and I were like two halves of a pie!" Bee rapped. Naruto chuckled until Omoi looked nervous but spoke up.

"Naruto, forgive me for asking but back in the forest when Bee-sensei and Yugito were standing before you all silent got us wondering and we wanna know…"

"Do you also have a bijuu inside of you?" Samui finished his question.

Naruto's eyes widened at how they figured it out, but recalled if they knew what Yugito and Bee were doing while they were communicating with him and Kurama then they must know they were Jinchuriki.

"How would you feel if I told you I did? Would that be such a big deal or make you think I'm so different I'm not even human?"

"No-no not at all, we're completely ok with you having one." Omoi said.

"Yes, we know Bee-sensei and Yugito-sensei are Jinchuriki and we don't think any less of them. In fact they're the most highly respected shinobi in our village, second only to our Raikage." Karui added.

Naruto looked at the three before looking at Yugito and Bee who assured him they wouldn't think any less of him, "Well then, yes I do. I contain the Kyubi no kitsune, but his name is Kurama."

"Number nine, that's cool." Samui said crossing her arms under her impressive bust putting a faint blush on Naruto's face.

"According to our history the Kyubi no kitsune was previously said to be under the control of Konoha," Karui began, "Are you really a Konoha shinobi?"

"Karui!" Omoi called feeling she was prying too much.

Naruto held an arm up to signal him to keep quiet, "Its ok Omoi, she's partially correct. However, I'm no longer a Konoha shinobi."

"You're a nukenin?" Karui asked.

"Banished one actually," he corrected her, "By order of the Konoha council in conspiracy against the Hokage."

"Why would your village want you banished?" Omoi asked.

"Well one of the reasons is what I am," he reminded them, "Except based on your village my villages council had to find other reasons to want me banished, and eventually they found a way."

"How?" Samui asked.

"By damaging a spoiled brat they praised like he was Kami."

"I'm lost here." Yugito said.

"Well seeing as how I'm no longer a shinobi of that village telling you my life story won't get me in trouble with the village." Naruto said as he shared with him his life story leading up to his banishment but didn't tell them the source of his power. When he finished the Kumo ninja were surprised.

"Unreal." Omoi gasped.

"And the people of Konoha say we're bad to the bone." Karui crossed her arms.

"Definitely not cool." Samui agreed.

"Who would've thought the massacre of the Uchiha clan would start so many other events that would leave you becoming banished?" Yugito asked.

"Well it's not all bad. Like I explained my banishment turned into liberation." Naruto replied.

"Don't you even miss your village?" Omoi asked.

"Well some people I do like Tsunade-baasan and my friends, everyone else there can kiss my ass."

"Yugito and I are lucky, you being treated like dirt is beyond sucky." Bee rapped.

"Thanks guys, but hey this was three years ago. I've made quite a living on my own. I've been around multiple countries in the ninja land, and made all sorts of new friends. In fact I'll show you." He pulled out his photo book and opened it showing them several photos he showed his old friends from Konoha.

"No way, is that you with…" Omoi gasped seeing a picture of him with Hotaru, Utakata, Choujuro, Ao, and Mei who he was focused on.

"Oh yeah, the Godaime Mizukage." Naruto smirked.

"She's beautiful." Karui gasped.

"That she is, she's also a very nice woman. I honestly wish I had her for a mother." Naruto admitted.

They looked at another picture seeing him with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Pakura, "The Kazekage. You know him too?" Omoi gasped.

"Gaara? Oh yeah, he and I go way back. Back when he was a psycho of a Jinchuriki."

"He's a Jinchuriki too?" Samui asked.

"'Was' actually until it was removed from him."

"But when a bijuu is removed from its host, that human…" Yugito tried to explain but Naruto replied.

"Yes but however one of the Suna elders knew of a way to save him, though he's no longer a Jinchuriki now."

Taking his word they continued looking through the pictures spotting several of the girls he's befriended. Seeing certain girls' images like Shizuka, Hotaru, Mingzhu, and Chao's got Karui looking envious due to their rack sizes.

"You weren't kidding; you've been all over this ninja land." Bee said.

"That's right, I've made friends with people in Kiri, Suna, Nadeshiko, Taki, Oni no Kuni (Demon Country), Yuki no kuni (Snow Country), Umi no Kuna (Sea Country), Nami no kuni (Wave Country), and several other places."

"Guess you're more popular outside your village than inside it." Karui noted.

"That's a fact." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto you said this Gaara was also a Jinchuriki but lost his. How did that happen?" Yugito asked.

"Well Shukaku his bijuu was extracted from him."

"Extracted how?" Samui asked.

Naruto looked at them, "Any of you hear of the Akatsuki organization?"

The group looked at each other in confusion before Omoi spoke, "Who're they?"

"The Akatsuki is an organization composed of nuke-nin with one goal in mind, to collect the nine bijuu. I've met four of them and they were dangerous ones."

"Who were they?" Bee asked.

"One of which is the one who led to my old teammate going rogue, Itachi Uchiha. The second was a member of one of Kiri's old generations of Seven Swordsmen Kisame Hoshigaki. The third was a nukenin from Suna, Sasori of the Red Sands; the puppet master of shinobi. Then there was the fourth named Deidara; a nutcase who used clay explosives."

"How did you survive your encounters with them?" Karui asked.

"Well the first time I met Itachi and Kisame, I was lucky. Ero-sennin or Jiraiya-sama my former master was there to ward them off. But I actually confronted Sasori and Deidara not too long ago. Though they succeeded in extracting Shukaku from Gaara, my old team managed to destroy Sasori while I fought Deidara and forced him to blow himself up." He said oblivious to Deidara's survival.

"And this organization is after our bijuu why?" Yugito asked.

"I do not know, but I can only assume collecting all nine of them must be for something big," Naruto theorized, "So word to the wise, be on the look out for guys decked out in black cloaks with red cloud designs on them."

"Doesn't sound so hard to spot, it'd be like pointing out a dot." Bee rapped.

"Yeah, well spotting them is one thing. Fighting them is another. The members are said to be dangerous shinobi with powers and talents that could for all we know rival a Kage ninja. If you recall the reputations of such ninja as Itachi and Kisame in the bingo book you'd know what I mean. Sasori and Deidara were able to slip into Suna and defeat Gaara like he was nothing. Believe me defeating them won't be easy. Even with this psychic power I got I can't be too sure the other members I haven't met could be even stronger than the four I did meet."

"You're serious about this." Yugito could tell.

"I am."

"And getting banished in a way is like a piece of meat thrown to the dogs." Samui added.

"Yeah, that's one of the problems I have with being banished. I can't say I'll truly be safe until the Akatsuki organization is destroyed."

Samui spoke, "Naruto, you are definitely a shinobi worthy of respect."

"Huh?"

"Not many shinobi banished form their village would be able to survive like you did especially at your age."

"Well thanks. Hey you guys hungry? How about I treat us to something to eat?"

"No way no how, you've done more enough for us. This time we'll supply the chow!" Bee rapped.

"We insist." Yugito added.

"Really? Well if you really want to. Ok." Naruto smiled.

Soon the five had left the inn and grabbed a bite to eat at the closest shop. They ate peacefully until they heard a disturbance outside. They rushed out of the shop seeing people fleeing for their lives or taking cover.

"Yo what's the show?" Bee rapped to a man taking cover.

"Bandits, raiding the town."

"Bandits?" Naruto asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini telescope and looked through it seeing the very same bandits he dealt with before in the forest, only this time there were more of them, "Dammit. I would've thought they'd be weak enough to die from such a fall."

"What is it Naruto?" Omoi asked.

"Those bastard bandits from the forest again." He answered.

"And I thought what you did to them would've killed them." Karui said.

"Oh well this time I'll have them hit the ground after falling from a hundred feet in the air." The red head boy replied.

"This time we'll help out." Yugito said.

"After all we can't let you have all the fun." Samui added.

"Well hogging too much fun to myself wouldn't please me anyway." He admitted.

"So let's split up, that way we all get a cup!" Bee rapped as all six of them took off.

Omoi spotted a group of the bandit army ransacking a shop, "Hey you!" he called as he jumped into the air and pulled out his sword, "Kumoryuu Mikazukigiri (Cloud Style Crescent Moon Slash)!" he unleashed a spinning slash that struck all the bandits.

Karui who went around another corner saw five bandits attempting to harm an elderly couple. Frowning she jumped up onto one of the smaller buildings and ran over before jumping down delivering a kick to one of them, "Don't you know it's not nice picking on elderly?"

"Get that bitch!" one of the bandits barked.

Being called that only got Karui ticked off complete with a ticked mark forming in her head, "What did you call me?" she screamed while drawing her sword, "Kumoryuu Omotegiri (Cloud Style Front Slash)!" she released a cutting slash attack onto the bandits in front of her. The elderly couple was shocked until she looked at them, "Get out of here! Go!" taking her word they went for cover.

Samui had led some of the townsfolk to safety until she saw one bandit was trying to strike a little girl. She ran and deflected the bandit's sword with her tanto, "Not cool!" she deflected the sword and delivered a spin kick to his face.

The little girl watched in amaze as Samui turned to her, "Let's find your parents." She took her off.

Yugito saw seven bandits confronting her, "You know a cat has nine lives, you guys I'm afraid have only one." She said as she was surrounded by her bijuu chakra and one tailed extended form behind her. Her finger and toe nails extended as if they were cat claws. Taking off like a shot she darted at the bandits until she was behind them. Suddenly the bandits started spurting blood from their bodies and their clothes were cut to ribbons.

"Purr-fect." She giggled.

'**Not bad.'** Matatabi thought.

Bee found himself getting cornered by ten bandits, "Time to float like a butterfly and sting like a Killer Bee!" he announced as he unsheathed his seven blades and held them in between the joints of his arms such as his left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth.

The bandits were confused at this manuevar but soon found out how deadly it was as Bee spun like a buzz saw and was slicing through cutting them to pieces. When he finished he struck a pose before speaking even with the blades handle in his mouth, "Word!"

Naruto was flying through the streets in his Bijuu chakra mode using chakra arms to form maintain a perfect Oodama Rasengan. He spotted several bandits all around him and smirked sending forth more chakra arms grabbing the bandits, "Here's a little something called Rasen Kyuugan (Spiral Vacuum Sphere) he shoved the captured bandits into the Rasengan. When the bodies dropped onto the ground dead he looked seeing more up ahead.

He dashed for them using his chakra arms to form multiple Rasengans, "Rasen Rangan (Spiral Turbulence Spheres)!" He made the chakra arms shove the Rasengans into the bandits.

As he fought the bandits Bee, Yugito, Karui, Samui, and Omoi seeing the explosions from Naruto's jutsu arrived and watched him from on top of the roofs, "Wow, he's good." Omoi gasped.

"Very good." Karui admitted.

"What a dash, he's moving as quick as a flash!" Bee rapped until he recalled another who moved like a flash from many years ago. He smiled to himself.

Naruto then saw the lead bandit from before, "And then there was one."

"You gaki, what the hell are you?"

"I'm simply one hell of a ninja," He smirked as he extended his hand and suddenly the bandit was being lifted off the ground like before. Naruto while not losing his hold on the bandit levitated himself up to the air with him, "Now when I defeat you I expect you to remain dead!" he formed a large Rasengan that was being orbited by three normal sized ones.

"What're you going to do with that?!" the bandit asked in fright.

"Use it on you of course. Wakusei Rasengan (Planet Spiral Sphere)!" he used a chakra arm to thrust the jutsu forward nailing the bandit. Because the three small Rasengan spun in continuous opposition to the larger one, the disruptive spinning created a giant destructive vortex that had more than enough power to kill the bandit upon contact but also sent him flying off into the sky with a ping.

"Cool." Samui gasped with an agape jaw.

Naruto ended his chakra mode and descended down to the ground, "He's not surviving that attack." He chuckled.

"We actually did it!" Omoi gasped in surprise.

"Normally we wouldn't have even gotten involved since it didn't exactly concern us." Samui added.

"Well when it comes to the concern of anyone innocent, it concerns me." Naruto explained until they heard cheers and applause. They looked over seeing the townspeople running over congratulating them.

"Arigato for saving our lives." A woman thanked them.

"Without you our town would be in ruins." A man thanked them.

"How can we ever thank you all enough?" an old woman asked.

"We're just shinobi doing our job, ma'am." Naruto answered.

"This calls for a celebration!" another man announced.

"Let's all salvage as much food as we can and have a party!" another woman added as everyone cheered in agreement.

Naruto and the Kumo shinobi smiled liking the sound of that. Soon around evening time the party was already happening as lights were hanging by the posts. Everyone was having outdoor cooking from barbeque, to food cooked over open fires. The greatest of entertainment at the party had to have been Naruto playing his banjo, Yugito playing a shamisen which she kept sealed away in a scroll, and Bee was rapping and dancing as the music played.

_**Yo! Say Ho!**_

_**Know my name!**_

_**Know my fame!**_

_**Don't be lame!**_

_**A power house that's me!**_

_**Da rappin' Killer Bee!**_

_**Heart and soul resides inside my hide!**_

_**Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin'**_

'_**em live!**_

_**It's what a guy needs to survive!**_

_**Battle after battle up here in the bee hive!**_

Naruto chuckled to himself as he continued to play his banjo and looked seeing Yugito play her shamisen like a pro. As the crowds were enjoying the rap and music Omoi, Karui, and Samui watched as well clapping.

"That's Bee-sensei for you." Omoi smiled.

"Naruto's not bad with the banjo." Karui admitted.

"Yeah." Samui agreed.

Soon after the show Naruto was having a meal with the five Kumo ninja, "Man guys is this a great party or what?" Naruto asked.

"Ya got that right brother!" Bee answered before taking a bite out of some meat.

"Amazing how things turn out what you least expect?" Omoi asked.

"Agreed," Yugito began, "Here we were on our way back home and then we run into you Naruto and all this happens."

"When you pal around with me you expect the unexpected." He replied.

"Obviously." Karui agreed.

"And this calls for a commemorative photo." Naruto said as he set up his camera and started scooting his new friends into the picture with Bee on the top left holding Omoi in the middle and Yugito on the top right. Below them was Naruto sitting in the middle with Karui on his left and Samui on his right. The picture was then taken giving Naruto another memory to add to his album.

Later that night, in their suite at the inn the boys and the girls were in two separate rooms of the suite so both sides could have their privacy. On the girls side they were each relaxing until they looked at the window seeing Naruto hovering outside.

"Naruto?" Samui asked as she opened the window and he flew in.

"Thanks for letting me in."

"How when we can hear you…" Karui motioned to the other room where Bee and Omoi were.

"I left a clone in there so I can come here and hang with you girls." Naruto explained.

"Clever." Samui admitted.

"I wanted to personally congratulate you three on a job well done with defending this town. Yugito your skills as a Jinchuriki show you've really trained in working together with Matatabi just like Bee and Gyuuki. I hope one day I could be just a strong a Jinchuriki as you."

"Personally with your abilities combined with your bijuu chakra you've already surpassed me." She joked.

Naruto smiled and turned to Karui and Samui, "Karui, Samui. I was riveted by your display in kenjutsu. You both really know how to handle a blade just as Omoi and Bee can."

"We try." Samui admitted while the two had a faint blush. Samui suddenly recoiled as she gripped her shoulder.

"Again?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah." Samui groaned.

"Aches in your shoulders?" Naruto asked.

"I get them constantly." She admitted.

Naruto smiled, "No problem, let me help you."

The girls looked at him, "What do you plan on doing?" Karui asked with a bit of caution.

"Just massage her shoulders of course." Naruto answered.

"And you think that will be enough to stop the aches?" Samui asked.

"I've learned a few medical acupuncture techniques from a friend of mine. Believe me I once had a lot of stress on my back, but one good massage from Chao I jumping around as f I was on sugar high."

"And you're sure it'll work?" the buxom blonde asked.

"Positive. Now turn around." Naruto said as she did so. Naruto then got behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and proceeded to massage them. Samui felt a little tense at first but once she started accepting it she was able to relax.

"Mmm, this does feel good." She moaned.

"What'd I tell ya? Just trust the Chao massage. It always does the trick." Naruto replied as he continued away.

Yugito and Karui watched Samui enjoy the massage making them curious about how it was that appealing to her, "Say Naruto, when you're done with Samui can you give me one as well?" Yugito asked.

"And me?" Karui asked.

"No need to wait, you forget my fave jutsu?" Naruto asked as he summoned two clones that took either Yugito or Karui. Soon all three girls were enjoying their massage.

"Oh this is heavenly." Yugito moaned as all the tension she had was being soothed.

"I'll say. I haven't felt this relaxed in ever." Karui added.

"Glad you girls are enjoying it," Naruto said as he and his two clones continued the massaging. Soon the three ended their massage as Naruto asked, "Well girls what'd ya think?"

"That was amazing Naruto. I don't think I'll ever get aches in my shoulders ever again." Samui admitted as she stretched her arms up.

"After that fight today this was exactly what I needed." Yugito added while she was flexing her arms and moving her shoulders around.

"Me too." Karui agreed feeling stress free.

"Glad I could help you girls." Naruto admitted until Samui turned to face him.

"Please Naruto allow me to repay you for your service."

"Repay me, how?"

"With this." Samui said as she planted her lips on Naruto's and passionately kissed him which he accepted with no problem. Naruto's two clones were surprised until Yugito and Karui turned to them.

"Let me give you a reward as well Naruto." Yugito said.

"Me too." Karui said as they both kissed the clones.

As they made out Samui took Naruto's left hand and placed in on her left breast. When she did Naruto felt himself grow stiff below form the feeling alone, 'Dammit this is soft and firm to boot,' He thought. When their lips parted Naruto spoke still not relinquishing his hold on her breast, "Samui any reason why you moved my hand there?"

"Because I trust you, Naruto. You've proven to me multiple times today that you are a shinobi that deserves respect in my book. And you should consider yourself lucky, any slob who ever gazed at these stupidly or tried to cope a feel got their junk smashed." She said in deadpan.

"Whoa. I don't know whether to shit myself crazy from how hardcore you can be or pop a boner from how hot you can be when being hardcore."

Samui blushed, "You don't need to answer. Let's just enjoy this." She continued making out with him.

As Yugito and the one clone were kissing the clone found Yugito rubbing her own breasts against the clone's chest. When they parted the clone asked, "Yugito. You too?"

"Sorry Naruto, I don't know what came over me. But something about you has me intrigued. You're a splendid shinobi and a hell of a Jinchuriki like me and Bee. Plus you're more of a man than any other man I've met in my village."

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of me. So thanks." The clone said as they continued to make out while he continued enjoying the feeling of Yugito rubbing her chest against his.

When Karui noticed what her two friends were doing she looked at the clone she was making out with and frowned, "I suppose you're gonna be all disappointed now that I can't do anything like that?"

"What're you talking about?"

"It's because I'm flat ok?" she snapped, "I'm flat and I can't do what Samui and Yugito can do for them."

"Karui calm down," the clone said, "I don't care about that kind of stuff. And personally you shouldn't think too hard about that because everyone is different. Besides you're not flat."

"Are you insulting me now?" Karui asked glaring daggers at him, "Because let me tell you I will strangle you if you're trying to tease me."

"No-no, let me finish," the clone continued, "What I was trying to say is you are not flat. You're firm and toned."

Karui gasped, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said you are firm and toned."

"Firm and toned?"

"Yeah, with a body like that it's no wonder you're such a skilled kunoichi."

Karui looked down at her body and blushed, "Naruto, arigato," She smiled, "Normally Omoi would casually compare me to Samui by calling me flat. I know he never meant it as an insult, but hearing you say something that doesn't sound insulting to my body means a lot to me."

"Well I'm glad you're taking my words well."

Karui smirked as she pulled the clone into a headlock, "But just because I'm being sentimental doesn't make me a softy. Remember that." She noogied him.

"Ok-ok you're not a softy!" the clone chuckled at her flirting.

Samui and Yugito ceased their make out with the Naruto they were each occupying as the younger blonde spoke, "Don't think this is going to lead to us going too far in a relationship tonight."

"Wouldn't think of it," Naruto answered, "After all I don't think having sex with people I just met is right. It could damage our friendship especially since it was just made today. I mean I didn't engage in such activity with any of the other women I met for the first time." he explained remembering he didn't mate with Shizuka, Pakura, Fuu, Isaribi, Amaru, and Sara when he first met them. Sure there was the make out he had with Hotaru when they first met but it didn't go that far.

"Nice to see you have that much class." Yugito said.

"Yeah, that's me for you."

"Well then tonight let's just enjoy this." Samui said as the three Kumo kunoichi made out with the three Naruto's again until it was time for them to turn in. Naruto had gone back to the boy's side dispelling his clone making it look like he never left Omoi and Bee.

The very next morning outside the town Naruto stood on opposite sides of the Kumo ninja, "Well guys, this is where we part ways." Naruto said.

"We're sure gonna miss you Naruto. You're a great friend." Omoi said.

"Same to you guys."

"If a Konoha shinobi even an ex-shinobi from said village can be a nice a guy like you. Then maybe there're more people like you in that village." Karui added.

"There are, but you'd have to get to know them on the level I had to." He joked.

"You take care out there, Naruto." Yugito pecked his cheek.

"Same to you and Bee, Yugito."

"Watch your back out there, and don't even think about giving us a scare!" Bee rapped.

Naruto smirked, "I promise you Octo-pops, you have my word. And if any hater comes at me, I'll slice them like a sword."

"Then meet my fist." Bee said extending his fist out and Naruto pounded it.

"Stay cool Naruto and don't forget us." Samui said as the two kissed.

"Wouldn't think of it and as long as you don't forget about me either."

"Try and make us." Karui answered with a smirk.

"And we'll keep this little meeting between us from my bro." Bee added.

"Thanks guys. Well time to fly!" Naruto said before taking it to the air and flew off.

The five smiled as Gyuuki thought to Bee, **'You remembered who he reminds you of Bee. Why didn't you say anything?'**

'Because silence is golden, fool ya fool.' He replied.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto had a good first encounter with the Kumo group and has more friends. I didn't make him have sex with the kunoichi because him having sex when he just met them wouldn't be right. And I know there aren't a lot of Naruto/Karui supporters due to how she treated him when they first met. Even I didn't like what she did to Naruto, but it was revealed she was worried if Naruto was going to be ok when she and her team left Konoha. I just decided to not make Karui too much like a hotheaded jerk. Well enjoy and stay tuned for next time.)**


	21. Fuma Clan and Secrets

**(How're you doing readers? I'm back with another installment. Naruto's traveling to another place he visited during the time skip, and makes contact with a potential allie. Well enjoy.)**

Naruto was traveling through the sky enjoying himself, "Ah this is perfect weather for flying," He flew through some of the clouds leaving behind his outline in them, "Well shouldn't be too far from the Rice Field country now."

'**Hard to imagine it's been three years since you drove Orochimaru and his forces from that land forcing him to hide elsewhere.'**

"Yeah, and even better I saved a whole clan and convinced them to begin a new without relying on Orochimaru. Wonder how the Fuma's are doing now?"

'**The Fuma's in general or Sasame and Kotohime?'** Kurama teased him.

"Ok mostly them, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna be happy to see all the Fuma's."

"**No doubt they'll be happy to see you. After all you freed to Fuma clan from Orochimaru's influence."**

"Definitely," Naruto said as he flew above the land known as the Rice Field Country, "Well there it is." He started gliding down before landing outside a village.

He tightened his cloak and put his hood up just in case as he entered. He walked around seeing it was blooming with activity. First time he traveled there the whole place was run down and filled with miscreants due to the wars that neighboring countries were in conflict with the land itself. Looking at it now however put a smile on his face knowing the Fuma clan had been doing just fine now that Orochimaru was no longer employing them. He looked and spotted a bar and entered.

He looked inside seeing a few people having drinks at the table on in booths. The waitresses were beautiful women, but one in particular caught his attention. A red haired he knew all too well. Sasame Fuma one of the girls he was very close to. He walked casually before taking a seat in a booth. By luck Sasame noticed and went over planning to take his order.

"What'll it be sir?" Sasame asked.

"Give me something non alcoholic." He answered.

"Alright then." She said before he spoke again.

"Place seems to be doing just fine."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Just seeing this bar is livelier than it used to be."

"Have you been here before?"

"Oh yeah haven't been here in years actually, and back then you didn't look as gorgeous as you did then." Naruto smirked under his hood.

"You know me?"

Naruto answered by pulling down his hood revealing himself to the girl who blushed in surprise, "Hey there little troublemaker." He flirted.

"Naruto!" she gasped.

"Good to see you again, Sasame."

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you today," She said feeling excited, "What're you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later, I don't wanna keep you from your job." He answered.

"My shift ends soon so we'll talk then." Sasame said as she went to give Naruto's order to the bartender.

Naruto soon received his non alcoholic drink and took a sp from it before he heard a male voice on a speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen please give a big round of applause for our talented koto Princess!"

Naruto looked at a stage as the curtains opened up revealing his second Fuma lover Kotohime. She was wearing a kimono and started playing her koto instrument like a natural. He smiled as he enjoyed the melody and thought, 'Kami I love the sound that woman can make.'

'**Indeed.'** Kurama replied.

Soon after her performance was done he finished his drink and paid for it. He went outside and waited for Sasame's shift to end. Soon enough Sasame exited the bar and accompanying her was Kotohime.

"Hey ladies." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! I knew it was you sitting in that booth!" Kotohime said as she rushed over and embraced him.

"You got good eyes Kotohime." Naruto answered.

"So what brings you back here after so long?" Sasame asked him.

"Well I haven't been here in awhile and I felt I was overdue for a visit."

"You sure were." Kotohime agreed.

"So how're things here with you and the rest of the Fuma clan?"

"We're all doing great. After you helped us all break free from Orochimaru things have been going fine for all of us." Sasame explained.

"Yes, without Orochimaru around our town and our land has gone from the war stricken zone it once was to a land of prosperity." Kotohime added.

"Well with Hanzaki running the place here, I can believe it. Where is the guy anyway?"

"Follow us." Koto said as they started leading him around the village where Naruto marveled at all the new restored buildings compared to how beat up and run down they looked years ago.

They led him to a center building where they entered and saw a group of people appearing to be in discussion, "Hanzaki?" Sasame asked.

The one man known as Hanzaki looked up, "Sasame, Kotohime, is there something you need?"

"No, but we felt we should tell you we have a guest here in the village." Kotohime answered.

"A guest?" he asked while the three joining him were curious.

"Hey you guys, long time no see." Naruto said as he approached.

"Naruto?" Hanzaki asked.

"One and the same Hanzaki."

"Naruto!" they called and rushed over, "When did you get here?" another man asked.

"About half an hour ago, Kamakiri."

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Another man said.

"Thanks, Jigumo," Naruto said before turning to a beautiful green haired woman in a white dress, "Kagero I see that form of yours is holding well."

"All thanks to you and your sealing knowledge Naruto, I could keep this form permanently." She answered.

"Yeah this look suits you better than that brutish look you sported." Naruto said as the two chuckled.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Another man welcomed him.

"Thanks, Arashi. Given the state of this village you all seem to be running it very well." Naruto admitted.

"Well if it weren't for you our village would've been nothing." Hanzaki admitted.

"Yes, for you helped Jigumo, Kagero, Arashi, Kotohime, and I break free from Orochimaru's influence, and even stopped Sasame from making the same mistake." Kamakiri said.

"Hey if anything involves Orochimaru causing trouble I'll be there to stop him." Naruto chuckled.

"Do you have business with us Naruto or are you just passing by?" Hanzaki asked.

"Actually I came for a visit. It's been awhile since I saw all of you guys."

"Well you're right about that." Arashi agreed.

"Besides I could do for another concert here."

"Yeah, he can perform with me at the bar while he's here." Kotohime added.

"Well why not? Sasame you make sure Naruto feels right at home." Hanzaki ordered.

"Sure thing." She nodded.

"And I'll help too." Kotohime offered.

"Very well ladies, I leave him in your care." The Fuma leader answered.

"Come on Naruto, let's go someplace else." Sasame said as she and Kotohime took him by the arms and dragged him off.

"You really sure it was wise letting Sasame show him around?" Arashi asked.

"Come on Arashi you know how much she likes the kid." Jigumo answered.

"Yeah she's allowed to see boys." Kagero agreed.

"Yeah, you're right." Arashi smiled.

Out in the village Kotohime and Sasame were showing Naruto around the village, "So many new places here. A lot of stuff that wasn't even here at all." He noticed various shops for clothing, accessories, food, and other essentials.

"So how're your travels going Naruto?" Sasame asked.

"They're going very well as always, although I had a bit of a run in with some Akatsuki goons."

"The organization that's after you?" Kotohime asked.

"That's them."

"What happened?" Sasame asked.

"They abducted one of my friends from Suna who also happened to be a Jinchuriki like myself. My old team and I managed to defeat the two that abducted him but we were too late."

"You mean?" Sasame gasped.

"Yeah, he died. Although he didn't stay dead forever."

"What do you mean?" Kotohime was confused.

"A Suna elder who happened to have been the one who sealed Shukaku within him used a special revival jutsu to give him life again, but at the cost of her own life."

"What a sacrifice." Sasame gasped.

"Yeah, all of Suna mourned for her. Even I did."

"Then what you said really is happening. You're being targeted by nukenin." Kotohime said.

"Yeah, now that they've gotten active again, they'll soon be targeting me, and anyone else like me."

"Naruto what will you do?" Sasame asked.

"What I always do when facing a situation. I fight to survive."

"We know, but we're scared for you." Sasame said.

"Sasame's right, you said so yourself these nukenin from the Akatsuki are dangerous and not opponents to take lightly." The Koto Princess added.

"Don't worry girls. I'm not getting cocky over this. Even I knew it wasn't all easy when I faced one of them weeks ago."

"You could stay here after all. Hanzaki did say you're welcomed to." Sasame reminded him.

"And I've said in reply I'd only be putting you all here at risk. Until the Akatsuki organization, Orochimaru, and Danzo Shimura are out of my misery I can't remain in the same place too long."

"But doesn't this life on the run tire you in the slightest?" Kotohime asked.

"Of course it does, but it won't last forever. As soon as my obstacles are out of the way I will put my plan to start my own country and village into play. I'll be inviting you girls to join me and my others as well." Naruto admitted.

"Well we hope you succeed." Sasame said.

"Thanks girls," He smiled, "Hey Koto-chan, why don't we get some practice in for tonight's show?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Sasame-chan, you know of a quiet place where we can go?"

"Sure come on." Sasame said as she led them along.

Soon the three were in a small clearing where Kotohime was playing her koto and Naruto was playing his banjo. Sasame sat enjoying the harmonious sound both of them were making, 'Naruto's talent with the banjo is like a gift from heaven.' She thought.

The two performers started slowing down to give themselves a break, "Not bad Naruto, your banjo still has the tune."

"Same for your koto." Naruto replied.

"You all sounded great." Sasame replied as she handed them some drinks.

"Thanks Sasame, my banjo concerts have not only given me a good public image, but have also made me a bundle over the years."

"All part of your big master plan?" Kotohime asked having heard it before.

"Oh yeah, once I gain enough money and combine it with the help of supporting nations I can recreate the Whirlpool country as my own. And you and any member of the Fuma clan are welcomed to relocate there."

"Well when it happens, let us know." Sasame giggled.

"Come on girls, I know you'd relocate with me in a heartbeat." Naruto nudged the girls.

The girls smiled, "Well you got us there. After all you're the first guy in a long time to have shown us so much kindness and love outside from our clan members." Sasame said.

"That's just the guy I am girls." Naruto said as he held them both close.

"And we like the guy you are." Kotohime said as they each delivered a double sided kiss making him smile. In response he gave both girls a kiss as well.

That night at the bar, Sasame was sitting with Arashi, Hanzaki, Kagero, Jigumo, and Kamakiri eager to see how the performance between Naruto and Kotohime goes.

"Good evening folks, and welcome to Gentleman's Pleasure bar. For tonight's performance we have a special treat. Joining our beloved Koto Princess we have that talented traveler of the banjo; Naruto!" the people in the bar applauded as the curtain opened up with Kotohime and Naruto playing their instruments in the same harmonious melody as they did during their practice.

Needless to say everyone was enjoying the soothing sound of both the koto and the banjo. When the two finished their number the bar crowd applauded and cheered, "And there you have it folks Kotohime and Naruto, give them a big hand!" the crowd continued to applaud them.

'The Fuma clan, they really are a nice family.' Naruto thought.

Later that night at Hanzaki's building Naruto was set up inside a special guests room. Joining him inside was both Sasame and Kotohime who lied on the bed with him.

"That was some concert tonight huh?" Naruto looked to his right side at Kotohime.

"Yeah, we knocked them dead and made quite a profit." The koto player agreed.

"You both did great, and we all thought so." Sasame added.

"And I'm glad you two decided to join me in my room tonight. I mean if Arashi or Hanzaki knew about this…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Sasame shushed him.

"Besides in been years since we last saw you." Kotohime said as they sat up.

"No kidding," Naruto replied as he held the two closer, "And now that things have gotten better between all three of us." He had his hands slink their way to their breasts giving them a playful grope.

"Naruto!" Sasame giggled.

"That tickles!" Kotohime giggled.

"Hmm, Sasame-chan, have these babies gotten bigger since last time?" Naruto teased as he continued fondling her one breast.

Sasame continued to giggle as she spoke, "So you still remember that one time?"

"Of course. That feeling in my palm felt so good I could never forget about it. Surprised you still remember it."

"I could never forget the way you groped me so firmly. It felt so good." Sasame blushed.

"So this is what you felt that day Sasame?" Kotohime asked as Naruto rubbed her one breast.

After rubbing one each enough Naruto released them and the two looked at him with confident looks and slowly begun disrobing. Naruto watched as Sasame and Kotohime were now in their undergarments with Sasame's being red and Kotohime's being black. Naruto could only stare at their curvaceous frames and their busty breasts contained in their bras.

"Dammit, girls you look hot." Naruto said.

"You really think so?" Sasame asked while blushing and trying not to cover her modesty.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He replied.

Sasame smiled at that reassurance as Kotohime spoke, "Well Naruto, we hope you'll be comfortable with us." She said as she pulled his shirt up of off him.

Sasame gazed lustfully at Naruto's well toned chest before she threw her arms around Naruto pressing her beautiful mounds into his chest making him blush.

"Sasame." He gasped.

"I can't force myself back anymore Naruto. I want you. I want you so bad." She said gazing into his eyes.

"Well I want you too. You and Koto-chan," He smirked and felt Kotohime glomp him from behind rubbing her equally busty mounds into his back. Whe he realized is that she had removed her bra before she glomped him, "Well-well-well, Koto-chan. I can see we're being frisky as well."

"You did save me from Orochimaru's influence back then Naruto. I never did properly thank you for doing that." She said as she began kissing on his neck while rubbing her breasts on his back pleasurably.

As Kotohime occupied Naruto's back Sasame continued pleasuring him up front by undoing his pants and yanked them off revealing his boxers had become a tent from the arousal. Wanting more Sasame went back to his embrace rubbing her breasts onto his chest before claiming his lips in a full heated passionate kiss. As they did their tongues battled it out for dominance. As his arms stroked her back they made their way to her bra before unhooking it. Without breaking lip contact he slipped the bra off Sasame as it fell in between them leaving her perky breasts exposed.

They fell over with Sasame laying flat down on the bed with Naruto on top of her while Kotohime continued pressing herself onto his back while kissing his neck. He started kneading Sasame's breasts together earning moans out of her as he started kissing her neck.

"Oh Naruto! Naruto!" she moaned.

Naruto smirked as he looked down at her still kneading her breasts, "You love it."

"I do Naruto! I love it so much! And I love you!" Sasame moaned as her nipples started hardening. The two sat up as Naruto noticed her nipples were already hardened.

"Mind if I?" Naruto asked.

"Please do it!" she begged him.

"Gladly." Naruto started sucking on her right breast as Sasame held his head closer.

As Naruto sucked on the redhead's breast he moaned in his thoughts from the soft feeling of Kotohime, 'Damn these two are incredible.' He thought.

'**And they want you badly.'** Kurama added.

'Well I'll be giving it to them.' He finally felt Sasame's breast milk leak and he drank it.

"Oh Naruto!" Sasame cried as he drank her milk.

"You'll be doing that with me next." Kotohime whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You bet." Naruto confirmed as he spun around and wrapped his arms around Kotohime pressing their chests together before passionately kissing. As they did Sasame started rubbing her breasts against Naruto's back determined to keep her nipples hardened from the sensual feeling.

Within an hour and a half all three were under the covers asleep with Sasame Naruto's right and Kotohime on his left. All three slept peacefully until Naruto was having another one of his premonitions like he did when he foresaw Gaara getting captured. This time however he was seeing the forest around the Fuma clan's village that very night. What shocked him was who he saw in his vision. Itachi Uchiha.

His eyes flung open looking surprised, "Itachi," He whispered to himself before seeing he didn't wake the two Fuma girls. He carefully slipped out of bed before changing into his clothes and flew out through the balcony, "Why would Itachi be here? Could he have been onto me?"

'**Whatever the reason Naruto, you must be careful. It could very well be a trap.'** Kurama said.

'I know. I wasn't able to properly blow him up before, but this time it'll be different.' Naruto thought back.

Naruto landed in the forest before whipping out a kunai just in case, 'Alright Itachi, where are you?' he thought while taking slow steps.

"Naruto, I'm glad you could come." Itachi's voice came.

"Where are you Itachi?" Naruto demanded.

"Turn around."

Naruto did so and saw Itachi standing in between two trees casually as if he wasn't going to attack at all, "Where's Kisame?"

"I felt this would be better if I met you alone." The Uchiha traitor answered.

"Why did you come this far, and how did you know I would come here?" he asked recalling Itachi said he knew Naruto would show.

"I figured it wasn't coincidence that you were there to partake in the rescue of Gaara. And after hearing from Deidara what you did to him I figured you must have some kind of psychic ability that allowed you to foresee what happened. So I took the chance in coming to this spot hoping you would forsee my presence."

"Wait you said Deidara told you what I did? That can't be that smartass blew himself up!"

"On the contrary, Deidara only made it seem like he blew himself up. What he really did was swap himself with one of his clay clones."

Naruto hearing this knew this couldn't be Itachi trying to psyche him out, "Dammit!" he thrusted his arm to the side knocking down a whole row of trees making Itachi raise a brow, "So what're you doing here? Come to collect me like your damn Akatsuki member Sasori did to Gaara?"

"No, I came here only to talk to you." The stoic Uchiha answered.

Naruto was struck with confusion but shook it off, "I got nothing to say to you."

"Then don't say anything. I'll do all the talking." Itachi humored him.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me!" Naruto raised his hand out preparing to crush Itachi only for the Uchiha to hold his hand out signaling him to halt.

"Before you nuke me like you did to my stand in, I implore you to listen to what I have to say. What I have to tell you is something the Sandaime would probably haunt me for telling anybody.'

Naruto hesitantly lowered his hand before speaking, "This better be worth it or I will crush you with my mind."

Itachi showing no fear walked behind a tree and appeared behind another behind Naruto, "The truth of the matter is Naruto; I am not what you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Naruto tightened his eyebrows.

"I am not the heartless nukenin you or anybody in Konoha knows me as. In fact you could say I'm your allie."

"I warned you about making this conversation worth it." Naruto frowned as he slowly tightened his fist.

"If you'll listen I'll explain it clearly." Itachi answered.

"What's to explain? You killed your own family just to test your damn Uchiha strength! And your acts drove your own brother to insanity. Because of what you did Sasuke was tempted by Orochimaru and attempted to go nukenin all for the chance just to see you dead! And I was ordered to bring him back, but all I got out of it was banishment! So your act not only led to making Sasuke who he was but also led me to getting thrown out of my village. What you did deserved to be called treason! I was wronged by the council and all those who sided with them!"

"If you're done venting your frustrations I can continue," Itachi continued in annoyance, "It's true I murdered my clan, but it wasn't because I was testing my strength."

"What?"

"I did it by order of the council and Sandaime-sama himself."

Naruto growled, "You dare talk ill of Sandaime-jiji's?!"

"These are the facts, Naruto. The reason why he ordered me to do so is because my clan the Uchiha was planning to takeover Konoha."

Naruto unclenched his fist and looked surprised, "Come again?"

"The Uchiha clan was planning to take over Konoha."

"Why would the Uchiha take over the village?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You know of Konoha's founders?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage, and… Madara Uchiha." He realized wondering if this had something to do with it.

"Well as you probably know both founders previously clashed for years until they came to a settlement and founded the village of Konoha," Itachi explained, "The Senju clan wanted to rule by peace as opposed to Madara's ruling by war and strife, even his own clan abandoned him. The Uchiha clan was then given control of the Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of trust from the Nidaime Hokage. However various members started seeing this as a sign of being suppressed and ostracized. They felt as if they were being purposely kept out of Konoha's governing affairs. Because of this there had still been a rift between Senju and Uchiha."

"Why would the Uchiha feel they were being suppressed and if they really were why would the Hokage do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"It was to keep the Uchiha's emotions in check so the village would not end up with another Madara."

"Keep the Uchiha's emotions in check?" Naruto was more confused than before.

"Yes, for you see the Uchiha clan has a curse of passionate love."

"Passionate love?"

"To make it simple, the Uchiha clan values everything they hold dear probably even more than the Senju did. But the moment the ones they care for the most are killed or dies their passionate love becomes a bottomless well of despair. This was in fact something Madara had experienced himself."

"So what you're saying your clan loves so much they'd go crazy if they lost someone special to them?" Naruto asked.

"Not just anybody Naruto. It would have to be someone they treasured more than their own lives." Itachi corrected him.

"So what does this have to do with the Uchiha clan massacre and you?"

"Because the Uchiha felt they were being suppressed various members started leaning towards the possibility of revolting against Konoha just like Madara wanted them to do. The Sandaime had feared this would eventually start so he sent me the only true loyal Uchiha member to spy on them, while at the same time my family had me spy on them as well. You might say I was a quadruple agent." He attempted to make a joke.

"Skip the levity and continue." Naruto said wanting him to get to the rest.

"Because my own clan started growing suspicious of my actions such as not attending regular Uchiha meetings or not sharing more secrets than what I knew they stopped trusting me. It was then I was ordered by the Sandaime, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo to eliminate all of the Uchiha clan for the sake of the village. However I held Sasuke close to my heart more than the others in my clan and pleaded with the Sandaime to keep him safe, because if he were to die I could've ended up becoming warped by our cycle of hatred and destroy the village myself. I made myself out to be the bad guy to my brother and encouraged him to get strong so that one day he could take revenge on me and become a hero to Konoha putting himself at ease."

"Well you're plan ended up backfiring. Now he's on lockup for attempting to go nukenin."

"I know." Itachi said looking guilty.

"So why did you suddenly up and join the Akatsuki? Did they pluck you off the road or tempt you with something?"

"No. I joined it to protect Konoha."

"Protect Konoha, what're you getting at now?" Naruto asked as he was getting more confused by the minute.

"The Akatsuki organization is my cover for a member in it is also an Uchiha who took part in not only igniting the flames of war in the Uchiha's hearts but for also releasing the Kyubi on Konoha the night you were born."

"What? Who is it tell me who it is!" Naruto demanded.

"He calls himself Tobi, but he is not who he appears or claims to be. If you come across him be careful."

"How will I know who to be on the look out for?"

"He wears an orange mask." Itachi answered.

Naruto spoke again, "Why should I even believe anything you've just told me right now? It could all just be an elaborate scheme planned out by the Akatsuki to lower my guard."

"Believe or don't believe that's all up to you. I just wanted to warn you in case you were to run into any of us again which I have no doubt you will. But I advise you to take my words to heart Naruto. Sasuke may be in lock up, and you may be on the run from Root Anbu and Akatsuki, but remember this… You do have a friend in the enemy camp. See you around." He burst into multiple crows that flew off.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Naruto called but knew he wasn't coming back, 'Kurama, do you believe all this?'

'**About the Uchiha clan's history and the massacre I cannot say. I do however believe his story about this man in a mask was the one who released me on Konoha that night sixteen years ago.'** Kurama answered.

'What? How can that be?'

'**That night when you were born I was still sealed inside your mother. However the seal binding me in her had been weakened while she was undergoing delivery. So while she was busy giving birth to you your father had been trying to keep the seal strong in order to keep me from emerging. Though I do not know how but someone had infiltrated the village and nabbed your mother. With the seal weakened this masked man managed to force me out and I was free again. However he put me in a hypnotic trance and forced me to attack the village. I agree with Itachi claiming it was an Uchiha who did it. No other mortal would have the kind of hypnotic power to do such a thing to me unless they had something like Sharingan.'**

'Then this masked man was the one who sicked you on the village, but what Itachi said about the village, and about the Uchiha clan. I want to believe it but some part of me doesn't want to. Why would Jiji go along with such a desperate move?'

'**It's human nature for people to take desperate measures and risky actions when there is no other alternative. Even I know that much. And this ninja land seems to revolve around preserving peace for the sake of all villages. If you recall what your friend Neji said about his father giving up his life to avoid a war between Konoha and Kumo?'**

'Yes I know. Tsunade-baasan, Kakashi, and even Ero-sennin would understand that and probably would've told me the same thing if they knew those kinds of secrets.'

'**So what're you going to do now that Itachi revealed himself to you? Tell Tsunade or Jiraiya?'**

'I don't think I should, after all I'm still conflicted about believing Itachi. If baa-san even went to the council because of that there would probably be an outrage in the village and that could lead to more trouble for my friends and her. I won't burden her with that kind of news unless I find out its all true.' He thought as he flew back to the Fuma clan's village and went back inside his room.

He looked seeing Sasame and Kotohime were still asleep and relieved they didn't feel he was gone. He slipped out of his clothes again and repositioned himself back in between the girls and yawned, "I'll debate about this for another time." he said drifting back to sleep putting all he was told on hold for another time.

Meanwhile watching from a mountain was Itachi looking down on the village of the Fuma clan, "Be safe Naruto." He said before walking away.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto got to visit his old friends of the Fuma clan and had a little fun with two of the girls. Now with this knowledge Itachi has passed onto him will it be the key to surviving the Akatsuki and what they have planned? Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	22. The Snowy Hotsprings

**(Welcome to the next chapter readers. This time Naruto's going to be running into another old friend he met during his travels. Who you ask? Find out.)**

Naruto after finishing his visit to the Fuma clan was back on his travels. He was currently walking around a snowy terrain somewhere in the high mountains on another island past Kiri at night. The sky was so dark from the snow clouds it looked darker than usual. He trekked through the snow falling weather in his winter wear he wore when he visited Koyuki.

"Brr it's freezing!" Naruto shivered as he bundled up.

'**Well you're the one who wanted to come to this part of the ninja land. Was it really a reason worth it?'** Kurama thought to him.

'Hey the new hotsprings that opened up around this mountain had some great hits, so I wanna check it out for myself.' He thought back.

'**You know you'd make it there faster if you flew.'** Kurama reminded him.

'In this weather? I'd never be able to see my way through all this snow and that sky is darker than shit.'

'**Who said you had to fly that high? You can still fly at a ground level.'**

'True, but I'd much rather walk this time. I can think clearer this way.'

'**It's still on your mind isn't it?'**

'Yeah. Everything Itachi told me about the Uchiha clan about the village. It's too much to ignore. I don't understand why he'd entrust me with a secret such as this.'

'**He obviously has a lot of faith in you. More than anyone else.'**

'Probably, still I can't even talk to anybody about this secret. I mean what if I told baa-san and Ero-sennin? If they tried to go at the council about this they'd ask for proof and what would they tell them I learned it from Itachi? They'd probably go into denial.'

'**Then you do believe him?'**

'I want to. I mean that's some serious stuff he told me, but if it's all true and this whole nukenin thing is part of his mission then I guess I'll have to work with it unless things get really hairy, especially if one of the Akatsuki members is the one responsible for brainwashing you into attacking the village years ago.'

He continued walking the snowy trail up the mountain leaving behind footprints in the snow that was getting covered up by more falling snow. He looked up ahead and saw a light through the blanket of snow. As he got closer he saw a building up ahead, "There it is!" he gasped and he started running through the snow before finally reaching the hotsprings. Upon entering he left his boots ant the door and shook the snow off his jacket.

The hostess that saw him enter was a young woman about her late twenties. She had chestnut brown hair in a hime style, and wore a purple and red kimono. She gasped in shock, "Oh my goodness. Sir, did you travel through all that snow?"

"Hey it was worth the travel to come here." Naruto said removing his jacket and shook some more snow off himself.

"Well then please, welcome to the Yuki Springs. My name is Kiriko and I shall be your hostess. Please make yourself comfortable." She greeted him.

"A pleasure ma'am." Naruto returned the gesture.

"I shall show you to your room you must be freezing." Kiriko offered.

"Arigato," Naruto said as Kiriko led him. As they walked through the foyer Naruto asked, "Is anybody else here?"

"Actually two people, both ladies. One's older and one's younger." The hostess answered.

"I see," Naruto answered until his vision suddenly went dark and he froze in place realizing his eyes were being covered by a pair of hands and to top it off he could feel a pair of round well proportioned breasts pressing firmly into his back, 'Hmm, big, but not big enough to be Samui's, maybe Hotaru.' He thought.

"Hey there stranger." A female voice said behind him.

Naruto hearing that voice mentally gasped, 'I stand corrected!' the hands were removed from his face and he spun around coming face to face with Shizuka of Nadeshiko, "Shizuka!"

"Naruto!" Shizuka cheered as the two embraced happily.

"You're staying here too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes me and Tokiwa."

Kiriko looked over, "Oh you already know each other?"

"Shizuka and I go way back." Naruto explained.

"Emphasis on 'way'." Shizuka joked and the two laughed.

"Well I'm glad to see you are acquainted." Kiriko said.

"Tokiwa and I were planning to head for the open air bath. Would you like to join us?" the busty kunoichi asked.

"In a minute, just have to get unloaded."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Shizuka said as she walked off.

'I'm at a hotsprings inn with Shizuka. What wonderful luck!' Naruto thought in excitement.

'**You realize her escort is with her too?'** Kurama thought to him stoically.

'Hey she knows Shizuka and I are to eventually get married, so she'll probably let us have some alone time.'

'**If you say so.'**

Soon Naruto followed Akeno to his room where he unloaded his things before slipping into a robe, "Ok now to head for the baths," He collected some bath supplies before heading for the open air baths. He placed his things in the basket before wrapping his waist in a towel and pulled open the sliding screen to see the big open bath and its occupants were Shizuka and Tokiwa who were relaxing on the edges of the bath with both their bodies wrapped in towels, "Hey ladies room for one more?"

The two turned and saw Naruto standing in the entrance of the bath, "Naruto, it's good to see you again." Tokiwa greeted.

"Likewise, Tokiwa," Naruto replied as he slowly sunk himself into the water, "Ooh yeah. After traveling through all that snow this is exactly what I need to warm up." He stretched his arms upward.

"Why did you decide to come here, Naruto?" Shizuka asked as she sat next to Naruto in the bath.

"Well I heard that this inn was quite popular so I decided to check it out. What about you two?"

"I heard the same thing and decided to check it out as well." Shizuka added.

"And being Shizuka's guard, I am obligated to accompany her in every travel… And I was also curious of this inn as well." Tokiwa admitted.

"Well that's good, it's better than being in someplace like this alone." Naruto admitted

"Agreed." Shizuka said as she relaxed.

"So what have you been up to since you last visited us, Naruto?" Tokiwa asked.

"Well a lot, one of which was I met my old friends from Konoha again, and they're doing ok."

"And did they miss you?" Shizuka asked.

"They said the village has been hell without me. At least in their opinion." He joked causing Shizuka to chuckle with him.

"Well it's nice that you're still able to keep your friendship alive with those in Konoha who you cared about." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, but still I've had some bad exploits as of late." Naruto admitted.

"How so?" Tokiwa asked.

"You know how I told you two about the Akatsuki organization?" he asked and they nodded, "Well they're already on the move."

"On the move?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, one of my friends and fellow Jinchuriki Gaara; Suna's Kazekage was abducted by two of them. They successfully extracted the bijuu within him and he died."

"Oh dear." Tokiwa gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Shizuka apologized to him.

"Don't worry about it," he continued, "One of the elders of Suna knew a special reviving jutsu and brought him back to life by transferring her life force into him. Gaara was revived but the elder died instead. We had a ceremony in her honor and for her sacrifice."

"Well that's a relief, and what of the Akatsuki members?" Tokiwa asked.

"Well my former teammates Kakashi and Sakura took down one of them. I thought I destroyed the other one but he pulled a fast one on me by pretending he destroyed himself. Now he's still out there with all the other members." Naruto sighed at his failure.

"It sounds like the member's escape is not your only grief." Tokiwa noticed.

"It's not," he admitted, "The fact is I had a vision of Gaara being abducted. I didn't take a chance and flew out to see if it was true, and it was. We tried to locate them as fast as we could but by the time we got to their lair it was too late. I failed to have saved him in time before he lost his bijuu, and worse the Akatsuki has the first of the nine bijuu. If they collect all nine I can only surmise that the ninja land will be in turmoil."

The two women looked at Naruto seeing how much this failure affected him. Shizuka wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled him close surprising him, "I know how much this affects you Naruto, but remember a failure only leads to better success for next time."

Naruto looked the girl in the eyes seeing she was serious about it and smiled, "Yes Shizuka, I know that. That's why when they strike again I'll be ready. In fact I already know who their next target is in mind."

"And who is that?" Tokiwa asked.

"Yugito Nii. She's a Kumo kunoichi."

The two were surprised, "How do you know that?" Shizuka asked.

"I met her awhile ago, along with the Hachibi Jinchuriki; another Jinchuriki from Kumo."

"I see." Shizuka answered.

"I warned those two to be weary of members of the organization and they took my word for it."

"I'm surprised that the Kumo shinobi didn't try to abduct you themselves. After all, some of the larger nations have been known to find ways to build up their military power through any means." Tokiwa said.

"Maybe, but those two and the three shinobi they were with weren't that bad. They were actually in the words of one of them 'cool'."

Tokiwa stood up, "I think I'm going to get out before I get dizzy, will you be alright Lady Shizuka?"

"Of course, Tokiwa you go on in and get some rest."

"Will you both be alright here?" she asked them.

"Don't worry Tokiwa," Naruto held Shizuka close, "I'll take _real_ good care of her." He chuckled.

Tokiwa nodded and left the hotspring leaving the two alone. They relaxed at the edge of the bath looking up at the night sky as it snowed, "Isn't it beautiful?" Shizuka asked.

"Sure is," Naruto admitted as he felt Shizuka rest her head on his shoulder, "But I know something even more beautiful." He smirked.

"Oh, what?" Shizuka looked at him as he turned to face her.

"You of course." He planted his lips onto hers and they passionately kissed. As they did Naruto reached down into the water and opened up Shizuka's towel and put it on the ledge without breaking lip contact.

Now that Shizuka had nothing covering her perfectly busty body Naruto began massaging the firm perky orbs. As he massaged her Shizuka let out moans or relaxation in-between their lip smacks. When they parted Naruto spoke.

"I'm go glad I got to feel these girls again." He kneaded her breasts.

"It's only been four months." Shizuka teased.

"It was a _long_ four months." Naruto emphasized resulting in Shizuka giggling as the two continued fondling each other in the bath.

Soon both of them were out, and after a nice warm dinner Naruto decided to play a little tune on his banjo for Shizuka, Tokiwa, and Akeno. The three sat as Naruto begun playing a tune and started singing.

Naruto: _**May God bless and keep you always  
May your wishes all come true  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung  
May you stay forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
May you stay forever young.**_

_**May you grow up to be righteous  
May you grow up to be true  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you  
May you always be courageous  
Stand upright and be strong  
May you stay forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
May you stay forever young.**_

_**May your hands always be busy**_  
_**May your feet always be swift**_  
_**May you have a strong foundation**_  
_**When the winds of changes shift**_  
_**May your heart always be joyful**_  
_**And may your song always be sung**_  
_**May you stay forever young**_  
_**Forever young, forever young**_  
_**May you stay forever young.**_

When Naruto finished the sung he plucked one final cord for a finisher and the three ladies applauded, "Thanks ladies. Glad you all enjoyed it."

"That was a wonderful sound." Kiriko complimented.

"Thanks I do have a certain reputation with this." Naruto admitted.

"Yes and its well known throughout most of the ninja land." Shizuka added.

Naruto chuckled before yawning, "If you all don't mind I'm turning in."

"Have a goodnight, Naruto." Kiriko bid him a goodnight.

"We'll see you in the morning, Naruto." Shizuka added.

"Sleep well." Tokiwa finished.

"I intend to." Naruto said as he headed back to his room.

Meanwhile outside the inn, three familiar Ame shinobi wearing white body suits and breath masks had been looking at the inn through a telescope, "That's the place?" one of the Ame ninja asked who had clothe wrapped over his eyes like a blindfold.

"Yes Kagari, that's where he is," The second one said who also wore clothe like a blindfold over his face with only his left eye visible. He turned to the third member who had both eyes visible through his blindfold mask and asked him, "Well Oboro, what do we do?"

"We'll strike tomorrow, Mubi. Remember we're on the job and our employer is paying us very handsomely to exterminate him." Oboro said.

"And it's a special bonus since we're finally getting even with that gaki who humiliated us in that blasted forest." Kagari said.

"Right, now come on let's find shelter." Oboro said as the three left.

Elsewhere around the mountain a carriage puppet designed like a horse was walking through the snow when on the inside was Kokuya; Shizuka's lunatic of a stalker, "Yes soon princess you shall be mine."

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto's reunited with his Amazon-like kunoichi of a fiancé, and both will soon run into trouble. Don't miss next time you guys. I don't own the song Forever Young and the version of whose singing it is Billy Corgan and the Smashing Pumpkins.)**


	23. Snowed in

**(Hi guys. Welcome to my next installment where Naruto and Shizuka will have two opponents to deal with. If the weather doesn't get them first, that is.)**

The very next morning, outside the hotsprings inn Naruto and Shizuka both dressed in winter wear while looking back seeing Tokiwa and Kiriko.

"Well we're off." Naruto told the ladies.

"You be careful out there. In this snowy weather there's no telling what will happen." Kiriko warned them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along as well, Shizuka?" Tokiwa asked.

"We're just going on a little walk, Tokiwa." Shizuka assured her.

"And we're more than capable of handling things by ourselves." Naruto added.

"Well ok, just be weary out there." Tokiwa warned them.

"Will do. Come on, Shizuka." Naruto said as the two started walking off.

The two shinobi walked around the snowy mountain enjoying the crisp and cold snowy mountain air, "What a good day for a walk." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, I'd actually prefer this over Suna's desert." Naruto joked and the two laughed.

Watching them from under a white camouflage blanket to blend in with the snow was the Ame ninja trio, "There they go." Kagari said.

"Alright you guys, let's move out." Mubi ordered his team as they slowly crept after them while not blowing their cover.

As Naruto and Shizuka continued walking they stopped by a cliff side and looked out over the mountain, "What a nostalgic sight." Shizuka smiled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto, where do you plan on going to next after your visit at the hotsprings?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"Not sure," he admitted, "Maybe I'll head back to my hideout and rest for awhile."

"I'd like to see your hideout sometime." Shizuka said.

"Well it still not as much, but give or take some years and it will become my new land and nation." Naruto promised.

"And I will be certain to make an alliance with yours." Shizuka promised.

Naruto smirked as he glanced over at her, "Dogpile!" he tackled Shizuka into the snow taking her by surprise.

"Naruto, what're you?" Shizuka asked as he rolled with her in the snow.

"Having fun of course." Naruto answered as they laughed while playing around in the snow unaware that the three Ame ninja were still watching them.

"Now?" Oboro asked.

"Now!" Mubi answered as they jumped and released a barrage of shurikens.

"Naruto, look out!" Shizuka called as she pushed him out of the way and rolled away avoiding the attack.

"What the?" Naruto asked as he saw who attacked them, "You three!"

"Surprise-surprise." Kagari said.

"Do you know them Naruto?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah I've had an encounter with these three during the Chunin Exams three years ago, and while on another mission in the land of Tea."

"You got lucky all those times because you had your team to bail you out, but this time they're not here to save you." Oboro mocked.

"Save me? What makes you three so sure I need saving, especially from the likes of you?" Naruto asked.

"Because this time the odds are in our favor." Kagari answered.

Shizuka frowned, "You three obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

"Does it even matter?" Oboro asked.

"Yes, because not only are you three out of your league against me, but you're looking at one of the toughest kunoichi in our generation; Princess Shizuka of Nadeshiko."

"Princess?" Mubi asked.

"Nadeshiko?" Kagari asked.

"That's right, so you three really think you can take us both on?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"We'll do more than take you both on, we'll slaughter you!" Kagari announced as they performed their Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Haze clone technique) like in the Forest of Death creating multiple copies of themselves.

"They can summon clones like you too, Naruto?" Shizuka asked.

"Hardly, these are only illusions, but the three are hidden amongst them all and can attack you from behind." Naruto explained.

"Any way to identify the real ones?" Shizuka asked.

"Only one way for me." Naruto smirked.

"Attack!" Mubi ordered as the clones charged while the real three hidden in the group planned to attack.

"Sorry boy, but I gotta repel you!" Naruto announced as he crossed his arms before spreading them out releasing his psychic force pushing all the clones away while the real ones rolled across the snow.

"What'd he just do?" Oboro asked.

"It's like he used some kind of Fuuton on us." Kagari said.

"Close enough," Naruto smirked as Oboro attempted to attack him head on, but Naruto aimed his finger at Oboro's arm like a gun, "Aim, and shoot!" suddenly Oboro clutched his arm in pain for Naruto simply used his psychic power firing it like a gun at Oboro that was strong enough to make Oboro feel like he was really shot at by a drilling force.

"Get the girl!" Mubi ordered Kagari as they went to attack Shizuka who used her taijutsu to block their attacks and knock them away.

"Still confident you can take us on?" Naruto asked as he and Shizuka stood ready for more.

"Princess!" a familiar voice called as they looked seeing the horse puppet approach with Kokuyo popping out of it, "I have come for you!"

Naruto and Shizuka gawked at his sudden appearance while the Ame shinobi were confused, "Who's this wiggler?" Kagari asked.

"Someone who can't take a hint!" Naruto announced.

"You again?" Kokuyo asked, "Must you stand in the way of me and my bride?"

"I am not your bride Kokuyo!" Shizuka shouted, "I am Naruto's bride!"

"So why don't you take your puppet slaves and go on back to where you came from." Naruto finished.

"What the hell is going on here?" Oboro asked his team.

"I don't know, but it looks like we've gotten into another's affairs." Mubi answered.

"Well he's in our way!" Kagari called as he went to attack Kokuyo who saw him coming.

"Intruders? I think not." Kokuyo unleashed one of his robot-like puppets who attacked Kagari.

"Puppets?" Mubi asked.

"I'm warning you Ame shinobi, do not get in my way or I will use you as my own puppets." Kokuyo warned them.

"We'd like to see you try!" Oboro called as it was a three sided fight going on between them until they looked and saw the sky was darkening and the snow was getting heavier.

"What the?" Kagari asked.

"Snow storm's blowing in!" Naruto called.

"If we stay out here we'll get lost!" Shizuka warned everyone.

"Not you and I!" Naruto grabbed Shizuka and flew off escaping the group.

"They're getting away!" Oboro called.

"After them!" Kagari called about to hurry after them only to be stopped by Mubi.

"Are you nuts? You'll never be able to find them in all that snow."

"So what do we do?" Oboro asked.

"We'll have to find shelter and track them later, but first," Mubi turned to Kokuyo, "Hey jiji."

"My name is Kokuyo." He said while crossing his arms.

"Whatever, how would you like to help us crush the redhead?" Mubi offered.

"What's in it for me?" Kokuyo asked curiously.

"In return we help you claim the Nadeshiko Princess." Mubi bargained with Kokuyo.

Kokuyo's brows rose in interest as he thought about it before answering, "You got yourselves a deal boys."

"Good, but for the time being we must find shelter or we'll be lost out here and freeze to death." Mubi said as the four went to find some shelter.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shizuka had escaped the four enemies and were trekking their way back to the inn, "I can't see anything." Shizuka said as she shielded her eyes from all the incoming snow.

"Neither can I and there's now way we can make it back to the inn." Naruto added.

"But if we don't find shelter then we'll freeze out here." Shizuka said.

Naruto tried looking around hoping to find somewhere and thought, 'Kami if you love me, you'll save me. And if not me then save us for Shizuka's sake.'

"Naruto look!" Shizuka pointed ahead of them.

Naruto looked and saw a cave up ahead, 'Arigato,' He thanked Kami as they hurried inside to escape from the blizzard, "Doesn't look like this snow storm is going to let up anytime soon."

"So we'll have to wait here until then." Shizuka understood.

"It's the only way." Naruto said as he started plugging the opening with snow.

"What're you doing Naruto?"

"If we let the cold wind come in we won't be able to keep warm." Naruto warned her. Seeing he was right, Shizuka decided to help him in piling snow up to keep the entrance covered.

Meanwhile at the inn, Kiriko and Tokiwa watched the snowstorm pick up, "They should've been back by now." Tokiwa said.

"There's no way they could make it out through that storm." Kiriko feared.

Tokiwa looked out into the blizzard from inside the inn and thought, 'Shizuka, Naruto, both of you be safe.'

Back with the two inside the cave, Naruto and Shizuka went into the far back of the cave seeing it was deserted, "Good no bears living inside this cave." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Maybe, but what do we do now? We're lost and it's freezing in here," Shizuka's stomach gurgled, "And I'm getting hungry."

Naruto smirked, "Not to worry, I'm prepared." He pulled out a summoning scroll and unsealed some firewood.

"Naruto, I'm impressed." Shizuka gasped.

"Hold your applause until you've warmed up." Naruto said using a fire jutsu to light the firewood and soon they had a campfire.

"Yes, this is much better." Shizuka said as she started warming herself up.

"I know these aren't much but these are all I currently have on me." Naruto said as he unsealed two big ramen cups from another seal.

"It's good enough." Shizuka admitted as Naruto started cooking the two cups over the fire. When they were heated enough the two started eating feeling the warmth of the food cool their insides.

"Delicious." Naruto said as he placed some of the noodles in his mouth.

"Doesn't it worry you though?" Shizuka asked, "Being caught up in a snow storm while hiding out in a cave while we have enemies out there?"

"While I do feel edgy, I can't let that distract me. After all they can't find us in that storm."

"That's just like you Naruto, never showing fear in the face of danger." Shizuka smiled.

"It's just me." Naruto chuckled as they laughed and finished their meal.

Shizuka started yawning with her eyes drifting off until she snapped her eyes back open, "Oh sorry, I'm just getting a little tired."

"Well we can't exactly fall asleep or we'll freeze." Naruto said.

"How can we stay awake?" Shizuka asked.

Naruto thought before an idea popped in, "I'll play us a song to pass time," he took a scroll and unsealed his banjo, "This is a little number for you, gorgeous." Shizuka blushed as Naruto started playing a tune and sang.

_**I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around**_

_**And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills**_  
_**'Till the landslide brought me down**_

_**Oh, mirror in the sky**_  
_**What is love?**_  
_**Can the child within my heart rise above?**_  
_**Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?**_  
_**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**_

_**Mmm Mmm...**_

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing**_  
_**'Cause I've built my life around you**_  
_**But time makes you bolder**_  
_**Children get older**_  
_**I'm getting older too**_

During the banjo solo Shizuka started to lean on Naruto's shoulder as she enjoyed the song.

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I, I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
I'm getting older too**_

_**So, take my love, take it down**_  
_**Oh if you climb a mountain and turn around**_  
_**If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills**_  
_**Well the landslide will bring you down, down**_

_**And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills**_  
_**Well maybe the landslide will bring it down**_  
_**Oh oh, the landslide will bring it down**_

Soon Naruto and Shizuka started cuddling with each other sharing each other's body heat while Naruto blushed from the feeling of her breasts pressing into his chest. He sat his banjo aside and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deep kiss where they started make out knowing the heat they'd build up would keep them warm and awake.

Within the hours Naruto started hearing the sound of birds coming from outside the cave, "Shizuka listen."

Shizuka listened in and gasped, "Sounds like the snow storm's over."

"That means we can find our way back to the inn." Naruto said as he went to the closing of the cave and started digging their way out with Shizuka helping.

As they dugs Shizuka listened hearing something outside, "Naruto, do you hear that?"

Naruto listened in with Shizuka wondering what they were hearing until the snow wall burst sending them backwards. They looked back seeing Kokuyo and the three Ame shinobi using a giant puppet that burst the snow permitting them entry.

"There you are!" Kagari called.

"We knew we'd find you in a place like this." Oboro said.

"Why're the four of you together?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We've made arrangements." Mubi answered.

"Yes, I help deliver you to them, and I get the princess." Kokuyo grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Bad guy team ups, classic." Naruto admitted.

The four enemies entered the cave followed by the robot puppet as Mubi spoke, "It's the end of the line for you both. We got you trapped in here."

Naruto suddenly smirked, "On the contrary. I got you four trapped." He did hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground, "Gamaguchi Shibari (Toad Mouth Binding)!"

Suddenly the inside of the cave started turning into a soft maleable organ along with the opening closing up.

"What the hell is this?!" Kagari called as his feet started sinking into the supposed ground along with the others who were getting stuck to the walls.

"Shizuka don't move!" Naruto ordered as she remained frozen, "We're now inside the esophagus of a mountain toad from Mt. Myoboku. There's no escape form inside this belly." He manipulated the organ ground to pin the four onto the wall so they couldn't use and hand signs, while the organ crushed the puppet into the wall.

"What a technique." Shizuka gasped.

"I had to learn it with the toads at Myoboku myself," Naruto admitted as he looked at the four captives, "You made it clear while you're here Kokuya, but you three however I want answers. Who sent you after me?"

"We're not telling you shit." Oboro said being tough.

Naruto sighed, "You just want to make things difficult, well I'll show you what happens when you don't cooperate with Naruto," he walked up to Oboro and formed a hand seal before calling out, "Kaeru Kaeru no Jutsu (Frog Conversion technique)!" he slapped his palm on Oboro's forehead and poof Oboro was gone.

"Oboro!" Mubi called.

"What'd you do to him?" Kagari demanded until they heard croaking. They looked down at their feet seeing a frog hopping around.

"Oboro?" Mubi gasped.

"Yup," Naruto said using his psychic to levitate the frog up, "Because he failed to cooperate I gave him a taste of what happens when you don't answer me. Now then who's next?" he grinned like a maniac before Kagari cracked.

"Orochimaru! A guy named Orochimaru hired us to find you!"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Yes, he wanted us to track you down and bring him your corpse." Kagari continued to spill the beans.

"Where are you meeting him at?" Naruto demanded.

"We'd rather die!" Mubi spat.

"Your call." Naruto said using the same jutsu on Mubi turning him into a frog as well freaking Kagari out some more.

"We're supposed to meet him at the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure three days from now!"

Naruto smirked, "Was that so hard?"

"So does this mean you'll let me go?" Kagari asked hopefully.

"Not just yet. I still might have use for you and your team, but until then." Naruto used the jutsu turning Kagari into a frog which was levitated up with the other two.

Shizuka gasped, "Naruto, wasn't that a little much?"

"Don't worry. I can reverse the jutsu at any time, but for now I'm keeping them like this so I can use them later on," he turned to Kokuyo, "As for you, clearly you cannot take a hint when someone says 'no' to you. So allow me to show you what happens to someone who can't take a hint," He once again used the jutsu turning Kokuyo into a frog and was levitated up, "Hey Shizuka, you ever wanted a pet?"

Shizuka smirked looking at the frog that was once Kokuyo, "I do now."

"Good," Naruto said as he ended the jutsu turning the cave back to normal, "I better stash these three someplace until I need them again," he used the summoning jutsu to summon Gamakichi.

"What's up Naruto?" the toad asked before shivering, "Jeez Louise! What're you calling me in the middle of a snowy mountain for?!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience Gamakichi but I need you and the others up at the mountain to keep these three contained." He levitated the three frogs up to the big orange toad.

"Who're they?" Gamakichi asked.

"Three Ame shinobi sent to kill me by order of Orochimaru. Keep them contained until I need them for later, and when you have the chance tell Geezer-Sage to send a message to Ero-sennin about how I may have found another lead to Orochimaru. Do it and all the flies you can eat."

"You mean that?" the toad's eyes lit up.

"Cross my heart." Naruto promised.

"It's a deal." Gamakichi said as he wrapped his toad tongue around the frogs and vanished.

Naruto and Shizuka packed up their things and bundled back up before stepping outside the cave seeing the snow was calmer and they could see through it clearer, "Alright let's get back to the inn." Naruto said as he flew them both off for the inn.

At the inn, Tokiwa hadn't slept all night because she was worried about her princess. Kiriko who also been keeping an eyes out for their return squinted her eyes seeing them approach, "Tokiwa look!"

Tokiwa looked up seeing them both, "Shizuka, Naruto!" she raced outside and checked her princess, "Shizuka are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Tokiwa really I am," Shizuka calmed her guard, "Naruto and I just ran into a little trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Kokuyo once again tried to take Shizuka." Naruto explained.

"What? Where is he?" Tokiwa demanded.

"Right here." Naruto levitated the frog over.

"I'm confused." Tokiwa said eyeing the frog.

"It's not a big deal, only that Kokuyo can spend the rest of his days like this." Naruto smirked as Kokuyo-frog ribbited.

"We're so glad you both came back safe and sound," Kiriko sighed, "How did you manage out there in the blizzard?"

"We managed to find a way to keep warm." Naruto answered as he and Shizuka blushed.

"Well at least you both made it back." Kiriko nodded.

"Yeah, but being out there in all that snow and coldness I could use another soak in the open air bath." Naruto said.

"You and me both." Shizuka said as she stood at his side.

"Shall we?" Naruto offered her his hand.

"Delighted." She accepted it as the two walked off.

"I can't imagine what it must've been like for them out there." Kiriko said.

"Don't worry they said they managed to find a way to keep warm and leave it at that." Tokiwa answered.

**(And that's the chapter. They defeated the Ame ninja and Kokuyo with no problem even in an intense snow storm. And now that Naruto has some information about Orochimaru. He's gonna pay him a little visit. Don't miss next time guys. I don't own the song Landslide, that's by Fleetwood Mac. See you later.)**


	24. Snakes End

**(Hi everyone, I'm back with the next installment. With so much happening in Naruto's manga I'm curious as to where it will still go with the newest choices. Well enjoy the chapter.)**

_After finding out from the Ame ninja trio, Naruto had discovered Orochimaru had hired them to kill him. Though they failed, Naruto used this opportunity to his advantage by capturing the three with intentions of using them to get to Orochimaru. How will this plan of Naruto's go? That is where the story continues._

Naruto after his trip to the snowy inn and seeing Shizuka, headed out for Kusagakure where the Ame ninja were said to rendezvous with Orochimaru. When he arrived he stopped by a section of a forest where he stood before a bridge that connected two cliffs with a ravine below it.

He looked at the bridge's title, "The Tenchi Bridge. So this is where they're supposed to be meeting Orochimaru? Well I still got two days to prepare for this, and I better make up a good plan if I'm going to take Orochimaru down for good this time."

'**That's assuming he's even going to show up.'** Kurama thought.

"I know, Kurama. For all we know he could end up sending Kabuto in his place or someone else. If that occurs I'll have to find a way to make them take me to him, personally."

"**And let's hope this time it won't be someone pretending to be him, just like the incident with the Fuma clan."**

"You and me both," Naruto answered before turning around and headed back to the town outside the forest. Upon returning he walked through the town looking for something to do. Soon he stopped in front of a bar and looked up at it, "Maybe I'll get a drink."

Naruto walked into the bar and made no eye contact among the locals so not to start something that could lead to a bar fight. He took a seat in a booth until a cute eighteen year old waitress with chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, and an 87 cm bust line with her cleavage peeking out, "What'll it be sir?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll take a stiff drink," he looked at the waitress' name tag, "Saeko."

"Coming right up." Saeko said as she went to get Naruto his drink.

Naruto kicked back in his booth enjoying himself until he heard a familiar chuckle coming from the booth behind him, "So that's when after I successfully turned that nukenin to the proper authorities we partied like we were kings."

"Is that so?" a young woman's voice asked.

"How brave." Another said.

"Yes, well helping people wherever I go is what I do best." The man chuckled as Naruto glanced back seeing it was Jiraiya hitting up on ladies as per usual. Then a waitress came by putting down Jiraiya's check.

"Your check sir."

"Of course." Jiraiya said as he was about to pay until Naruto came back around.

"That won't be necessary," he placed some money on the table, "This one's on me. Hey old man."

"Naruto? Well ain't this a small world," Jiraiya chuckled until he the two women got up to leave thinking the old man wanted to be alone with the young man, "Hey where're you going don't go!" he cried in sorrow.

"Sorry about that." Naruto chuckled as he took a seat with him.

"Well they'll be back," Jiraiya sighed as he gave Naruto his full attention, "Fancy meeting you here."

"I find that unlikely," Naruto answered, "You and Baa-san did get the message from Geezer-sage, right?"

"We did. So I had figured you'd be here so I rushed as fast as I could." Jiraiya answered.

"Then I take it you want in on this as well?" Naruto smirked already knowing his former mentor's answer.

"I do." Jiraiya nodded.

"Well more the merrier." Naruto replied as Saeko came by giving Naruto his drink, "Oh thanks, Saeko. Listen are you…"

"5 o'clock that's when my shift ends." She winked at him before getting back to work.

Jiraiya watched with an agape jaw at how his student managed that, but chuckled, "Naruto you never cease to amaze me."

"I got the charm, Ero-sennin." Naruto chuckled as he took a saucer of his drink.

"So I take it you made a plan before actually coming here?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"That I do, but it requires the three Ame shinobi I've captured." Naruto explained as he continue having his drink.

"I see, well we'll discuss this elsewhere," Jiraiya said and gave another look, "By the way I heard what happened in Suna."

"Oh you did?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now you see even more what the Akatsuki are capable of."

"I know, Sasori of the Red Sands according to Sakura and Kakashi was tricky with his puppets and poisons," Naruto began, "And Deidara, I actually thought I had him, but you know I think he survived."

"Survived? How can you be sure since you saw him blow himself up according to Kakashi?" Jiraiya noted.

"Call it an intuition." Naruto answered wanting to keep the fact he learned this from Itachi a secret.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing now that the Akatsuki have already started their move. Gaara was lucky Elder Chiyo knew such a technique to give him life again, but if you get caught as well you won't be so lucky." Jiraiya warned him.

Naruto keeping a calm look answered his former master, "You have every right to say that. And I don't want to sound like I'm too cocky, but with Kurama's chakra, my jutsu, and power I stand a far better chance against the Akatsuki than I probably ever would have in the past."

"I do understand that, but just remember you don't have to carry this burden alone. If ever you need me don't hesitate to write. That is after all why you had Fukasaku-sama give me that message right?" Jiraiya reminded him.

"Guilty." Naruto smiled knowing Jiraiya could tell that much. After Naruto finished his drink Saeko came back and accepted his payment before slipping her a generous tip in her lower pocket by her ass making her blush.

"Well since you have plenty of time before you meet up with her, why don't we go someplace else and discuss the plan you have in mind." Jiraiya offered.

"Alright." Naruto said as the two left the bar to discuss the plan.

Later at five, Naruto returned to the bar seeing Saeko was waiting. She was out of her waitress attire and was wearing sandals, blue pants, and a low cut green shirt that just like her waitress outfit exposed a good amount of her cleavage, "Nice to see you waited." Naruto admitted.

"Well I don't have much to do after work anyway so I decided to take you up on whatever you have planned." Saeko replied.

"Well come with me sweetheart and I'll show you how to have a good time." Naruto said as he linked his arm with hers and they hurried off.

After having dinner at a nice restaurant and a moonlit walk, Naruto brought Saeko back to the inn he was staying at and both were inside his room. Naruto brought out his banjo and spoke, "Here's a little number going out to you, Saeko." He started playing his banjo while Saeko sat and enjoyed the show as Naruto sang.

_**Sugarpie honeybunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else  
In and out my life  
You come and you go  
Leaving just your picture behind  
And I kissed it a thousand times**_

_**When you snap your fingers**_  
_**Or wink your eye**_  
_**I come a running to you**_  
_**I'm tied to you, baby**_  
_**And there's nothing I can do**_

Saeko listened to the tune as she waved her right index finger around to the beat clearly enjoying the sound and Naruto's singing.

_**Sugarpie honeybunch  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love you see  
Wanna tell you I don't love you  
Tell you that we're through  
And I've tried  
But every time I see your face  
I get up all choked up inside**_

_**When I call your name, girl**_  
_**It starts the flame burning in my heart**_  
_**Tearin' it all apart**_  
_**No matter how I try**_  
_**My love I cannot hide**_

_**Sugarpie honeybunch**_  
_**You now that I'm weak for you**_  
_**I can't help myself**_  
_**I love you and nobody else**_

_**Sugarpie honeybunch**_  
_**I'll do anything you ask me to**_  
_**I can't help myself**_  
_**I want you and nobody else**_

_**Sugarpie honeybunch**_  
_**You know that I love you**_  
_**I can't help myself**_

When Naruto finished the last few notes Saeko started applauding while sporting an overjoyed smile, "That was wonderful, Naruto!"

"Thanks, I've had years of practice doing this." Naruto admitted as he placed his guitar back into its scroll. He then noticed Saeko climb onto the bed and sat next to him pressing her right shoulder into his left one.

"I really had a good time tonight, Naruto." Saeko admitted as she smiled at him putting a blush on his face.

"Well I really had a good time with you as well, Saeko." Naruto returned her a smile making the girl blush as well.

Saeko thought to herself, 'Naruto, he's absolutely amazing. First we have a magnificent dinner, a beautiful walk under the moonlight, and now a magnificent piece of music with a voice to match the melody of his instrument. Where has this diamond in the rough been all my life?'

Naruto suddenly felt Saeko rest both her hands on his left one grabbing his attention as she looked him in the eyes, "Naruto, truthfully I haven't had so much fun like I had tonight in years."

"Seriously?" He asked while raising a brow.

"Yes, most of the other dates I've been on were with guys who do nothing but yap on and on about what big shots they are and never asking me about myself, and even when I do they just zone out like they get bored before I even begin speaking." Saeko explained.

"Wow, you must've been falling for the wrong guys. No offense." Naruto replied.

"None taken, but tonight with you was better than any other night I had with a guy. So arigato," she leaned her face close to his, "Please let me express my gratitude to you a bit more." She puckered her lips up and Naruto thought.

'Oh damn, she's going forward with me this quickly? What do I do? Do I go along with it, or reject it? But I don't wanna spoil the moment, even after what she just told me about herself. Oh hell with that, I'm going on instinct.' He thought as he moved his face closer and the two had started kissing.

As they two kissed, they started putting their tongues inside each other that battled for dominance. Saeko caught up in the heated moment realized she still had her hands clasped on Naruto's left hand managed to take his right hand as well and placed them firmly on her breasts.

Naruto caught up in arousal didn't even try to remove his hands from their resting spot. On instinct he kneaded the two orbs together earning moans out of Saeko. He continued fondling the girl's breasts through her shirt until they went downward and went up through the bottom of the girl's shirt as he continued pleasuring her jugs.

When they broke, Saeko sat up and lifted her shirt up and off exposing her bosomy assets contained in a black lace bra. Taking the hint Naruto pulled his shirt off himself and pulled Saeko towards him as they kissed again while rubbing their chests together causing the girls nipples to harden beneath her bra.

"Naruto… please be my first." Saeko panted through moans.

"Really? I mean I just met you, I don't really have sex with girls I just met." Naruto replied.

"And personally you shouldn't have sex with men you just met. It should be with someone special." Naruto explained.

Saeko looked Naruto in the eyes seeing how sincere he sounded and smiled, "You're right. Well then how about we get to know each other a little more? That is if you're sticking around any longer after tonight."

"Actually I am sticking around a bit, but the day after tomorrow I'm gonna be busy with something."

"How busy?"

"Top secret busy, in fact I might not come back alive." He joked with a hint of seriousness.

"You mean?" Saeko gasped.

"Yeah, there's a good chance I could possibly get captured, or killed." Naruto continued piling on the drama as Kurama thought in sarcasm.

'**Trying to get a rise out of the girl through drama? What won't you try next?'**

Ignoring Kurama, Naruto continued, "But if you really want to, I guess I can use whatever time I have to get to know you better. So if I do die I can at least tell the boys upstairs I got to meet a beautiful woman.

"It's a date," Saeko answered, "But for now can we continued?"

"Sure." Naruto smirked as he continued making out with the half naked girl.

After that nightly round, Naruto used the next day to map out the plan to Jiraiya. When the day had arrived it was roughly around noon, and the sky was looking a bit cloudy. The three Ame shinobi who were transformed back into humans thanks to Naruto undoing the jutsu were waiting by the Tenchi Bridge.

Oboro looked to Mubi, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't worry, it's all good." Mubi assured him while holding a bag that had something inside it.

"Look!" Kagari motioned up ahead and they looked seeing two figures approaching while wearing cloaks with hoods up.

When the two figures stepped onto the bridge Mubi looked to his partners, "Let's go." They stepped onto the bridge and met the two strangers halfway.

When both sides made it to the center of the bridge the Ame shinobi looked at saw the two strangers were Kabuto and Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru." The three ninja bowed to him.

"So you three made it right on time," Orochimaru snickered, "I assume your mission was a success?"

"Well it wasn't easy given the fact the kid was stronger than you led on." Kagari answered.

"We did warn you he'd be a problem." Kabuto reminded him.

"Yes, but nevertheless we succeeded in our mission." Mubi said as he held out the bag he was carrying.

"Is that truly what I think it is?" Orochimaru asked with his trademark grin.

"That depends, do you have our reward?" Oboro asked.

"Of course, Kabuto." Orochimaru motioned to his number two man approached and held out a case and opened it up revealing a generous fee.

"Alright then, we hand you off the head of Naruto Uzumaki, and we'll take our pay." Mubi said.

"Agreed." Orochimaru said as both sides placed the bag and the case on the ground. Mubi and Kabuto took the object of what the other had and brought it to their side.

"I guess we should be heading back to our village now." Kagari said.

"Hold on!" Kabuto spoke up catching their attention, "I want to be certain that this really is what you say."

"Understood." Mubi answered.

Kabuto opened up the bag and reached in pulling out Naruto's severed head that looked roughed up, "Naruto, how I wished I could've seen you decapitated." Orochimaru snickered.

As Kabuto started to inspect the severed head the clouds started moving away allowing the sun to shine down. When it did it, Orochimaru got a better look at the shadows of the three Ame shinobi and saw the shadows didn't match their outlines. He saw that they matched others he knew too well.

"Tell me boys, just how were you able to subdue Naruto like this?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"We used our illusion technique in conjuncture with the blizzard we were all caught in." Mubi explained noticing Orochimaru's shift in behavior.

"I see," Orochimaru began as his eyes continued glancing at the shadows, "Then how do you explain… This!?" he launched his shadow snakes at the three surprising them and Kabuto.

Suddenly the shadows of the three Ame ninja turned out to be Jiraiya, Naruto, and a spare clone. They jumped backwards avoiding the shadow snakes as the three Ame shinobi looked around.

"What happened?" Mubi asked.

"We were being manipulated!" Kagari called.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "Well the Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu (Toad Flat Shadow Control Technique) was a partial success."

"Yeah, wish we could've gotten a better drop on them though." Jiraiya replied.

"Fakes, then what is?" Kabuto looked at the severed Naruto head that exploded in his face releasing smoke that blinded the medic, his master, and the three Ame shinobi.

"What do we do?" Oboro asked Mubi.

"Grab our fee and run!" Mubi said as he went to grab the case containing the money only for it to be pulled over to Naruto who caught it and handed it off to his clone.

"Take that back to the inn and return here." He ordered the clone that flew off with the case.

"Bring that back!" Kagari shouted as the three Ame shinobi tried to go after him only to be suspended in midair and saw Naruto using his power on them.

"You three outlived your usefulness to me so, later." He used his psychic to snap their necks, killing them.

"Three down." Jiraiya said until they saw Kabuto and Orochimaru emerge from the smoke.

"Very clever Naruto and Jiraiya, but unfortunately your plan was a failure." Orochimaru said.

"Not yet, it hasn't." Naruto replied as he and Jiraiya got read.

"Naruto, you handle Kabuto, I got Orochimaru." Jiraiya ordered.

"Normally I wouldn't take orders from you since I'm not your student anymore, but I have no time to argue." Naruto answered.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Hai!" Kabuto said as he got ready.

And so both sides took off fighting while Naruto flew and tackled Kabuto to the other side of the bridge as they landed in the forest. Both Naruto and Kabuto got up as Naruto spoke, "Fancy seeing you around here this time instead of sending in a patsy pretending to be you and your boss."

"Well we thought about that, but then decided if the three were able to make it back and actually get their job done, we'd kill them and avoid any payment," Kabuto began, "Though given the state of things you took care of that job for us, so arigato."

"I didn't do that for you or your slime ball of a master," Naruto frowned.

"Nevertheless, you saved us a problem. It's a shame I have to kill you." Kabuto said as he got ready.

"You talk as if you can kill me." Naruto mocked.

"You may have power, but you're not immortal like Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto countered.

"Jumping from one meat suit to another is considered immortal to you? That's just him putting on another set of younger clothes," Naruto replied, "Except the ugly is more on the inside."

"Enough stalling!" Kabuto called as he and Naruto engaged in combat, with both opponents matching blow to blow.

"You know Kabuto, you may be a good medic shinobi, but let's see how well your talents help you with this!" Naruto said as he held out his hand and Kabuto suddenly felt something grip around his lateral incisor. With one large tug it was ripped out of his mouth.

Kabuto screamed in pain as the tooth was ripped out of his mouth and the opening started bleeding, "Hurts doesn't it Kabuto? Now let's play dentist some more!" he continued using his power to rip out tooth after tooth inside Kabuto's mouth. With each tooth ripped out of his mouth blood just flowed out through Kabuto's gums while the medic cried in agony.

"Well Kabuto, you passed my dental exam. Downside is you won't be eating solid foods again. And to make sure you don't try anything fresh." He used his power to break Kabuto's wrists, elbows, shoulders, ankles, and knees, making the ninja drop to the ground.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Kabuto mumbled due to having almost no teeth in his mouth.

Naruto smirked until his clone arrived, "Good timing, see to it he doesn't go anywhere." His clone nodded as the real one went off to find Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

He discovered that Jiraiya and Orochimaru had taken their fight to a clearing section of the forest, throwing all they had at each other. Orochimaru sent his shadow snakes for Jiraiya who formed a hand sign, "Ninpou: Hari Jizou (Ninja art: Underworld Guardian Spikes)!" and his hair grew and surrounded his body forming its spiky barrier to protect his body from Orochimaru's snakes.

"Don't think you can fool me, Jiraiya!" Orochimaru began, "You forget I know all of your techniques, old comrade!"

"Funny you say that, I know all of yours too!" Jiraiya answered and called out his attack, "Hari Jigoku (Hell Needles)!" a torrent of his spiked hair pieces launched from him like needles. Orochimaru jumped back, but wasn't fast enough to avoid all the needles and ended up getting some jammed into his legs.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you!" Orochimaru called about to unleash another jutsu until…

"Hey assbutt, forget about me?!" Naruto flew in forming hand signs, "Katon: Endan (Fireball)!" he blew a jet of fire at Orochimaru who jumped aside gaining a good long distance from his enemies.

'That's too close,' the Hebi Sannin thought before speaking, "What happened to Kabuto?"

"The guys alive, though he ain't gonna be doing much talking with his mouth for awhile." Naruto answered humorously.

"You little brat," Orochimaru growled, "It's because of you I lost my vessel, all my plans to become the ultimate shinobi down the drain!"

"Well forgive me for not feeling guilty." Naruto snarked back

"How about feeling dead?!" Orochimaru called before unleashing his next jutsu, "Mandara no Jin (Myriad Snake Net Formation)!" he unleashed a torrent of serpents from his mouth that started turning into a giant wave of snakes rushing right for Naruto and Jiraiya.

"That's a lot of snakes." Naruto admitted until he saw all the snakes open their mouths and extending from them were Kusanagi blades.

"This is not good." Jiraiya said until Naruto spoke, "Ero-sennin, go to a safe distance behind!"

"What about you?"

"I can handle these, punks. Watch this!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms around his body, while concentrating his psychic energy around him causing dirt and pebbles to float around him. As the snakes closed in on the boy he let out a growl before he forcibly spread his arms apart letting out a roar releasing psychic waves all around him.

Jiraiya quickly went for cover underneath a log as Naruto's waves ended up toppling multiple trees surrounding him, and destroy all of the snakes Orochimaru unleashed. When Naruto powered down he was standing in a giant sized crater that took up half the forest giving it a giant bare spot. Orochimaru who also got caught up in the attack emerged from a pile of debris looked all beaten up.

"Such power. Perhaps he could be a replacement host." He said to himself before groaning. Suddenly Orochimaru's mouth opened up and crawling out of it was Orochimaru looking good as new with no scars or bruises.

Naruto who saw what he did gagged and thought to Kurama, 'I think it's time we put an end to him don't you, Kurama?'

'**I agree with you, Naruto.'** Kurama thought back as Naruto concentrated and was taking on his bijuu chakra mode only for it to transform further until it looked like Naruto was wearing a longer fiery chakra jacket and dark seal lines. The whiskers on his cheeks solidified into dark bars.

"Alright Orochimaru, its go time!" Naruto flew at the speed of light faster than using Hiraishin. He was flying right for Orochimaru as his chakra arms started forming an Oodama Rasengan into his palm, and thrusted it into the villain's chest as he was set hurdling backwards across the bare spot of the forest as Naruto had still pinned his jutsu into his chest.

Suddenly something flew out from Orochimaru's mouth going behind Naruto. The boy had stopped forcing his jutsu into Orochimaru's body and let it crash onto the ground.

Naruto spun around and to his horrific surprise saw a giant white snake whose body was made up of several white snakes and its head looked like Orochimaru's only more demonic like.

"Dude, you fugly." Naruto said while containing his shock.

The giant white serpent in response to him launched right for Naruto who jumped back as the snake hit the ground. Jiraiya meanwhile got up and saw what was happening, "Oh no, I got to help him!" he hurried to their spot.

Naruto kept jumping around avoiding the snake's mouth while taunting him, "Seriously? You're one slow snake."

Before the snake could make another attempt to attack Naruto a voice called out from above, "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Food Cart Destroyer Technique)!" Suddenly appearing above them was one of the giant toads known as Gamahiro that dropped down from the sky and crushed Serpent Orochimaru.

"Awesome!" Naruto called.

"That about does it." Jiraiya said feeling confident until he could feel the ground below them shake and Serpent Orochimaru emerged from another part of the area.

"Oh great." Naruto sighed.

Serpent Orochimaru lunged at Gamahiro who jumped and drew his swords slicing at the giant snake. Naruto watched the two giants go at it, but Gamahiro's swords weren't doing the trick.

"Hang on, Ero-sennin!" Naruto called as he concentrated and suddenly he was standing atop Kurama manifested through Naruto's bijuu chakra and was marked by the same developed seal that held him within Naruto.

"**Oh yeah! It's been awhile since I could stretch like this!"** Kurama called in relief.

Jiraiya and Gamahiro were in shock seeing Kurama manifested through Naruto's chakra, while Orochimaru deep down was just as surprised.

"Let's go, Kurama!" Naruto called as Kurama charged and attacked the giant serpent whipping its nine fiery tails at him.

Serpent Orochimaru hissed as it lunged at Kurama coiling around him and attempted to squeeze it to death.

**"Let go!"** Kurama bit into the serpent's body, but it just wasn't letting go.

Naruto looked behind him seeing the serpent's head. Taking advantage of it he stood still and entered into Sennin mode and conjured a Chou Oodama Rasengan and flew at the serpent's face nailing him.

The attack was so strong it forced Serpent Orochimaru to loosen its hold on Kurama and was able to break free, **"That was the worse bear hug I could ever ask for!"** Kurama growled.

"You'd never ask for a bear hug anyway," Naruto snarked at him before calling out to Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin, swamp underworld go!"

Acknowledging his former pupil's request, Jiraiya performed some hand signs, "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld)!" Suddenly a vast swamp appeared below Serpent Orochimaru and started swallowing him.

"Now you and Gamahiro move away, this last attack is going to be big." Naruto ordered as they did so.

With the sage and toad safely away from them, Kurama started gathering up chakra into his mouth as Naruto and a clone started molding the chakra into a perfect sphere until it was perfected, "Alright Kurama, let him have it!"

**"Bijuudama (Bijuu Ball)!"** Kurama shouted as he unleashed a powerful chakra blast that nailed Serpent Orochimaru who hissed in pain as it was incinerated into ash and dust.

Naruto looked into the distance seeing the Bijuudama left a long trail of destruction. He leaped off Kurama's head and floated before facing the giant chakra manifested bijuu and smiled, "Nicely done, Kurama."

Kurama smiled back and chuckled, **"You too."**

So the bijuu raised his giant paw up and turned it into a fist. Naruto raised his fist up and flew up to Kurama's fist before giving it a fist bump.

After that Kurama's chakra form returned to Naruto as he descended down to the ground powering his full bijuu chakra mode down. Jiraiya got down from Gamahiro who poofed back to Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a blank look on his face before it curled into a smile.

"Naruto, you did it."

"We did it, Ero-sennin, you, me, and Kurama."

"Yeah." Jiraiya agreed.

"We better get back to my clone and Kabuto, come on!" Naruto ordered as they headed back.

When they left poking up from the ground was Zetsu, "Well isn't this intriguing?" White Zetsu asked.

"Yes, we better let the leader know." Black Zetsu said as he sunk back into the ground.

When Naruto and Jiraiya returned, they saw the clone of Naruto keeping watch while Kabuto was face down on the ground looking out cold.

"What the hell happened?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

Naruto went up to Kabuto picking his head up and looked seeing the teeth he spared from ripping out of Kabuto's mouth were gone leaving him toothless and with bloody gums.

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked his clone.

"The guy wouldn't shut up with his mumbling. So I yanked the rest of his teeth out and he passed out from blood loss." The clone explained.

Jiraiya cringed at how painful that had to be, "Well good job, Naruto. Orochimaru's gone for good and we have Kabuto. When or if he wakes up we'll be able to find out more about the Akatsuki from his mind." Jiraiya said as he summoned one of his medium sized toads.

"Take Kabuto back to Konoha and hand him over to the interrogation corps." Jiraiya ordered as the toad did so disappearing with Kabuto.

Naruto looked at his former master, "Well Ero-sennin, we destroyed Orochimaru, and captured Kabuto. What now?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Like you need to ask?"

It faded to Naruto and Jiraiya at the bar back in town. Jiraiya popped the cork of a sake bottle and called out, "We celebrate!"

"I hear that!" Naruto chuckled as Jiraiya poured some sake into his saucer.

"This was a great success, we stopped Orochimaru, and we ended up getting the Ame ninja's payment." Jiraiya smiled.

"And we agreed to split it fifty-fifty." Naruto reminded Jiraiya knowing how he could be stingy with money, especially that time when he took his savings while they were looking for Tsunade.

"Yes, Naruto," Jiraiya nodded as they continued having their drink, "So what're you going to do after this?"

"Well I'm gonna fly out to beach country and have some fun in the sun. After this victory I'm gonna have some down time."

"I see, well hope you see a lot of good looking girls there, and if it's possible give me some data on the type of girls there?" the old man pleaded desperately.

Naruto sighed, "Of course, Ero-Sennin."

"That's my godson." Jiraiya patted his godson's shoulder.

Saeko then approached looking down at Naruto, "Don't forget Mr. Uzumaki, you have an appointment tonight." She winked.

"Right, right," Naruto nodded as she walked away and turned back to his godfather, "I'm gonna be having some fun tonight." He chuckled as a bit of the sake was kicking in.

"Then let's savor the moment we have before you engage in your double dose of fun, eh?" Jiraiya asked as they clinked their saucers together and sipped their sake.

Later that night in a cave, the silhouettes of the Akatsuki members minus Sasori who had been replaced with Tobi were at meeting.

"So what's this emergency meeting about?" Kisame asked.

"I have news from Zetsu regarding our former comrade, Orochimaru." Pain began grabbing the groups attention.

"What about him?" Kakuzu asked.

"He's dead."

"What? He's actually dead? Who did it?" Kisame asked.

"It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki."

The members minus Itachi shared a look of disbelief as Deidara growled, "Dammit! I wanted to be the one to kill Orochimaru!"

"It was an intense battle, though he did not do it by himself," Zetsu began, "Jiraiya-sama had a part in this as well, but Naruto has shown he has full mastered his control over the Kyubi, he could prove to be impossible for one of us to take him on alone."

"You give a brat too much credit, Zetsu." Hidan let out a snide remark.

"Hey if you recalled, religious freak he tore my arms off!" Deidara called.

"And he nuked mine and Itachi's stand-ins with little effort." Kisame added.

"Oh dear, when you put it that way I'm glad we don't have to go after him until we collect the other seven." Tobi shivered.

"There's still a problem with that," Itachi pointed out, "When Sasori and Deidara went to capture Gaara Naruto immediately showed up. I think he may be onto us."

"How, does he have his own spy network?" Deidara asked.

"I highly doubt that." Kisame replied.

"Whatever the case we need to be on high alert," Pain explained, "If he was able to show up when Gaara was abducted he could very well end up showing up where the other Jinchuriki are."

"And if he was able to eliminate Orochimaru, there's an off chance he could eliminate any of us if we're careless." Konan added.

"Hey he thought he had me, but I survived." Deidara shot.

"By a whim. Oops did I say that out loud?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi! I'm gonna kill you!" Deidara growled.

"Knock it off!" Pain ordered, "Hidan, Kakuzu, you two will be in charge of collecting the Nibi Jinchuriki. That shouldn't be a problem I hope?"

"Man why partner me up with this guy? All he cares about it making money, and I hate people like that." Hidan complained.

"You're no prize to be around either." Kakuzu grumbled.

"What was that?!" Hidan called.

"Silence!" Pain bellowed, "We'll report back if more develops. Until then, you all know your job." He finished as the silhouettes vanished.

**(And that's chapter. Naruto and Jiraiya have defeated Orochimaru and put Kabuto behind bars. Don't miss next time where Naruto heads out to an island paradise and runs into a familiar mother and daughter. I don't own the song Can't Help Myself, that's by The Four Tops. See ya later.)**


	25. Beach Beauties

**(Hi readers. Welcome to my latest chapter. In this one Naruto's going to be getting some relaxation now that he's eliminated one of the obstacles in his life, that being Orochimaru. And while he enjoys himself he meets two of his special ladies. There will be a lemon later on in the chapter for a heads up. Enjoy.)**

Today had been a beautiful day for Naruto, not only weather wise, but because he was feeling absolutely great. After defeating Orochimaru he felt as if a great weight was lifted off him. He had been flying through the sky laughing and cheering like a little kid in a candy store.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto cheered as he did some corkscrew spins through some clouds leaving behind holes in the center. He started doing some dives only to fly right back up only to dive again with the same repeated process. He laughed while flying and said out loud, "I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life!"

"**Naruto, in front of you!"** Kurama called. Naruto looked ahead and to his shock saw himself flying right into a flock of seagulls. He screamed as he collided with one that started thrashing around in his face.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to pull the wild and squawking seagull out of his face. He finally pulled it out and it flew off joining the rest of the flock again, "Stupid bird!"

"**Well that's what you get for not watching where you're flying."** Kurama replied dully.

"Oh shut it, Kurama," Naruto grumbled as he continued flying until he looked down seeing a tropical looking paradise, "I've made it. The Beach country!" he glided down eagerly to make it to the resort he told Jiraiya he'd go to as a personal celebration for killing Orochimaru.

After checking in at the resort close to the beach, he was in his luxurious suite unpacking, "I can't wait to get down to the beach, I'm going to have such a blast," He said excitedly as he rolled out his black and red trunks along with a pair of matching flip-flops, "maybe if I'm lucky I'll make a tan."

"**Be careful, Naruto. Or you'll burn."** Kurama joked.

"I'll worry about that." Naruto replied as he got changed. Soon he was dressed in his trunks, flip-flops, and sunglasses.

He walked out from the resort and to the beach. It was absolutely a perfect day to be on the beach with a warm sun and a cool breeze that blew through his hair making it wave. As he walked he saw multiple tourists stemming from married couples, dating couples, and single people enjoying several beach activities from sunbathing, swimming, barbequing, and even some of the single people glancing around at other people, "Ah this is what I'm talking about." He whistled to himself as he looked around.

"You know this would be a lot better if I had someone to share it with," He admitted to himself until he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and a large pair of breasts press into his back, "Hello!" he gasped from the sudden soft orbs pressing into his back.

"Miss me, Naruto?" a familiar half stoic voice asked him.

Naruto upon hearing the voice spun around coming face to face with Chao of the Lihua Inn, "Chao?" he gasped in shock.

"Who else?"

Naruto stood there eyeballing the radiant beauty in a tight black two piece bikini that showed off her flawless body, "Wow. This is unexpected."

"Likewise." She replied.

"Are you here by yourself?" The redhead asked curiously.

"No, my mother is here with me." She answered.

"Well where is Mingzhu?" Suddenly Naruto got his answer as he felt another pair of arms wrap around his body and an even larger pair of breasts press into the back of his head making his blush increase.

"You called, Naruto?" a flirtatious voice he knew too well asked.

Naruto smiled, "Mingzhu, I knew you wouldn't be too far behind." The older woman released Naruto as he turned to face her. Much like his reaction to seeing Chao in her bikini, Naruto was equally surprised and aroused by the goddess of a woman wearing a purple two piece bikini with the top not looking big enough to contain her massive mammaries.

Seeing his reaction to her appearance and choice in swimwear she decided to toy with him, "Like what you see, Naruto?" she struck a pose while winking and blowing a kiss.

Naruto having been through this more than once with both her and Chao, was able to keep calm, "Oh yeah. I love what I'm looking at. Though what're you two doing here?"

"Why Chao and I are taking a vacation, of course." Mingzhu said like it was obvious.

"The inn is currently undergoing renovations so we sent our workers on a much needed break." Chao added.

"Since everyone knows this is the ideal place for a getaway we've decided to come here," Mingzhu finished, "So what brings you here, Naruto?"

"I'm taking a break myself," he began, "I just finished a huge fight that was quite a spectacle."

"You don't say?" Mingzhu asked with interest.

"What kind of fight was it?" Chao asked.

Naruto spoke, "Look, let me get relaxed and I'll tell you both all about it." The two looked to each other and nodded offering to help Naruto set up a spot on the beach.

Soon Naruto was sitting on a blanket under an umbrella with Mingzhu on his right and Chao on his left, "So Naruto, you gonna tell us about this fight you've had?" the older woman asked.

"Well, this took place about two days ago actually," Naruto began, "You both know about how I've come face to face with Orochimaru, right?"

"Orochimaru; of the legendary Sannin." Chao nodded recalling his story.

"Yeah, well… I killed him." Naruto bluntly explained.

The two did a double take looking surprised, "You killed one of the legendary Sannin all by yourself?" Mingzhu gasped.

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself. It was a team effort of myself and my former mentor Jiraiya." He admitted.

"How did you do it?" Chao asked eager to hear.

"Well, a week ago I was being hunted by three Ame shinobi Orochimaru hired to assassinate me," he began, "I captured and interrogated them getting the info out of Orochimaru, including where they were meant to rendezvous. I went to Kusa and ran into Ero-sennin. I explained to him my plan and he followed through. Though we got halfway through fooling Orochimaru and his number two man; Kabuto, they eventually saw through and attacked us. I handled Kabuto while Ero-sennin went to fight Orochimaru. I handled Kabuto easily by ripping his teeth out." He smirked with pride.

"Ouch." Chao said.

"Once I apprehended Kabuto I went to help Ero-sennin against Orochimaru. The baka ended up shedding out of his body and took on this hideous disgusting snake monster form. Using my Jinchuriki power with help from Ero-sennin's own jutsu we incinerated Orochimaru into nothing." He finished.

"My…" Mingzhu gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"That sounds wild." Chao added.

"Yeah, so I decided to come down to this place to celebrate and relax. Hadn't taken account I'd run into the two of you." He admitted.

"First surprise of the day?" Mingzhu asked.

"Obviously."

"Well as long as all three of us are here, why don't we spend it together?" Chao suggested.

Mingzhu's smile brightened up and latched onto her daughter nuzzling her cheek, "A wonderful suggestion Chao. What do you say Naruto?"

Naruto blushed seeing how close the two beauties were but answered the question, "That sounds like a splendid idea."

"Then let's go for a swim." Chao said as she stood up and offered Naruto a hand.

Naruto looked up at her and then Mingzhu offering him a hand as well while smiling. Smiling back Naruto took both hands as they helped him to his feet, "Let's go!" he cheered as the three ran for the water.

When they got into it they started swimming around and splashing each other, which Naruto enjoyed the most seeing that as they splashed him or each other their breasts shook, 'Oh man, Ero-sennin would kill to be here,' He thought. Naruto who had dove underwater for fun rose up and shook his hair around, "Oh yeah! This is refreshing!"

Mingzhu who was standing up in the water nodded, "I know. With all the hard work me and Chao do every day at our inn, it's nice to be able to kick back and enjoy life. Speaking of Chao, where is that daughter of mine?" she looked from side to side. Naruto suddenly noticed Chao sneaking up behind her mother. Her hands went to the older woman's bikini top and undid the cords around her neck. Chao threw the two cords downward making the top fall. On instinct, Mingzhu caught the top and held it to her chest. She turned around and gasped seeing her daughter who had her hands to her mouth trying to suppress a giggle, "Chao!" Mingzhu gasped while giggling herself.

"Sorry mother, but I wanted to see the look on Naruto's face." She explained as she saw Naruto standing in place with an agape jaw.

"That is a funny look," Mingzhu admitted, "But you know you can only do that to me in front of Naruto when we're not in public."

"I know mother." She playfully acted guilty.

"Good, now be a good girl and redo your mother's top." She ordered as Chao retied her mother's bikini top so it wouldn't fall down when she stopped holding it to her chest.

Naruto shook off the look on his face who held it in that shocked form just to amuse them, "What say we go grab a drink?" he offered.

"Are you buying?" Chao asked.

"This time." he answered.

"Lead the way then, big boy." Mingzhu winked as he walked past them and received a playful slap on his behind.

Soon the three got out of the water and headed to a food stand. Soon they were each sitting on a stool at the counter having a cool refreshing drink, with Naruto sitting in the middle, "Nothing like a cool beverage on a hot day." Naruto sighed as he took a sip.

"I'll say. This heat can really get to you." Mingzhu nodded.

"Will you put sunscreen on us after this, Naruto?" Chao asked.

"I'd be delighted to ladies." Naruto nodded until two muscle bound guys with one having dark hair and the second had white hair approached. Both were wearing speedos and got on either girls side.

"Hey there ladies, aren't you a fine piece of work." The dark haired one asked Mingzhu.

Mingzhu looked at him, "I have to say out of all the come on lines I've ever been given, that one's been overused." She joked having preferred if Naruto would say that.

"Ouch." The one with dark said sarcastically hurt.

"Come on, why don't you two come and join us for a walk?" the white haired one offered, "We'll make it worth your while."

"We pass." Chao answered casually.

"Come on ten minutes tops." The dark haired one tried to persuade them until Naruto spoke up having gotten tired of their lame attempts, "Hey! Didn't you hear the ladies? They said 'no'."

"Buzz off loser, and mind your own business." The dark haired one brushed Naruto off as they continued trying to pick the two up.

Naruto scowled to himself as he had to get rid of them the hard way. He stuck his hands under the counter and moved both his wrists in a circular fashion. Suddenly the rotating stools the two were sitting on started spinning out of control in a cartoon like fashion while the guys screamed dizzily. Suddenly he stopped and the two flew off their stools before crashing onto the sand sliding along leaving a trail before they stopped. They lifted their heads up before spitting out sand.

"Oops." Naruto chuckled along with the two who found that to be hilarious.

"Arigato, Naruto, for taking care of the problem." Chao thanked him.

"No problem." He replied.

After their drinks the three were back by their spot on the beach with Mingzhu and Chao lying face down on their chests. Naruto kneeled above them holding a sunscreen bottle in one hand, "Ok girls. Ready for coating?"

"Take it away." Chao answered.

"Yeah, Naruto, take it away." Mingzhu agreed.

Naruto nodded as he undid the two cords of both bikini tops. He started squirting some sunscreen into his hand. He rubbed both hands together and leaned down spreading it on Mingzhu's back, "Oh Naruto! Oh that's the right spot." She moaned in delight as Naruto continued lathering it on her back.

Soon Naruto finished and spoke, "How's that, Mingzhu?"

"That's great, Naruto. I feel much better." She admitted with a blush from how gentle his touch was.

"Alright Chao, you're next." Naruto said as he squeezed some more of the stuff into his hand and rubbed them together before applying it to the younger girls back.

"Mmm, that feels good, Naruto." Chao moaned as she relaxed and let Naruto work his magic fingers.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of both of their soft and smooth skin against his palms and thought, 'Oh man. Today is turning out to be better than I ever imagined it would be.'

'**Well having these two ladies with you would make the day feel spectacular.'** Kurama thought back.

'I know.'

Soon Naruto finished Chao and she spoke, "Arigato, Naruto. Now I'm ready for the sun."

"You're welcome."

"When we're done, how about we do the same to you?" Mingzhu offered.

"I'd love that." He admitted as he kicked back and enjoyed himself.

Soon it was getting late, and all the tourists were packing it in. Naruto, Mingzhu, and Chao were walking back to the resort as the redhead spoke, "So girls, interested in spending the night in my suite?"

"Like you need to ask?" Chao asked.

"We always spend the night in any room you're in, Naruto." Mingzhu reminded him.

"Not counting the last time I was at the inn." Naruto replied reminding them that with all his old comrades there he didn't want them to see he was that close with the two.

Soon they returned to Naruto's room at the resort, "Nice." Chao admitted as she marveled at how posh and luxurious the room looked.

"It feels homey just like the rooms at our inn." Mingzhu added.

"What say we take a bath girl's?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The older woman agreed.

"Me too." Chao added.

"Well then let's go." Naruto said as they entered the bathroom. Once they got in Naruto stepped out of his trunks and hung them off to the side to dry. Both Mingzhu and Chao removed their bikinis and hung them off to the side with Naruto's trunks.

The three entered, and after completing the first task of soaking they were sitting on stools shampooing themselves up, "We really did have a lot of fun today, Naruto. Arigato." Mingzhu thanked him.

"We really appreciate it." Chao added.

"Hey, it was my pleasure," Naruto said as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He suddenly found the two behind him, "Girls?"

"We thought you'd like some help washing your back." Mingzhu said while smiling.

"Especially after the nice work you did for us on the beach." Chao reminded him of how he put sunscreen on them.

Naruto smiled, "Well, ok girls." And so both ladies took turns washing his back as he relaxed.

"So Naruto, what else has been happening with you since we last saw you?" Mingzhu asked.

"Well a lot I can tell ya that." He answered.

"Was there anything big, besides your victory over Orochimaru?" Chao asked.

Naruto thought back still feeling he should tell know one about Itachi and his secret but knew one thing he could tell them, "Well actually one other thing that happened before I killed Orochimaru that was weeks ago."

"What was that?" Mingzhu asked.

"I ran into the Akatsuki organization."

"Akatsuki?" Chao gasped.

"My…" Mingzhu gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, but it couldn't be helped. I was trying to save a friend." He explained.

"Who?" Chao asked.

"Gaara, Suna's Kazekage."

"Yes, the Jinchuriki for the Ichibi." Mingzhu said recalling Naruto explain about the Jinchuriki and one of which being his friends.

"That's right. I was actually in the demolished Uzushiogakure looking for peace and quiet. While I was meditating one night I saw a vision of Suna being attacked by the Akatsuki and Gaara was being abducted. I wasted no time in flying out to Suna to see if it was true, sadly it was."

"So what happened?" Chao asked.

"Well by luck my old team had arrived by request of Baki and with Kankuro snatching one of the Akatsuki member's robes we were able to track them back to their hideout. However by the time we got there it was already too late. Shukaku was extracted from Gaara, and he died."

"Oh no." Mingzhu gasped.

"My team was left to deal with one of the two members while I went after the other. I fought him with all my might but in the end he blew himself to pieces. When I reunited with my team we all brought Gaara back. We thought there was nothing we could do for them, but Suna's eldest kunoichi Lady Chiyo used her own special revival jutsu to give Gaara life again at the cost of her own life."

"What a relief." Chao admitted.

"Yeah, that day left a big impact on me," Naruto continued, "If it weren't for the vision I had of Gaara being abducted I never would've gone there, and if I never went there we probably never would've gotten Gaara back. I may have failed to save Gaara but I swore I would never make that mistake again with anyone else."

"Naruto." The two gasped seeing how much Naruto went through since they last saw him.

"Don't worry, what happened has happened. The Akatsuki may still be out there, but I'm not worried. Should I run into anymore of them I'll be ready." The two smiled as they hugged him from behind. He blushed at the feeling of both their impressive chests press into his back, "Girls?"

"That's the Naruto we love." Chao said as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Never faltering on the roads that lie ahead," Mingzhu began, "No matter what obstacles you face you learn from them and keep moving forward. With an attitude like that you'll make a great village leader."

Naruto smiled, "Arigato, girls."

**(Lemon coming up. If you can't handle it then skip ahead)**

After their bath the three went back to the main room as Naruto got on the bed followed by the mother and daughter, "So girls, since we never did get a real chance to have any real quality entertainment last time I was at the inn due to my old friends presence, wanna make up for it now?"

"We're glad you asked," Mingzhu smiled, "After all I was rather jealous the first night you stayed with us last time. You and Chao at least had a night all to yourselves. It had to have been beautiful just like my girl is."

"You're beautiful too, mother." Chao answered before pecking her mother on the cheek surprising her and Naruto.

Mingzhu turned to Chao and smiled before pulling her daughter into an embrace while stroking the younger girl's hair and nuzzling her cheek with her own, "Oh sweetie. I'm so glad I was blessed with such a beautiful girl for a daughter."

Chao replied pulling her mother closer, "I'm happy to have been born to a beautiful woman like you, mother."

As the mother and daughter continued cuddling with each other very closely Naruto panted and was already growing stiff below, "Girls could you please get over here already before you make me pounce you two out of sheer excitement?" he pleaded.

"I wouldn't mind getting pounced at all. Would you Chao?" Mingzhu asked her daughter.

"Not at all." She answered.

The two looked back at Naruto as the older woman spoke, "But we'll save that for another time," they went over to Naruto and saw his hardened manhood, "My Naruto, is that for us? How thoughtful." She gripped it gently and began stroking it.

Naruto moaned lowly as Mingzhu stroked it some more until Naruto came making it fly onto her face, "That felt good." Naruto admitted and saw Mingzhu lick the substance off her face causing Naruto to moan as his dick stiffened up again.

"Quickly as always." The woman smirked as Chao leaned forward and licked around the hardened dick as Naruto moaned.

"I've missed this." Chao said as she coated the manhood with her saliva before popping it into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh Chao, that feels great!" Naruto moaned in delight until Mingzhu got behind and started rubbing her breasts up and down his back.

"Does this feel good, Naruto?" she flirtatiously asked.

"Oh yeah, that feel good," Naruto panted as the two pillow soft breasts rubbed against his backside. He continued to moan as Chao picked up the pace with sucking his dick until he groaned, "Chao, its ready!" and soon he released as it filled up Chao's mouth. When the girls swallowed it she smiled.

"Tasty as always."

"I aim to please." Naruto panted as Mingzhu slowly ceased the breast rub on his back. Chao quickly leaned forward and pulled the redhead into a heated kiss sending his heart rate up and once again caused his manhood to stiffen again.

"Now let's try one of our favorite moves." Mingzhu said as Naruto and Chao were way ahead of her. Naruto had lied down on the bed as Chao positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself down inserting his dick into her womanhood making her moan.

"It feels good as always, huh Chao?" Naruto asked.

"It's beautiful." Chao smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of his length deep inside her.

"My turn." Mingzhu said as she lowered herself as her lips came into contact with his. As Chao started riding Naruto his manhood started rubbing up against her walls as she moaned in delight. At the same time, as Mingzhu was kissing Naruto with their heads upside down from each others, the redhead's hands made their way to her enormous breasts and started kneading them together while enjoying to softness in his palms.

The busty older woman moaned while kissing Naruto, while he moaned from the feeling of his length moving around inside Chao. Mingzhu thought as she enjoyed her breast massage, 'Yes, Naruto! Work those magic hands on me.'

As Chao continued to ride Naruto while moaning, both could no longer hold it in and climaxed. Mingzhu ceased her lip lock with Naruto to give him a chance to breathe, "That was amazing." He panted.

"I know. I loved every bit of it." Chao added as Naruto pulled himself out of her.

"Now it's my turn to get some loving," Mingzhu smirked as she got down on all fours giving Naruto the hint. Naruto got behind her still having plenty more loads to dish out for the two. He stared at her plump and tight ass before inserting himself through her back entrance, "Ooh, Naruto! Gotten bigger have we?"

"All thanks to you and Chao. Speaking of, Chao get into your position," Naruto ordered as Chao got onto her mothers back like she was on top of a horse but was turned around facing the back so she was face to face with Naruto, "Ok girls, here we go!" Naruto said as she started humping Mingzhu forcing her to moan and grip the bed sheets to contain herself, "Oh fuck!" she moaned.

As Naruto fucked her like a dog, he gripped her ass and started massaging the cheeks earning more moans out of the mother. Chao then leaned forward until her lips made contact with Naruto's and they made out passionately with their tongues battling for dominance inside.

"Oh! NARUTO, HARDER!" she cried while feeling his dick move around inside her and brushing up against her inner walls.

Naruto continued thrusting harder and though, 'Kami, Mingzhu's so tight!' Chao continued moving her tongue around inside his mouth while leaning closer so that her breasts were rubbing against his chest making her cute nipples harden.

'Naruto's so hot, this is incredible,' Chao thought as she felt herself getting wet below from how aroused she was getting. Naruto broke the kiss and started sucking on Chao's right breast while playfully nibbling on her nipple, "Naruto! Yes! Yes!" she moaned.

Naruto thought as he buried his face into the soft melon, 'Oh I missed the babies so much.'

"OH, NARUTO! I'M GONNA!" Mingzhu cried as she came, "Oh yes!" she moaned in satisfaction.

"Mingzhu, Chao, you both are doing a great job." Naruto said after he removed his face from Chao's chest.

"Arigato, Naruto, now let us pleasure you." Chao said as she and Mingzhu laid Naruto flat on his back. He looked up and saw Chao and Mingzhu kneel before him before Mingzhu cupped her daughter's breasts into her hands.

"Oh, Chao. You've really been taking care of these girls haven't you?" she smirked and kneaded them while earning moans out of the younger girl, "Why it seems like only yesterday you were as flat as a washboard, and now look at you, a beautiful busty young lady."

Naruto thought feeling on edge from the arousal, 'They love to tease me like this. Maybe it's because I'm that easy to get aroused. Oh well.'

Chao in response to her mother's teasing decided to do the same and started massaging her breasts as well, "You're busty too, mother."

"Well obviously." She replied with a moan from her daughter's massage.

"And still in your prime as well." Chao added as the mother and daughter cuddled.

"Chao, you're such a sweetie." Mingzhu smiled as she planted a kiss on her daughter's lips which the younger girl returned, "Mm, you even kiss sweet."

"Just like you," Chao answered as they looked seeing Naruto's manhood stiffened up good enough for both ladies, "He's all ready."

"Then let's get to work." Mingzhu said as both girls surrounded his manhood with his breasts with the head sticking up between both of their cleavages.

"How does this feel, Naruto?" Chao asked.

"Soft like a cloud." Naruto panted as he held onto the bed.

"Well here we go." Mingzhu said as both of them started rubbing their breasts all around Naruto's length while giving the tip of it light kisses and occasional licks.

Naruto held it together as the two continued to pleasure him. As he continued to enjoy the soft pleasurable breasts rubbing against his lengthened manhood he thought, 'God I love these two. I can't wait till they and the Lihua Inn move to my one day village, but until I can get the Akatsuki and Danzo off my back I'm gonna have to make do with finding people willing to relocate.'

"How do you think we're doing, mother?" Chao asked as she continued working her breasts around Naruto's dick.

"I think we almost got him at his peak. Don't we, Naruto?" Mingzhu asked as Naruto only nodded while containing himself, "Don't be afraid, Naruto. We're ready for it." She assured him. Taking her word Naruto moaned as he released onto both of them covering their faces.

"Wow, you girls as always know how to pleasure me." Naruto panted and moaned as he watched them clean each others faces with their tongues.

"It's our specialty." Mingzhu replied.

**(Lemon End)**

After their orgy fest, the three were lying under the covers of the bed as Naruto was lying in the middle of both girls, "That was amazing, girls. I'm glad we had the chance to do this."

"So are we." Chao said as she cuddled Naruto while on his left side resting her head on his shoulder while she intertwined her one leg with his own. On his right side Mingzhu was doing the same as well.

"How much longer you intend on staying here, Naruto?" Mingzhu asked.

"Another two days at the most." Naruto admitted.

"That's more than enough time for us," The bustier woman smiled as she pecked his cheek, "We'll have more time to have even more fun tomorrow."

"And the nights as well." Chao added pecking his cheek.

Naruto rolled over and kissed Chao's lips before rolling over to his other side and kissed Mingzhu as well, "Thanks, girls. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Naruto." They said as the three fell asleep, and were left to dream of blissful and erotic fantasies.

**(And that's the chapter. Quite a hot one wasn't it? Well I hope you enjoyed it, and be looking out for next time my readers. Catch you then.)**


	26. A Trio of Misfits

**(Welcome back everyone to my latest chapter. I should tell you all that I have every intention to make Naruto start forming his land but he still needs additional help in making it. Rest assured he will be restoring Uzushio to its former glory. Right now however, he shall be collecting more help in the form of three others.)**

In the former land of Uzushio, Naruto was inside one of the few standing buildings. He had managed to turn that building into his current place of stay while remaining in Uzushio. He was currently sitting at a table with such high authority figures such as Gaara the Kazekage, Mei the Mizukage, Princess Koyuki of the Snow Country, and Shion the Priestess of Oni no Kuni (Demon Country).

Naruto had blueprints of building structures he had Tazuna draw up for him, "So this is where my office building will be set up, and the ninja academy will be right there." Naruto explained to the group.

"Very thought out plan, Naruto." Gaara admitted.

"Though are you really sure you'll be able to fit all these buildings on this one island?" Mei asked in concern.

"Not to worry, because that's where you come in, Mei." Naruto answered.

"Me?"

"Yes. I will use my earth jutsu and psychic to rise other pieces of land up from the water and have you use your Youton element to connect those pieces of land to the island itself, thus increasing the size."

"Ingenious." Mei admitted.

"And who is going to occupy this new village you are creating?" Shion asked curiously.

"Well I have met plenty of people over the last three years and most of which said they'd be honored to live with me," he began recalling the Fuma clan, Isaribi, Sara, Amaru, and even Mingzhu would relocate her inn to Uzushio, "And last week I went back to Oto to free some of the captives Orochimaru had on lock up, most of which still had their sanity. Whoever didn't have a family I would welcome them to live in my land, at least those I've done a full on thorough investigation on to ensure I don't bring others that are potentially dangerous or have ugly history."

"It's still surprising that you actually killed Oto's leader; Orochimaru." Gaara added.

"The guy had it coming." Naruto replied.

"What about the Akatsuki organization?" Koyuki asked.

"I'll deal with them when the time is right." He assured her.

"If you say so, Naruto." Shion said.

"I'm just glad to have the four of you on my side. I need all the support I can if I'm gonna restore Uzushio, and hey if the nation gets a bigger reputation than it did back then I could very well earn the title of Kage."

"It would take a lot of hard work for not only yourself, but the village as well." Gaara reminded his friend.

"I know. I just wanna keep all possibilities opened."

"So Naruto, what's next for you?" Koyuki asked.

"Well I plan on visiting Shion here in her own country, but before that I have detour to make."

"Detour?" Mei asked.

"Yes. There are three bases of Orochimaru's I'm going to check out. Each one holds a potential candidate who would provide me with extra strength and knowledge to build up my village."

"How do you know which places to go and why they would house these individuals?" Gaara asked.

"Well while I was scoping out Orochimaru's one base I saved multiple documents on the data he's collected over the years about ninja and jutsu. You would be amazed in the types of shinobi he's been keeping captive for so many years."

"So which shinobi do you have in mind?" Mei asked.

"Well let me see," Naruto pulled out a scroll and started reading, "This one here you might know, Mei. Hozuki Suigetsu."

Suddenly the Mizukage's eyes widened, "Him?" her shock caught the attention of the other village or land leaders.

"Mizukage-sama, is something wrong?" Koyuki asked.

"Who is this Suigetsu?" Gaara asked.

Mei calmed down and explained, "Suigetsu was one of the two Hozuki brothers who are in fact descendants of my village's Nidaime Mizukage. The two brothers Mangestu and Suigetsu were once trainees with aspirations to become part of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen. Unfortunately only Mangetsu was able to become part of the group, but had a premature death upon joining the group. Suigetsu being torn from what happened to his brother and the disbandment of the last group of Seven Swordsmen vowed to resurrect the group by collecting the swords themselves and remake a new group of swordsmen with him as leader. So he fled the village years ago and hasn't been heard from."

"Well Orochimaru captured him because of the Hozuki clan's special ability of molding their bodies into liquid and back. With the proper motivation he will be an excellent fighter for my village, and as for reviving the Seven Swordsmen, you said you only recovered the Hiramekarei."

"Yes." Mei confirmed.

"Well I'll see to it he doesn't try to harm Choujuro when it comes time for him to complete the sword set. Who knows maybe Choujuro will want to join Suigetsu's group."

"So then who're the others you have in mind?" Shion asked.

"Next is a girl named Karin," Naruto continued, "She's a sensory type of shinobi capable of detecting chakra and can hide her own from enemies. Not to mention she has this strange healing ability that can restore someone's chakra by sinking your teeth into her skin."

"Ouch." Mei groaned.

"But that's not my only reason," Naruto continued, "Karin is in fact an Uzumaki."

The four leaders did a double take, "What? Are you sure?" Koyuki gasped.

"Because there have been barely any traces of other Uzumaki's throughout the land ever since Uzushio's destruction." Mei reminded him.

"It's all here in Orochimaru's notes. Karin has a powerful life force that grants her immense potential longevity as well as equally strong vitality, and her unique healing ability stems from this powerful life-force." The boy explained.

"So it's true. More Uzumaki's still live." Mei gasped.

"Yes, and I can't let a living Uzumaki be held up by Orochimaru. Even though according to the records she's proven to be loyal to Orochimaru I think I can convince her to join me. You all know how persuasive I can be." He smirked while Shion and Koyuki blushed.

"And who is this third individual?" Gaara asked.

"His name is Jugo, and he is the source of Orochimaru's cursed markings."

"What?" the four asked.

"That's right. Jugo also goes by the title Bipolar Jugo."

"Bipolar?" Shion asked in confusion.

"Yes. He has an unstable personality. One moment he can calm and docile, and then the next moment a psychopathic killing machine. He was said to have destroyed an entire village while in psycho mode."

"Whoa." Koyuki gasped.

"However, he is aware of his destructive urges and hates what he does while in his murderous mode. He spent a lot of time isolating himself in order to keep his bad behavior from hurting others. He was founded by Orochimaru's top fighter Kimimaro Kaguya and was convinced to join Orochimaru in hopes of finding a way to cure his destructive urges. However, Orochimaru was amazed by Jugo's ability to absorb natural energy which allowed him to undergo various drastic physical alterations at the cost of his mentality."

"Absorb natural energy, but Naruto isn't that like?" Shion trailed off.

"Yes, the same way how I utilize Sage jutsu," Naruto confirmed, "Orochimaru's attempts to discover the origin of this ability led him to the Ryuchi Cave, where he discovered Sage mode. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't use Sage mode properly. Instead he created the curse seals by combining his Senjutsu chakra into the mutative enzymes he took from Jugo's blood."

"So Kimimaro, Sasuke, and the other four…" Gaara began.

"Yeah, they each carried a piece of Jugo on him." Naruto nodded.

"These sound like some serious shinobi you're talking about Naruto, especially this Jugo." Koyuki feared.

"Are you absolutely sure it would be safe for you to incorporate someone who can't even control his own mad urges?" Mei asked.

"Not to worry I got a secret weapon to help him." Naruto assured.

"Well Naruto, it's your choice." Gaara replied.

"Arigato for respecting my choice, Gaara." Naruto replied.

"Well I think we can call this meeting adjourned." Mei declared.

"Agreed." Gaara nodded.

"Well then allow me to get you four back home in no time," Naruto said as he summoned four clones, "Each of you take these leaders back to their appropriate home."

"Hai!" they agreed as one clone held Gaara up by the arms, while the other three carried Mei, Koyuki, and Shion bridal style.

"I'll see you soon, Shion." The real Naruto assured her.

"I'll be waiting." Shion confirmed.

So the four clones took off leaving Naruto by himself. He then exited the building through the window and floated, "Now then, time to get my new band together." He smirked and took off flying.

Naruto had been flying across the sea until he reached a rocky island with an abandoned looking compound on it. He landed on the island and started walking toward the compound and entered. As he walked along a hallway, it was dark along with numerous tanks set up containing clear water. He then stopped in front of a bigger tank with nothing but water in it.

'That must be it,' Naruto thought before speaking, "Hello?"

And suddenly from the giant tank came a voice, "Hello! Looks like I got some company today. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself, "And you're Suigetsu Hozuki, correct?"

"That's me. What brings you to a place like this, Naruto Uzumaki?" the voice continued.

"You, of course, but let's discuss things face to face." Naruto said as he extended his hands out. Suddenly the glass of the tank started crackling and suddenly shattered making all the water pour out and onto the floor.

Emerging from the puddle of water was a boy in the buff who was roughly Naruto's age, with short white hair, violet eyes, and sharp teeth, "Free at last! Arigato, Naruto."

"No problem. Now put some clothes on before you make me vomit." Naruto ordered.

"How did you find this place?" Suigetsu questioned him suspiciously.

"From Orochimaru's records." He answered.

"Orochimaru? You've met him?" the white haired boy gasped.

"Plenty of times, and then I killed him." Naruto said bluntly.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, "You killed him? A likely story."

"You doubt me? Then perhaps this will change your mind," Naruto said as he concentrated and went into Full Bijuu Chakra mode, "Now what do you have to say?"

"Whoa, this chakra you're emitting it's not human. What are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Suigetsu asked as he could feel the chakra emitting from Naruto.

"I'm a Jinchuriki." He smirked.

"A Jinchuriki, seriously?"

"That's right, and I happen to be very much in control of my bijuu power. I used it in conjuncture with my own power to destroy the one who put you here."

"Whoa," Suigetsu gasped, "So why did you free me?"

"Like I said, put some clothes on then we'll talk." He answered and left Suigetsu to change.

Soon Suigetsu was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt, three brown belts around his torso, waist, and another a bit lower than the waist, and gray pants, and sandals. He was sipping water from a bottle as he and Naruto were sitting outside the compound looking out at the ocean.

"So why free me, Naruto?" the Hozuki boy asked.

"Because I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. For you see I have a plan, but it would require use of your particular abilities and strength."

"And what is this plan of yours?" he asked.

"I'm going to restore Uzushiogakure to its former glory before it was destroyed by paranoid nations." Naruto explained.

"Uzushio? So you really are an Uzumaki, aren't you?"

"I am, but I wasn't born in Uzushio as you can see. I was born somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Konohagakure."

"Konoha? So you're a shinobi from there?"

"No." he answered.

"No?" Suigetsu asked in confusion.

"I was banished from that village three years ago."

"What'd you do?" Suigetsu asked.

"I did nothing wrong." He answered with bitterness in his tone.

"Then why banish you if you didn't do anything wrong?" Suigetsu asked getting more confused by the second.

Naruto sighed, "Sit down and I'll tell you a little story about how I came to be where I am today."

Suigetsu consumed with curiosity sat down. After Naruto explained his life story as brief as possible with the addition of how he acquired his powers, Suigetsu like everyone else Naruto told his story to was left in surprise.

"You got banished for completing a mission?"

"Hard to believe I understand." Naruto nodded.

"Jeez, you Konoha folk are so biased." Suigetsu said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well not everybody," Naruto corrected him, "Mostly the council excluding the Hokage. They made my life hell since birth and finally got rid of me."

"Hey, I feel your pain… in a sense." Suigetsu replied.

"I can tell since I read about your own history from Orochimaru's notes." Naruto explained.

"So you came here to incorporate me into your village in the making, why?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because we have common cause," he began, "You said before you wished to bring forth a new generation of Seven Swordsmen, but to do that you require the seven swords themselves." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah." Suigetsu nodded wondering what he was getting at.

"Well it just so happens one of the active Seven Swordsmen happens to be my enemy, Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto smiled.

"Kisame-sempai?" Suigetsu gasped.

"Yes," Naruto said, standing up and looked down on him, "Join me at my side and we can defeat Kisame and the group he associates with. Then you will be free to bring forth a new generation of swordsmen."

"What's the catch?" Suigetsu questioned him.

"Simple, you will not harm anyone of Kiri, because I have an alliance made out with their Mizukage. I know you want to restore the swordsmen, but don't take any frustration you have about what happened to your brother years ago out on the new generation of Kiri, because that was back then and this is now."

Suigetsu raised a brow as he took Naruto's words to heart, "So Suigetsu, will you join me and abide to my terms?" he offered the white haired boy a hand.

Suigetsu looked up at Naruto for a minute before smiling and took his hand, "Deal." He said as Naruto helped him to his feet.

"Good, now we have others to recruit."

"Others? Who?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"Two more associates of Orochimaru's; Karin and Jugo."

Suigetsu groaned at their names, "Those two? Jugo I understand, but Karin?"

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked.

"I don't get along well with those two, especially Karin." The water boy answered.

"I'm not asking you to like them. I'm asking you to cooperate with each other." Naruto said.

"Well alright, but it's only because you freed me." Suigetsu reluctantly answered.

"Good then shall we head south and collect Karin?" Naruto asked.

"One moment, Naruto," Suigetsu began, "Before we go there I'd like us to make a quick detour to the Wave Country."

"Wave you say?" Naruto asked knowing what was coming next.

"Yes. You said that's where you fought Zabuza-sempai?" he asked earning a nod, "Well I'd like to acquire something of his."

"Very well," Naruto said as he took hold of Suigetsu's arm, "Try not to scream or move around too much."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

"This is why." Naruto answered as he started flying upward into the air keeping hold on Suigetsu's arm.

"Whoa!" Suigetsu gasped as he was pulled off the ground, "I don't believe this! You really are flying?!"

"Yeah. Well time to fly!" he took off flying across the sea again with Suigetsu whooping and cheering in excitement.

Soon they arrived at their place of destination, which was the Land of Waves. Naruto always smiled every time he visited the place recalling the first time he came there as a Genin. He and Suigetsu stopped and looked up at the title above the bridge reading 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

"Great Naruto Bridge?" Suigetsu asked and turned to Naruto.

"What can I say? I was such an inspiration to these people to not cower in fear of their enemies." Naruto shrugged modestly.

"Well let's go." Suigetsu says as they walked.

Naruto was leading the way as they walked through the town that looked big and busy. The little town that was once all gloomy and in ruins was restored.

As they walked the boys heard their stomachs growl, "Man I'm getting hungry." Suigetsu said.

Naruto smiled, "Come on I know a place where we can rest. Then you can get your blade."

"Where are we going?" Suigetsu asked.

"You'll see." Naruto answered.

Soon they stopped in front of a house by the sea, "What's this place?" Suigetsu asked.

"Come on." Naruto says as he knocked on the door.

Opening the door was Tazuna the bridge builder whom Naruto aided three years ago, "Naruto, it's you!" he gasped.

"Hey Tazuna." Naruto greeted.

"Well nice to see you! Come on in," he showed the two in, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"It wasn't exactly planned." Naruto admitted.

"Regardless, it's always good to see you visit," Tazuna admitted, "Hey Tsunami, Inari, look who's here!"

Coming into the kitchen area was Tazuna's daughter; Tsunami, and grandson; Inari. Inari was older and a bit taller than he was three years ago.

"Naruto!" Tsunami gasped.

"Naruto-nii!" Inari cheered.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

Inari spotted Suigetsu who stood casually next to Naruto, "Hey who's he?"

"A new friend of mine," Naruto answered and introduced him, "This is Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Nice to meet you kid." Tazuna greeted him.

"Any friend of Naruto's is welcomed here." Tsunami smiled.

"Thanks ma'am." Suigetsu answered.

"This is Tazuna; the one who built the bridge and this is his family, daughter Tsunami, and grandson Inari." Naruto introduced them.

"A pleasure." Suigetsu replied.

"You boys look hungry, so how about I fix us all some lunch?" Tsunami offered.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto admitted.

"Me too." Suigetsu agreed.

Soon the five of them were seated at the table enjoying a nice home cooked meal, especially Suigetsu, "Sugoi!" he and Naruto smiled with lit up eyes.

"You two must've been hungry." Tsunami giggled.

"Ma'am, you have no idea." Suigetsu answered while the three family members looked confused but dismissed it.

"Well eat up there's plenty for everyone." Tsunami said as they continued eating.

"So Naruto, are you satisfied with the structural layout of the buildings I had designed?" Tazuna asked.

"Very much so Tazuna," he admitted, "So when can your men begin working?"

"We can begin ASAP, as soon as you give us the go." Tazuna admitted.

"Good because it will be time soon enough." Naruto admitted.

After lunch, Naruto checked the time, "Whoop, sorry to eat and run, but we gotta go."

"So soon?" Tsunami asks.

"Yeah I know, but when you're trying to make plans to build your own village ya gotta be ready," Naruto reminded them as he and Suigetsu got up. "Thanks again for the food." They said while heading out.

Soon Naruto led Suigetsu to the memorial where Zabuza's weapon was, "Well there it is." Naruto motioned to the memorial and the sword still stuck in the ground in front of it. Zabuza's sword was covered in leaves and such from not being moved in so many years.

"Wonderful!" Suigetsu cheered as he grabbed the hilt, "Sorry Zabuza-sempai but I will be taking this." Suddenly his arm grew big and muscular and was able to pick the weapon up with ease.

"You sure you're actually capable of wielding it?" Naruto asked him.

"I told you didn't I?" Suigetsu asked, "The blades of the Seven Swordsmen are passed on from one generation to another. I trained like crazy hoping to one day become one," He explained, "Besides, if Jugo's going to be joining us, I'll need this for insurance."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked as he strapped the sword to his back and detached the hilt of the blade and strapped it to the side of his belt. "Al right I got what I needed; now I'm ready to join."

"Good." Naruto said as he flew behind Suigetsu and picked him up by the arms carrying him off while heading south.

"Tell me again why you're recruiting Karin? She is a complete bitch."

"Maybe I don't know her like you do, but she is an Uzumaki, and I'll be damned if I just let another Uzumaki out there alone," Naruto explained, "After all Orochimaru is dead now. So she doesn't have to continue her job as a security guard."

"Well unlike me, she's actually dedicated to the guy even in death." Suigetsu warned him.

"Don't worry Suigetsu, I'll manage." Naruto assured him as he looked ahead seeing another island with a rock formation.

Meanwhile inside the compound, sitting at a desk was a girl with red eyes covered by brown glasses, and red hair that was short and unkempt on her right side, while long and combed on her left. She was wearing long black thigh high stockings sandals, short black shorts, and a lavender split zippered shirt. She sat looking bored until she felt something and lifted her head up, "The feeling of this chakra… It's so warm and welcoming, and yet similar to mine." She gasped.

Naruto and Suigetsu landed outside the island compound and approached the huge metal gates, "Could you knock?" Naruto asked Suigetsu motioning to his sword.

"Why can't you just use your power to pry the doors open?" Suigetsu asked.

"I could, but I'd end up leaving a bigger mess." Naruto answered.

"Alright." Suigetsu sighed feeling this was a waste of using his weapon, but grabbed the detachable hilt and connected it to his sword. He sliced the doors in half giving them an entry. They walked inside and down corridors that were loaded with prison cells, and several inmates were lying around bored out of their wits, while some just glanced at Naruto and Suigetsu passing by.

The two continued walking until they stopped seeing the girl that sensed Naruto earlier on, "Well who do we have here?" she asked rudely while placing her hands on her hips.

"Karin, I presume?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked.

"My name is Naruto, and I've come looking for you." He answered.

"For me? You're quite bold to come here alone." She sneered.

"Hey I'm here to!" Suigetsu said feeling insulted that he wasn't noticed.

Karin just glanced at him without saying a word before turning back to Naruto, "So what do you want?"

"A moment of your time." the redhead boy answered.

"Well can't you see I'm busy here?" she asked.

"You don't look all that busy." Suigetsu snarked.

"Shut up!" Karin scolded.

"Ok you two that's enough," Naruto ordered, "Suigetsu we didn't come here for a fight. I've come here, Karin because I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, for I happen to know who you really are."

"Who I really am?" Karin asked feeling weirded out.

"Yes. You are of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto declared making Karin jump in fright.

"How-how do you know that?"

"Because Karin, I am also an Uzumaki." Naruto explained.

"You're what?" Karin gasped.

"I know you know, you can feel and sense chakra. You know I'm telling the truth." Naruto challenged her.

Karin froze there as she could not deny the feeling of Naruto's chakra similar to her own, "You… You are an Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"I thought I was the only member of the Uzumaki clan left."

"So did I." Naruto admitted.

"So does this mean we're cousins or something?"

"Well since we don't know the full family tree let's go with that." Naruto suggested.

"So why else did you come here, and with that guy?" Karin motioned to Suigetsu.

"I have a name you know!" Suigetsu gritted his teeth.

"Let's go someplace to talk about this." Naruto suggested.

Karin just showed the two to a private room and the three were sitting down while Suigetsu drank from his bottled water.

"So what's up?" Karin asked.

"First off I want to know how an Uzumaki clan member like you came to be under the order of Orochimaru." Naruto began.

Karin sighed, "Well in many ways it's all I've ever known," she began, "At a young age; I lived in a small village that was burnt to the ground during a war. I was the only survivor and was completely unharmed. Orochimaru found me in the aftermath and asked how I survived. I told him that I could tell that huge groups of people were coming. He took a very good interest in my sensory skill as well as my healing ability and brought me under his charge to experiment on my ability. Eventually he gave me the position as jail guard at this base, even though he only came here once in awhile."

"So you did all this for Orochimaru because you felt you owed him for taking you in?" Naruto asked.

"Well that and I had nothing else going on for me." She admitted.

"That's for sure." Suigetsu answered.

Karin frowned while glaring daggers at him, "Well Karin today is your lucky day, because I'm relieving you of your watch duty here."

"Relieving me?" she asked.

"That's right, because Orochimaru's dead and word of that travels fast."

"And get this, Karin," Suigetsu got her attention, "Naruto's the one who killed him."

Karin did a double take and stammered at Naruto, "What? Huh? You- You killed Orochimaru?"

"I felt the same way, but it's true. It was him." Suigetsu answered.

"Why would you kill Orochimaru?" Karin asked.

"You're being rhetorical right?" Suigetsu asked only to get ignored.

"The thing is Karin; Orochimaru was one of the guys who costed me my old home." Naruto explained.

"He what?" Karin asked.

"Karin, get ready for a long and complicated story." Suigetsu warned her.

Karin sighed and reluctantly listened as Naruto told her exactly what he told Suigetsu. When he was finished Karin was shocked and surprised at what Naruto told her, especially the parts about Orochimaru and his psychic power.

"So that's it?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I never would've guessed."

"No one would've." He assured her.

"So now you want me to leave this place and come with you to restore Uzushio?"

"That's right. Come with me, Karin. Being the only known survivors of the Uzumaki clan we know gives us both an opportunity to restore our clan in our own ways."

"But what about all the prisoners here?" she asked.

Naruto turned to the swordsman, "Suigetsu, go free them."

"Alright, I'm going." Suigetsu said as he left the room.

"Don't even think about it!" Karin shouted to the swordsman.

"Karin there's no point in keeping them here until they die," Naruto said while kicking back, "They're free just like you are. But if you really don't want to, I could always find someone else in Orochimaru's ranks to replace you." Naruto said in disappointment.

Karin quickly ran to the door and locked it, "Karin, why'd you lock the door?" Naruto asked.

Karin stood moving her foot in a circular motion on the ground while acting like a shy violet, "Well if you really want me to come. I guess I could."

"That's a quick change of thought, Karin." Naruto said while confused at her change in behavior almost like she was acting like Hinata.

"I just realized I am tired of standing guard for someone who's dead," Karin started, "And you're right. I should get out and enjoy life."

Suddenly there was pounding on the door, "Hey open this door! Damn you Karin, I knew you'd pull this stunt as soon as I walked out!" Suigetsu yelled from outside.

Karin ignored his shouts and spoke to Naruto, "Why don't we leave that stupid Suigetsu behind? You don't need someone like him."

"I've made up my mind about keeping Suigetsu, Karin." Naruto answered.

Suddenly the door crashed down, making Karin jump. Suigetsu stood in the destroyed doorway with a buffed up arm and his sword stuck to the ground, "Come on Naruto let's blow this place. Apparently Karin is not interested."

"Actually Suigetsu, she said she changed her mind." Naruto smirked.

Karin looked outraged, "Whoa hold on! I never actually said I'd be…"

"Too late Karin, I heard you." Naruto replied.

Karin sighed, "Alright I'll come."

Suigetsu smirked as his arm returns to normal, "So now we're going for Jugo, right?"

Karin gasped, "Jugo, he's coming to?!"

"Yes, so come on you two. Let's go while we're still young." Naruto said walking out.

Suigetsu watched him walk ahead, "Ninja with an attitude." He and Karin followed and caught up to him.

The three stood outside as Naruto summoned a single clone that flew up behind Suigetsu holding his arms, while the real Naruto held onto Karin's, "Don't scream Karin, and don't struggle. You're in good hands."

"What're you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"We're traveling to the north hideout my way." He smirked as he and his clone lifted the two off the ground.

"Whoa!" Karin gasped as her feet were off the ground.

"He said don't struggle!" Suigetsu lectured her as she glared at him.

"Ok you two, here we go!" Naruto called as the two Naruto's took off flying while Karin screamed.

Soon as they were getting closer and closer to Orochimaru's northern hideout, Karin who stopped screaming spoke to Naruto, "You realize going to the north hideout is suicide don't you? It's where Orochimaru did most of his human experiments, with Jugo being his most favored test subject."

"Not to worry Karin, I have a plan." Naruto assured her.

"What plan?" she asked.

"Simple. I'm going to cure Jugo."

"Get real man. If Orochimaru couldn't do it, what makes you so sure you can?" Suigetsu asked.

"Orochimaru only used him to create those cursed markings that plagued ninjas," Naruto says remembering Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, Kimimaro, and Sasuke. "He built that place only to house him and his destructive behavior. That's not the kinda cure you do for a guy."

"Hey we're here." Karin pointed to the island ahead.

"Good," Naruto smirked as they landed with Naruto dispelling his one clone, "Let's go." They started walking until they reached the entry. Naruto using psychic pried the doors opened allowing them entry.

As they wandered the compound, they saw numerous corpses lying around with blood everywhere, "Looks like a riot broke out." Suigetsu said.

Suddenly Karin froze and shivered, "Jugo's close. I can feel him."

They headed down the corridors looking, until they stopped at the corner of a hall and looked up ahead seeing a guy wearing gray shorts and a shirt like the other jailors. He had orange spiky hair and halve of his skin was white while one half was dark and demonic signaling he looked like he was in a cursed seal level one form.

"It's Jugo," Karin gasped as she kept her distance. Naruto started walking forward with no sense of fear, "Naruto, you're walking to your death!" she cried.

"Well it was nice knowing him." Suigetsu said to himself making Karin frown.

The half demonic looking man known as Jugo saw Naruto approaching him, "Another man to kill!" he shouted charging for Naruto who wasn't even flinching or stopping as Jugo rushed for him.

"Somebody do something!" Karin cried.

Suigetsu wanting to shut her up went forward and blocked a blow from Jugo using his sword while Naruto stood in the middle, "Hey Jugo, working out huh?" Suigetsu asked.

Jugo looked at him, "I remember you! You're Suigetsu!" he and the swordsman engaged in fighting until Naruto frowned and used his psychic send Jugo flying to the wall at the end of the hall pinning him to it.

"Wow, he's good." Suigetsu said.

"That's cool." Karin gasped in amaze.

Naruto floated over to the crazy man, getting into his face, "Jugo, calm down! I only want to help you!"

"Help me?" Jugo asked as he started looking less crazy in the face.

"Yes, now hold still," Naruto instructed as he pulled out a sealing patch and placed it on Jugo's forehead followed by forming some hand signs, "Fuinjutsu; Seihantai Fuujin (Bipolar Seal)!" he shouted as the charm glowed and the seal symbol was embedded into Jugo's forehead and he returned to full human form and Naruto released him from the wall.

"Whoa." Suigetsu gasped as he and Karin watched in wonder.

Jugo straightened himself up and realize he was ok, "I feel ok." Jugo gasped.

"I've used a special seal to correct your destructive nature; you should be able to control the cursed change at will now without losing your sanity." Naruto explained to the guy.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Naruto and I've come for you Jugo."

"For me?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"My help?" Jugo raised a brow in curiosity.

"Yeah, he's got really big plans in mind for us." Suigetsu explained as he and Karin approach.

"Suigetsu and Karin? What're you two doing here?"

"We came here with Naruto." Karin explained.

"Walk with me Jugo, there's a lot I have to fill you in on." Naruto said as they started walking.

"Naruto, what do we do about all the prisoners here?" Suigetsu asked.

"They all have unstable cursed markings on them. They're doomed already." Naruto answered as they continued on for the exit.

As they left the building, Naruto explained everything to Jugo about where he came from and why he came to him.

"So now you want me to join your future village?" Jugo asked.

"Yes Jugo. You will find a better life there than you could ever imagine. That I promise you." Naruto promised.

Jugo looked at Suigetsu who smiled and Karin who nodded in confirmation. Jugo looked at Naruto with a smile, "For curing me of my insanity, I will join you."

"Excellent choice," Naruto smiled as he looked at the three, "From this moment on you three will be my new team. Once I get my village going we will start taking up missions from other villages and earn a place as a ninja land. And who knows we may even end up making the Uzushio on par with the five great nations themselves."

"You think so?" Jugo asked.

"Anything's possible if we all do our part." Naruto answered.

"Well I'm in." Suigetsu said.

"Why not?" Karin agreed.

"Certainly." Jugo finished.

"Great," Naruto smiled at their answers, "But Jugo, I think it's best for us and yourself that we get you some new clothes."

"And a bath to boot." Karin gagged from the stench he was emitting.

"So what do you have in mind?" Jugo asked.

"I know just the person to help us." Naruto smirked.

Jugo raised a brow in curiosity while Suigetsu and Karin were as confused as well. Sometime later they were standing outside a spa and boutique shop in a town located in Kusa.

"Misa Mikogami's Spa and Boutique?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, Misa's a natural when it comes to prepping both men and women up. She'll have Jugo looking good in no time." Naruto assured as they entered the place.

When they entered the shop, Suigetsu looked around seeing the place loaded with fashion dummies wearing clothes, a spa section, and a hair salon section, "Wow, this place looks really posh. Probably reflects the owners personality." He said feeling uneasy.

"Misa?" Naruto called.

"Coming," A voice answered as a tall nineteen year old girl entered the room. She had blue eyes and long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and supported an 87 cm bust. She wore sandals, long aqua blue pants, and a no sleeved white shirt, "Welcome to Misa Mikogami's Spa and Boutique. How may I help… Naruto?" she gasped.

"How's it going, Misa?" he asked.

"Naruto, how wonderful to see you!" Misa cheered as she went over and embraced the boy who returned the gesture confusing the three recruits, "I'm sorry but I don't seem to have you down for any appointment."

"It's not about me this time, Misa. It's about him." Naruto motioned to Jugo making Misa gasp in shock.

"Oh my stars, darling! Where did you come from?" she inspected Jugo's state of attire and appearance.

"You don't wanna know." Suigetsu answered.

"Misa let me introduce to you some friends of mine, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Guys this is Misa Mikogami; owner of this shop."

"It's a pleasure sirs and ma'am." Misa bowed her head.

"We came here in hope you could help Jugo here, he's desperately in need of a makeover if you will put it that way." Naruto explained.

"Obviously." Misa said as she could smell the sweat and muck off Jugo.

"So can you help him?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Now before I make my decision I must do some routine inspections," Misa began as she circled Jugo and started taking height and weight measurements to determine what size he is, "Hmm."

"Well Misa, what's the verdict?" Naruto asked while Karin and Suigetsu were concerned as well.

"I love a challenge, I'll do it!" she declared.

"Yes!" Naruto pumped a fist.

"And as per bonus, I shall offer the three of you a complimentary treatment as well."

"I'm sold." Karin said liking the idea.

"You're not gonna pretty frilly me up are you?" Suigetsu asked cautiously.

"Relax Suigetsu, the workers here are naturals." Naruto assured him.

"Well then, time to get to work," Misa said as she clapped her hands a few times resulting in several female workers entering the room, "Girls get to work on these three if you please."

"Yes, Ms. Mikogami!" they answered.

"Now Mr. Jugo, come with me this way." She showed him off.

Soon Naruto and Suigetsu were sitting on hairdressing chairs as two workers were working on their sideburns and back sides of their hair, while Karin was getting her nails and hair done.

"Oh yes, this is paradise." Karin relaxed in delight from the treatment.

"So how'd you find this place, Naruto?" Suigetsu asked.

"I was taking a break in Kusa months ago, and stumbled upon this place. I got me a good haircut and Misa and I got to really know each other." He explained.

"Hope she knows what she's doing with Jugo." Karin said.

"Trust me, Jugo's in the best of care." Naruto assured her.

In another room, Jugo was sitting in a bath filled with bubbles. He relaxed in it as Misa was running shampoo through his hair, "So where exactly did you come from, Jugo?"

"Well I've been living under harsh conditions for years, hence why I looked like this," He explained not wanting to tell her he was a psychopath locked in a prison, "Then Naruto found me and helped me back on my feet."

"Yes, Naruto is such a charming young man isn't he?" She asked.

"Well he's sure a nice guy." Jugo admitted.

"You Jugo couldn't have found a more perfect friend." She explained. Soon Jugo was brought out of the tub and was getting dried off before being brought over before a mirror where Misa gave him a quick trim.

Soon Naruto, Suigetsu, and Karin were finished with their treatment and awaited for Misa to return with Jugo. They saw Misa exit the one room as Naruto spoke, "Well Misa how'd it go?"

Misa smiled, "I'm proud to say it was a huge success."

She then stepped aside as Jugo walked out looking completely refreshed and with a whole new wardrobe. Replacing his jailer attire was a pair or sandals, long brown pants, and a purple shirt.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Karin applauded on Misa's success and Jugo's new look, "Outstanding." Naruto complimented with a victory whistle.

"Not bad, Jugo." Suigetsu crossed his arms.

"It's definitely you." Karin admitted.

"Thanks guys, and thank you Ms. Mikogami." Jugo thanked her.

"Oh please, call me Misa." She smiled.

"Here's a little something for what you did for Jugo." Naruto slipped her some money.

"Arigato, Naruto, you and your friends come back again whenever you need a good treatment." Misa said.

"Will do." Naruto nodded as the four left the shop.

"That was just what I needed." Karin stretched her arms up.

"After being locked in a tank for so long, that did feel good." Suigetsu admitted.

"So Naruto, where to now?" Jugo asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well guys, our next stop is a visit to Oni no Kuni."

"What're we going to find there?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm gonna introduce you three to someone very special to me." Naruto explained as he used his levitation to lift the three off the ground with him, "Let's ride!" he called as he flew them off with him.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto's got three new cohorts to help build up muscle in his soon to be village. Karin's not going to be part of the harem because she's his cousin. Surprised me when we heard Karin was actually an Uzumaki. Well wonder if it'll get brought up again in the media. See you all next time.)**


	27. Shrine Maiden of Pleasure

**(Here we are again with my next chapter. Naruto introduces his three new companions to one of his old acquaintances who agreed to help him restore Uzushio to its former glory.)**

_Last time, Naruto set out for some of Orochimaru's former labs and prisons to enlist the help of three individuals who would prove to be beneficial for Naruto's plan to restore Uzushio. His first recruit was Suigetsu Hozuki; former swordsmen trainee from Kiri with aspirations to remake the Seven Swordsmen and become their leader. His second recruit was a girl named Karin; a prison guard of Orochimaru's with a talent for sensory and fellow Uzumaki like Naruto. Finally he traveled to Orochimaru's jail that housed failed test subjects for his curse marks. There he recruited Bipolar Jugo, an unbalanced guy with an urge for destruction. After correcting him of his destructive personality he gracefully accepted Naruto's proposal to join the new Uzushio. With three more supporters, Naruto felt more confident than before in fulfilling his dream._

Naruto was flying himself and his three new partners over the ocean. Suigetsu and Jugo were cheering in excitement while Karin was tense in fear of falling from so high up.

"So tell us about this special someone you're taking us to see, Naruto." Suigetsu said.

"Well she's a very important person in her land." Naruto began as Suigetsu started guessing.

"A princess?"

"No." he answered.

"A queen?"

"No."

"A…" Suigetsu was cut off by Karin, "Dammit, Suigetsu shut the hell up and let Naruto explain!"

"Arigato, Karin," Naruto said and continued, "Her name is Shion and she's the Priestess of Oni no Kuni."

"Priestess?" Jugo asked.

"That's right."

"The shrine maiden Shion, and you know her?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, we have quite a history." He admitted proudly.

"What kind of history?" Suigetsu asked feeling interested.

"History that's for later. Right now we're almost there." Naruto said as they approached a piece of land.

When they reached the island, Naruto touched himself and his cohorts onto the land safely, "That was quite a flight." Jugo admitted.

"Hopefully we won't have to be doing it any time soon." Karin said in trauma.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?" Suigetsu teased.

Karin frowned and punched Suigetsu in the face making his head pop into water. Suigetsu's head reformed good as new, "Will you stop hitting me?!"

"Alright you two knock it off!" Naruto ordered them and took off with the three following.

They walked through the town of the land, while noticing multiple people were giving Naruto looks of surprise. Every once in awhile Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo would hear the villagers gossiping amongst each other about recognizing Naruto.

"Wow you must have quite a reputation here, Naruto." Suigetsu noted.

"Well it's only natural for saving the life of their lands shrine maiden." Naruto admitted.

"You saved her?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah, and since then she and I have been great friends and associates. She's agreed to help me restore Uzushio using whatever she can in her power and authority," Naruto explained as they continued down a path leading up to a castle, "Well this is the place."

The four approached the gates seeing a guard stationed outside, "Halt! State your business!" he ordered.

"Relax Minaka, it's me." Naruto showed him his pass for the country issued by Shion.

"Oh, Naruto. Welcome. Lady Shion's been expecting your arrival." The guard greeted him.

"Well I didn't wanna keep her waiting any longer," He said making conversation with the guard and motioned to his friends, "These three are my guests."

"Welcome travelers to the Demon country. Lady Shion will see you now." Minaka said as they started walking past the opened gates and were escorted to the throne where Shion sat.

"Shion! I'm here!" Naruto called.

Shion looked up seeing Naruto standing in the entrance, "Naruto!" she cried as she got off her throne and ran towards Naruto, jumping into his arms and kissed him which he graciously returned. The three others stood there in surprise with Suigetsu giving off wolf whistles.

When the two parted they looked into each others eyes smiling, "I'm so glad you made it." Shion said.

"Wouldn't have missed it," he began and noticed Shion eyeing the three other arrivals standing behind them, "Oh that's right. Shion allow me to introduce to you my three new friends. The one with the sword is Suigetsu Hozuki, the redhead is my cousin Karin, and the big guy is Jugo. Guys this is Shion the shrine maiden of the land."

The three bowed their heads out of respect and spoke, "We thank you for having us."

Shion smiled, "Its ok. Any friend of Naruto's is welcomed here. Now then, you all must be hungry after your long fly here. So please I would be honored if the four of you would join me for dinner."

"You had me at 'hungry'." Suigetsu answered.

"I would like that." Karin admitted.

"Me too." Jugo nodded.

"Splendid, and before dinner you may all wash up in my castles indoor bath." Shion added.

"Ooh, I can't wait." Karin said in excitement.

Soon enough in the priestess' indoor bathhouse, Naruto, Jugo, and Suigetsu were on one side relaxing, while Shion and Karin were on the other side. Suigetsu was kicking back and spoke, "Oh yeah! This is just what I needed after being contained for so many years."

"It's like all my troubles are being lifted away." Jugo admitted as he sunk himself into the bath till he was up to his neck in water.

"You said it." Naruto said as he rested his arms on the ledge.

On the other side Karin was squealing in delight as she rested her body in the bath, "Oh this feels so heavenly. Arigato Shion-sama."

"You're very welcome, Karin."

"So how is it you know, Naruto?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Well this was three years ago actually," Shion began, "Back then I wasn't as generous as I have been to you all moments ago. I was in fact a royal bitch. Pardon my language."

"No worries." Karin replied.

"Anyway. I've always had this special power of sealing and the ability to foresee people's deaths."

"Yikes."

Shion nodded, "At a young age I lived with my mother; the former priestess of the land, but one day she was offered up in a ceremonial sacrifice and I was left alone. Because of my power of foreseeing death I was shunned by people and their children, and without my mother there for me I barely had anyone to turn to. I grew up hating my power and felt that death was inevitable to those I would foresee the deaths of."

"Why would your mom be sacrificed?" Karin asked.

"Well for many years this land has been the sealment of a demon known as Mouryuou. One of his top generals sought to release him, and had to kill me; the one person capable of stopping the demon's release. My family had been a long line of priestess' whose mission was to keep Mouryuou from escaping. When I first met Naruto I foresaw his death from being stabbed through the heart. When we went to stop Mouryuou, I saw my prediction about his death was about to happen. Instead I intervened and was ready to use my power to kill both Mouryuou and myself to save Naruto. However, Naruto himself stepped in and stopped me convincing me that I didn't want to die either. We ended up working together to defeat Mouryuou. I was able to awaken my true powers and enhanced Naruto's jutsu with my chakra and we destroyed Mouryuou (I went back and corrected the story on how it happened in the one chapter as well)."

"Wow." Karin gasped while on the other side, Naruto was telling Suigetsu and Jugo the exact same story from his POV.

"Oh man that must've been some action." Suigetsu chuckled.

"You two really prevented what could've been the end of the world." Jugo noted.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again a hundred times more. It was that exciting." Naruto admitted.

"So then what happened with you two afterwards?" Suigetsu asked Naruto before it cut back to the girls with Shion answering the same question asked by Karin.

"Well I mentioned to Naruto that my power was needed to be past onto the next generation of priestess. I asked him if he wanted to help me with that, and he graciously accepted without a second thought."

"WHAT?!" Karin and the boys shouted in response to both Shion and Naruto who told them the same answer.

Suigetsu spoke to Naruto, "You agreed to father her offspring?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded with no sense of guilt.

"She must've really been into you, Naruto." Jugo said.

Shion then spoke to Karin her reason for requesting Naruto to be the one, "Naruto was a good person. Even when I kept telling him he was going to die, he kept rebuffing my warnings claiming that he follows his own path and would not die so easily. When I was being targeted by Mouryuou's other followers Naruto promised he would protect me and wouldn't let them kill me. I started developing admiration for him and his determination, and soon that admiration started growing into love."

"I see." Karin replied.

"I could ask no better of a man than to be the father of my future children." Shion finished.

"Well you could've asked worse to fill that position." Karin said as she thought of Suigetsu.

"So Karin, is there anybody in your life you're after?" Shion asked.

Karin did a double take, "What?! What brought this on?"

"Well I'm just curious. After all a young girl like yourself looks too good to be single." The priestess explained making the redhead blush.

"Well I'm not looking for anybody this soon, besides I don't know too many guys." She admitted.

"Well I hope you find someone out there deserving of you." Shion smiled.

"Yeah, so do I." Karin replied.

After enough soaking and getting cleaned up, Naruto, Shion, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were sitting at a large table filled with a wide spread of food. Shion and Karin ate peacefully while Naruto, Suigetsu, and Jugo were stuffing themselves.

"You boys have quite the appetite." Shion noted about Suigetsu and Jugo since she already knew of Naruto's large appetite.

"It's been so long since I've had such a good meal as this." Jugo explained.

"Yeah me too." Suigetsu agreed.

"Well eat up. There's more than plenty for all." Shion assured them.

"Sweet." Suigetsu said as he continued eating.

"So Naruto has recruited you three to help build up the strength of his soon to be restored village?" Shion asked recalling that Naruto told her, Mei, and Gaara of his plan to recruit the three former followers of Orochimaru.

"Yeah that's right. We were all left to rot in those bases even before Orochimaru died." Suigetsu said.

"Then Naruto came and offered the three of us another chance at life." Jugo added.

"And if we succeed in restoring Uzushio we'll be a force to be reckoned with." Karin put in.

"And I shall provide what service I can to see that it happens." Shion assured.

"Thanks again, Shion. You really are amazing." Naruto smiled and she blushed.

"You're welcome, Naruto. Before you turn in tonight I would request you meet me in my chamber to discuss more plans for Uzushio." She explained while Naruto could see right through the façade and nodded.

"I understand."

That night, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu were given guestrooms to sleep in while Naruto made his way to Shion's private chamber. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door, "Shion. It's Naruto."

"Enter." Shion's voice came from inside the room.

Naruto opened the door and stepped inside Shion's beautiful and luxurious room that looked made for royalty. He looked and saw Shion standing before the king sized bed wearing a white robe that clung to her body.

"Evening Shion." Naruto greeted her while he felt mesmerized by her state of attire.

"I'm glad you saw through my deeper meaning behind meeting me in here." Shion said.

"This is me you're talking to, Shion." He reminded her.

She smiled, "I know," Naruto approached her and stood in front of her, "Now be a sweetheart and undress me."

"Of course." Naruto said as he reached down and undid the sash of her robe. With her robe loosened up, Naruto slipped it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

Shion stood before Naruto completely naked for his eyes to see. Naruto eyed her from bottom to top entranced by her soft looking skin and her busty and bouncy breasts that just popped right out.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to blush." Shion said as she started blushing from him eyeballing her up.

"Good. You look cuter when you blush." He answered and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Shion gasped but smirked while blushing as she could feel their bodies press into each other, 'Ah I can already feel those soft voluptuous breasts pressing into me.' He thought in arousal.

'**You're as bad as your former sensei you know that?'** Kurama thought.

'I'm too preoccupied to even make a comeback.' He thought back.

Naruto then looked Shion in the eye and leaned forward as they kissed with Naruto stroking her long bleach blonde hair, 'Oh no matter how many times I do this with Naruto it never gets old.' Shion thought.

When they broke their kiss, Naruto levitate Shion off the floor and she floated back to her bed before being lowered gently onto the mattress, "Now sit back while I change into something more comfortable." Naruto smirked as he started stripping down in front of her while doing an erotic dance. As Shion watched she could feet herself get wet below from the arousing sight.

When Naruto was stark naked he levitated himself off the floor and floated over to the bed, landing at Shion's side, "Hope my crew doesn't come looking for me in here. Otherwise it'd be a hell of an awkward situation." Naruto joked.

"Don't worry I have guards around the halls to make sure they don't try coming in here." Shion assured him.

"That's my clever little priestess," Naruto said as he ruffled her hair making her giggle, "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Yes please." She answered and suddenly Naruto got in front of her and laid her down flat on the bed. He then took hold of her legs and spread them apart exposing her woman hood that already looked wet. He went face first into her and started licking her insides causing her to moan in delight.

"Oh! Oh Naruto!" she cried, "Yes! Lick me! Lick me up inside!" Naruto kept working his tongue until she came a bit allowing him to lick it up.

"Not bad for the first part Shion, but we still got a long way to go," Naruto assured her as he kneeled before her while gripping her legs. He then thrusted his dick inside her causing her to gasp, "Was I too hard?" he asked.

"No. It felt good." Shion smiled as she shed tears of happiness.

"Well alright." Naruto said as he started thrusting in and out with his manhood piercing her inner walls.

"NARUTO! YES! IT HURTS BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!" She cried in joy.

"It's good to me too, especially when it's this tight!" Naruto moaned as he felt her inner walls surround his dick. He continued to thrust himself in and out as Shion continued crying in pleasure.

"OH! Oh Naruto I'm about to!" Shion suddenly came. Naruto pulled his length out and proceeded to lick up her juices.

"Ok Naruto let me try," Shion said as they reversed their position as Naruto laid on the bed with his manhood still hardened, "It's time I give you a little pleasure of my own," She wrapped her hand around the hardened cock and started giving him a hand job, "How is this?" she asked with a smile.

"That feels good, Shion." Naruto admitted as he panted.

"I'm glad, because things are about to get better." Shion promised him as engulfed the hard as a rock dick into her mouth and started bobbing her head.

"Yes! Oh yeah, Shion! That's the stuff!" Naruto called as he relaxed and let Shion work her magic.

Shion thought as she continued sucking, "I'm gonna make you come a whole lot, Naruto. One way or another.'

"Shion, I'm gonna do it!" Naruto called as he released his load into her mouth and she swallowed it.

Shion after swallowing the load licked her lips, "That was so good, Naruto. Now I'm ready for a second helping." She smirked as she hefted her breasts up.

"I've been waiting for those." Naruto admitted with excitement.

"And they have for you." She smirked as she licked the top part of her right breast. She lowered her chest down to his still hard manhood and pillowed it in between her valley.

"They're soft as marshmallows, Shion, as always." Naruto panted.

"And they're only for you." Shion smirked and started rubbing the sides of his dick with her impressive bust.

"It's so good being smothered like this." Naruto panted as he gripped the bed sheets.

As Shion smothered her breasts around his length she gave the tip of it light kisses before engulfing the head of it again. As she started picking up the pace Naruto started panting even more with excitement.

"Yes! Yes Shion! Oh! Oh!" Naruto called as he finally released his load again as it went into Shion's mouth with a little coming out through her shut lips. When Shion swallowed the load she spoke.

"I was right in choosing to make you be the father of my offspring."

"Yeah, but you know as well as I do only a girl can become the next priestess," Naruto began, "If you give birth to a boy then it'll have to become something else in your family."

"I understand that, but you know even after I have a girl to take up the position of priestess I would still continue to want to have children with you." She admitted.

"How many would you consider wanting?" he raised a brow.

"Oh a dozen at least." She answered making Naruto's eyes widen.

"You sure you'd be able to handle childbirth a dozen times?"

"I'm kidding Naruto," she laughed and muttered to herself, "Mostly."

"Oh, so the priestess does have a funny side." Naruto chuckled.

"I picked it up from you, Naruto."

"Clearly. Well I'm gonna show you what happens when you joke like that around me." He smirked.

"Then please show me." She playfully said.

Naruto smirked as he got her on all fours and he got behind her. He gripped her beautiful ass and positioned himself, "Just right, and in it goes." He thrusted his dick into her back entrance resulting in Shion gasping and gripped her bed sheets to contain her excitement.

"Time to fuck you like a dog." He smirked and started thrusting himself into her further than he did when he was in front of her.

"AH!" She cried, "Easy, Naruto. Don't be so rough."

"But I thought you liked it rough, Shion. Or am I becoming too much for you to handle?" he smirked as he continued.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied in deadpan while still trying to keep it together.

"Ouch babe." Naruto said as he continued thrusting in and out.

"Oh shit!" Shion cried as she gripped the sheets.

"Say you love it Shion! Say it!" Naruto ordered as he continued doing it roughly with her.

"I LOVE IT, NARUTO!" she cried admitting it.

"I thought so." Naruto smirked until Shion screamed as she came from behind.

"Oh Naruto, that was beautiful." Shion panted.

"But I'm not even finished yet, Shion." Naruto said as he motioned to his still hard length.

"What does it take?!" she cried in shock.

"A lot," He smirked, "And this will be the finishing touches." He said as he levitated them both up four feet above the covers. He pulled Shion closer and once again inserted himself through her womanhood. Before she could let out a moan he clamped his lips onto hers and made out with their tongues battling it out inside. As he thrusted his dick inside her, he also knead her breasts together making her moan through their heated kissing.

'Sex in mid air. Only Naruto would be able to do something like this.' Shion thought as she enjoyed the pleasure. Their heated pleasure continued for an hour and a half. Soon Naruto and Shion were under the covers with Shion draping herself over Naruto's sleeping body as they slept peacefully.

The very next morning, Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo after having breakfast were outside the shrine maiden's home as they were prepared to leave, "Must you go so soon?" Shion asked.

"Afraid so, Shion," Naruto admitted regretfully, "We still got others to talk to in preparation for Uzushio's restoration."

"I understand." Shion nodded.

"But we'll be back, just you wait." Naruto assured her.

"I'll hold you to it."

"And if he forgets we'll remind him." Suigetsu smirked.

"Well catch ya later." Naruto said as he flew him and his new team off leaving Shion to wave goodbye at her departing friends.

As they flew across the ocean Jugo spoke, "So Naruto, where are we going now?"

"Next stop is the Sea country. I'm gonna introduce to you a friend of mine named Isaribi." Naruto began until suddenly his eyes widened making the three curious.

"Naruto are you ok?" Suigetsu asked.

"Naruto? Speak to us." Karin said as he stopped flying and they hovered in mid air.

_As it turned out, Naruto was getting another premonition. This time he was seeing his Kumo friend and fellow Jinchuriki Yugito running through some sort of dark tunnel passing a sign labeled Kibari Mines. He saw her finally come to a halt as he saw who she was running from. It was in fact two members of the Akatsuki. One of them he recognized from Takigakure's history book shown by Shibuki was Kakuzu. The second was a man with white hair that was slicked back and in his hand was a red three bladed scythe._

Suddenly he snapped out of his stupor and gasped, "Oh no! Yugito!"

"What? Yugito?" Suigetsu asked in confusion as Naruto suddenly flew them off again only going faster than before.

"Naruto what's the rush?" Karin asked while trying to keep herself from vomiting.

"Is something wrong?" Jugo asked.

"No time to explain guys. One of my other friends is in trouble!" Naruto answered as he flew faster and faster, 'Hang on Yugito I'm coming. I won't let you suffer the same fate as Gaara did.' He thought in determination to not fail like he did before.

**(And that's the chapter I know it appeared short, but hey at least I got something in. Naruto got to see Shion and introduced her to his three new companions and vice versa. Now he's off to save Yugito from the threat of the Akatsuki. Can he reach her in time before they do to her the same thing they did to Gaara? Tune in later.)**


	28. Village of Kumo

**(Welcome to my newest chapter folks. This ones featuring Naruto's second encounter with the Akatsuki after three years, and with a team of his own odds will be in his favor better than last time.)**

_Last time after getting Jugo a fresh new look, Naruto and his three new cohorts traveled to the Demon country where the Psychic ninja reconciled his relationship with Priestess Shion. After their reconcile the four took off once again, only for Naruto to gain a premonition of his fellow Jinchuriki Yugito Nii of Kumo being pursued by two different Akatsuki members. Wasting no time he flew himself and his new team to the Kibari Mines where he saw she was at._

Naruto had just crossed close to the Land of Lightning where the Kibari Mines were located. He landed them and started running into the mines with his team following him.

"Naruto wait!" Karin called as they chased after him.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu asked while panting.

"Why did you fly us out here so fast?" Jugo asked.

"One of my friends is in trouble, and I can't let her get captured!" Naruto answered as he ran down the tunnel he committed to memory from his premonition of where Yugito was running.

"Her?" Karin asked seeing a girl was involved.

"Captured?" Suigetsu asked in confusion.

"Yes, I saw members of the Akatsuki going after a fellow Jinchuriki and friend of mine. I let Gaara die, but I won't let another die!" he shouted as he ran faster and faster while the three were trying to keep up.

"He's nuts!" Karin cried to her team.

"He's determined." Jugo said in admiration.

Naruto looked ahead and heard some explosions knowing he was close, "Almost there!" he shouted as they reached a giant cavern in the mines and looked down seeing Yugito in her chakra cloak state and the two Akatsuki members attacking her.

"Whoa, look at them." Suigetsu gasped.

"Are they Akatsuki?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah. That one with the Taki headband is Kakuzu I learned about him from Taki's current leader and that one with the Yugakure headband I recognize from the Bing Book is Hidan. Both of them can be dangerous, fortunately I'm just as dangerous." He smirked as he summoned an armada of shadow clones that concentrated and went sage mode.

"Whoa." The three gasped.

"Ok boys, let's get to work." He ordered as they all concentrated chakra into their palms and were holding up giant Sage chakra powered Rasengans. They then jumped from the cliff and started flying downward aiming their jutsus at the Akatsuki members.

The two members feeling the heavy chakra in the air looked up seeing the multiple giant spheres of chakra coming down on them, "Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan (Sage art: Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Multi-Spheres)!" they shouted.

"Run!" the Akatsuki member known as Hidan screamed as they started running all over the place as the jutsus collided with the ground. Yugito jumped aside to avoid the giant impact.

Suddenly the clones dispelled as Naruto touched down beside Yugito giving her a lady killer smirk, "Miss me?"

Yugito could only blush but spoke, "Well a few minutes earlier would've been comforting."

"Better late than never." He countered until the smoke from the impact with the ground cleared and they saw the two Akatsuki members lying on the ground with their cloaks shredded.

"Don't think they'll be getting up anytime soon." Yugito said.

"Don't be so sure." Naruto replied with a scowl as they saw the two members rise to their feet looking beaten.

"What?" Yugito gasped.

"Oh Dammit! What the hell was that?!" Hidan cursed.

"An ambush," Kakuzu said as he clutched his back revealing four spots with two containing masks while the other two looked blank as if something was cracked off, "That attack took my Doton heart and my Katon heart."

"What the hell are you?!" Hidan demanded as he stared Naruto down.

"Someone who you don't want to piss off, but you already did." Naruto frowned.

"Wait a minute. Hidan doesn't he look familiar?" Kakuzu asked his partner.

"What're you talking about, Kakuzu? I've never seen this brat before in my life." Hidan replied.

"Don't you remember what Itachi and Kisame said?" the Nuke-nin from Taki reminded him.

Hidan looked back and suddenly recalled what the two said at their previous meetings, "This boy. He's the one who houses the Kyubi?"

"So it appears." Kakuzu said.

"You Akatsuki think you'll collect all the tailed beasts? Well I'm not gonna let that happen!" Naruto growled and gave a signal up above.

The two looked up as Suigetsu carrying his sword was about to chop them, but they jumped out of the way avoiding what would've been a lethal split.

"Dammit I missed." Suigetsu groaned as Jugo jumped down with Karin in his arms and set her back on her feet.

"What's this, who're they?" Hidan asked in confusion.

"Itachi and Kisame didn't say anything about these three!" Kakuzu said feeling unprepared.

"So what're we up against?" Jugo asked Naruto.

"Kakuzu is a ninja capable of using all of the chakra elements because of his forbidden jutsu that takes a ninja's heart and their chakra elements," Naruto began, "Of course since I just crushed two of his hearts with my barrage of Rasengans he only has three now. Hidan can down a victim's blood and by inflicting pain on himself can also do the same to the victim whose blood he downed."

"I'll handle him." Suigetsu offered as he stared Hidan down as the Akatsuki member drew a red three bladed scythe.

"Then the rest of us will handle Kakuzu," Naruto replied and turned to Yugito, "You up for it Yugito?"

"Of course I am." She answered as her nails grew longer.

"Then let's go!" Naruto called as he took off with Yugito and Jugo who went full cursed seal form to fight, only this time Jugo was in control of his monstrous form.

Suigetsu and Hidan were clashing with their weapons as Suigetsu spoke, "Don't underestimate someone who trained to be a member of the seven swordsmen!"

"Seven swordsmen? Oh not that crap again!" Hidan groaned.

"Crap?! The Seven Swordsmen were not crap!" Suigetsu shouted as he started fighting back harder with his sword.

Hidan kept deflecting the blows as best he could until he found an opening, "Hope your blood is tasty!" he swiped his scythe at Suigetsu's side hoping to draw some blood but to his shock saw water splatter onto the ground, "What?!"

"Surprise!" Suigetsu called as he used his bloodline to increase his muscle size in his arms and grabbed the scythe breaking it apart, "What do you have the say to that?"

"What the hell are you?!" Hidan shouted.

"I'm a Hozuki!" Suigetsu called as he started twirling his sword around and in a matter of moments Hidan was cut to pieces.

"Goddammit!" Hidan cursed as his head had been decapitated from his neck.

"Whoa shit!" Suigetsu gasped, "Naruto he's still breathing!" he called to Naruto who was busy dodging lightning attacks from Kakuzu.

"Don't worry as long as he can't move he's harmless!" Naruto called as he flew around.

'Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were right about him.' Kakuzu thought as he dodged Jugo who under the influence of his transformation had turned his right arm into a massive axe blade to strike.

Naruto flew at him and held his hands out catching Kakuzu's arms in his psychic hold and forcibly ripped them off only to see the tendrils underneath him, "Ok that's disgusting." Naruto admitted.

"Ugh!" Karin gagged.

"You may have tossed Deidara around, but I will not be so easily beaten!" Kakuzu made his tendrils fly at Naruto trying to grab him, but the boy was too fast for the tendrils to catch him.

"Are all you Akatsuki members this full of yourselves?" Naruto asked as he floated above Kakuzu. Kakuzu growled as he fired a blast of wind at Naruto blowing him back but regained altitude, "Don't tell me that's all you got!"

"Kakuzu!" Hidan called as his head was being crushed into the ground by Suigetsu's foot, "Get your ass over here and put me back together!"

"Hidan! Shut up!" Kakuzu screamed in agitation.

"You shouldn't argue when I'm right here!" Naruto called as he flew at Kakuzu with an Oodama Rasengan and nailed Kakuzu once again. The force was so big it ended up destroying his Ranton heart.

"Dammit, only two hearts left!" Kakuzu cursed, "If this keeps up I'll be dead for sure," he noticed Hidan's state, "And he's pretty much useless in this state." He suddenly jumped away before Yugito could land a blow.

"Sorry to but this short, but I'll come back for you another time Jinchuriki." Kakuzu promised Yugito as he launched a Suiton jutsu at them to confuse them long enough for him to make his escape.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted.

"He got away!" Karin grunted in frustration.

"Hey at least we got one of them." Suigetsu reminded them as he still had his foot on Hidan's head.

"Get your damn foot off me!" he cursed.

Naruto approached Hidan and levitated his head up to him, "You I can make of good use for now," He smirked as Hidan spat at Naruto's face, "Disgusting." He said as he used his psychic to throw Hidan's head into a wall.

"OH SHIT!" Hidan cursed from the painful impact.

Naruto cleaned the spit off his face and looked at Yugito, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," She answered, "But you're going to have to fill me in on these three." She motioned to his team.

"Meet my new team, Yugito," He said as she looked at the three who waved casually, "How did you wind up running into Akatsuki?"

"I was out on a regular mission and when I was heading back I ran into them. I thought I could take them on my own, but they proved to be formidable opponents." She explained.

"Good thing you softened them up for us." Naruto said making Yugito blush at his compliment.

"Hey I'm all for being relieved the fight's over, but can we get out of here?" Karin asked.

Naruto nodded as he flew them up off the ground heading back for the tunnel as Hidan shouted, "Hey bring the rest of my body dammit!"

"Sorry but your head's all I need." Naruto answered while they flew out of the tunnel and were outside the mines.

"Ok so we stopped the Akatsuki so what do we do now?" Suigetsu asked.

Naruto spoke, "I know exactly what to do. Yugito I wish to see the Raikage."

"WHAT?!" the group shouted.

"Naruto, what're you saying?" Yugito gasped.

"The Akatsuki have attacked you, and if they continue to pursue us they'll eventually target Bee and Kumo. If we don't inform the Raikage of the dangers then your village will only be put in jeopardy."

"You're talking about trying to reason with a Kage, Naruto." Karin reminded him.

"As far as everything's concerned I don't give a damn about who I'm trying to reason with because these Akatsuki goons are out of control. Yugito here's my friend and so is Kumo's other Jinchuriki, Bee. I'll be damned if I don't do something about them even if it means trying to get the other nations to see reason."

Yugito was taken aback by Naruto's speech and smiled, "Very well, I'll take you to Kumo, however be prepared for whatever harsh lectures and speeches the Raikage will give you."

"I'll be ready." Naruto answered.

"Then follow me." Yugito said as they started heading for Kumo on foot while carrying Hidan's severed head.

Soon they were coming up on the village of Kumo. As they approached the gates two guards stopped them, "Halt, state your business!"

"It's ok, they're with me. They wish to see the Raikage." Yugito explained.

"Yugito-san, we cannot permit outsiders to enter without proper authorization." The guard explained.

"I understand, but leave them to me. If they try anything fresh I'll take responsibility and put them in their place." She smirked at Naruto and his group.

The two guards looked at each other and sighed, "Very well, but if the Raikage gets in a bad mood don't say we didn't warn you."

"I understand." She nodded and they were allowed passage.

As Suigetsu walked past them he noted how stiff they were standing like near emotionless guards, "Hey guys! At ease!" he joked only for Karin to grab him by the ear and drag him along before he made them mad.

As Yugito led the four through Kumo, they were spotted by whom else but Bee, Karui, Omoi, and Samui, "Naruto!" they called.

Naruto turned and saw the four approach them, "Oh hey guys."

"This is quite a surprise." Samui admitted.

"What're you doing here?" Omoi asked.

"And who're they?" Karui motioned to the other three.

"Some new friends of mine," He answered, "Sorry we can't stop right now, but I have business with the Raikage."

"What?!" Karui and Omoi cried.

"You're going to see our village leader?" Omoi asked.

"And why?" Samui asked in concern.

"Yugito was attacked by Akatsuki, and I want the Raikage to know of them and their objective." Naruto explained.

"Yo, you'll need me for support if you're gonna talk to my bro!" Bee rapped.

"Very well." Naruto said as he followed them with Samui dragging her teammates along with her much to their fright.

When Yugito led them into the administration building, they stood before a young woman at a desk, "Yugito, welcome back. Oh and who're they?" she motioned to the other four outside Bee and his team.

"Some visitors who require meeting with the Raikage." Yugito answered.

"Oh, I see." She said in a bit of worry.

"Who's this?" Suigetsu asked Omoi and Samui.

"This is Mabui, she's the Raikage's assistant." Omoi introduced them.

"A pleasure, Mabui-san." Naruto greeted her with a smile making her blush a bit.

"Yes, well follow me please." She said reluctantly showing them to the Raikage's office.

Mabui knocked until a tough and gruff voice was heard, "Come in!" Mabui opened the door as they looked in seeing the dark skinned muscle bound Raikage or his real name 'A' lifting dumbbells. Naruto and his team were in shock to see the guy was so muscle-bound, 'Holy shit, that guy must take a lot of steroids.' Naruto thought.

"Raikage-sama, Yugito Nii has returned from her mission." Mabui explained.

"And I've brought guests with me." The Jinchuriki added.

"Guests?" A asked in confusion as he looked over seeing Naruto and his team with Bee, Yugito, and Samui at their sides while Omoi and Karui were cowering behind them, "Yugito! You know better than to let outsiders into our village without my authorization!" he bellowed making Karin's eyes widen in fright while Suigetsu backed away from his towering form.

"I understand that Raikage-sama, but there is a matter of importance that needs to be addressed by this young man, and I implore you to listen to reason." Yugito pleaded.

A's gaze turned to Naruto who stood there with a direct focus in his eyes showing no ounce of fear at the Kage, "State your name." he ordered.

"Naruto, sir."

"Naruto? Just that?"

"No I have a last name, but I don't think I should tell you just yet or even at all." He answered making Karui and Omoi scared.

A frowned, "You'd better watch how you talk to me, boy. Now what is it you want?"

"Well my friends Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and I were aimlessly wandering around this side of the land when we happened to find Yugito in the middle of a battle."

"A battle?" A asked turning to Yugito who spoke.

"Yes sir, two nukenin attacked me. They were unlike any nukenin I've ever faced before."

"Were they now?" A crossed his arms.

"Yes, they were members of the Akatsuki organization Bee and I told you about awhile back." She answered.

"Akatsuki? That again?" A asked in skepticism.

"They're real and I fought them!" Yugito argued.

"And we got proof in here." Suigetsu said holding up a bag and dumped out Hidan's severed head shocking A and Mabui.

"Ouch! Dammit!" Hidan cursed.

Mabui, Karui, and Omoi shrieked hearing words coming out of the head as A spoke, "What the hell is that?"

Naruto picked Hidan's head up by his hair and showed him, "This is Hidan a nukenin from Yugakure."

"Why is he alive?" Karui asked in fright.

"Because Hidan here found a method of immortality through a cult's ritual that worships a deity known as Jashin." Naruto explained his knowledge of Hidan through the Bingo Book.

"And why did you bring this here?" A asked wanting an explanation.

"Since you seem to be skeptical of the Akatsuki perhaps I should have this one explain things," Naruto said as he placed the head on a pedestal in the office so everyone could see it, "Alright Hidan, be a good head and tell the Raikage what your organization is after."

"Go to hell you little shit!" Hidan cursed.

"Looks like getting him to talk won't be easy." Omoi said still creeped out by the living severed head.

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto smirked, "It's time to play dentist." He used his powers and plucked a tooth out of Hidan's mouth making him cry in pain as blood flowed out from where his tooth was.

"How did you do that?" A gasped seeing he didn't even touch the head.

"I'm full of surprises," he answered and looked back at Hidan, "Now Hidan, every time you act stubborn I'm going to keep plucking your teeth out."

"I'll never tell you!" Hidan spat.

"Wrong answer." He used his psychic to pluck another tooth making him cry some more as blood poured out of his new empty socket.

Omoi and Karui cringed while watching Naruto's brutal torture method while A watched in amusement wondering how this boy was doing it. Hidan continued to be stubborn forcing Naruto to pluck some more teeth. Soon enough Hidan couldn't take anymore pain from his teeth being ripped out and the blood he was losing through his gums.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TALK!"

Naruto smirked, "Was that so hard? Now tell the Raikage exactly what you Akatsuki folk want."

"The bijuu! We're after the nine bijuu! I was tasked to track down Yugito Nii and deliver her to my superior until this asshole and his band of flunkies showed up and ruined everything!"

"Hey who're you calling flunkies!" Karin shouted but was ignored.

"Why do you wish to acquire the nine bijuu?" A asked glaring at the head.

"I really don't know the full details. Truth is I was one of the newest members to ever join and our leader is very secretive." Hidan explained.

"Who is your leader?" Naruto asked.

"Pain! His name is Pain, but that's all I know really!" he cried while Naruto kept it to himself realizing Itachi was correct about how no one else in the Akatsuki besides himself knew that Pain wasn't the real leader, but said nothing.

"So as you can see Raikage-sama, if this one was after me, then they could very well target Bee as well." Yugito said as Bee nodded.

A pondered on this before turning to Naruto and spoke, "Naruto was it? Tell me more."

"As you wish," Naruto said as he bagged Hidan's head again, "I was in fact the one who informed Yugito and Bee of the Akatsuki some time ago."

"You?"

"That's right. I had a run in with these guys awhile back. I got to say you got some fine shinobi in your ranks." He smirked at the girls who blushed while Karui turned her head not wanting her blush to be seen.

"And how do you know about the Akatsuki so much?" The Raikage asked suspiciously.

"Because I am also a target." Naruto answered.

"You are? Then that would make you…"

"A Jinchuriki like us." Bee said on behalf of Naruto, Yugito, and himself.

"And what do you hold?" A asked Naruto.

"I hold number nine, the one above Octopops here." He motioned to Bee.

"Hmm, if you hold the Kyubi inside you, then you must be a shinobi of Konoha." A deduced.

"Now how do you figure that?" Naruto crossed his arms wondering how.

"Come now, even we of Kumo know of the dreaded attack on Konoha sixteen years ago. The only way to defeat a bijuu is to seal it inside a host. So naturally it'd be logical someone from Konoha would be the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi." A explained.

"Flawless logic; however there is a bump in your theory." Naruto put in.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not of Konoha, not anymore."

"Not anymore?" A was confused.

"No. They threw me out in favor of someone who did jack squat for the village." The redhead answered.

"I don't understand."

"Well you know of the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked as the Raikage nodded in confirmation, "Well the youngest survivor was someone I thought to be my allie, but it turned out he was nothing more than a selfish dog hungry for power and would betray his own village to fulfill his selfish desires. I was sent to stop him and succeeded, but the damn council and civilians favored the Uchiha over me because of their own stupidity and voted against our Hokage to have me banished!"

"I see." A pondered.

"I've been living on my own three years adapting outside the sanctity of my village just to survive. When I knew of the Akatsuki I knew I had to get stronger for one day they would come after me. I barely had anyone to teach me but I still trained for the sake of my survival and to keep the organization from taking so many lives to fulfill their own selfish goals. However during my travels I found people who cared about me. Who treated me like I was one of their own. I found out I was never meant for Konoha, I was meant to become a shinobi who doesn't take orders. During my travels I then decided that I would one day form my own nation a nation that would not be corrupted by those obsessed with power or pride, but so long as the Akatsuki are after me and the other Jinchuriki it will not be easily accomplished."

"Your point?" A asked wanting him to get on with it.

"I request an alliance from you and your village, Raikage-sama." Naruto flat out said it.

"An alliance?"

"That's right," Naruto answered, "You may not see it, but the Akatsuki are not just one nation's enemy but they're every nation's enemy. In fact they're already on the move. They already acquired the Ichibi from Suna and now they made an attempt to take Yugito who has the Nibi, and it'll eventually lead up to them gunning down Bee to take the Hachibi from him."

"And why do you care so much for another nation's Jinchuriki?" A asked curiously.

"Because we Jinchuriki share a bond of pain only we can understand. Everyone we've met looked down on our existence. Looked at us like we were monsters. Never given a chance of acceptance for something we had no control over or even asked to be a part of. We may be Jinchuriki to you and every single civilian out there, but we're more than anyone ever gives us credit for!" Yugito and Bee listened knowing that's exactly how they started out.

"Though hearing Yugito's and Bee's stories they have proven to your village to be more than Jinchuriki. They're regarded as heroes. I never had that chance in my village, but outside it I've become welcomed, and I'll be dammed if I let the Akatsuki and their sick ambitions take what I worked hard for away from me. I know you must care about your brother Bee and your village like a Kage should, and know you'd feel lousy if the Akatsuki took either one away from you."

Bee looked at his brother who was taking everything the boy was saying to heart and not even having time to make a comeback against the boys argue.

"And unlike that incident with the Hyuga clan all those years ago, I don't want to form this alliance to milk your village for all its service. I want us all to be safe and live in a world free from tyrants like the Akatsuki organization, because if they succeed in capturing all of the nine biju then I feel we'd all lose everything, our loved ones, our people, all those who mean anything to you."

There was a moment of silence as Naruto saw the Raikage wasn't saying anything. Taking that as a sign he wasn't going to listen he sighed, "I'm sorry to have troubled you, Raikage-sama. My team and I will be on my way and we'll never come back." He turned around and started walking until A spoke up.

"Wait!" Naruto froze and turned back around seeing A with a look of remorse and guilt on his face, "Your words have not fallen upon a heart of stone. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life that haunt me to this day. It may have been to keep my pride up or because I was selfish. Either way I won't deny I haven't made mistakes, but you were right about me in one field. I do care about my village, my people, and especially my brother. In fact I once met someone who you remind me a lot of, who helped me realize that Bee was more than just a Jinchuriki."

_A flashed back many years ago when he and a scout troop he was leading that included Bee were in a fight with Minato Namikaze. A and Minato fought hard with Minato's Hiraishin technique making him match up against the Raikage's speed and strength._

_"You're a powerful one I'll say that." Minato complimented A._

_"You fight like a true Kage yourself, but what makes someone like you so strong?" A asked Minato._

_Minato smirked, "It's because I fight for what I believe in, my village, and my loved ones. That guy back there you say is your bro. I can tell he's a Jinchuriki. But let me ask you this. Is he just some tool to you like all Jinchuriki are said to be?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just answer me, what is he to you?"_

_A pondered as he recalled all he's been through with his brother and knowing he's a Jinchuriki finally answered, "He's my brother."_

_Minato smiled, "And you make sure he knows that before he endures what cruel life awaits him. After all it's important to keep those you hold dear close to you, otherwise you'll end up losing them." he finished who had no idea he would end up losing the two people that would be so close to him._

"I've always been known to be stubborn even when I was a boy, although some say I got that from my father, which I won't deny. As a village leader it is my job to look after my village, my people, and my loved ones. If you hadn't showed up when you did Yugito would've probably have been in worse danger than she was. For that I am grateful. And since you've confirmed my brother's words about the Akatsuki with this evidence you've convinced me that the Akatsuki are a danger to us all. For that I will accept your request of an alliance."

The Kumo Shinobi, Mabui, and Naruto's team were surprised at this as Naruto spoke, "Arigato, Raikage-sama. I assure you you're making the right choice."

"So what village do you intend on making?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to rebuild it atop the grounds of the former land of Uzushiogakure and make it my own Uzushio."

"I see," A said and asked, "Though why would you choose that land?"

"Because it feels like a second home to me." Naruto answered.

"Then would that make you…" A began but was cut off.

"Like I said, it's like a second home and leave it at that." Naruto replied wanting it to be dropped.

A decided to let it be and spoke, "Very well, and as thanks for helping rescue one of our villages top kunoichi I welcome you to stay the night here in our village for the night."

"This isn't one of your attempts to bait us with good will only to kill us in the night is it?" Suigetsu asked only for Karin to stomp on his foot, "OW!"

"You should be grateful!" Karin scolded him while Karin raised a brow at how she was handling her teammate.

"I think I could get along well with this one." She smirked while Omoi cringed not liking the idea of a second Karui.

"Arigato for your generous offer, Raikage-sama." Naruto bowed his head as Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu did the same.

"Bee, will you and your team kindly show Naruto and his team around the village?" A requested.

"You bet bro! Come on fellas let's get on with the show!" Bee rapped as he and his group showed Naruto and his team out of the building as A watched them leave with Mabui looking confused.

"Forgive me for saying this sir, but I've never seen this side of you before."

A smiled at his assistant and answered, "Let's just say this boy's words have dug deeper than a kunai into flesh for me."

Meanwhile in a dark cave Kakuzu still with his body badly beaten, stood before the Akatsuki's other members using the apparition technique, "So you let the Jinchuriki escape and left Hidan behind?" Pain asked in disappointment.

"My apologies," Kakuzu began, "I did not expect the Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki to show up."

"Again?!" Deidara called.

"How does he do it?" Kisame asked in shock while Itachi remained silent.

"I don't know, but he wasn't alone. He had others with him." Kakuzu explained.

"Others?" Pain asked.

"Yes, one of them I overhead telling Hidan abut the Seven Swordsmen and that he was a Hozuki."

"What?" Kisame gasped, "A Hozuki? Then it can only be little Suigetsu. He was such a cute kid, especially when he would execute his victims."

"So now he's not traveling alone?" Deidara asked.

"It appears that way, the second was who I recall from Orochimaru was Bipolar Jugo." Kakuzu added.

"Great dealing the one boy was problems enough, now the Nibi Jinchuriki is still out there and we've lost another follower." Deidara sighed.

"Kakuzu I want you to go back and acquire the Nibi Jinchuriki." Pain ordered.

"And I will, but right now I must acquire three new hearts to replace my missing ones. Plus I feel like going on a little bounty hunting while I'm at it."

"Hey! Why should you be allowed to slack off while the rest of us work?!" Deidara argued until Pain spoke.

"Deidara, silence." Deidara huffed.

"I assure you if I ever see that boy again I will make him suffer." Kakuzu assured his fellow members.

"Try not to make him suffer too much; we do need him after all." Konan reminded him.

"Very well let's all go." Pain ordered as the apparitions vanished leaving Kakuzu to himself who left the cave.

That night, Naruto and his group were welcomed to stay at Yugito's place which was big enough for them. Naruto, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu were given their own guest rooms. In Naruto's room the redhead boy was lying on his bed relaxing, "I never thought I'd actually be here in Kumo."

'**Yeah surprised they haven't already tried to capture you.'** Kurama thought to him.

"I know. I was afraid I was going to have go all out on the Raikage if he tried to attack me himself. I guess I really did manage to break through the Raikage's stubbornness. All I needed was the right words."

'**And look at you having more support from three of the five great nations. What next you gonna try and get Iwa to join you and your cause?'**

"They'd probably want to die than join forces with someone who's related to the Yondaime Hokage."

'**Good point.'**

Naruto hearing a knock at his door spoke, "Who is it?"

"It's us Naruto." Yugito said.

"Can we come in?" Samui's voice was also heard.

"Uh, sure," He answered as the two blonde buxom kunoichi and Karui entered, "Hey girls, what's up?"

"We were just wondering how you were doing." Karui said.

"I'm doing fantastic, and I appreciated the tour of Kumo. This place really is full of excitement."

"With Bee around it's always wild." Samui answered.

"Though be glad he didn't invite you to Turtle Island." Karui said.

"To where?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's nothing." Yugito answered as the three got on the bed.

"So what do you three think of my new team?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Quite a cool bunch, I think." Samui admitted.

"That Suigetsu is quite the joker," Yugito added, "While Jugo seems to be a bit of the quiet type."

"Well Jugo's had a rough life so I'm helping him get back on the good road in life." Naruto explained.

"And that Karin, she sure knows how to keep Suigetsu in line." Karui admitted with a smirk.

"Just like how you know to keep Omoi in line if he over thinks things." Naruto added making her smile and nod, "So is there any real reason why all three of you came here to see me this late?" Naruto smirked.

"Well it's been awhile since we saw you, and we were thinking about catching up." Samui said.

"I see and would that include…" he raised his brows a few times.

"Well we never got a chance too last time." Karui said while blushing a bit.

"You girls sure you wanna try it with me? After all if it's your first time it should be with someone special." He warned them.

"But you are special to us, Naruto." Yugito said.

Naruto smiled, "And you girls are special to me."

"So then would be interested?" Samui asked preparing to undress.

"If you three are." He answered and they smiled.

**(Lemon begins)**

"Well then let's get started." Yugito said as the three started removing their clothes which Naruto kept his eyes fixated on. He watched as Yugito removed her shirt causing her breasts to pop out. He looked about ready to nosebleed when he saw Samui slip off her shirt resulting in her even more massive breasts to bounce out. He then looked to Karui and blushed upon her perfectly toned physique.

Soon the three girls were in the buff and on his bed while he blushed. Seeing this Karui smirked, "Like what you see, Naruto?" she asked while posing with Samui who was blushing at what her teammate was trying to do.

"If I said no I'd kill myself." He answered.

They smirked as Yugito spoke, "Well come on don't make the three of us be naked alone."

Naruto smirked as he started throwing off his gear as well and was soon in the buff just like they were, "Is this to your liking?" he asked winking.

Yugito and Samui smirked liking his build while Karui held a hand to her nose to keep the blood in, "So who should go first?" Karui asked.

"You know what they say girls, age before beauty," Yugito said as she went over to Naruto and examined his manhood, "Already this hard, huh?" she asked before giving Naruto a hand job while rubbing his chest as he moaned. He finally succumbed to the intense feeling and came a bit covering Yugito's face surprising the three.

"You got me there." Naruto smiled seeing how affective she was.

Yugito smiled and licked the juices off her face and noticed Naruto was still rock hard, "Stand up Naruto." She ordered as Naruto did so with his manhood pointed right at her face. She then took his dick into her hand and started licking it all over and giving it kisses as he moaned.

"Yugito! Oh!" Naruto moaned in delight as the older woman continued pleasuring him. Karui and Samui watched the scene and started getting turned on as well wondering when they'll get their turn.

"Now I want it all." Yugito said popping his dick into her mouth and started to bob in.

"Easy, Yugito! Easy!" he moaned as she sucked him.

'Look at me having sex with someone younger than I am.' Yugito thought.

'**And I say you picked a winner, Yugito.'** Matatabi thought back.

'Yeah. I wished we could've done this when we first met, but like he said it would've spoiled our friendship if we tried it too soon.' The kunoichi thought back while still sucking on Naruto's length.

"Yugito!" Naruto cried as he came once again with Yugito taking it all in her mouth before swallowing.

"That was good," Yugito licked her lips before turning to the other two, "anyone want to take over for now?"

The two looked at each other before Karui spoke, "You first Samui. I still need time."

"Works for me," Samui answered as Yugito crawled aside giving Samui the position, "Still hard Naruto? That is cool." Samui smiled as she lied Naruto down on the bed and positioned herself above him with her womanhood in his face.

"Beautiful." Naruto panted at the sight before him.

Samui smirked, "Go on give it a good lick."

Naruto obliging to her request started sucking it and earned moaning out of her, "Oh yes! Yes Naruto! Use your tongue!" she pleaded as he did so making her moan even more. As he was pleasuring her she pleasured him back by reaching behind her and gripped his dick giving him a hand job like Yugito did.

"Naruto! OH!" Samui moaned as she came and Naruto licked it up.

"Not bad Samui." Naruto smirked up at her.

"I'm not done with you yet," Samui smirked as she lowered herself downward to his solid dick, "You don't give up so easily?" she asked before surrounding his length with her giant breasts smothering it.

"Samui, these things are so soft!" he panted.

"I know. I'm very proud of them, and proud of you for curing me of my shoulder aches because of them."

"Just doing what I can." He replied.

"Then allow me to do this for you." Samui said as she started rubbing her breasts all around his dick while sucking on the tip.

"Oh yeah, Samui!" Naruto moaned in delight as Samui did her work. As Samui continued pleasuring him Naruto reached up and started pinching her nipples. She moaned from the feeling and spoke, "Is that natural instinct?"

"Something like that." He admitted.

"Well I love it." She moaned as Naruto continued to do so seeing how she enjoyed it.

They continued for a minute or two until Naruto spoke, "I'm gonna come, Samui!"

"Then don't hold back. Let it all out." Samui encouraged him.

Soon Naruto couldn't hold it in, and released it on her face, "There you go." Naruto panted.

"Look at you. You're still hard." Samui noticed.

"Blame my stamina." Naruto replied.

"Well I wanna see more of it," Samui said as they reversed positions with Samui on the bed and Naruto was on top of her, "Put it in."

Naruto blushed but went along with it sticking himself in and got a yelp out of Samui, "Did it hurt?"

"Only a little," she admitted, "I just never felt anything like that in my life."

"Well hope it satisfies you." He smirked as he started humping her while lowering himself down to her lips where they kissed.

The combination of Naruto humping her and making out with her was turning the ice queen of Kumo on. Inside their mouths their tongues battled it out while Naruto's length wiggled against her walls. Samui was moaning through their kiss and suddenly couldn't take it anymore and released her load.

She panted from the intense pleasure and looked up at Karui, "Karui, tag in!" she tagged her teammate.

"Ok, Samui you rest," Karui said as Yugito dragged Samui over to her and Karui came over to Naruto, "You and me now big boy." She smirked.

"I'm ready for you." He replied.

"Before we do I want you to feel this." Karui said taking his hand and moved it towards her placing it on her breast."

"Karui." He blushed from her action.

The dark skinned girl blushed from his touch, "Understand this fast heartbeat is because I long for you," Naruto raised a brow, "I don't want you to think I'm a softy, but I can't help it. I want you Naruto. I want all of you!"

"Karui." Naruto gasped at the tough girl's sudden behavior before she locked her lips with his and made out in heated passion. As they made out Naruto's hands wrapped around her back and started rubbing it pleasurable until they went down to her ass and coped a feel making her moan.

'Naruto he has such a soft touch. Normally I would punch him for that unexpected move, but I actually love it.' Karui thought.

'Damn, Karui is hot. Just hope she doesn't decide to pound me for thinking I might not have been satisfying to her.' Naruto thought but dismissed it as he continued.

When their lips broke, Karui spoke, "Nice use of your tongue."

"Same to you." Naruto smirked.

"Well let me start things off," Karui said as she laid Naruto down on the bed and got on top of him before lowering herself down so his dick slipped inside her, "Oh! So this is what it feels like."

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"It sure does. I didn't know it could feel this good." Karui said shedding a few tears of happiness.

"You can make it even better." Naruto reminded her.

Karui smirked, "And I'm gonna make it the best." She promised as she started humping Naruto who was moaning.

"Oh this is nice!" Naruto moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist to make her go deeper.

"You're so hard Naruto! How can't you keep going like this after Samui and Yugito?" Karui moaned from the pleasure.

"Call me a stamina freak."

"Freak is too bad a word for you. How about stamina machine?" she asked while she made him go deeper.

"Even better." He said as he could feel himself at his limit with this. He moaned before releasing his load inside her and she panted.

"Naruto that felt perfect." Karui panted in delight.

"All thanks to you," Naruto replied as he removed himself from inside her, "Now let me return the favor." He said as he got behind her while she got on all fours and stuck himself through her anus.

"That feels even better than the first time." Karui gasped and gripped the bed sheets to contain her excitement.

Naruto started humping her behind dog style while Karui moaned. As he did so he grabbed hold of her waist and kept her still and went deeper and deeper inside her as she started to cry from it, "Naruto! So rough!"

"But you like it rough don't you?" Naruto asked as he continued his work.

"You're damn right I do!" Karui moaned.

"That's my girl." Naruto said giving her ass a playful slap making her eyes widen but was too caught up in the pleasure to say anything. After so much humping Naruto finally came inside her so much it started leaking out through her anus. It didn't end there as Yugito, Samui, and Karui continued switching up with Naruto and even double teaming him.

**(Lemon end)**

After a few hours of intense pleasure Naruto was laying on the bed with all three of the girls draping over him, "I can't believe it took us this long just to get it all out of you." Yugito panted.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed anything as much as this before in my life." Karui panted as she laid her head into his chest.

"This was a super cool round, Naruto." Samui added as she pressed her breasts into his shoulder.

"I thank you three for allowing me to do this with you." He replied.

"It was our pleasure," Karui began before scowling at him, "But slap my ass that hard again and I'll slap your face."

"Ok." Naruto winced as she smiled again.

"Good boy." She said giving him a kiss followed by Yugito and Samui. Soon the four fell asleep while Naruto thanked the cosmos for being blessed with such luck.

When morning came, Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were standing outside the village gates as A, Bee, Karui, Omoi, Samui, and Yugito stood to see them off.

"Well we'll be seeing you all around." Naruto said.

"Good luck on your journey." Omoi said.

"And be careful out there." Yugito said as she hugged Naruto.

"Always." He answered.

"Come back again whenever you can." Karui added.

"You can count on that." Suigetsu replied.

"And if you hear about anything more from the Akatsuki let us know." Jugo said.

"We will," A nodded and turned to Naruto, "I hope one day your village will rise high with you as an affective leader, Naruto."

"Arigato, Raikage-sama." Naruto said as he and the giant of a man shook on it before the group walked off with Raikage smiling.

'Minato Namikaze, that boy is definitely yours.' He thought.

As Naruto and his group made it far enough from the village Karin spoke, "So where to now, Naruto?"

"Well I'm gonna dump Hidan's head in the ocean for one thing and hope some giant mammal swallows him, and I did say we'd go to the Sea country and check on Isaribi, so that's still on my itinerary."

"So then fly us out there." Suigetsu said.

"Hold on. I wanna stop and collect some supplies, and I found a better way to fly you guys there without having to worry about dropping you by trying to fly free style."

"What do you have in mind?" Jugo asked as Naruto smirked.

"You'll see."

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto and his team defeated Hidan, but Kakuzu managed to get away with only two hearts left. Now he must replace his missing three. I have plans for their next encounter with him, so be patient. With the cooperation of the Raikage he has gained more support from another of the five great nations. Don't miss next time where it's back to the Sea country guys. Later.)**


	29. Back to the Sea

**(And we're back with another installment for you fans of this fic. Naruto's going to visit another of his leading ladies and gets another surprised visit from a certain double agent. Enjoy.)**

_Last time, after successfully helping Yugito in defeating Akatsuki member Hidan and driving off Kakuzu, Naruto and his team were invited to Kumo to have a talk with the villages Raikage. Through extensive negotiations the Raikage had humbly accepted an alliance with Naruto to help with the restoration of Uzushio._

In a small town outside Kumo, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were waiting on a bench for Naruto to come back, "What is taking him so long?" Karin asked feeling bored out of her mind.

"What's Naruto doing again?" Suigetsu asked the two.

"He said he found a new way to fly us around without having to levitate us himself." Jugo explained recalling Naruto's words.

"Wonder what he's got in mind?" Suigetsu asked until Karin looked ahead seeing their leader approach with a clone helping him carrying a red carpet all rolled up.

"I guess we're about to find out."

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he and his clone sat the carpet down on the ground and rolled it out revealing to be big and wide.

"Naruto you kept us waiting so you could by a carpet?" Karin asked with a twitchy eye.

"It's all part of my plan to fly you guys around." He explained calmly.

"And how?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well first all three of you get on," Naruto instructed as the three followed along and sat down in the center of the carpet, "Now watch as my clone does the rest." The clone of Naruto got on the carpet up in the front and concentrated as the carpet started lifting right off the ground carrying the three on top.

"Whoa!" Karin gasped.

"We're flying on a carpet?" Jugo asked as he looked down.

"I got to hand it to you Naruto; this is one of your best ideas yet." Suigetsu admitted.

"Yeah well I got another one," Naruto continued, "I found a new way for me to fly through the air."

"How?" Jugo asked.

"With this." Naruto said as he dropped a garbage can lid on the ground.

"A garbage can lid?" Karin asked feeling more agitated.

"Just watch." Naruto said as he used his power to levitate the lid up before jumping on it and maintained balance. He then started surfing around on top of the lid impressing Suigetsu and Jugo while Karin looked lost for words.

"Now that is awesome!" Suigetsu called.

"It is isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's clone turned to the three, "So you three all ready to head for the Sea Country?"

"You bet." Suigetsu nodded.

"Well then hang on tight." The clone said as he made the carpet take off carrying them.

"Wait for me!" Naruto called as he surfed after his clone heading up into the sky.

A few hours later they were still flying through the sky high above the ocean. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo looked down seeing how high they were up, "I got to admit this is more relaxing." Karin admitted.

"Yeah a chance for us to kick back in mid air." Suigetsu added as he lied back while gazing at the up close sky.

"Whoo-hoo!" Naruto called as he surfed through the sky on the lid while doing some hand stands and jumps.

"Are you showboating for us Naruto?" Karin asked.

"No I'm just curious as to what I can do while surfing through the sky like this." Naruto answered as he surfed around the flying carpet.

"So who's this girl we're supposed to be meeting in the Sea Country?" Jugo asked curiously.

"Her name's Isaribi, and she's just like the three of you." He answered.

"Just like us?" Karin asked.

"How so?" Suigetsu asked.

"She also experimented on by Orochimaru for one of his sick twisted experiments," Naruto began, "Years ago, the snake and a former worker of his you might know as Amachi experimented on multiple lives trying to develop ways to make ninjas breathe underwater so they could operate from the sea. Many of the test subjects were proven failures and died. Isaribi was the only one to survive and handle the transformation process; however as backlash she could not fully transform back to her full human form. She had to wear bandages to cover all the fish like scales and such that could not return to normal. Ever since then people would call her a monster and treat her like garbage."

"Some people are just too insensitive." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah. Amachi coaxed her into performing jobs and tasks for him such as attacking ships carrying goods in exchange would find a way to cure her, but he never had any intention of curing her at all. Lucky I was there and I helped her put an end to Amachi and I helped cure her myself. I've been keeping in touch with her over three years and since then her life's been getting better. Eventually people forgot that she was once part fish woman."

"So what does she do?" Karin asked.

"She works at the country's fish market. She catches fish and delivers it to the market."

"Sounds like a smelly job dealing with fish all day." Suigetsu said.

"You should know since you smell like one liquid boy." Karin chided.

"Why don't you say that to my face?!" Suigetsu called as he ended up rocking the carpet.

"Guys! Please keep still!" Naruto's clone called as the two stopped their squabbling.

"We're almost there!" Naruto called as they were flying above the four islands.

"So these are the islands, Orochimaru was so focused on with his little experiment?" Karin asked looking at the islands form above.

"Oh yeah, but enough about him," Naruto's clone said as the real one announced, "Going down!" he dove down along with the clone guiding the carpet down at a fast pace making Suigetsu and Jugo cheer while Karin was screaming.

When they landed by the docks Jugo and Suigetsu got off the carpet while Karin's eyes were widened and her hair looked frizzed up from the velocity of gliding down, "Now that was wild!" Suigetsu laughed only to get smacked in the face by Karin.

Naruto dispelled his clone, rolled up the carpet, and sealed both it and the garbage can lid into a scroll, "So what'd you guys think of that ride?" he asked.

"That was wicked." Suigetsu said.

"Quite the ride." Jugo added.

"It was ok up until that finale." Karin said still trying to regain her composure.

"What's the matter Karin, can handle it?" Suigetsu joked only to get punched in the back of the head by the female Uzumaki.

"Ok you two knock it off and follow me." Naruto ordered as they started walking.

Naruto looked around the town remembering the first time he visited it and the other times he's visited over the span of three years. They found their way to the fish market and looked ahead seeing who else but Isaribi herself unloading some fish.

During the course of three years she had gotten taller and was Naruto's height. She let her hair grow out past her waist and didn't keep her bangs tied up. She was now wearing sandals, blue shorts that showed off her slim legs, a purple top that covered her grown chest that was about the size of Ino's.

"Hey Isaribi!" Naruto called as he waved to her.

Isaribi upon hearing her name and saw who was addressing her made her eyes light up with joy, "Naruto!" she cheered as she ran over and jumped into the redhead's embrace and they kissed. When they broke it he sat her down, "It's been months since we last saw each other." Isaribi said.

"I know. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Naruto said noticing she had just finished dropping off some fish.

"Actually I was just about to punch out for the day. I collected enough fish to last for two weeks." She admitted.

"You work wonders in water." Naruto chuckled.

"And that's a fact." She joked and they laughed.

"Ahem." Karin cleared her throat as Naruto remembered his team.

"Oh, Isaribi I'd like to introduce to you some friends of mine. This is Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Hiya." Suigetsu smiled exposing his sharp teeth.

"Jugo."

"Nice to meet you." Jugo bowed his head.

"And my cousin, Karin."

"Hi." Karin greeted her.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Isaribi greeted them.

"Come on there's a lot we have to catch up on." Naruto said as they all started walking.

Soon the four were having lunch, with Suigetsu downing his yogurt, "Man this is some good stuff."

"Hey animal, could you eat with your mouth closed?" Karin asked annoyed by him pigging out.

"So you fought two members of the Akatsuki?" Isaribi asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Deidara who blew himself up and Hidan who was cut to pieces," he answered, "Unfortunately Kakuzu got away and Sasori was defeated by my old Konoha team."

"They sound more dangerous than you let on." The girl gasped.

"Yeah, but when you're as strong as me you have no reason to truly fear." He replied.

"But they managed to extract the bijuu from the Kazekage, and they almost got your friend Yugito." Isaribi reminded him in worry.

"I know. Ever since my failure to keep Gaara from getting Shukaku extracted I vowed I wouldn't let that happen to others." Naruto explained.

"It's amazing you're able to do this kind of stuff while still trying to have your village plans constructed and formed." Isaribi said.

"Yeah, but with support from the Raikage now, the village of Uzushio will become better than it ever used to be." He promised.

"And I'll be there to help you with that." She promised him.

"Thanks Isaribi." He smiled as the girl turned to the three.

"So all of you were part of Orochimaru's twisted experiments too?"

"Yeah, the old guy kept us all in his little prisons, like me inside a tank." Suigetsu said.

"I was locked in a hideout for my own good, until Naruto corrected me." Jugo answered.

"I was just a prison guard so I could hardly call myself a prisoner." Karin said proudly.

"He just dumped you there with that job so he wouldn't have to see you." Suigetsu countered and managed to dodge the punch she tried to throw at him.

"Shut up!"

"Come on you two." Jugo said wanting them to stop.

"Quite a team you've recruited Naruto." Isaribi said dryly seeing how they were.

"Yeah, but hey they're the best team I could ask for." Naruto admitted.

"Why Naruto, I didn't know you cared." Suigetsu smiled while acting overjoyed.

"So I how long are you going to be here?" Isaribi asked.

"A couple days I guess. After that fight with Hidan we need to get our minds off the Akatsuki." He said.

"Well this island really loves your magic and banjo acts, so a few shows should be just the thing." Isaribi said.

"Got that right." Naruto chuckled.

"But before that, let's go to my favorite spot." Isaribi offered while Naruto smiled while his team looked confused.

About an hour later, Isaribi, Naruto, and his team were by the same waterfall and lake that Isaribi brought Naruto to the first time they met after defeating Amachi. Naruto was dressed in his regular swim trunks, while his team had bought some in town beforehand. Karin was wearing a red one piece swimsuit with an oval opening around her stomach exposing her navel, Suigetsu was in a pair of purple trunks, Jugo's was blue, and Isaribi was in a purple two piece.

Suigetsu and Jugo were swimming around in the lake with Naruto as Karin and Isaribi were trying to make a tan, "This is so much fun!" Suigetsu called as he did some strokes.

"I know right?" Naruto asked as he swam under the waterfall letting the water pour down on him.

Isaribi got up, "Glad you're all enjoying yourselves, but now I can show you something even better." She dove into the water and Karin followed.

When the girls surfaced Isaribi asked them, "You three good at holding your breath?"

"I'm made out of water, holding my breath is not an issue." Suigetsu reminded her.

"I should be fine." Jugo answered.

"Me too." Karin agreed.

"Then follow me." Isaribi said taking on her fish like form and dove back under with the other four following her. She showed them through a tunnel under the waterfall and they resurface inside the cavern of crystal stalactites.

"Whoa!" Suigetsu gasped.

"Beautiful." Karin gasped as the crystals sparkled.

"This was my secret spot until I showed it to Naruto years ago." Isaribi explained as they crawled up onto the cavern floor.

"This is amazing." Jugo said as he marveled at the crystals on the walls and ceiling.

"Yeah, you won't believe how much one these babies are worth," Naruto said as he plucked a crystal from the wall.

"How much?" Karin asked eager to know.

"Almost as much as the necklace I wear that was once owned by the Shodaime Hokage." He answered.

"So even one of these could have us almost set for life?" Suigetsu asked with wide eyes.

"Exactly."

"This keeps getting better and better." Suigetsu smiled as he looked at his reflection in one of the crystals.

"Arigato for bringing us here, Isaribi." Jugo thanked the fish girl.

"No problem. Any friends of Naruto are friends of mine." Isaribi said as Naruto held her close.

As the day went on, Naruto put on some of his magic acts using Isaribi, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo in his acts while they worse disguises to preserve their identities. After the show he was as himself again and was playing a song on his banjo for a crowd.

_**In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now?**_

_**I watch you fast asleep**_  
_**All I fear means nothing**_  
_**In you and I, there's a new land**_  
_**Angels in flight**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_  
_**Where fears and lies melt away**_  
_**Music inside**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**What's left of me,**_  
_**What's left of me?**_

Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Isaribi listened with the crowd and were waving their heads or their fingers around to the rhythm.

_**So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions**_

_**You show me how to see**_  
_**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**_  
_**In you and I, there's a new land**_  
_**Angels in flight**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_  
_**Where fears and lies melt away,**_  
_**Music inside**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**What's left of me,**_  
_**What's left of me now?**_

_**My fears, my lies**_  
_**Melt away**_

_**I need more affection than you know**_

When Naruto finished the crowd applauded and cheered along with Isaribi and his team. Naruto smiled seeing once again how much happiness he could bring to people.

That night, Naruto and his team checked into an inn and were fast asleep. Well all but Naruto. He snuck out of the inn and was heading off to meet Isaribi by the lake again. As he walked through the forest he heard a familiar voice, "Good evening, Naruto."

Naruto spun around seeing Itachi Uchiha standing by a tree, "Itachi." He scowled.

"Judging from your facial expression you still have your doubts about trusting me." Itachi analyzed.

"Can you blame me?" the redhead asked.

"No I cannot, but I stand by what I said. You do have an allie in the enemy camp." Itachi repeated himself from before.

"So to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Naruto asked.

"I figured with all that's happened we were due for a rendezvous," Itachi began, "First off congratulations for destroying Orochimaru and capturing Kabuto. Some of us are grateful for what you did, others not so much." He thought of Deidara.

"I didn't do it for you guys." Naruto replied.

"I understand that," Itachi continued, "And it's come to our attention you have put together your own team of ninja that once operated under him."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Orochimaru wasn't the only one with eyes and ears all over the land," Itachi reminded him, "And personally I feel you've chosen quite a combination of ninja for a team. A trainee for the Seven Swordsmen, a sensory type, and the source of Orochimaru's cursed seals."

"Well thanks."

"I also commend you on defeating Hidan and taking out three of Kakuzu's hearts. Believe me those two are not so easily defeated." Itachi continued.

"About Kakuzu, what's his current condition?"

"He's as of now looking to gain three new hearts to replace the elements you destroyed. He'll eventually go back for Kumo to collect Yugito the Nibi Jinchuriki." Itachi warned him.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take him out before he tries to." Naruto replied.

"Just remember Naruto, the Akatsuki members aren't people for you to take for granted."

"I'm aware of that Itachi, and I don't plan no taking them on alone. That's one of the reasons why I recruited Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin into my ranks. I appreciate you giving me these heads up and tips."

"Then does that mean you really do trust me?" Itachi asked.

"Well I have to trust you a little." Naruto admitted.

"Arigato, Naruto, being able to talk to someone else like you brings much stress off me," Itachi said before looking weary, "I better go now, I'll see you again if something more develops." He burst into crows and flew off with Naruto watching them fly away.

'Good luck, Itachi.' He thought before he continued on reaching the lake where Isaribi was waiting for him.

She was sitting by the lake wearing her two piece bikini from this afternoon, "Naruto, nice of you to join me."

"Like I'd miss this?" he asked before throwing off his gear to reveal he had his trunks underneath.

Isaribi giggled at his humor and spoke, "Well come on!" she dove into the water with Naruto following.

The two swam around the lake together to get a bit of exercise while enjoying the cool breeze and the moon shining down on them. Soon the two swam up to each other and smiled while wrapping their arms around each other and embrace.

"I'm glad you came back here Naruto, and all the other times before." Isaribi whispered.

"I always said I'd come back to see you and I always did." Naruto reminded her.

"I know," Isaribi replied until she felt her bikini top come undone and saw through their embrace Naruto removed it exposing her beasts to him, "Eager as always." She giggled.

"Well you know me, always like to get to the good stuff." He chuckled.

"Obviously." Isaribi said as she did the rest by removing her bikini bottom and tossed it onto the shore with her top.

"Alright, my turn." Naruto said as he squatted down into the water and stood back up with his trunks in his hands and threw them onto the shore with Isaribi's swimwear.

"Still working out I see." Isaribi noted his pecks.

"Hey I gotta keep myself in shape and all; after all you keep yourself in shape as well going for all those fishing dives." He reminded her,

"Touché." She smirked.

Naruto held the girl close as he could feel her perky breasts press into his chest making both of them pant from the sensual feeling.

"Have they grown the last time I saw you?" Naruto teased.

"What do you think?" Isaribi teased back as she rubbed them into his chest playfully.

"Yup by a few more centimeters." He smirked as he took them in his palms and kneaded them resulting in the fish girl moaning in delight.

"Oh yes, Naruto." She moaned.

"Say you love it." Naruto smirked as he continued massaging the mounds in his palms.

"I love it, Naruto." She answered through her moaning.

"Louder!" he ordered as he massaged her harder.

"I love it, Naruto!" she said louder as his massaging got better.

"I know you do." Naruto replied as they started kissing while Naruto kept his hands firmly on her breasts and massaged them through their love making under the moonlight that reflected off the water.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto got to see Isaribi after all and introduce her to his new team. Don't miss next time where he travels to Taki and sees Fu and Shibuki again. I don't own the song My Sanctuary that's by Hikaru Utada. See you all next time.)**


End file.
